Raging Storm
by Jay 2K Winger
Summary: When a man from the Storm's past arrives in the WWF, it becomes a battle of wills that affects everybody. 42502 Updated in Ch. 26 & 27 minor changes, full Force of Nature lyrics RR Please!
1. It Begins

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 1: It Begins**   
By: Jay Winger 

Note: this is set after the final _Storm Warning_ fic, which happened to be the collaborative effort with Boulder, "Breakdown." 

Teaser: a new face arrives in the WWF, and upon finding out, the Storm inexplicably loses control. 

Rating: R - for violence and profanity 

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Rain, and Billy Rose are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, 29 May**

The esteemed commissioner of the World Wrestling Federation (also the eternal King of Hardcore and once King of the Japanese Deathmatch), Mick Foley, set up his various decorations in tonight's "office" -- which was a broom closet. His potted cactus clashed horribly with the lava lamp on the board he'd had nailed to the wall, but this was typical Foley. His "commissioner" sign was stapled to the front of this board, and a few stuffed toy puppies lined the board between the cactus and lava lamp. A small stereo was playing some nameless rock music while the Commish played air guitar with a broom from inside the closet. 

"Foley!" came a woman's voice. Mick put down the broom and leaned on it as a dark-haired woman came up. She was wearing a dark t-shirt that read _I am a Force of Nature_ on the front, with two blue lightning bolts arcing down from the shoulders. She was taller than most of the women in the WWF, and her slender body masked her deceptive strength. Her eerie pale blue eyes were hidden behind dark round sunglasses. She walked up to the Commissioner's "office door" and leaned against the wall. "What's new, Mick?" 

"Stuffed puppy," Mick replied, indicating the pastel green one in the center of the line on the board. "What's up, Rain?" 

"What's _Up_? R.E.M.'s album," Rain replied. This exchange was typical between the two -- as well as between Mick and Rain's partner, the Storm. One would ask what was new and get an appropriate reply, and then the other would ask what was up, to which they would get an equally appropriate reply. Rain tilted down her sunglasses. "So seriously, Mick, what's new?" 

"We got this new guy the other day. Just signed his contract," Mick said. He grinned. "He's a really nice guy. From California, I think. Apparently he's a big name on the independent circuits on the West Coast." 

"Cool," Rain said in her silky voice. "Does he have a match tonight?" 

"Not tonight," Mick said. "Maybe Thursday. He's in the arena, though, hanging out in the McMahon dressing room. People have been dropping by to say hello to him all night." 

Rain nodded. "Thanks, Mick. What about Storm or me? We have any matches tonight?" 

Mick grinned again. "Yup, ya do. You two are having an intergender tag match against Kurt Angle and Trish Stratus." 

Rain smiled, but not pleasantly. She liked this, but it promised a great deal of discomfort for the Olympic Hero and the former fitness model. "When's the match?" 

"It's the second match-up," Mick replied, "right after Benoit-Billy Gunn." 

Rain nodded. She started off, but stopped and turned back. "By the way, Mick, you never told me the new guy's name." 

"Oh." Mick reached into a pocket of his blue flannel shirt and unfolded a piece of paper. "Uh, Rose. Billy Rose." 

* * * 

When Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his wife Stephanie arrived in their dressing room, they found Steph's older brother Shane talking with a handsome young man with a lean face and a pointed jaw. He had piercing dark eyes and short dirty-blond hair, which he had highlights added to, making his haircut look quite trendy. He was wearing a long-sleeved, off-white shirt under a red sweater vest, along with dark slacks. All in all, Triple H thought he looked like he could have been someone out of the Mean Street Posse. 

"Steph!" Shane said cheerfully. "Glad you and Hunter could make it. Billy, this is my sister Stephanie and her husband--" 

"Triple H," the stranger said pleasantly. He smiled, and Triple H noticed that it was the sort of smile that most weaker-willed women would swoon about. Stephanie, however, seemed to take it in stride. The stranger went on, "Yeah, I've seen you on TV." 

"Yeah, well," Shane plowed on, "Hunter, Steph, this is the guy who just signed the contract -- Billy Rose." 

Rose stood up and offered a friendly handshake to Triple H, who smiled -- or possibly smirked -- and engulfed the slightly-smaller man's hand in his own more muscular grip. The Game squeezed a bit to test the newcomer's mettle, but Rose continued to smile pleasantly as he squeezed back. They broke grips and then Hunter smiled true. "Nice to meet ya," he said. 

"Likewise," Rose said. "Been a dream of mine to get to the big-time. The WWF! Wow. Woulda thought I'd make it here and be hanging with the McMahons on my first night?" 

Triple H grinned. "Yeah, nice work there. Play your cards right, you could hit the top around here -- though that means you'd have to step into the ring with me." 

"Hey," Rose said, spreading his hands, "I understand that. I came here to play with the big boys. If I gotta start at the bottom, hey, so be it. But I believe in getting a foot up -- and it's been my experience that a little schmoozing goes a long way." He grinned. 

"That it does, man," Triple H replied. He turned to Shane. "So what's he gonna be doing tonight?" 

"Dad said he could have the night off so he could get to know everybody," Shane said. "I'm thinking of giving him a little TV time later on so the fans can get to know him, but no ring action until Thursday, probably." 

Rose nodded. "Don't wanna overpush myself. Just last week I had my 'farewell' match at the last independent league I was in, and I took a nasty fall when a guy shoved me off the turnbuckle. Nearly broke my leg." But he smiled. "Never stopped me though." 

Hunter looked at Stephanie. "Sounds almost like Storm or something, huh?" 

Rose frowned, puzzled. "Who?" 

"Ah, never mind," Triple H said. "He's a nobody. Don't worry about him." 

Shane turned on their monitor and sat back down on the couch as the first match started -- Chris Benoit's match against Billy Gunn -- and soon Rose was sitting back down beside him, helping himself to vegetables and dip from the tray. Triple H and Stephanie joined them in silence. 

* * * 

Rain was hanging around in the shared locker room of herself, the Storm, and their comrades -- the Acolytes, Jacqueline, and Stone Cold Steve Austin. They all had a few things in common -- they were all fond of kicking ass, they were all fond of drinking beer, and they were all from Texas. Collectively, they called themselves Lone Star. The Acolytes had not yet arrived that night, and Jacqueline wasn't scheduled to be in at all. Austin was off elsewhere. 

The door opened and a tall man with dark hair and a mustache and goatee walked in. He wore dark sunglasses that made it impossible to read the intent behind his blase expression, as well as a black t-shirt that said _GeT SeT To GeT WReCKeD_ on the back, the front sporting blue lightning bolts arcing from the shoulders and a stylized exclamation point in the center. He wore dark jeans and black boots. A duffel bag was slung over one shoulder as he entered. He spotted Rain and grinned, setting down his bag and removing his sunglasses. His eyes were blue-gray, and were unusually cold. 

"`Bout time you showed up," Rain remarked. 

"My flight was delayed," the Storm replied. "Glad to see you made it here okay with Faarooq and Bradshaw. They still at the hotel?" 

"Yeah," Rain said, "and probably cleaning out the minibar. But you hardly have time to get ready for our match. We've got an intergender tag with Angle and Trish." 

"Ah, those two?" the Storm asked, opening his duffel and extracting a pair of black fingerless gloves. He tugged these on as he replaced his sunglasses. "Think we can win?" 

"Against those two?" Rain said. She laughed. "Please. They're gonna get annihilated." 

* * * 

"The following intergender tag team match is scheduled for one fall." 

Patriotic horn music played as Kurt Angle and Trish Stratus emerged at the top of the ramp. Kurt smiled broadly, waving to the crowd like a man returning from war. Trish, who was wearing a blue top and dark skintight miniskirt, walked along beside him, a sultry little smile on her face. "Introducing first, the team of TRISH STRATUS and Olympic gold-medalist KURT ANGLE!" Angle turned around and raised his arms as pyros shot off like the Fourth of July. Angle tapped his gold medals as he jumped into the ring, still smiling and turning around for his fans to appreciate. 

A guitar chord sounded and built to a crescendo as a silhouette of a man in a downpour raised his arms to the sides. "Damage, Inc." by Metallica began to play over clips of the Storm and Rain as the two emerged on the top of the ramp. The Storm glared around at the crowd, then glanced over at Rain before shooting his arms into the air, snarling and posing. Rain raised her arms overhead, holding out her hands and throwing her head back. "And their opponents, from Dallas, Texas, they are members of Lone Star -- THE STORM and RAIN!" 

The Storm and Rain both whipped off their sunglasses, tossing them to a nearby stagehand, and then charged the ring. The Storm ducked Angle's clothesline and shot off the ropes to hit a big-time dropkick to the Olympian's face. Trish, on the other hand, fled the ring, rather than face Rain, who sprinted after her. Trish cowered against the security railing as Rain stalked up to her and started to wallop her face with a fist. The Storm dragged Angle away from the ropes, then twisted his legs into a Figure-Four Leglock. Angle shouted in pain, arching his back and trying to disentangle his legs, but the Storm merely increased the pressure. 

Outside, Trish managed to reverse one of Rain's jabs and slammed the Texan woman's head into the barrier. She followed up with a bulldog headlock on the floor, then crawled into the ring. She planted one of her boots into the side of the Storm's head, prompting the Force of Nature to release Angle and grab her by the hair. He snarled at her, then hoisted her up on his shoulder. He held her there for a moment, pointing out at the audience. "Lightning!" he shouted. But before he could complete his piledriver, Angle ran forward and clipped the back of the Storm's knee. He went down, Trish rolling off of him and out of the ring. 

Angle stomped on the Storm's chest, trying to keep the Texan down. He stood the Storm up and hit a German suplex. Trish tagged in and ascended to the top for a legdrop. The Storm rolled away and got up, walloping Angle in the face with a right hand, then pulling Trish over to his corner by the hair. He tagged in Rain, who eagerly picked the former fitness model up for a snap suplex. She followed this up with a knee stomp and an arm wringer, not allowing Trish to get back to her feet. She twisted Trish's arm back into a hammerlock and looked to be going for the Necksnapper. 

Then Angle rushed in and kicked Rain in the back, shooting her off of Trish and shoulder-first into the post. Rain winced and clutched her shoulder in pain as Trish turned her over and started beating her head into the mat. Rain wrenched her arms free from under Trish's legs, where they'd been pinned, then did a vicious double backhanded slap, which served to knock Trish back. Rain got to her feet, checking her face for blood before stalking toward Trish. The blond ran to Angle and tagged him. Angle promptly ran at Rain to clothesline her, but she planted her knee in Angle's gut, stopping him cold. She looked to the Storm and pointed in the air as she grabbed Kurt's arm, wrenching it, then dragging him over her shoulder in a martial arts throw. Angle landed near the Storm's corner, and the Force of Nature was airborne, coming down in a knee drop to Kurt's head. 

Rain tagged the Storm and watched as he kicked away at the Olympian's chest, unaware of Trish running up behind her. Trish grabbed her arm and spun her around, then kicking her for a gutshot. Trish went for a DDT, but Rain stopped her. The dark-haired woman turned Trish around and dropped her in a death suplex. She rolled Trish out of the ring and helped the Storm pull Kurt out of the corner. Rain whipped him into the ropes, then clipped his feet with a droptoe hold, bringing Kurt's face down onto the Storm's raised boot. 

Rain left the ring to continue her attentions on Trish, while the Storm twisted Kurt's arm back into a hammerlock, then pressed his knee on the twisted arm, locking his hands under Kurt's jaw in a camel clutch position. This was the infamous Hammerlock Necksnapper, a submission move that had won the Storm numerous matches -- some even against the Crippler, Chris Benoit. The Storm threw his head back, eyes wild, and screamed, "_Let's hear the snap!!_" Kurt screamed in pain, then frantically began tapping the mat as the Storm rocked back, painfully stretching his neck back. The referee called for the bell, and Metallica began playing again as the Storm released him. 

"Here are your winners, THE STORM and RAIN!" The Storm stood over the writhing Kurt, then tilted his head to the side. He snapped his fingers as he raised his hand, then gave a two-fingered salute as he turned to see Rain put Trish in a full-nelson. She lifted Trish up, then flipped the blond's legs up, grabbing her shoulders before hurling her down to the mat. This was the Downdraft Slam. Rain brushed a loose strand of her wavy black hair out of her face, then accepted her sunglasses from the stagehand and put them on as the Storm did the same in the ring. 

The Storm left the ring and started up the ramp with Rain, turning back to point at Kurt and shout, "_Don't mess with Texas!_" before turning his back and walking away. 

* * * 

Back in the gorilla position, the Storm grabbed a towel and mopped off some of the sweat on his face, then turned to his partner/girlfriend. "So, darlin, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? You mentioned something about a new guy before the match." 

Rain nodded. "I went to talk to Mick Foley to see what our match was and asked about that. Apparently, we just signed a big name from the West Coast independent circuits. According to Mick, this guy's from California, and is apparently really nice." 

The Storm frowned a bit. "Huh. California. Great place to visit, but I wouldn't wanna live there." He threw aside his towel and smirked. "Nah, the year or two I spent there after my training in Dallas was enough for me." 

Rain smiled. "Yeah, who knows, Storm? Maybe this Billy Rose is somebody you know from the California circuits." 

The Storm abruptly stopped and grabbed Rain by the shoulders. He removed his sunglasses and stared her in the face. Behind the usual coldness in his eyes was a glimmer of a spark. His face was hard, and he looked as though he were getting angry about something. His eyes narrowed. "What'd you say the guy's name was?" 

"Rose. Billy Rose. You know him?" 

The Storm didn't answer right away. He frowned a bit. "Do I know him? Hell, yes, I know him." He released Rain and started to walk away. "I know him pretty damn well." 

* * * 

Triple H and Stephanie had left a short while earlier to go talk to Vince, who was just arriving. This left Rose and Shane in the dressing room. The young McMahon was talking eagerly about his various matches -- but naturally only discussed the ones which he had won. 

"So then, right, I'm face-to-face with this huge guy." Shane was standing up, gesticulating as necessary to accent his story. "I mean, seven-two, five hundred pounds. Pure mean. But did I back down? Oh, no. I looked him right in the eyes, and then I started kicking his ass. I mean really kicking his ass. I was on fire, man! Mean streets of Greenwich, woo! So like David did to Goliath, I took a stone -- cinder block, really -- and I break it over his head. He's down for the count, so I pin him, and I win!" He sat down in a chair, grinning. "And that's why I'm called 'Shane, the Giant Killer.'" 

Rose smiled. "Yeah, Shane-O, that story might be entertaining if it weren't for the fact that I saw that pay-per-view, and I know how it really turned out." He grinned. "Don't worry, though, I'll tell all the lame-os out there your version if they haven't heard the real version." 

Shane grinned, then checked his watch. He stood up. "Ho, man. I need to get to the ring. Gotta promo to cut with Edge and Christian. You gonna be okay in here by yourself?" 

Rose smiled. "You kidding? I'll be fine, Shane. Trust me. Say hi to Edge and Christian for me." He waved Shane on out as he leaned back on the couch, nodding his head as he looked around. "I could get used to this." 

A few minutes later, there was a knocking at the door. Rose looked up. "Who is it?" he called. 

"One of the guys," a voice replied. "Wanted to say hi." 

"Sure, come on in," Rose said, getting up. The door opened, and the Storm stepped into the room. "Hey, you're the Storm, aren't you? Great match, man." 

The Storm didn't smile. His face was a mask of fury, scowling, eyes burning behind dark sunglasses. His goatee and mustache bristled as he popped his knuckles. Rose stepped back a bit, unconsciously. He tilted his head to one side as he advanced further. "Billy _Fuckin_ Rose. Been a while, Slick." 

Rose blinked in recognition at the voice. He backed away further, his eyes registering shock. "Skinner?" 

The Storm charged forward, lashing out with a vicious right hook that knocked Rose back over the couch. The Storm vaulted over and punched him in the face again, then grabbed him by the sweater vest and hissed in his face, "Don't you _ever, **ever**_ call me that again!" 

He pulled Rose to his feet and slammed him against the wall, then threw him into the side table, the lamp shattering over him as this happened. Rose staggered up and started to run for the door, but the Storm grabbed the remnants of the lamp and threw them into the mostly-closed door, closing it the rest of the way. Rose stopped and turned around as the Storm stalked forward, lashing out with another right hook. The newcomer crumpled and collapsed onto the floor, where the Storm grabbed him by the hair before smashing his face no less than five times into the floor. 

Rose gagged a bit as blood filled his mouth, his nose starting to bleed. The Storm didn't even pause as he grabbed him by the front, then hurled him sideways into the couch, which flipped over, pinning him underneath it. The Force of Nature scowled and hurled the coffee table -- vegetable tray and all -- away as he went to the couch. He flipped it up, then shoved it aside to grab Rose and pull him back. He pinned him to the wall and snarled in his face. 

"Well if it isn't my old friend Billy," the Storm growled. He paused for a moment as Rose simply cowered and bled. "I think I'll kill you." 

"Please!" Rose said desperately as the grip was tightened. "Think of my children!" 

The Storm's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. "You don't have any children." 

Rose swallowed nervously and wimpered, "Some day I might." 

The Storm snarled again and hurled Rose across the room, smashing some of the decor in the process. The Storm followed as Rose turned himself over, moaning in pain. The Storm raised his boot and brought it down on Rose's face a few times. So intent was he on his task that he didn't register the sound of the door opening and a cadre of referees and officials swarming in to pull the Storm away. 

Two referees grabbed his arms, but the Storm doubled up before swinging his arms back, throwing off the refs before turning and punching both. He turned back to Rose, hurling another official out of the way as he balled up a fist to bring it into the newcomer's forehead. Now Sgt. Slaughter pulled him off of Rose, but the Storm roared and shook him off. He turned around and snapped a punch right between the Sarge's eyes. He turned back to Rose, who was trying to crawl away. 

"Storm!" It was Mick Foley, who was trying to wade through the referees to get to the enraged Texan. "Storm! Goddamit, Storm! Stop it!" 

But the Storm didn't give any sign of having heard Mick. He grabbed Rose's ankle and pulled him toward him so he could grab his hair. He looked ready to land another ferocious blow when the Commish grabbed his arm and pulled him away. The Storm turned to Foley, seemed to register his presence for a moment, then went and punched him anyway. Mick fell down from the force of the punch, then snarled and grabbed both of the Storm's arms, allowing two referees to move in to grab them and another two to grab his legs. The Storm bucked and kicked and writhed like a rabid animal, roaring in frustration. 

"Goddamn motherfucker!" he screamed at Rose, who was being checked on by EMTs. "You think I'm through with you! That's just the beginning! I'm gonna fucking kill you, Rose!" 

"Get him out of here!" Mick ordered, shouting to be heard over the Storm. He looked at the battered, bloody, and beaten Billy Rose, then checked his own mouth for blood where the Storm had punched him. "What the hell got him so fired up?" 

* * * 

Rain came into the Lone Star dressing room to find the Storm fuming, throwing his things into his duffel bag and slinging it over his shoulder. His face was still red with rage and he was muttering defaming -- and downright blasphemous -- oaths under his breath. He stood up and faced Rain, and paused for half a second. "Get out of my way, Rain. I'm outta here." 

Rain folded her arms, leaning against the doorframe. "I just walked by the McMahons' room and saw what happened. What the hell did you just do?" 

"Paid back some interest," the Storm growled. "On that fucking asswipe in there. I'm not gonna hang around to hear another one of Foley's spiels. And that goes for Mr. McMahon's tirade as well." He headed for the door, then stopped as Rain didn't budge. "Move." 

"No," Rain said. "I demand an explanation as to why you attacked that poor man." 

The Storm scowled. "'Poor man'? That motherfucker is _not_ a 'poor man'! If you knew what the fuck that bastard's done in his time, you would've been helping me stomp his ass flat. Now fucking move." 

Rain tilted her chin up, her eyes defiantly glaring over her round sunglasses at her partner/boyfriend. She wasn't going to move. Snarling, the Storm shoved her away and stalked down the hall toward the parking garage. "Storm!" Rain called after him, but got no response. She followed, calling after him again, but getting no reaction. "Storm, get back here!" 

She ran after him, just as he was throwing his duffel into the trunk of his black Toyota Avalon. Rain went over to him as he slammed the trunk shut and put a hand on his shoulder. Angrily, the Storm shook her off. He went to the driver's door and opened it, just as Commissioner Foley emerged from the hallway. 

"Storm, goddammit, don't you drive off!" the Commish shouted. The Storm paused, his back to Foley, apparently listening. "Now I demand to know what the hell just happened back there!" 

The Storm turned and looked at Foley, removing his sunglasses. He scowled. "Fuck you, Foley." He started to get into his car when Triple H, Stephanie, and Mr. McMahon himself approached from behind Foley. 

Triple H glared briefly at his sometime-nemesis, then glanced over at the Chairman, who roared, "Storm, you goddamn son-of-a-bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing? Why in God's name did you attack Billy Rose?" 

The Storm scowled again at the mention of Rose's name, then slammed his fist against the roof of his car. He looked away for a moment, then looked back at Mr. McMahon. "Fuck you, too, Vince. Fuck you for hiring that goddamn motherfucker." As Mr. McMahon swelled with fury, the Force of Nature threw himself into the driver's seat of his car, locking the doors, then turning on the engine. Vince started to stomp toward him, Foley, Helmsley, Steph, and Rain all following, but the Storm peeled out and sped out of the garage without another word. 

"What the hell was that all about?" Triple H wondered aloud. "You'd think Billy Rose was Viper or something from the way Storm acted." 

Everyone looked at Foley -- who shrugged -- then at Rain. She looked up at them. "Why are you all looking at me?" 

"You've known Storm the longest," Mick replied. "You trained with him in Dallas, and you two are an item. We figured you must have an explanation." 

Rain shrugged helplessly. "I'm at as much a loss as all of you. I don't know why he did that." 

They all looked at her for another moment, then out the exit of the garage in the direction the Storm had driven. Vince frowned and looked at Foley. "How's Rose, Mick?" 

"He's going to be okay," the Commissioner replied. "We managed to get there before Storm could do anything permanent. He'll be sore for a couple days, but Billy's going to be fine." 

Vince nodded, pondering things. He looked out of the garage, then back at Mick. "I think," he said slowly, "that come Thursday night on _Smackdown!_, there's going to be hell to pay for the Storm." 

"You're damn right there's going to be," Foley said. 

**-more to come-**

Next: The Storm returns on Thursday to answer for his attack, and tells everyone just why he hates "Billy F'N Rose." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com. 


	2. Billy F'N Rose

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 2: Billy F'N Rose**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Thursday after "Chapter 1: It Begins."

To recap: on _Raw_, Rain learned from Commissioner Foley that a new guy -- Billy Rose -- had just signed his contract and was hanging around with Shane McMahon. After her tag-team match with the Storm against Kurt Angle and Trish Stratus, Rain told the Storm about Rose, prompting an unusually heated reaction from her partner. After Shane left Rose to go cut a promo, the Storm approached Rose in the VIP green room, where he then attacked the newcomer viciously. It took multiple referees and officials to pry the Storm off of Rose, and following the attack, the Storm angrily left the arena, blowing off Foley and Mr. McMahon. Vince then remarked that come _Smackdown!_, "there's going to be hell to pay for the Storm."

Teaser: The Storm returns on Thursday to answer for his attack, and tells everyone just why he hates Billy Rose.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Rain, and Billy Rose are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations.

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, 1 June**

A pickup truck emblazoned with the Stone Cold skull and the words _Austin 3:16 _pulled up in the parking garage of the arena. Stone Cold Steve Austin stepped out of the driver's side as Rain climbed out the other side. Commissioner Mick Foley was there, along with Mr. McMahon. Austin scowled at spotting his long-time nemesis, but tolerated his presence for the moment. Rain looked at them both, then inquired, "Something wrong?" 

"Where's Storm?" Mick demanded. 

"I haven't seen him since Monday," Rain said. 

"What do you mean?" Mr. McMahon asked. 

Rain spread her hands. "I mean that when I got back to the hotel, Storm had left. I'm worried. He's never been like this before." 

"You still don't know why he would've attacked Billy Rose?" Foley asked. 

"No clue." 

Mr. McMahon frowned. He looked at Mick. "Well, in the interest of fairness, I think we'll keep the Storm out of any matches tonight. Give him the night off to cool off." Rain laughed derisively, prompting a look from the Chairman. "Something funny, Rain?" 

"Storm, cool off? Man, you don't know him," the Texan woman said. "Storm's obviously got a grudge against Rose, for whatever reason -- and Storm takes his grudges very seriously." 

"So what would you suggest we do about this, then?" Vince asked. 

"With Storm, there's usually only one way to get him past the violent stage of his grudges." 

"And what's that?" 

Rain smirked. "Let him beat the living crap out of the other person. Case in point -- Benoit. I was with the Storm when he was recuperating from the broken arm and everything that Benoit had given him. You should've seen the look on his face whenever Benoit was on the TV. Once or twice I had to stop him from throwing something through the set." She shook her head. "It was only after he beat him in that Submission Match that Storm finally calmed down enough to start behaving like a rational human being again." 

"Damn," Austin remarked. "And I thought I had a temper." 

Vince glanced over at him. "You do." 

"Damn straight, and don't you forget it," Austin warned him. 

Foley looked out over the garage, then started. He pointed. "I'll be damned. Look." They all turned to look in the direction he was indicating, and saw the Storm's black Toyota Avalon parked there. The Commissioner quickly went over to it and looked in the windows, then touched the hood. He stifled a curse. "It's cold. He's been here a while. Can't believe I didn't see it in the first place." 

Rain and Austin shared a look. "That means the som'bitch's had plenty of time to scout the arena lookin' for Billy Rose," Austin said. "We better go find `im." 

Rain nodded. She turned to Mr. McMahon. "Where _is_ Rose right now?" 

The Chairman blinked a bit in surprise and turned to her. "He's with my son Shane and Kurt Angle." He held up his hands. "Now don't get worried. I left Bossman to guard the door. Storm would have to be crazy to try and get in." 

"Vince, you don't know just how crazy Storm can be sometimes," Rain remarked. 

* * * 

The Big Bossman tapped his nightstick against his gloved palm impatiently as he paced in front of the door to the McMahon dressing room. He hated standing around -- and especially pulling guard duty like this. It made him feel like some fat, overweight slob on pension, instead of a hardcore badass as he liked to make himself out to be. He wanted to be out roughing people up -- like that runt Crash -- but Mr. McMahon had insisted. 

The door opened and Shane stepped out. He looked at Bossman and nodded to him. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. You want anything?" 

"Nah, I'm fine," the Cobb County native replied. "But, listen, how long am I gonna be standin' here?" 

"Until we find the Storm," Shane told him. "You just keep tabs on Kurt and Billy till I get back." 

"Yeah, sure," Bossman said as Shane ambled off down the hall. He watched him go, then sighed heavily and paced again, drumming his fingers along the shaft of his nightstick. He glanced at his belt, then clipped his nightstick to it before removing his set of handcuffs. He examined these at length for a moment, then sighed and turned to pace again. 

There was a shuffling sound behind him, but before he could whip around to face whoever it was, a pair of arms slipped under his own, grabbing him in a full-nelson. Just as quickly, his assailant lifted him, flipped his legs up horizontal, then grabbed his shoulders and hurled him to the floor. Stars swam in Bossman's vision, partially obscuring his view of his assailant -- and he had just enough time to register a pair of dark sunglasses before a boot crashed on his head and rendered him unconscious. 

* * * 

"So tell me about this wrestling league you ran in California," Kurt Angle asked of his new friend. Billy Rose was still showing the effects of the attack from Monday. One of his eyes was swollen and there was a wicked bruise along his pointed jaw, plus a bandage across his hairline to cover up the cuts he'd received there from broken glass. One of his hands was bandaged as well, but everything else was obscured by the red collared shirt he was wearing. 

Rose smiled a bit. "Ah, you heard about that? Yeah, before I got into wrestling itself, I ran a small independent circuit out there. California Independent Wrestling. We tended to be kinda experimental in our matches -- trying out gimmicks and hardcore techniques. Stuff like that Over-the-Top-Off-with-the-Top match Lawler had with Malenko a couple years back -- we'd do stuff like that all the time." He smirked. "But hardcore. Now we specialized in that. ECW's what we aspired to be, but we didn't have the money for that." 

"Neither does ECW, from what I hear," Kurt said with a grin. 

"True enough," Rose replied. "Anyway, some of the guys CIW had were pretty damn tough. They'd take the most colossal beatings and get right back up and keep fighting. It was a chore sometimes to find a weakness in them." 

Kurt inquired, "So you managed CIW?" 

"Yeah," Rose admitted, "but I was known to get in the ring on occasion to kick some butt. Kinda like Mr. McMahon does from time to time." 

Kurt snickered. "So you cowered in the face of some of your wrestlers?" 

"Far from it!" Rose replied with a grin. "I could go toe-to-toe with them. I may seem like a nice guy in here," he said, leaning forward, "but when I get in the ring, all bets are off. My philosophy is: you can be as nice as you want outside, but in the ring, it's all about how much fight you got in you." 

"Good philosophy," Kurt remarked. 

"Thanks. You're one of the few people I've told it to. Since I sold CIW to another fed, I kicked around the independents for a while -- and I kept using that philosophy. Lures people into a sort of overconfidence when they have to face me. People assume that because I'm such a nice guy, I'm a nice guy in the ring." Rose grinned. "Wrong-o." 

There was a knock on the door. Kurt looked up. "Who is it?" There wasn't any answer. The Olympic gold-medalist looked at Rose, then got up and went to the door. "Bossman? That you?" Still no answer. Kurt cautiously opened the door, only to have it shoved open the rest of the way. The Storm stood there, Bossman's nightstick in one hand. He tossed a set of handcuffs to Kurt, which he caught. The Storm rushed forward, driving the nightstick into his gut, then the back of his head. Angle went down without a sound. 

Rose saw the Storm and squeaked, "Skinner!" before the Storm swung the nightstick at him. The newcomer dodged aside so the blow landed on his shoulder, but the force of the blow did knock him off-balance and into the wall. Rose leaned against the wall to regain his balance, but the Storm pinned him there as he pressed the nightstick against his windpipe. 

"I told you," the Storm growled, "don't you _ever, **ever**_ call me that!" He elbowed Rose in the head -- in the process bludgeoning him with the nightstick and then threw him bodily into the corner. As Rose slowly pulled himself to a sitting position, the Storm advanced menacingly. "Billy _Fuckin _Rose. You got some hits comin' to ya, Slick." 

Rose tried to dodge away, but the nightstick came down into his kidneys, prompting a cry of pain from him. The Storm grabbed him by the shirt front and prepared to deal a wicked blow with the nightstick when Kurt Angle ran at him from behind. He placed his head under the Storm's armpit, grabbing his arm in the process, and then his leg. Before the Storm could react, the gold-medalist swung him up and down through the coffee table in an Olympic Slam. The table shattered under the Storm, who groaned at the initial impact, but growled as he sat back up. 

Then the Storm glanced at his wrist. One end of the handcuffs was clipped there, and there was a subtle smugness in Angle's expression. Evidently when he grabbed the Storm for the Olympic Slam, he'd clipped them on. The Storm snarled and lunged at Kurt, who caught him and backpedaled into the wall, holding onto him. "Billy, cuff him!" 

Acting quickly, Rose rushed forward and grabbed one of the Storm's flailing arms. He twisted it into a hammerlock and grabbed the dangling end of the handcuffs. He swiftly pulled the two together and cuffed the Storm's hands behind his back. Kurt shoved him away, then slugged him across the face. With a grunt, the Storm staggered off-balance and fell backwards into the shattered pieces of the coffee table. 

Kurt and Rose moved in toward him when Shane appeared in the doorway, Foley and Rain behind him. "Storm!" Rain said in surprise. She pushed past Shane and shoved Kurt away from him. Rose looked about ready to start pounding on the Storm, but then the handcuffed Force of Nature sat up and threw his shoulder into Rose's gut. Shane and Mick Foley both moved forward and separated the two, pressing the Storm back against the wall. Kurt and Rain held Rose back. 

"Fucking bastard," the Storm snarled at Rose under his breath. 

"Time hasn't changed your temper much," Rose remarked. 

"Fuck you." 

"Fuck _you_." 

"Shut up, both of you," Foley ordered. He looked out the door at the Big Bossman, who was starting to come around. "Bossman." The former corrections officer looked up. "Go tell Vince we found the Storm." Bossman nodded and staggered off down the hall to go find his employer. The Commish turned back to the Storm. "Mind telling us why you're so pissed off, Storm?" 

The Storm nodded his head at the newcomer. "`Cuz of him: Billy _Fuckin_ Rose." 

Rose sneered. "Matthew _Fuckin_ Skinner," he snapped. 

The Storm lunged again, but Shane and Mick held him back against the wall. "I told you, goddamn it, don't you _ever_ call me that! Not after what you did, you fucking maniac!" 

"All right!" Foley shouted over him. He glanced at Rose, then said, "Kurt, Shane, take Billy somewhere else. We're not gonna accomplish much with these two in the same room." 

Rain nodded and released her grip on Rose as Shane went over and joined Kurt. They both took an arm and guided Rose out of the room, but the newcomer smirked over his shoulder as he left. A few moments later, Vince and Bossman showed up in the door. Mr. McMahon saw the Storm, then the wreckage in the room, and nearly exploded. "Vince, calm down," Foley said. "Storm's gonna tell us just what's going on, aren't you, Storm?" He looked pointedly at the Texan, who scowled and nodded. 

"All right," Mr. McMahon growled. He nudged Bossman out of the room and closed the door. "Start talking." 

The Storm frowned, strained against his handcuffs for a moment, then said, "I suppose you all know about Rose and his wrestling fed out in California?" 

"CIW," Foley said. 

"S'right," the Storm replied. "And like he no doubt told you, CIW aspired to be a hardcore fed like ECW. But Rose, who was the booker and the owner, wanted it to be even _more_ hardcore than ECW. And the only way to do that was to pull off stunts that were more outrageous than anything ECW would do. 

"But the stunts were so dangerous and painful that he couldn't do them right away. He had to condition his wrestlers so they could take the extra pain. So what Billy Rose started doing was looking for the most resilient and stoic guys he had, then... 'training' them for his plans." The Storm scowled. "At the time, I was wrestling under my real name -- Matthew Skinner. But Rose saw something in me, and decided to exploit it. I was one of his pet projects. 

"He put me in intensive training and extreme conditions. While I was doing pull-ups or something, he'd have this ex-boxer start pummeling me in the stomach and ribs. He made me lift weights in a meat freezer, while I wearing a t-shirt and gym shorts. Another time he made me work out in a hotbox. All this so he could make sure I could tolerate extreme conditions while he was systemically deadening my tolerance for pain." 

"Why didn't you just leave CIW?" Foley asked. 

The Storm scoffed. "Billy Rose is a slick bastard. He had an ironclad contract. He had it set up that if I cut and run before my contract expired, I wouldn't ever be able to get a contract anywhere else. That, and he'd take back all the pay I'd been given up till then. So if I'd left CIW, I'd've been broke and unemployed. Well, fuck that. 

"Anyway, toward the end of my contract in CIW, Billy Rose started to get a lot more cruel in his routine. He started looking for ways to get me even more aggressive than I already was." The Storm stretched his right shoulder. He jerked his head at it. "Pull back my shirt collar." 

Rain gasped, as though suddenly realizing something. Foley and Mr. McMahon looked at her, then back at the Storm. The Commissioner reached out and stretched the collar of the Storm's shirt to the side, exposing his shoulder. To his surprise, there was a large shiny patch of skin with a few black specks in it. It was a burn scar. The Storm's jaw clenched. "The bastard put out cigarettes on me. And he cut me up a bit too. All so he could elevate my aggression in the ring. He's warped, demented. A fucking psycho. 

"When my contract in CIW expired, I took my pay and split. I'd been offered a contract over in Japan, but I was still sore and not in the best of shape after what Rose did to me, so I took some time off to recuperate a bit before going to Japan. That's where I started to use my 'Storm' persona. I've been trying to forget what Rose did to me since then." He looked at them all. "You all know I let most things go, but there are some things you _can't_ forgive." 

"Why didn't you just take Rose to the courts?" Mr. McMahon asked. 

The Storm laughed derisively. "Like I said, he's a slick bastard. He had good lawyers. I'd've never gotten him there. Besides, there are some grudges you'd rather settle yourself." 

Mick, Rain, and Vince were silent for several moments before the Chairman said, "Well, Storm, I understand your anger toward Billy, but I can't have you stalking him like this. I want you to stop." 

"_Stop?!_" the Storm screamed. "I just told you this guy's a sick as the Marquis de Sade, and you want me to just forget about it?" 

"If you attack Rose backstage again," Mr. McMahon said, "then I'll have you fired." 

The Storm scowled at him, then pushed himself to his feet using the wall as leverage. He glared at Vince. "You're a fool, if you think you can just _decree_ that this thing between me and Billy Fuckin Rose is over. But I tell you what. In the interest of fairness, as you'd say, I'll play nice. But Rose steps out of line by a millimeter, and I'll be right there to bash that smirking face of his in." 

Vince nodded, then opened the door and motioned the Big Bossman in. He took the keys to the handcuffs from him, then unlocked the Storm. The Texan rubbed his wrists, glared around for a bit, then started to leave. Foley stopped him. "Hey, wait, I've got an idea. You've got a lot of aggression built up right now, so I'll tell you what -- on Monday night, I'll put you in an eight-man tag against Kurt Angle, Edge and Christian, and Billy Rose with you and your Lone Star buddies." 

The Storm scowled. "This isn't some petty feud that'll be settled by a match like that, Mick. It's gonna take a lot more than that to get me even slightly less heated toward Rose -- but it's a start." He turned his back and walked out of the room. 

Mr. McMahon looked at Rain. "Did you know any of this?" he asked. 

"No," she said truthfully. "I knew he'd gone through a lot of shit in CIW, but he never told me what Rose did to him." She looked down the hall after her boyfriend. "And he's right, this can't be solved with one match, or two, or three -- not even with ten. That's an old, deep wound Storm's got, and it's not going to heal that fast." 

**-more to come-**

Next: The Storm manages to get in the ring with Billy Rose, but the charismatic newcomer says he's going to push the Force of Nature "Until You Crack." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	3. Until You Crack

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 3: Until You Crack**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Monday after "Chapter 2: Billy F'N Rose."

To recap: on Thursday, Rain arrived at the arena with Stone Cold and told Mick Foley and Mr. McMahon that she hadn't seen the Storm since Monday. She further warned Foley and Vince that the Storm wasn't going to cool off very quickly. The Storm stalked the arena, knocking out the Big Bossman -- who was guarding the VIP room where Kurt Angle and Billy Rose were -- before attacking Angle and Rose. Angle and Rose, however, managed to put a pair of handcuffs on him, just in time for Foley and Vince to show up. After separating Rose and the Storm, the Force of Nature explained that he had once been part of the wrestling fed that Rose had owned -- CIW -- and that Rose had put the Storm through cruel and demented "training" during his tenure. Now the Storm wants nothing more than to pay Rose back for it, but Vince and Foley won't have it. So instead, Foley's booked the Storm and Lone Star against Angle, Rose, and Edge & Christian -- which is "a start," according to the Storm.

Teaser: The Storm manages to get in the ring with Billy Rose, but the charismatic newcomer says he's going to push him until he cracks.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Rain, and Billy Rose are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations.

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, 5 June**

Kurt Angle entered the McMahons' VIP room with his fellow wrestlers, Edge and Christian, and found Billy Rose pacing about. Shane was trying to calm him down. "Listen, man, you have to focus. If you lose control in this match, my Dad might have to suspend you." 

Rose, who was wearing a loose, unbuttoned red shirt and crimson red tights and boots, turned to him with a snarl. "Hey, I've told you my philosophy when it comes to fighting in the ring. Skinner fucked me over last week, and he's got payback coming." He checked the tape on his wrists and hands, then looked up to see Kurt and the Canadian brothers. His snarl instantly melted into a grin. He said cheerfully, "Hey, Kurt, guys." 

"Hey, man," Christian said, "we just wanna tell you that what Storm did to you _totally_ reeks of heinosity!" 

"Yeah," Edge echoed. "And there's _so_ gonna be ramipercussions for it. We got your back." 

"Guys, please," Angle said, gesturing calmly. "Billy's a man of three I's, just like I am. He's a man of intelligence, integrity, and intensity." Behind his back, Edge and Christian rolled their eyes at this little remark. Angle went on. "Now, he may not have any gold medals like me, but if he can run an independent wrestling federation _and_ hold his own in the ring, then he's Olympic gold medal-worthy as far as I'm concerned." 

"Thanks for the pep talk, Kurt," Rose said, "but tonight, when I get in the ring with Skinner, it's not about integrity. It's _all_ about the other two I's -- intelligence and intensity. I trained Skinner and I made him what he is today. So when I'm in the ring, I'm gonna break that sorry son of a bitch down." He slapped his fist into his palm. "I'm gonna keep pushing him and pushing him and pushing him, until he cracks, and then..." 

He paused and looked up. His piercing dark eyes glinted with a predatory shine. "Well, then, the Storm will have passed." 

* * * 

In the Lone Star dressing room, things were in a similar state of tension. The Storm was pacing around, swinging his arms and stretching, generally limbering up for the upcoming match. Rain, the Acolytes, and Stone Cold all watched him as he muttered under his breath. They could only catch snippets of what he was saying, but much of it was in language that would have made sailors blush -- or made Right to Censor see red. 

"Storm, you need to calm down," Rain told him. "If what you've told us about Billy Rose is right, then getting all worked up like this is playing into his hands." 

"For five years, I've had nightmares about the sick stuff this bastard did to me," the Storm growled, "and you want me to calm down? This is the first real chance I've had to get this guy. If you want me to be at anything _but_ the top of my game, then go to hell." 

"_Relax_, man," Faarooq said. "Have a beer, cool your temper." 

"No," the Storm said, pushing away the proffered can. "I don't want to be making mistakes `cuz I'm drunk. I'm staying sober. Once all's said and done, _then_ I'll drink myself sick." 

Stone Cold, who was leaning against the wall, looked at a clock. "It's time, fellas. Let's go." The Storm and the Acolytes looked up, nodded, and then started to leave. Rain followed, but Austin stopped her. "Listen, Rain, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be at ringside, tonight. I gotta bad feelin'." 

"_Some_one needs to be there in case Storm loses it." Rain shook her head. "I'm the only one he listens to." 

"That didn't work last week, Rain, and I don't think it's gonna work this week either," Austin said. "Just stay here." 

Reluctantly, Rain let her arms drop to the sides and sat sullenly at the APA's card table. Austin nodded to her, then swung on his sleeveless leather _BMF_ jacket as he followed the others to the gorilla position. 

* * * 

"The following is an eight-man tag-team contest and is scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. 

The patriotic horns of Kurt Angle's theme started playing as he walked out on the ramp. He smiled and gestured grandly around, tapping his gold medals on his chest. Edge and Christian grinned and waved to the fans as they walked alongside him. Edge was wearing green tights and a _Reeking of Awesomeness_ t-shirt tonight, while Christian wore blue tights. Behind them, Billy Rose was also grinning and waving to the crowd. Beneath his open red shirt, his body was finely toned and muscled. They all turned around and faced the TitanTron as Kurt's pyros went off. "Making their way to the ring, weighing in at a combined weight of 920 pounds... the team of BILLY ROSE, EDGE and CHRISTIAN, and KURT ANGLE!" 

Kurt, Edge, and Christian all entered the ring as Billy climbed up the steel stairs. The newcomer paused on the apron, facing back toward the ramp, and posed before ducking through the ropes and joining his teammates. Edge and Christian removed their t-shirts and Rose removed his shirt as their music trailed off. 

Techno-esque music started in as the faces of the six members of Lone Star flashed on the screen along with a slowly spinning silver star. The music segued into hard rock before launching into the chorus of Union Underground's song: _"So come on, come on, come on, get up, get up. South Texas Deathride, you mother----."_ (The WWF had obviously censored the lyrics before playing the theme.) _"Come on, come on, come on, get up, get up. South Texas, man, I'm livin' it up!"_ The word _LONE STAR_ flashed on the screen as clips of the Texans doing various moves to people played. (The Stunner, the Clothesline from Hell, the Dominator, the Southern Lightning, a Tornado DDT, and the Downdraft to name a few.) Stone Cold, the Acolytes, and the Storm all walked out on the ramp. The Storm was wearing his _GeT SeT To GeT WReCKeD_ t-shirt tonight, and he'd picked up his black baseball bat -- with the word _UGLY_ stenciled on it -- along the way to the gorilla position. "And their opponents, from the Great State of Texas, representing Lone Star, weighing in at a combined weight of 1,051 pounds... the team of THE STORM, Faarooq and Bradshaw -- THE ACOLYTES -- and STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!" 

The four Texans stopped at the bottom of the ramp and looked up at the other four men in the ring. They looked at each other, and then the Storm shouted, "Everybody pick a target!" With that, Lone Star charged the ring. Stone Cold went after Angle, the Acolytes after Edge and Christian, while the Storm chased Rose out of the ring. The Storm ran after his bitter nemesis around the ring, only to eat a superkick as Rose stopped after ducking around a post. The Californian smirked at him, then stomped on his gut for a minute. When the Storm showed signs of recovering, Rose slipped away back to his corner of the ring while referee Earl Hebner pointed the Storm back to his corner. 

While that had been going on, Angle had suffered a big Lou Thesz press by Austin and ate a few of Stone Cold's "homemade knuckle sammitches." The two Canadians were getting their bodies punished brutally by the Acolytes. Bradshaw caught a charging Edge and lifted him up, then threw him hard down to the mat with a one-handed slam. Faarooq caught Christian as he charged, swung around, then gave him a Texas spinebuster. Angle fell to a vertical suplex as Edge, Christian, Bradshaw, and Faarooq vacated the ring. Austin dropped an elbow on the Olympian's head, then stood him up for another move, but Kurt raked Austin's eyes and jumped over to his corner, tagging the first person he saw -- who was Billy Rose. 

Rose stepped into the ring and moved toward Austin, who had staggered back toward the Lone Star corner. The Storm saw Rose, then made the blind tag to Austin and stepped into the ring. He charged at Rose, who monkey-tossed him down. The Force of Nature was back up almost instantly, only to get a hard clothesline by the Californian. Rose looked down at him a moment, then tagged Edge. The Storm got up, saw Edge in the ring, then scowled at Rose, who merely smirked at him. 

Edge tried to take advantage of the Storm's momentary distraction, but he blocked Edge's right hand and lashed out with a furious punch combo that drove Edge down to the mat. The Storm gave him no respite, mounting and delivering punches to the face with piston-like right hands, then finally pulled him up and threw him hard into the hostile corner. He looked straight at Rose, then pointed a finger. "Tag in, goddammit!" he growled. 

Rose took his hands from the rope and folded his arms, his lips set in a defiant line. The Storm scowled and kicked at Edge, who was trying to get back up. "Tag in!" he shouted again. Rose smirked and made no move to do so. Christian made the blind tag to his punch-drunk brother, then charged at the Storm, who monkey-tossed him toward the Lone Star corner. He stomped over there, kicked Christian in the head, and tagged in Faarooq. 

While the black Acolyte was busy doin' "bidness" with Christian, the Storm and Billy Rose looked across the ring at each other. Rose had a fairly blase expression on his face, but his eyes showed thinly-veiled derision in them. The Storm's eyes, on the other hand, were not their usual cold indifferent blue-gray. Now they blazed with a fury unparalleled, a rage that needed an outlet, an outlet which it could not find. Kurt Angle glanced at the Storm briefly, saw this fire, and quickly looked away. Rose, on the other hand, did not seem perturbed. 

Faarooq brought Christian back over to the Texan corner and tagged in Bradshaw before pinning the Canadian's arms back. Bradshaw dished out a hard arm chop across Christian's chest, then whipped him into the ropes for a big boot. Such was Christian's momentum that he continued to move across the ring after the boot, near enough to the other ropes that as he climbed up using them, Rose tagged himself in and vaulted over the ropes. He ducked Bradshaw's clothesline and swiftly kicked him in the gut, doubling him over. Rose ran and shot off the ropes, coming back in a dropkick to the crown of Bradshaw's head. The white Acolyte fell over and shouted in pain, allowing Rose to drop an elbow into his ribs before wrenching in a headlock. 

The Storm leaned over the ropes and yelled at his comrade. "C'mon, `Shaw! Kick his ass!" He clapped his hands a bit and yelled again. "C'mon!" Rose kept on the headlock, but stood Bradshaw up, then jabbed his fist up into the Texan's nose. Bradshaw staggered back as the headlock was released, then grunted as Rose kicked him in the gut again. The Californian grabbed his wrist and whipped him toward the Lone Star corner, but before he could get close enough for anyone to tag in, Rose yanked him back and whipped him into the hostile corner. He smirked at the Storm, who was muttering obscenities under his breath, then went over to tag in Angle. 

The Olympian and Rose both kicked away at Bradshaw's chest, and then Angle pulled him out for a death suplex. He kicked away at Bradshaw, but then made the mistake of pausing to whoop and pose in a premature celebratory pose, during which time Bradshaw got to his feet and introduced the gold medalist to his boot. He hurled Angle into the corner and followed up with a hard clothesline, then repeated the process in the other neutral corner. Bradshaw dragged Angle over to the Lone Star corner and tagged in Austin. 

The fans immediatley started cheering as Austin began stomping a mudhole in Angle. Kurt managed to rake Austin's eyes again and go for a vertical suplex, but Austin caught his leg on Angle's ankle, then hooked up the Olympian for a suplex instead. He went for a cover, but Edge dashed out of the corner to drop an elbow on Austin's back. Austin got up and smacked Edge in the jaw with a fist, which prompted Christian to run out to avenge his brother. Austin punched him as well, then turned around and socked the rising Angle again. 

The littering of bodies in the ring prompted the Acolytes and the Storm to charge the ring. Canadian faces became close personal friends of Texan boots and clotheslines. The Storm stalked over to the hostile corner, but Rose quickly hopped off the apron and out of his reach. The Storm leaned over the ropes and pointed a finger at Rose. "Get in the ring, you gutless bastard, or I'll come out there and knock your teeth out!" 

Rose was scowling now and pointing right back. "You keep your distance, you raving psychopath, or I'll have to repeat some of my lessons." 

That prompted another apoplectic fit from the Storm, who stepped through the ropes and dropped to face Rose. Rose, however, smashed the Storm across the face, momentarily distracting him long enough for the Californian to shove the timekeeper out of his chair and scoop it up. As a furious Storm turned back to face him, Billy Rose brought the chair down on his head hard. The Storm staggered, his eyes disfocusing for a moment as he wavered, and Rose smacked him again from the side. The Force of Nature fell to the side against the apron and slumped to the floor. 

In the ring, Edge had been taken out with a Clothesline from Hell lariat and Christian suffered a tandem powerbomb from the Acolytes. Angle had a mudhole stomped in him and was almost out on his feet as Austin gave him a Stone Cold "salute," then a swift kick in the gut and a Stunner. Cameras flashed all over the arena as Angle flailed and flopped onto his back, whereupon Austin hooked up a leg as the Acolytes cleared the ring of Canadians. Referee Earl Hebner saw Austin with the cover and fell to the mat to make the count. 1... 2... 3! The fight bell rung and "South Texas Deathride" began playing again. "Here are your winners, LONE STAR!" 

As Hebner raised Austin's hand, however, Rose slid into the ring behind them, shoved Hebner away and booted Austin in the gut when he turned around. The Californian followed this up with a wicked chair shot, which sent the Rattlesnake to the mat. He dropped the chair and raised his hands in the air, a vicious grin on his face. Bradshaw and Faarooq rushed to their drinking buddy's aid, but Rose ducked their double clothesline and slipped away as Edge and Christian returned to the ring, chairs in hand. A chair shot each for the Acolytes staggered them enough for Rose to slip back in and scoop up his chair. He shouted to the brothers, then all three wound up and delivered a vile triple chair shot to Bradshaw. Faarooq attempted to save his partner, but Edge pasted him with a chair, then Christian hooked him up for the Unprettier. 

The Storm was struggling to his feet and starting to crawl into the ring, but then Angle ran over, kicked him in the head and snared him in an anklelock. His face contorted in pain as he grimaced and hissed in agony, but -- true to form -- refused to scream. From his position, the Storm was able to see Edge and Christian stomping away at the prone Acolytes and see his nemesis Billy Rose step over to Austin and grab one of his arms for an arm wrench, then lock his legs around Austin's head and wrench in a Triangle Hold variant. Austin shouted in pain as he kicked his legs helplessly as the Storm growled in frustration and fury while Angle twisted his ankle. 

Hebner was trying in vain to get the heels to release the Texans, but Rose merely laughed as he wrenched in the hold and shouted, "How d'ya like this, Skinner?! Just like old times, right?!" The Storm roared at him, and kicked his legs, managing to shake Angle off of him. The Storm launched himself at Rose, who quickly released Austin and rolled out of the ring. 

Leaning against the ropes and keeping his injured ankle off the mat, the Storm shouted at him, "I'm gonna kill you, Rose! I swear to God, I'm gonna break you in two!" 

Edge, Christian, and Kurt Angle quickly vacated the ring as the Acolytes showed signs of recovery, and retreated up the ramp with triumphant smirks on their faces as the Storm fumed in the ring. 

* * * 

Rain and Jackie both looked up as the men returned. Bradshaw was being supported by Faarooq, and EMTs were following. The black Acolyte set his drinking buddy down in a chair, and the EMTs shined lights in his eyes and checked him for a concussion. Behind them came Austin and the Storm, the latter limping noticably. Austin was holding his neck and rubbing his shoulder. The Storm took one look at the EMTs, then roared, "_Get outta here!_" He grabbed the nearest one and tossed him toward the door, then shoved the rest out of the room. The rest of Lone Star looked at him as he limped to a chair and sat in it, wincing a bit as he bent forward to rub his ankle. "Son of a _bitch_," he muttered. 

"Storm, are you all right?" Rain asked, coming over to him. 

"Yes, I'm fine, damn it!" he shouted, pulling his arm away from her as she tried to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's just a sprain. I've had worse." 

"How's your head?" Rain asked, reaching gingerly toward the spot where Rose had walloped him with the chair. 

The Storm smacked her hand away and glared at her. "I said, I'm _fine_." He grabbed a beer out of the cooler and held it against his ankle, then sighed a bit as the coldness numbed the pain. 

"What the hell was that he used on me?" Austin asked, wincing at his neck. 

"One of Rose's trademarks," the Storm growled. "He calls it the Deadly Blossom hold. I saw him use it once or twice in CIW, and -- tell the truth, I've been in the Blossom once or twice. Hurts like hell -- almost as much as the Crossface, or the Walls of Jericho." 

"The Necksnapper too," Austin added. 

"Well, I wasn't gonna say," the Storm said, taking the beer away from his ankle and popping it open. He downed a mouthful of foam, then grimaced as he stretched out his legs. "Rose has himself in thick with the McMahons and their buddies -- and that means it's gonna be hard as hell getting to him." 

"Storm," Rain said, trying to touch his shoulder again, only to have him snap it away. She sighed. "Matthew," she said, using his real name. The Storm turned his head slightly to look at her. "I've never seen you like this. I'm not sure this obsession you have with hurting Rose is healthy." 

"I'm not sure it's healthy for Rose, either," Faarooq said. 

"You got it wrong, Rain." The Storm's blue-gray eyes gleamed. "I don't want to hurt Rose -- I want to break him. I want to beat him so bad that he never gets back up. I want to cripple the bastard. And if I can't do that, then I'll tear through anyone in my way until Rose faces me like a man in the ring."****

**-more to come-**

Next: Billy Rose continues to expertly evade the Storm's hunt, driving the Force of Nature "Closer to the Brink." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	4. Closer to the Brink

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 4: Closer to the Brink**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Thursday after "Chapter 3: Until You Crack."

To recap: Billy Rose received pep talk from Edge, Christian, and Kurt Angle prior to informing them he was going to keep pushing the Storm until he cracked. In the Lone Star dressing room, the Storm paced impatiently before the match, and Steve Austin told Rain to stay in the back -- because he had a bad feeling. In the match itself, Rose avoided staying in the ring with the Storm, but showed very decent skills when he did fight in the ring. Near the end of the match, Rose attacked the Storm with a steel chair while Austin Stunner'd Angle to make the pin. After the fact, however, Rose attacked Austin with the chair, then gave Bradshaw a triple con-chair-to with Edge & Christian while Christian gave Faarooq an Unprettier. When the Storm tried to come to their aid, Angle put him in an anklelock, forcing him to watch as Rose put Austin in a painful submission hold called the Deadly Blossom. Wrenching himself free, the Storm launched himself at Rose, only to have his nemesis escape unscathed. Backstage, the Storm refused to admit that he was injured (though he was noticeably limping) and told Rain, "I don't want to hurt Rose -- I want to break him. I want to beat him so bad that he never gets back up. I want to cripple the bastard. And if I can't do that, then I'll tear through anyone in my way until Rose faces me like a man in the ring."

Teaser: Billy Rose continues to expertly evade the Storm's hunt, driving the Force of Nature closer to the edge of madness.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Rain, and Billy Rose are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations.

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, 8 June**

Triple H and Stephanie arrived at the VIP room to find Shane chatting it up with Billy Rose again. The aftereffects of the two backstage attacks the Storm had perpetrated on him were mostly gone, and the newcomer seemed quite cheerful. Shane looked up and grinned. "Hey, Hunter, Steph. You saw Billy's match last Monday?" 

"`Course I did," Hunter said with a smile. He slapped hands with Rose, then said, "I always enjoy seeing Austin in pain. What do you call that hold you used on him?" 

"The Deadly Blossom," Rose replied. "Won a few matches using it -- including a few against Skinner." 

"You mean the Storm?" Stephanie inquired. 

"S'right," Rose said. "Oh, he didn't used to hate me as much he does now. Those matches I had with him were before he joined up with CIW." 

Triple H nodded. "Say," he asked Shane, "there any matches booked tonight for me or Billy?" 

The young man shook his head. "Why do you ask?" 

Hunter smirked as he looked at Rose. "I thought I'd give Rose a shot at me, s'all. See if he has what it takes to step in the ring with the Game." 

Rose grinned. "Hell, I'd be glad to, but don't expect me to pull any punches." 

"I'd be insulted if you did." 

* * * 

The lights dimmed a bit as the OvalTron lit up with the sounds of Motörhead as Triple H's glaring face appeared. Heavy metal guitars played. _"Time to play the Game!"_ Out walked Triple H and Stephanie, and the 'Cerebral Assassin' bowed his head as he poured water over his head. He sucked in a mouthful and spewed it out, walking down the ramp as his music played. _"It's all about the Game, and I can play it! All about control, and if you can take it! All about your debt, and if you can pay it, it's all about pain, and who's gonna make it."_ Stephanie split from her husband and climbed the stairs to step into the ring, watching as Triple H walked to the side of the ring. _"I am the Game, you don't wanna play me. I am Control, no way you can shake me. I am Heavy Debt, no way you can pay me. I am the Pain, and I know you can't take me."_ He sucked in another mouthful and tossed the water bottle to the timekeeper as he jumped up on the apron and paused, looking out over the audience. _"Look over your shoulder, ready to run, like a coy little bitch from a smokin' gun! I am the Game, and I make the rules. So move on out, you can die like a fool."_ Steph stood by the ropes, a superior look on her face as she watched her husband, who glowered at the booing fans. _"Try to figure out what my move's gonna be. You're more of a sucker -- why don't you ask me? Don't you forget there's a price you can pay, `Cuz I am the Game, and I want to play."_ An instrumental measure played as he lowered his hands to the sides, bowing his head before shooting his head up and spewing out a cloud of water as he raised his arms, a spotlight illuminating him. _"It's time to play the Game."_ He stepped into the ring, blowing out another cloud of water, then stepped over to the corner and posed again. 

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. "Introducing first, from Greenwich, Connecticut, being accompanied by Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, weighing in at 246 pounds -- TRIPLE H!" 

Helmsley stepped off the ropes and shook out his hair again and looked to the OvalTron as it lit up with the smirking face of Billy Rose, . Guitars played a remix of the Union Underground. _"How long? How long? How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack. I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack, man."_ Out stepped Rose in his crimson red tights and boots, an unbutton loose red shirt over his finely-chiseled physique. He walked down the ramp as he was announced, "And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds -- BILLY ROSE!" As Rose stepped up on the ring apron, his entrance continued: _"Kiss your mother now -- I think you should. Kick you while you're down -- you knew I would."_ Rose posed on the apron, then stepped into the ring, shrugging off his shirt. He walked across the ring, past Triple H, who was watching him, then up on the post, where he posed again. _"So I'm wearing thin, same old trip again. Face-numb heroin, same old trip again!"_ The chorus picked up again briefly before it faded out. 

Rose stepped off the ropes and faced Triple H, who stood with a smirk on his face. Rose shrugged to him. "So how d'you wanna do this?"

"Well, I'll let you have the first shot," Hunter said, spreading his arms and beckoning slightly.

"All right," Rose said with a shrug and whipped out a right hand that snapped Triple H's face to the side. He replied with his own right hand, and soon the two were trading punches. Rose got the upper hand and drove Helmsley back in the corner, where he started in with kicks to the midsection. Triple H slumped down, leading Rose to pull him up and whip him across into the opposite corner. He went for a follow-up clothesline, but Triple H blocked it with a boot, then hit a double axe-handle punch to Rose's back.

He stomped for a bit on Rose's back on the mat, then casually sprung off the ropes to go for a double knee-drop. Billy Rose gave a brief spasm as the blow landed, and Triple H went for a pin. Rose, however, kicked out easily. Hunter stood him on his feet, held him by the hair and cocked back a fist, but Rose smacked his hand away and booted him in the stomach. While Hunter was doubled over, Rose slipped his hands around his waist for a gut-wrench. Lifting him into the air, the newcomer looked poised for a powerbomb, but Triple H showed incredible awareness and began punching him in the temple. Unable to complete the powerbomb, Rose instead toppled backwards and tangled Triple H in the ropes.

Seeing this, Rose looked to capitalize by choking Hunter against the ropes. He held him down with a straddle for four seconds before referee Tim White pulled him away. He kicked Triple H in the back a few times, then backed up to the opposite ropes and ran at him, intending to smash his leg across his back. Helmsley, however, moved out of the way, leaving Rose to crotch himself on the bottom rope. Groaning, the newcomer toppled out of the ring to the floor.

Triple H followed with a double axe-handle off the apron to Rose's head. He grabbed his arm and went to whip him into the steel stairs, but Rose reversed it and the Game smashed shoulder first into the steps. Rose pulled him to his feet, then rolled him into the ring. He grabbed Triple H's arm and started to twist it around for the Deadly Blossom triangle hold, but Helmsley managed to grab hold of Rose's leg and lifted him up for a scoop slam. He followed up with an elbow drop, then another cover. 1... 2-- and Rose got a shoulder up.

Triple H snarled a bit and stood him up again, whipping him into the ropes. He came back and started to get picked up for a side walk slam, but Rose continued his momentum, using Helmsley's body for leverage as he literally spun around Triple H's body to hook his head for a DDT. The fans saw this spot and started chanting, "_Ho-ly Shit!_" 

Rose stood up, his chest heaving with exertion, then went to the corner and climbed to the top. He pointed at Triple H, then leapt out in a Savage elbow. At the last moment, Hunter moved out of the way, and Rose hit the mat hard. He pulled him up, then thrust his head between his knees and hooked up his arms for the Pedigree. Triple H, however, spent a second too long looking out at the crowd, and Rose jerked his arms free, grabbed Hunter's legs and back-dropped him over his shoulder. He quickly went over to him and twisted in an armbar, then dropped down to lock him in the Deadly Blossom.

But before Triple H could tap out, Stephanie was up on the ring apron, distracting Tim White. While this was happening, yellow "lightning" pyros went off under the entranceway, and "Damage, Inc." began playing. Rose, who was absorbed in maintaining the hold, didn't see the man charging down the ramp with ugly-stick in hand. The Storm slid into the ring, raising the baseball bat, and that's when Rose saw him. Moving incredibly fast, he released Triple H and rolled away, just in time for the Storm's swing to hit Triple H's head. White had turned around just in time to witness this and called for the bell. Rose quickly backpedaled out of the ring as the Storm advanced on him. "The winner of this match as the result of a disqualification... TRIPLE H!" Rose ran around the ring as the Storm hopped out of it, still carrying his ugly-stick, moving slowly and with eerie patience toward the ramp to follow.

That was when Stephanie came up to him and slapped him hard across the face. The Storm stopped and reeled a bit, feeling his jaw. He raised his head, wigging his jaw, then _popped_ it back into place. He glared at Steph from behind his sunglasses. She blinked and started to shrink back as he loomed over her. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her back against the security barrier. "That was _not_ a good idea," he growled.

"Neither is putting your hands on my wife!" Triple H grabbed him from behind and threw him into the side of the ring. He moved in to attack, but the Storm charged out with a clothesline. He hit him with the ugly-stick again, then stalked up the ramp, bellowing, "_ROSE!_"

* * *

"Bil-ly..." came the taunting, singsong whisper. "Come out, come out wherever you are..." A door was bashed open to an empty room. The Storm scowled around inside it for a bit, then moved on down to the next one. This was kicked open as well, and a lamp was smashed by the ugly-stick as the Storm swung it. Another scowl and he moved on.

"Storm?" came a hesitant voice from behind him. The Force of Nature turned to see hapless interviewer Kevin Kelly there with cameraman and microphone.

"What?" the Storm grunted.

"Everyone has been wondering why you're targeting Billy Rose like this? What did he ever do to you?" Kelly asked.

"What did he ever do to me?" the Storm repeated. "I'll tell you what that som'bitch did to me. That man is the reason I'm the Force of Nature -- the reason I have so much aggression, such a capacity for hate. He has a sick and twisted mind, and I learned all that first-hand. You might say I have a grudge." He glowered at Kelly, who cowered. "And we all know what happens when I hold a grudge. As far as Billy Rose is concerned, this is his Storm Warning. Now, enough with the talking, it's time for me to get stalking."

He shoved Kelly away and stomped down the corridor, calling, "Rose! Get your stupid carcass out here!"

* * *

The Storm was gradually heading for the VIP room again when Harvey Whippleman ran up to him. "Mr. Storm, Mr. Storm!" he called, getting his attention.

The Storm rounded on him. "What?" he grunted.

"I thought I should tell you -- that guy you're looking for? He's in the garage, and I think I saw him doing something to your car."

The Storm scowled, then shoved Harvey out of his way as he stalked toward the parking area. He arrived there in short order, just in time to here glass break and a car alarm go off. He ran up to find his black Toyota Avalon being smashed with a 2x4 being swung by none other than the rumormonger Just Joe. The Storm scowled. "Joe, you got some hits coming..."

"He-eads up!" came a shout from behind the Storm. He turned around, then caught a glimpse of two blond-haired Canadians in his peripheral vision -- then his vision flashed as two steel chairs smashed into the sides of his head. He grunted and staggered, dropping his baseball bat. At that moment, a red-clad blur rushed forward, tackled him beneath the ribs, and carried him back until his back struck a concrete wall. The Storm groaned and slumped down as Billy Rose, Edge, and Christian stomped away on him.

"You goddamn, fucking son of a bitch!" Rose swore at him as he stomped. "I come here looking for a clean slate, and then you gotta show up!"

"Guys!" Just Joe shouted. He pointed, indicating five people who were coming in their direction. It was the rest of Lone Star.

"Time to beat tracks," Rose said. He stepped away from the Storm, spit on him, then climbed into a waiting car with Edge and Christian. "Drive, drive!" he told the driver, who nodded and stepped on the gas. The car sped off just as Austin, Rain, Jacqueline, and the Acolytes ran up.

"Son of a bitch," Austin growled as he watched the car speed away. He turned to the Storm and helped him up, and soon the Acolytes were supporting him on their shoulders. "You okay, Storm?"

"He took a conchairto," Rain said, indicating the discarded steel chairs.

"C'mon, man," Austin said, "let's get you back to the locker room, and get a couple beers in ya. You'll feel better."

"I don't wanna feel better," the Storm mumbled. "I wanna make it so Rose never feels better again."

"Don't worry, Storm," Rain assured him, "you will. You'll get your chance."

"Son of a bitch is slicker'n an eel," he muttered. "But I got his number. He can't avoid me forever."

* * *

Jonathon Coachman stood with Vince later that night, and asked, "Mr. McMahon, you saw what happened earlier tonight during Billy Rose's match with Triple H. The Storm interfered and went after Rose. Now you've said you have an idea of how to deal with this?" 

"Yes, Coach, I do," the Chairman replied. "Now, I can't have the Storm disrupting matches all the time, but I can't very well let him keep this aggression all pent-up so he becomes more violent, so, in the interest of fairness, I think that, this Monday on _RAW_, we'll let Storm work out his frustrations in a hardcore match." He held up a finger. "But it won't be just any hardcore match. It will be against the reigning Hardcore Champion -- Raven, and it will be for Raven's Hardcore title." 

"Great idea, Vince!" Coachman and Mr. McMahon both turned to see Mick Foley ambling up, a smile on his face. "But, I have another idea. We'll keep the Hardcore title-shot thing, but -- in the interest of fairness, as you'd say -- we'll forbid Lone Star, Rose, and all of Rose's friends from ringside, okay?" 

The look on Vince's face told everyone that he _didn't_ think it was okay, but he grumbled his assent. Foley grinned. "Okay, then, that decision is _final_!" He raised his gavel, and not finding any other place to bang it on, he tapped it against the side of Vince's head. The Chairman growled as Foley ambled off again. 

**-more to come-**

Next: The Storm goes hardcore, and when Rose tries to get involved, it's time to "Kick It Up a Notch." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	5. Kick It Up a Notch

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 5: Kick It Up a Notch**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Monday after "Chapter 4: Closer to the Brink."

To recap: eager to see just what Billy Rose is capable of, Triple H grants him a match later that night against the Game himself. During the match, Rose holds his own against Triple H, and appears to have things almost won after an impressive counter of a side walk slam into a spinning DDT. But when he locked on the Deadly Blossom triangle hold, the Storm ran out and tried to attack him with an ugly-stick. Since the Force of Nature interfered, the match was thrown out, and Rose escaped. Stalking after him backstage, the Storm told Kevin Kelly flat out that he has one hell of a grudge against the newcomer. Harvey Whippleman told the Storm that someone was trashing his car, and he arrived in the garage to find Just Joe bashing it with a two-by-four. Distracted by the snitch, the Storm didn't see Edge and Christian sneak up on him until they delivered a conchairto, allowing Rose to tackle the Storm and stomp away on him. When Lone Star showed up, Rose and the Canadians jumped in a car and drove off, leaving the Storm a battered heap. In response to the Storm's increased aggression and violence, Mr. McMahon decided to book him in a Hardcore Championship match with Raven on _RAW_, and Commissioner Foley decided to add the stipulation of zero-interference from Lone Star, Rose, and Rose's newfound friends in the match. Though he disliked doing so, the Chairman agreed.

Teaser: The Storm goes hardcore, and when Rose tries to get involved, it's time to take it up a level.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Rain, and Billy Rose are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations.

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR, _12 June**

Raven, the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion -- and self-described master of self-pity -- gathered broomsticks, kendo sticks, and other assorted junk and miscellany into his "cart o' plunder," then positioned the stuffed Frankenstein doll at the front of the cart. He glanced over at the SUV idling in the garage, catching the eye of the ninja-clad woman sitting inside. They shared a look, then Raven went back to his preparations. 

"Say, Raven!" came a call. The Bowery native looked up to see Billy Rose, that crafty new guy from the California circuits, walking up. He spread his hands amicably. "Relax, I don't want your title. Got no cares to live with that 24/7 rule over my head. `Sides, look--" He gestured around them. "--nary a striped shirt in the area." 

"Okay," Raven said, blinking through his long and greasy hair. "What do you want?" 

"Well, seeing as how you've got yourself a match against Skinner tonight--" 

"Who?" 

"Storm," Rose translated, giving himself a mental note to remember that few people here knew the Storm's real name. "Well, I thought you'd appreciate a few pointers on how to deal with him." 

"I've had a match or two with him before," the Hardcore Champion interrupted. 

"Be that as it may," Rose said, undeterred, "you haven't dealt with him when he's this aggressive. Trust me -- I'm the guy who made him that way." 

"Fine," Raven said, a trace of a sigh in his voice. "Okay, preppie boy, what's your hot tip?" 

"Simple enough," the Californian said. "Keep the pressure on him, and eventually, he gets so frustrated that he leaves a wide opening. Perfect opportunity to, I dunno, break a trashcan over his head." 

Raven gazed at him levelly, then nodded. "Okay." He looked around. "Better get lost. If Foley sees you talkin' to me, he'll probably add some unpleasant little stip to the match." 

"Right," Rose said, backing off. "Good luck -- and kick Ski -- er, Storm's ass for me." 

While Raven wheeled his cart o' plunder toward the ring, he left the ninja woman waiting in the car. She was too busy watching a black Toyota Avalon with a cracked windshield and dented side doors come roaring down the entrance ramp to the garage and speed toward the SUV. The ninja looked around just in time to see the Avalon collide with terrific force against the fender. The idling SUV was knocked back several feet, and the ninja woman was knocked for a loop and lay limp in the seat as the badly-dented driver's door of the Avalon was kicked open. 

The Storm emerged, stood up a bit gingerly, and took out his duffel bag from the back seat. He extracted his black baseball bat "ugly-stick," strode over to the door of the SUV, and opened it. The ninja woman toppled out, slowly rising to her knees, only to get clubbed in the back of the head. She went back down as the Storm picked up his duffel bag and strode toward the ring. 

* * * 

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is for the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Championship!" Lillian Garcia announced. 

Cawing birds appeared on the TitanTron as hard rock music played. Out came Raven, wearing a nondescript white t-shirt with a logo on the front underneath his torn leather jacket. Around his waist was the decrepit Hardcore title belt. He wheeled his cart o' plunder in front of him, then paused and raised his arms out to the sides. "Introducing first, making his way to the ring, from the Bowery, he is the World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion... RAVEN!" 

Raven, his face as sullen as ever, wheeled the cart down toward the ring, where he removed two trashcans and set them on the ring apron. He upended both into the ring, dumping out the garbage and plunder inside, then looked up as yellow "lightning" pyros went off at the TitanTron. Metallica played as the Storm stalked out through the smoke from the pyros, lights flashing behind the smoke to give a "lightning" effect. He still carried his duffel bag and ugly-stick. "And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds... THE STORM!"

The Storm stopped part-way down the ramp, set his duffel down, then raised his ugly-stick in the air. He pointed it out at the audience, then slowly turned in a quarter-circle until it was pointing at Raven. He tore off his sunglasses and tossed them to a stagehand, picked up his duffel and tossed it down to the ring next to Raven's cart, then sprinted down into the ring and ducked under Raven's swing with a broomstick. He turned around and bashed the baseball bat into the side of Raven's head then into his ribs, doubling the Hardcore Champion over. He then brought his knee up into Raven's face, knocking him to the mat.

He raised the ugly-stick again and brought it down on Raven's ribs again, then again, and a third time before stopping. He tossed the ugly-stick aside and went outside to his duffel bag. The fans clamored and murmured as they watched him, wondering what he had in the bag that he was going to use. The Storm grumbled to himself as he rummaged through it, evidently having trouble finding whatever it was he was looking for. He glanced up just in time to see Raven do a baseball slide dropkick, then staggered back into the security barrier from the blow. Raven stepped out of the ring, then pulled out one of his trashcans. He swung it down at the Storm, but the Force of Nature sidestepped and beat Raven's head against the steel.

Raven staggered away, holding his face, then turned back just as the Storm swung the can into his head. Raven fell over and kicked his feet as he cried out in pain at his face, then _oof_ed as the Storm swung the can down into his already bruised ribs. The Texan didn't stop there. He laid the can on Raven's abdomen, then picked up his duffel. Swinging it up over his head, he brought it down into the can -- and thus into Raven's stomach. Shouting in agony, Raven doubled over and rolled onto his side, kicking his feet. The Storm flipped him back onto his shoulders and made a cover, but only got to two before Raven thrust his shoulder up.

Snarling, the Storm picked Raven up and threw him into the cart, then picked up his duffel and swung it down at Raven again, who sidestepped, causing the bag to smash into a glass jar inside the cart. He turned toward the Bowery native, then got sprayed in the face by the fire extinguisher that Raven had pulled loose. The Storm staggered back initially, then abruptly turned around and charged blindly through the cloud and speared Raven in his still-sore ribs, carrying him back into the security barrier. He then hooked up a leg to make the cover -- but again only got two as Raven managed to get a shoulder up.

The Storm threw Raven into the ring and went back to his duffel bag, hauling it out of the cart and opening it up again. He pulled out another ugly-stick and a cinder block. He set the cinder block down as Raven started to get to his feet, then prepared to whip him and drop-toe him into the block.

That was when a certain large-haired Tongan jumped into the ring, yelling in his indecipherable native language. The Storm turned around, then shouted as Haku lashed out and snared his neck in a Tongan Death Grip. The Storm grit his teeth and grimaced in pain, snarling at Haku, who was continuing to yammer in Tongan. "Get your hand off me, you hairy ape," the Storm rasped past the hold on his neck. When Haku didn't look likely to do so any time soon, the Storm raised the ugly-stick in his hand and bashed the Tongan in the forehead with it.

At first, it didn't seem to faze him all that much, but then the Storm hit Haku again, and the islander blinked a bit. The Storm hit him a third time, and the grip on his neck loosened. Seeing this wasn't getting him anywhere, the Storm wound up and swung at a lower target. Haku's eyes bugged out and he released the Storm to clutch at his injured gonads, allowing the Force of Nature time to reach down, pick up the cinder block, and break it over Haku's head. The islander went down, still conscious, but muttering nonsensically in his language.

Raven, by this point, was trying to sneak away up the ramp. He didn't get very far before the TitanTron lit up. _"We-ell... well it's the Big Show!"_ Pyros exploded and Raven jumped back in surprise and alarm. Through the smoke plodded none other than the 500-pound, seven-foot-two behemoth. Raven turned around and started running again, only to be met by the Storm, who hurled himself through the ropes in a diving _tope_. The Storm plowed straight into the Hardcore Champion's injured ribs and folded him over for a cover. He got to two before the Big Show drove one of his massive feet into the Storm's side and knocked him off.

"His ass is mine!" the Big Show roared at the Storm. He started toward the Force of Nature, but the Storm slowed him down by hitting him in the face with a trashcan. The Big Show blinked a bit and stared at him. The Storm blinked at the now-badly dented can, then wound up to try again. The Big Show, however, merely threw a giant punch into the can, knocking the Storm off his feet.

Raven started to crawl off again, but by now Haku was back up (albeit unsteadily) and was right behind him. He lashed out with a flurry of punches, then stepped back, waving his arms about and shouting in Tongan. He grabbed Raven's head and leaned back to deliver his deadly headbutt, but then the Big Show grabbed him by the hair, pulled him away and delivered his own headbutt, which knocked Haku down and seemed to dizzy the Big Show a bit.

The Big Show turned back toward Raven, who was again starting to slink away, but before he could get very far, the Storm charged from behind and hit him over the head with one of his ugly-sticks. The Big Show turned around to face him, then blinked as he saw the Storm was holding _both_ ugly-sticks -- the one he'd started the match with, and the one he'd pulled out of his duffel bag. He paused for a moment, looking the Storm over, then shrugged and charged. The Storm sidestepped the charge and brought both bats into his knees, knocking him down and face-first into the steel stairs.

The Storm looked up, twirled the bats in his hands, then sandwiched the Big Show's head between them. He turned back to Raven, who was just starting to get up and head up the ramp with his belt under his arm, then sprinted after him. Raven turned and ate a bat in the face, falling down. The Storm stood over him, a wild look on his face, his blue-gray eyes strangely unfocused. "Come on, Billy!" the Storm shouted suddenly, the tip of one ugly-stick under Raven's jaw and the other raised in the air. "Let's see you shrug off _this_ one!"

He hit Raven in the head again, then made the required cover on Raven's unconscious body. The ref tore himself away from the half-stunned Haku and fully-stunned Big Show and ran up to make the count. 1... 2... 3! The Storm stood up, holding the cracked and dilapidated Hardcore title belt overhead as "Damage, Inc." played over the speakers. "Here is your winner, and the _new_ World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, THE STORM!"

The Storm headed back down the ramp to collect his duffel bag (stopping long enough to bash Haku over the head with both ugly-sticks again), and heard his music cut off, replaced by a different song. _"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ The Storm frowned for a bit, then abruptly remembered whose entrance music it was.

He whirled around, roaring, "_ROSE!_" -- but he was just a second too late to do anything. Billy Rose had sprinted down the ramp with a steel chair in hand, and he swung it up and down into the Storm's head, knocking him down quickly. He went back up the ramp to Raven, who was starting to come around. He dragged him down to the Storm, threw him atop the unconscious Texan, and then directed the referee to make the count. 1... 2... 3. Raven's music started playing again. "Here is the _new_ World Wrestling Federation Hardcore Champion, RAVEN!"

Rose started to help Raven toward the back, then glanced back to see the Storm starting to sit up, a murderous gleam in his eyes. Moving more quickly, the Californian dragged Raven faster. The Storm got up, picked his ugly-sticks back up, then staggered a bit as he got to his feet. "_ROSE!_" he bellowed again, starting to charge after him.

As the Storm stalked after Rose and Raven, the Acolytes emerged from the Lone Star dressing room. "Wait up, Storm!" Bradshaw called. "We'll help you whup this guy's ass!"

As they emerged into the parking area, however, they saw that Rose's rental car was idling. The ninja woman was in the front seat. The Storm and the Acolytes ran toward them, but Edge and Christian emerged from the sides and brained Bradshaw and Faarooq with steel chairs. The Storm stopped and swung his ugly-sticks at them, stunning the two long enough for him to whack Edge first with both, then Christian with both ugly-sticks. He turned back toward Rose, who was bundling Raven into the backseat of his car. He started running for them again, but then Kurt Angle and Shane McMahon jumped him. Angle started pounding away while Shane took a metal rod and started beating it against his knee. The Storm shouted and tried to beat them away with the ugly-sticks, but that just encouraged them to beat on him more.

The Storm dropped his ugly-sticks and tried to stand back up, but Shane stopped that when he hit him in the back with the rod. His vision was blurry, but he could see Rose climb into his car and direct the ninja woman to drive, then leaned out the window to taunt, "See you on the other side, Skinner! Maybe then you'll actually have the gonads to go toe-to-toe with me!"

Angle and Shane retreated with Edge and Christian as Austin, Rain, Mick Foley, and Mr. McMahon arrived on the scene. The Storm started to get to his hands and knees, grimacing and muttering, "Son of a _bitch_!" not-quite-inaudibly.

"I'll thank you not to make disparaging remarks about Vince's daughter, Storm," Foley said as he walked up. Mr. McMahon glared briefly at the Commish, who merely grinned.

Rain went over and helped the Storm to his feet, while Austin glared at the retreating forms of Angle, Edge, Christian, and Shane. "Who did this, Storm?" Rain asked.

"Who else?" the Storm growled. "Billy _Fuckin_ Rose."

"And that pansy-ass Angle, and those two, uh," Austin paused. "What was it you called 'em, Storm?"

"Canuckleheads?" Rain offered.

"Yeah, them," Austin said, then turned to give Mr. McMahon a steely glare. "And that som'bitch of a son of yours."

"What my son does," the Chairman said, "is his own business."

"Funny," Austin remarked. "When it involves a McMahon, it usually winds up bein' your business."

"Foley," the Storm said as he got up, wincing a bit as his knee sent a surge of pain up his leg, "I want Rose's ass on Monday."

"Now, wait just a minute," Vince said. "Billy, Edge, Christian, and Shane did _not_ violate Mick's decree. We told them they could not interfere in the Storm's match with Raven. And they didn't. The fact that Haku and Show did is beside the point. The point is that once Storm won the match, it was over. I can't do anything about the fact that Rose read the fine print, as it were."

"Slick som'bitch," the Storm muttered.

"But, in the interest of fairness," Vince went on, "seeing as how you were ambushed by Kurt Angle, I will give you a match against him this Thursday on _Smackdown!_ -- and it will even be for qualification in the King of the Ring tournament."

"Well that's all fine and dandy," Austin said, "but what about Shane?"

"Yeah," Foley said, stroking his beard. "What about Shane, Vince? Well, since we're all about fairness, and since Kurt's being punished for his involvement, we'll book Shane-o in a match against, uh... against Stone Cold on Thursday!" He glanced over at the Acolytes, who were on their feet now and looking pissed. "And we'll also book Edge and Christian against the APA."

"Now, I'm not so sure about that," Mr. McMahon murmured, but Foley had already produced his gavel again.

"You may not be," Mick said with a grin, "but I am, and that decision is _final_!" He raised his gavel, looked around, and not seeing anything to tap it against, he tapped it against Vince's head again.

"As far as Kurt's concerned," the Storm said, "payback's gonna be a _bitch_."

"I'll thank you not to say that about my daughter," Vince said without thinking, then his face flushed with embarassment as he realized what he just said. Mick Foley just grinned and ambled off.

**-more to come-**

Next: Billy Rose continues to play mind games with the Storm, who comes close to "Losing Control." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	6. Losing Control

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 6: Losing Control**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Thursday after "Chapter 5: Kick It Up a Notch."

To recap: Billy Rose gives Raven some pointers for his Hardcore title match later that night against the Storm, but after Raven and Rose leave, the Storm drives into the garage and totals the SUV where Raven's female ninja partner is waiting. During the match, the Storm is absolutely dominant, but then Haku gets involved. The islander put the Storm in the Tongan Death Grip, but the Storm managed to beat Haku over the head with an ugly-stick to get free. As Raven tried to escape, the Big Show arrived on the scene to try to lay claim to the title himself. The Storm managed to put out Show long enough to attack Raven and make the pin and pick up the title, but then Rose ran out and clobbered the Storm with a steel chair, allowing Raven to regain his title. The Storm chased them to the garage, where Rose, Raven, and the female ninja jumped into a car. The Acolytes, who had come out to help the Storm, were blindsided by Edge & Christian, and then Kurt Angle and Shane McMahon double-teamed the Storm. When Lone Star, Mick Foley, and Vince arrived on the scene, Mr. McMahon decided to give the Storm a match against Kurt Angle on _Smackdown!_ for King of the Ring qualification. Mick Foley improved on that, booking Shane against Austin, and Edge & Christian against the Acolytes -- much to Vince's dismay.

Teaser: Billy Rose continues to play mind games with the Storm, who comes close to snapping completely.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Rain, and Billy Rose are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations.

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!, _15 June**

"What'cha thinkin'?" Steve Austin asked of the dark-haired woman sitting next to him in the pickup truck. 

Rain looked over at him. "I'm worried, Steve. I haven't seen Storm in days. When he disappeared from the hotel, I was half-afraid he'd gone to find Billy Rose again." 

"He did," Austin pointed out. "But I don't think Storm would kill the som'bitch." 

"I'm not so sure about that anymore, Steve," Rain said. "At first, I think all Storm wanted to do was seriously injure him -- but since Rose started playing these mind games with him, he's been getting more and more irrational!" 

"How d'ya mean?" Austin asked as he turned onto the off-ramp toward the arena. 

"You heard him last week in that match with Raven," Rain said. "Remember? He had Raven down and he shouted, 'Come on, Billy, let's see you shrug off this one.'" 

"You think he's startin' to go nuts or somethin'?" 

"That's what I'm afraid of, Steve." 

Stone Cold's _Austin 3:16_ pickup pulled into the garage of the arena, and then Austin squinted as he spotted someone stalking around the lot. "Well, speak of the devil." 

It was the Storm, and he was moving up and down the rows of cars, peering inside, looking for something or someone. He held an ugly-stick in his hand, and held it ready to swing. He didn't even look up as Austin and Rain pulled up next to him. "Storm!" Rain called. He didn't give any sign of having heard her as he marched down to the next car. "Matthew!" she tried again, using his real name. Once again, no reaction. 

The Storm, having reached the end of a row of cars, stood up and looked around. He didn't even seem to notice Austin's truck as he marched over to Harvey Whippleman, who had walked in. "You!" the Storm shouted. "Which one of these cars is Rose's?" 

"I don't know!" Whippleman cowered, backing away, then running off. 

The Storm growled, then swung his bat down into the hood of the car he stood beside. It dented, and the alarm went off. The Force of Nature didn't even seem to notice. He stalked toward the halls, bellowing, "_ROSE!_" 

Rain looked at Austin pointedly. "You see what I mean? He didn't even notice us. This isn't like him." 

"Damn," Austin said. "Whatever the hell Rose did to him, Storm's gettin' madder'n me -- and _that's_ sayin' somethin'." 

"I just hope Storm doesn't lose it when he fights Angle tonight." 

* * * 

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for qualification in the King of the Ring tournament!" 

The patriotic horns started up and the jeering of the fans descended upon the Olympic Hero as he walked out from the TitanTron. Kurt Angle waved grandly to the fans and stopped on the ramp while pyros went off behind him. He smiled, tapped the medals on his chest, then climbed into the ring, where he did a few warm-up exercises. "Introducing first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 220 pounds... KURT ANGLE!" 

Angle smiled to Lillian and took the mic from her, then looked up at the fans. "Now, I would just like to say that it is an honor to be in this very ring tonight to once again start on the road to regaining my once-proud title of 'King of the Ring.' Now, I've had a long string of success since being crowned two years ago, and I will once again earn that crown and then go on to become WWF Champion." He stopped, then looked a bit miffed by the chants of _ANGLE SUCKS! _that were cascading down on him, then went on. "I am also out here tonight to stand up for a friend of mine -- Mr. Billy Rose." More boos as the newcomer's name was mentioned. "Now, in the past week, Billy's been the victim of a series of senseless and violent attacks by the man who calls himself 'the Storm.'" The fans started cheering again. "Now, Storm, I have just one thing to say about that -- while there's no doubt that you are full of intensity, and that you occasionally show intelligence, I must say that as a Man of Three I's, you most certainly lack integrity. Oh, it's true," he told the booing fans, "it's true. Now--" 

Angle was cut off as the Storm's pyros went off and "Damage, Inc." roared up. The Olympian blinked in surprise, then removed his medals and put them aside as the Storm emerged from the smoke, ugly-stick still in hand. The Storm's hair was a bit disheveled, and his face had an almost feral look to it as he removed his sunglasses. His eyes held that same eerie disfocusedness that he'd had on Thursday when he attacked Raven. The Storm climbed into the ring and started for Angle, but referee Mike Chioda stopped him and took away the baseball bat. "And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds... THE STORM!" 

Chioda held the Storm back for a moment, while Angle watched him with a suddenly nervous look. When the referee stepped back to allow the match to begin, the Storm launched himself at Angle with all the subtlety of a ballistic missile. He forced Angle back into the corner, where he began to hammer away at the Olympian with hard punches, then stomps as Angle slumped down. Chioda pulled the Storm away, only to get shoved off as the Storm moved back in. Angle tried to pull himself up and managed to get one kick in to the Storm's gut, but then the Force of Nature fired back with a fast pummel job that left Angle dizzy. The Storm held Angle's head and pulled him out of the corner, pushing himself up on the second rope and grabbing Angle's head. He pushed out and swung around Angle, planting him in a Tornado DDT. 

The Storm stood up and looked around at the fans, his eyes giving the strange impression that his mind was both elsewhere and simultaneously focused on the match. He turned to Angle and started to kick away on him. "You goddamn son of a bitch!" he swore as he beat on the Olympic Hero. "I'll teach you to get your friends to beat on me, Rose!" He grimaced as he mounted Angle and started slugging him in the face. "Come on, Billy, you're supposed to be the hard-line tough guy! Waste me! Come on, Billy!" More punches. "What's the matter? You had no trouble hitting me with a chair! Hit me!" 

He started to choke Angle, but got pulled off by Chioda, who took the moment to give him a lecture on the rules. Angle sat up and threw a punch to the Storm's stomach, stunning him long enough for Kurt to get to his feet and lift the Storm for a shinbreaker on his knee, then a death suplex. The Storm landed nearly on the top of his head from the move and lay in a daze as Angle dazedly pulled himself up using the ropes. The Storm got to his feet, steadying himself with one hand on the mat, wincing a bit at his leg. The gold-medalist swung a clothesline, but the Storm ducked and set up for a death suplex of his own. He lifted him, but Angle flipped out of it, landed behind the Storm, then grabbed his waist for a German suplex. Again, the Storm was dropped nearly on top of his head, and groaned in pain, holding his head. 

Angle quickly put on a leglock, stressing his injured knee. The Storm grimaced and hissed in pain, clenching his fists. He lunged toward the ropes and managed to grab one. Angle released him and stomped on his chest, trying to wear him down. The Storm rolled out of the ring and bent over for a moment, still holding his head, limping just a bit. Angle went over and leaned over to pull him in, but the Storm grabbed his head and yanked him down into the ropes, knocking him down on his back. He grabbed Kurt's ankles and dragged him out of the ring, where he began to whale on him with punches and kicks. 

"Come on, Billy!" the Storm snapped at Angle again, his eyes still showing that disfocus -- though now it was unclear whether it was from blind rage or those suplexes. "Where's the lord of pain from CIW?! Where's the taunts and mind games?!" He whipped Angle into the steel stairs, which toppled loose with a clang. The Storm dashed over and beat Angle's head against the post. "Come on, Billy! Fight back!" He pressed Angle's head against the post. "I thought you were this big shot who could take anything! Take a swing! Hit me!" 

Chioda shouted at the Storm to get Angle back in the ring. Amazingly, the Storm seemed to register the fact that someone was talking to him and pulled Angle away from the post and rolled him back into the ring. He almost absently wetted his finger and raised it in the air, ascending to the top and leaning back, holding the ropes for balance. As Kurt unsteadily got to his feet and turned to face the Storm, the Force of Nature pounced out and took Angle down with the Windfall. But rather than make the cover, the Storm leaned down in Angle's face and screamed, "Well, Billy, I'll give you a taste of what you did to me!!" He flipped Angle onto his back, then twisted his arm around into a hammerlock. Angle started kicking, but the Storm had already pressed his good knee against the wrist on Angle's twisted arm and then locked his hands under his jaw, pulling his head back extremely painfully. 

Angle started screaming, tapping the mat furiously while the Storm just threw back his head and roared, "Come on, Billy, _let's hear that snap!_" Chioda called for the bell, and Lillian announced, "And the winner as the result of a submission, THE STORM!" Metallica began to play, but the Storm showed no signs of releasing Angle. If anything, he wrenched the hold in more painfully. Angle cried out again and tapped again, but the Storm didn't let him go. Chioda tried to pull the Storm off, and it wasn't until he actually began a five-count that the Storm released Angle. But rather than just leave, he went to Angle's feet, stepped on one and locked the other one in a Twister anklelock. 

Hoist by his own petard, as it were, Angle started screaming again, and Chioda again tried to pull him off Kurt, but the Storm was not moving. "That's right, Billy!" the Storm shouted. "_Scream!_" Chioda tugged at his arms and shouted at him, but the Force of Nature's grip was like steel. Officials flooded the ring, trying vainly to pull the Storm off. Angle was tapping the mat like crazy, but this just seemed to spur the Storm into intensifying the Twister. 

Sgt. Slaughter waded through the officials and grabbed the Storm, managing at last to break the hold and pull the incensed Texan off the Olympian. The Storm wheeled around, ready to hit the Sarge, but then his eyes finally seemed to focus a bit. He blinked as he recognized Slaughter, then glanced at Angle. He stared for a moment, then shoved Sgt. Slaughter away and pushed through the refs, grabbed his ugly-stick, and march/limped up the ramp, bellowing, "_ROSE!_" 

**_Later that night..._**

"You sure Skinner's left?" Billy Rose asked Shane McMahon as he laced up his boots. He looked up, his eyes glittering like cold obsidian. "`Cuz I don't want that fucking maniac interfering in my match." 

"Relax, Billy," Shane said. "I know he's gone, `cuz after he ran in during my match with Austin earlier, I saw him get put in Austin's truck and get driven away. He's not going to interfere." He looked at the Californian. "You sure you don't want my help tonight?" 

"Like you said," Rose said, "relax. It's only Tazz. If Skinner can beat this guy, then he'll be a piece of cake for me. Besides, this is for the King of the Ring tournament. I want to win this on my own. Best way to make an impression." 

Shane nodded. "All right. But if you ever need my help--" 

"Right," Rose said with a wry grin. "I know." 

* * * 

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for qualification in the King of the Ring tournament!" 

The TitanTron pulsed and throbbed, flashing the orange _13_ symbol, an EKG beep playing. The beep flatlined, and then pyros exploded, theatrical smoke filling the air. "If You Dare" played as Tazz walked through the smoke. "Introducing first, from the Red Hook district of Brooklyn, New York, weighing in at 240 pounds... TAZZ!" 

The Brooklyn Badass climbed into the ring and took off his orange sunglasses, then tested the ropes as he waited for his opponent to arrive. The TitanTron lit up again with Billy Rose's face and videos of him attacking people in and out of the ring. The Union Underground's music played: _"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ Rose walked out, removing his red shirt as he came down the ramp. "And his opponent, making his way to the ring from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds... BILLY ROSE!" 

Tazz, impatient, didn't wait for Rose to get in the ring. He stepped outside and charged, but Rose stopped him cold with a clothesline takedown on the floor. He quickly pulled Tazz back up and threw him headlong into the steel steps. Tazz rolled onto his back, kicking his feet as he held his head in pain. The Californian wasted no time in stomping on Tazz's knee, weakening him a bit, before rolling him into the ring to officially start the match. 

Tazz stumbled to his feet, clutching one knee with a hand as Rose advanced toward him. He made a swing, but Tazz slipped past and wrapped his arms around his body for a belly-to-belly suplex. Rose rolled back to his feet, shaking off the suplex, and advanced again. Tazz locked up with him, and Rose used his slightly larger size to push Tazz back into the corner. There, he snapped out of the lockup and began hitting the Brooklyn native with right hands. Abruptly, Tazz brought his hands up and raked them across Rose's face (which Ross called a "Red Hook to the eyes"), and using the momentary distraction to reverse their positions. Now Tazz was the one doing the attacking, with kick after kick, wearing Rose down until he was slumped in the corner. 

Tazz was pulled back by referee Tim White, but he moved back in to pull Rose back up. He hooked him up for a suplex, but Rose blocked it by hooking his leg around Tazz's ankle. Tazz tried again, but Rose now moved and they fell to the mat, where Rose wrapped him up in a small package. White counted to two before Tazz kicked free. He aimed a stomp at the rising Californian, but Rose caught his leg, and appeared to be going for a dragon screw leg-whip, but he swung Tazz up and onto his shoulders. Face intense, Rose gave a wild grin to the audience as he stretched Tazz in a torture rack on his shoulders. White was over to ask if Tazz was going to give up, but the Red Hook native refused. 

Finally, Rose stopped the hold by dropping back in a Samoan drop variant, then hooking a leg for a near-fall before Tazz got a shoulder up. Grimacing a bit, Rose grabbed Tazz's head and slugged him in the head a few times, then went to the ropes. He climbed up to the top, pointed out at Tazz and sprang out in a Savage elbow. Tazz rolled away, and Rose had barely enough time to pull his elbow back before landing painfully. Tazz tried to turn him over for a camel clutch, but Rose wasn't cooperating. He pulled his knees in, bringing Tazz close enough for a quick one-two punch combo, then kick-shoved Tazz off of him and into the ref. 

Tazz stumbled to his feet, holding his face and looking dazed by the punches. He turned around and Rose floored him with a nasty uppercut. Rose ascended to the top again, pointed out, and once again jumped out with a Savage elbow, this time landing it. He made a cover, but the ref was down. Rose scowled, left Tazz and prodded the referee with a boot. As the referee stirred, Tazz got up, snuck up behind Rose, then snared him with the Tazzmission. The two slumped to the mat, but Tazz was just too close to the ropes, and Billy grabbed them. The ref had recovered by now and made Tazz release the hold. 

The Brooklyn native got up and stomped on Rose a bit, then set him up for a back suplex, but Rose flipped out of it. Tazz whirled around, only to get another one-two punch combo, then a hard body blow which doubled Tazz over. The Californian followed up with a hangman's neckbreaker, then stood up. He glanced out at the audience, then pointed at Tazz before making a cutting motion at his throat. 

He pulled Tazz up and placed his head between his legs. He paused, looked up, then raised his arms out to the sides. The fans started clamoring, then watched as Rose stooped and hooked his hands under Tazz and flipped him up in a gutwrench. Rather than sit Tazz on his shoulders, however, Rose flipped him completely over his head and held him up by the armpits, causing Tazz's arms to stick out to the side in a "cross" position. He held this for a moment, then roared as he threw Tazz up, caught his waist and brought him down hard in a sit-out powerbomb. Rose held Tazz down for the pin. 1... 2... 3! "Until You Crack" played again as Rose shoved Tazz away and stood up, posing. "Here is your winner, BILLY ROSE!" 

Rose was still posing when Tazz got back up and clubbed him in the head with a forearm. "I'm gonna punk your ass out!" Tazz shouted as he began pounding on him, only to get knocked back as Rose rallied. Finally, Rose hit the one-two-gutshot combo again and threw Tazz to the mat, where he locked him in the Deadly Blossom. The fans were starting to boo him as he laughed and stretched Tazz more painfully. 

Abruptly, Rain ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, throwing herself at Rose with a double axe-handle. Rose grunted as she hit him in the face and released Tazz as he rolled away from Rain, who stomped at him. She had him by the ropes, where she stomped on his chest, but then he lashed out and clipped her knee, taking her down. The Californian got to his feet, checking his nose, then glaring down at Rain, who was getting back up. He continued to stare at her, an incredulous look on his face, then started laughing. Rain blinked in surprise at his reaction. 

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Rose asked when he caught his breath. "What? Skinner can't fight his own goddamn fights? He sends his woman to do the dirty work? What is he, a fucking coward?" 

Rain blinked, then yelled and kicked up between Rose's legs. His eyes bugged out and he doubled over, and Rain took the moment to hook him in a full-nelson, looking to go for the Downdraft. Rose, however, caught his ankle on her leg and stopped it, then pulled one arm free, wrenching the other one and shoving her down. Rain kicked and screamed, trying to get away from him even before he locked her in the Deadly Blossom, but to no avail. Rain screamed in pain as Rose just laughed cruelly. The fans were booing like crazy, chanting "_STORM! STORM! STORM!_" in a vain attempt to call out the Force of Nature. 

Instead, the familiar sound of glass shattering was heard and the fans went ballistic. Stone Cold came sprinting down the ring and booted Rose in the head, stomping at him, then pulling him up and throwing him into the ropes. As Rose came back, Austin gave him the Stone Cold salute and then kicked him in the gut, turned around, and dropped him in a Stunner. Rose lay in a twitching heap on the mat while Austin got down and yelled in his face. The Rattlesnake stood, then went over to Rain, who was weakly pulling herself up with one arm, the other hanging limp. 

He helped her out of the ring, then stood over Rose and gave him another "salute" before helping Rain up the ramp while Disturbed played around them. 

* * * 

"You sure you're okay, Rain?" Austin asked as he drove her to the hotel in his pickup truck. 

"I'll be fine, Steve," she said, wincing as she felt her neck. "I'm a resilient girl." 

Austin was silent for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't like this. Storm's gonna be goin' apeshit over what Rose did to ya. I ain't seen anyone as crazy as that since the day I got here." 

"I know," Rain said as they pulled up at the hotel. "I'm planning to sit him down and try to talk some sense into him." 

They headed toward the Storm's room, only to find the door hanging open. The room had been ransacked, mirrors smashed, window broken with one of the chairs in the room, tables and beds overturned, lamps shattered, and the TV sitting there with smoke coming out of the hole in the glass, where an ugly-stick protruded. 

There was no sign of the Storm, and his bag was missing. Rain stepped inside, dumbstruck. "Holy shit," she whispered. 

"Rain," Austin said. She turned around, and noticed for the first time that the mirror in the bathroom was intact, but the Storm had spraypainted across it: 

**_THE BASTARD'S GONE TOO FAR _**--**_ DIE ROSE DIE!!_**

**-more to come-**

Next: The King of the Ring tournament continues, with both the Storm and Rose moving up and the Storm sinking further into madness -- a simultaneous "Ascent and Descent." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	7. One Step Closer

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 7: One Step Closer**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Monday after "Chapter 6: Losing Control."

To recap: Stone Cold and Rain arrive at the arena to find a crazed Storm searching the parking lot for Rose's car. Not finding it, he stalks off, heading into his King of the Ring qualifying match against Kurt Angle. Throughout the match, the Storm dominated Angle, but his mind was so clouded with his obsession with Rose that he continually taunted Angle, calling him "Billy" at multiple points. Winning after putting Angle in the Necksnapper, the Storm continued to torture him until he seemed to realize he wasn't actually hurting Rose. Later that night, the Storm had been sent out of the arena to the hotel before Billy Rose's qualifying match against Tazz. Rose did fairly well, putting Tazz in a torture rack submission at one point, then finishing Tazz with a gutwrench cross powerbomb variant. Afterwards, Rose put Tazz in the Deadly Blossom, and Rain ran out to get one back for the Storm. Rose seemed amused by this, but when Rain attacked him again, he put her in the Blossom. Austin ran out to save Rain, Stunnering Rose before taking Rain away. They went back to the hotel, intending to talk some sense into the Storm, but they found his room ransacked and a message spraypainted on the mirror: THE BASTARD'S GONE TOO FAR -- DIE ROSE DIE!!

Teaser: The King of the Ring tournament continues, with both the Storm and Rose moving up and the Storm sinking further into madness.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Rain, and Billy Rose are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations.

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR, _19 June**

The King of the Ring tournament was taking shape. The first round of qualifying matches was over, and the second round was signed and set. 

  * **The Storm **had forced **Kurt Angle **to tap out to the Necksnapper
  * **Haku **won over **Chaz **with the Tongan Death Grip
  * **Rikishi **squashed **D'Lo Brown **with the Banzai Drop, much to the dismay of **Tiger Ali-Singh**, who got a Stink Face after the match
  * **Bull Buchanan**, **the Goodfather**, and **Val Venis **lost to **Buh-Buh Ray Dudley**, **Hardcore Holly**, and **Steve Blackman **respectively.
  * **Chris Benoit **soundly defeated **Edge **when he made the other Canadian tap out to the Crippler Crossface.
  * **Cobra **had defeated **Crash **with a corkscrew moonsault, then caught **Molly Holly **with a powerbomb when she attempted to hit the Molly-Go-Round on him.
  * **Rattler **lost to **Big Show**, who gave him a monstrous one-armed chokeslam.
  * **Viper **defeated his cousin **Python **to advance as well, planting him with his unique facebuster, then a Snake Pit.
  * **Al Snow **made a good showing against **Christian**, countering the Unprettier and hitting the Snowplow.
  * **Albert **gave **Big Bossman **an Albertbomb
  * **Test **smacked **X-Pac **in the face with a big boot.
  * **Chris Jericho **forced **Raven **to tap out to the Walls of Jericho
  * **Eddie Guerrero **defeated his Radicalz partner **Perry Saturn **with a Frog Splash.
  * **Billy Rose **pinned **Tazz **following his unique cross powerbomb.

And so the tournament brackets had taken shape: 

  * The Storm v. Haku
  * Rikishi v. Buh-Buh Ray Dudley
  * Hardcore Holly v. Steve Blackman
  * Chris Benoit v. Cobra
  * Big Show v. Viper
  * Al Snow v. Albert
  * Test v. Chris Jericho
  * Eddie Guerrero v. Billy Rose

Now all that remained was for the competitors to last long enough to get to the PPV. 

* * * 

A long stretch limo pulled up in the arena's parking area. Within, Shane McMahon sat with his small "faction" -- Billy Rose, Kurt Angle, and Edge & Christian. Rose looked out the limo's tinted windows uneasily. He turned to Shane. "You sure that Skinner hasn't arrived yet?" 

"Yeah," Shane said. "I called before we left the hotel. I had the Sarge and the security guys check to make sure he wasn't around. He'll be here later -- he has to, since we signed his King of the Ring qualifier for tonight -- but he's not here now. And we'll make sure we're nowhere near here when he shows up." 

Rose nodded and ran a hand through his hair as he looked out the windows again. "Jeezus," he muttered. "I think Skinner's lost it." 

"Yeah, totally!" Christian said. "The guy's battier than a belfry, man!" 

"Yeah," Edge chimed in. "Totally 'to the Batcave!'" 

"'Holy nucking futs, Batman!'" 

The two Canadians laughed as Kurt looked at Rose. "Just relax, Billy. The Storm may be crazy, but he isn't stupid. With Shane-O Mac and Team ECK backing you up, he won't try anything against you tonight." He shared a look with Shane, who nodded. "And that, my friend, is true." 

Rose didn't reply for a minute, just looking out the window, then jerked a bit. He scrambled away from his seat and out the other door, followed quickly by Shane, who had looked out the window shortly after. Outside, coming roaring down the ramp into the lot in a black Honda Civic, making a beeline right for them, was the Storm. Kurt, Edge, and Christian quickly ran out after Shane and Billy as the Honda smashed into the side of the limo, glass shattering. 

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?!" Rose shouted at him as the Storm backed up and prepared to ram the limo again. "Are you _crazy?_" 

"Man, talk about road rage," Christian said as they beat tracks to the VIP room. 

Just seconds after they'd left, the Storm got out of his near-totaled car and pulled out a metal baseball bat, which he started bashing the limousine with, his face wild with a feral nature unprecedented. As security men started entering, the Storm grabbed his duffel bag out of his car and stalked through the guards, screaming, "_ROSE!_" 

* * * 

Rose paced in the VIP room, his emotions a boiling mixture of fear and anger. Edge & Christian watched him while Christian searched his pockets for his kazoo. "Hey, just calm down, man," Edge said. "We'll play you some kazoo music to relax you... soon as Christian finds his kazoo. Where'd you put that thing anyway?" 

"I had it in my pocket when we left the hotel," his brother replied. "Maybe that reekazoid of a bellboy picked my pocket." 

Edge quickly checked his own pockets, then muttered, "Man, that lame-oid stole my wallet!" 

"Check your bags, guys," Kurt said as he cleaned off his gold medals. "Maybe you just forgot where you put 'em." 

"I swear," Rose said, "I think Skinner's gone off the fucking deep end." 

"Maybe you shouldn't have hurt his woman," Kurt offered. 

"Seriously, Billy," Shane said, "I don't think attacking Rain was a good idea." 

"Hey, the goddamn bitch attacked _me_," Rose said. "I was just giving her what-for." 

"Even so..." 

"Shh, quiet," Kurt said, pointing at the monitor. "His match is starting." 

* * * 

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, and is for qualification in the King of the Ring tournament!" Tony Chimel announced. 

The Islanders' music played over video clips of Haku giving people headbutts and shouting in Tongan. The big-haired Samoan Islander walked out, swinging his hands and shadow-boxing somewhat. "Introducing first, from the Samoan Islands, weighing in at 280 pounds... HAKU!" The wild Tongan climbed into the ring, where he went down on one knee, raising his hands up and staring upwards, then standing and shouting: "Eeeyah!" 

Pyros exploded and the Storm abruptly appeared, still carrying his duffel bag, which he dumped at the top of the ramp. He started down the ramp, dropping his ugly-stick outside the ring. "And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds... THE STORM!" 

The Force of Nature slid into the ring and grappled with the larger Haku, who was pushed back against the ropes by the sheer force behind the Storm's actions. The Storm began pounding the Islander with fists and forearms, then moved to whip him across the ring. Haku reversed it, however, and sent the Storm into the ropes. The Storm came off with a dropkick to the head, but rather than knock the man down, Haku merely staggered back, a tad stunned. The Storm came back up and swung a hand at Haku, who blocked and smacked the Storm hard back into the corner. There, Haku began to flail at him, wearing the Storm down with fast punches, then stepped back and swung his arms, shouting, "Eeeyah!" 

The Storm staggered out, and Haku grabbed his head with both hands, leaning back to deliver his fearsome headbutt, but the Storm snapped his arms up and freed himself, kneeing Haku in the gut. The Islander grunted, doubling over, and the Storm underhooked his arms and lifted him up long enough for a backbreaker on his knee. The Storm stood and began stomping away, then going to snare Haku in the Figure-Four Leglock, but Haku raked his meaty hands across the Storm's face and got free. 

As the Storm staggered back, hand covering his eyes, Haku stood up and advanced, but the Storm halted him with a gutshot, then a DDT. He stood up and went to Haku's legs, stomping on one ankle while snaring the other for the Twister Anklelock. Haku began shouting in pain and uttering what were assumed to be Tongan curses, then started reaching for the ropes. When Haku grabbed the ropes, the Storm merely increased the pressure, snarling, eyes flaring until the referee pulled him off. Haku got up, grunting and muttering nonsensically in Tongan, then got clubbed in the back of the head by one of the Storm's forearms. The Force of Nature grabbed his hair and dragged him to the corner, where he threw Haku's head against the turnbuckle. Haku grabbed the ropes and pounded his head against the corner three more times, then turned around. The Storm, unimpressed by Haku's "see, it doesn't hurt" display, kicked him in the gut a few times, then grabbed two handfuls of Haku's hair and threw him over the top rope. 

Haku landed in a heap and was getting up slowly as the Storm ran across the ring, shot off the ropes, and came back in an insane _tope_ through the ropes, spearing Haku and driving him back against the security wall. The Storm pulled Haku up and threw his head against the barrier, but Haku again beat his head against it three more times. The Storm didn't even blink as he grabbed Haku, wheeled him around and hurled him head-first into the steel stairs. This actually seemed to faze Haku, who didn't get up right away. 

The Storm looked up at the ref, who was telling him to get it back in the ring, then out at the screaming crowd, and didn't seem to see either. He grabbed Haku by pants and hair and hurled him into the ring, but Haku popped up and snared the Storm with the Tongan Death Grip. The Storm hissed in pain and growled audibly as he grabbed ineffectively at Haku's arm and tried to beat him off with his free hand, but the Islander simply absorbed the blows. The Storm seemed to slump a bit, perhaps starting to go under from the hold, then stood back up, eyes lighting up, and brought his boot up between Haku's legs. Haku loosened his grip, eyes bugging out, but the Storm grabbed his arm, pivoted to the side, drove his elbow into Haku's gut, then brought his fist up at the joint of Haku's arm and shoulder. There was a very audible _pop_. Haku bellowed in pain, then grunted as the Storm threw the dislocated arm aside and smashed Haku in the face with a back elbow. The Islander staggered and went down. 

The Storm wasted no time and turned Haku over and twisted his dislocated arm back into a hammerlock. The Force of Nature then knelt on his wrist and locked him in the Necksnapper. Haku began screaming as the Storm snarled and wrenched it back. The fans all screamed it along with him: _"Let's hear the snap!"_ Haku began tapping the mat in submission. The referee called for the bell, but the Storm didn't release Haku. He wrenched the hold in harder, then looked up briefly and glanced over his shoulder as he saw the ponderous form of Rikishi coming down the ramp. "Here is your winner, THE STORM!" The Storm released Haku and rolled out of the ring as Rikishi climbed in, pointing a finger at the Storm, who didn't even look at the Samoan. He hurled up the ring apron, probed around underneath, then dragged out a certain familiar weapon. 

The Storm hoisted the sledgehammer up on his shoulder and strode up the ramp. 

* * * 

"Uh, oh." Billy Rose said this when he saw the Storm drag out the hammer and start up the ramp. He looked at Shane and Kurt. "I'll give you three guesses as to where he's headed with that -- but you're only gonna need one." 

"Let's get out of here," Shane said. He started for the door, but Rose stopped him. 

"Look, I have a better idea." 

* * *

The Storm scared off the hired guards McMahon had placed around the VIP room and tried the knob. As he expected, it was locked. He took the sledgehammer and stepped back a bit. He teed off the knob, then swung and bashed the sledge against the door there. With a loud _crack_ the door swung open. The Storm stalked in and held the hammer ready, peering around into the dimly-lit room. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." the Storm growled.

"Hey, Nature Boy!" The Storm snarled and whirled around, spotting Edge and Christian, steel chairs in hand. He started to raise the hammer, but then Shane McMahon dashed in from behind and grabbed the Storm's arms. The Storm was held still just enough for Edge and Christian to swing their chairs. However, the Storm ducked down, and Shane -- who was trying to hold him still -- was pulled into the path of the con-chair-to. Shane staggered, twitched, then fell over.

The two Canadians stared dumbly at Shane for a moment, which gave the Storm all the time he needed to hit Edge in the gut with the head of the sledgehammer, then superkick Christian in the face when he tried to help his brother. The Storm stood over Christian and raised the hammer again, but now Kurt Angle slipped up, hooked the Storm under the arm, and swung him up and down through the coffee table with an Olympic Slam. The hammer fell loose, and Rose pounced on it.

"Payback time, Skinner," Rose said as he raised the hammer and prepared to bring it down on the Storm's knee. Edge and Christian quickly held the Storm down while Rose swung up and started to swing-- then stopped and started laughing.

"Okay, officers, you can take him away now."

The Storm blinked in surprise and stared as a squad of police officers stepped into the room and hauled him to his feet, then pressed him against the wall while they twisted his arms back and cuffed him. "What the _fuck_ is this?!" the Storm growled.

"Vehicular assault, Nature Boy," Rose said. "Not to mention a couple charges of assault and battery. Say hi to the guys in the holding tank for me." He had a big grin on his face.

"You called the fucking cops on me?!"

"Sweet, ain't it?" He helped Shane to his feet, then draped an arm around his shoulders. By now, Shane was grinning too, despite having a wicked bruise on his head. He laughed again. "I fucked you. _I_ fucked you! It's--"

"--_beautiful_!" he and Shane said in unison, laughing and slapping a high five. The police pulled the Storm off the wall, reading him his rights as they did so. The Storm glowered at the two for a moment, then started snarling.

"Oh, yeah, vintage Billy Rose here," he said loudly. "You're fuckin' scared of me, too gutless to get in the ring with me like a man, so you decide to pull the police card. Have _me_ arrested?" He was shouting now as the cops steered him down the hall. "You'll be right there in the holding tank with me, Rose!"

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it, Skinner?" Rose said, following, still grinning.

"You'll never make it stick, Rose," the Storm went on. "You may have been able to back in CIW, but you're in the big leagues now, boyo! I may not have friends in high places, but I do have powerful friends, Billy!" He was glaring over the heads of the cops at his nemesis, fighting against them. "I'll be out in twenty-four hours!"

Finally, the cops managed to shove the Storm into the back of a squad car and shut the door. The Storm leaned against the glass and skewered Rose with an evil eye as the cops drove off. Rose scoffed. He turned to Shane. "That oughta hold him for a while. Come on, I got a match to get ready for." 

* * *

_"La-Ti-No Heat!"_ Latin music began playing. Spanish vocals began to sing, with a chorus hooting, _"Latino Heat! Latino Heat!"_ Out from the curtain strutted Eddie Guerrero, wearing one of his t-shirts, milking the crowd for heel heat as he headed for the ring. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for qualification in the King of the Ring tournament! Introducing first, from El Paso, Texas, weighing in at 220 pounds... EDDIE GUERRERO!"

Guerrero climbed into the ring, then up on the second rope to stare out at the jeering crowd. He peeled off his shirt and hopped down, facing the TitanTron as it lit up again. _"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ Billy Rose stepped out in his red-themed outfit, then paused on the top of the ramp, smirking and raising a fist in the air, then pointing out and doing a quarter-circle turn until he was pointing at Guerrero. The fans recognized the move from the Storm and booed him even more. "And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds... BILLY ROSE!"

Rose walked down to the ring and removed his open red shirt, then stepped into the ring. He put his hand under his jaw then snapped it out in an "ehh!" gesture, prompting Guerrero to lunge at him, and forcing referee Tim White to hold him back. Finally, the ref stepped away and Guerrero lunged again. Rose sidestepped and tossed him into the corner, where he charged and speared him below the ribs, driving the air out of the Hispanic's lungs. He smacked him in the face a few times, then snapped his forearm across his chest in a vicious knife-edge chop. The fans whooped once, then again as Rose chopped a second time. Rose then began kicking away on Guerrero, forcing him down into a slump. Rose grabbed his legs and dragged him out to the center of the ring, spread Eddie's legs. He looked up at the crowd, then stomped hard on Guerrero's groin. His eyes bugged out as he doubled over, screaming, "OH MY GOD!"

Rose took his time stomping on Guerrero's kidneys and shoulders, then finally pulling him to his feet for a snap suplex. Rose rolled over and hooked up a leg. 1... 2-- and Guerrero got a shoulder up. Rose dropped the leg and grabbed his head, then started pounding his fist against Guerrero's temple. He then threw Guerrero into the ropes and hoisted him up in the air for a Farewell off the rebound -- but Guerrero managed to reverse it and hit a hurracanrana instead. Latino Heat got up and went over to Rose to start clubbing him with forearm shots. He lifted Rose to his feet, then gave him a brainbuster. He made a cover. 1...2-- and Rose kicked out.

Now Guerrero put Rose in the corner and hammered his chest with a few chops, then whipped him across the ring and followed up with a clothesline. A few more kicks, and then Guerrero set Rose up on top of the turnbuckle. He climbed and stood on the top ropes, poised, and shouted to the crowd, "Frankensteiner, baby!" The fans jeered as Guerrero jumped up and grabbed Rose's head between his knees, then cheered as Guerrero flipped down and hit the mat hard as Rose held onto the ropes and went nowhere. Eddie groaned as he slowly got up, only to get a double axe-handle between the eyes as Rose came off the ropes.

Rose stood up and went over to Eddie, grabbing his arm, then twisting it up and dropping to the mat to lock on the Deadly Blossom. Guerrero immediately started wailing in pain and kicking his legs, arm flailing. Rose just laughed and threw his head back. The Latin wrestler cast about wildly, and managed to drag himself to the ropes. Rose wrenched in the hold for a bit longer, then released him and stood up. Guerrero was slow getting up, and while he took his time to get to his feet, Rose pointed at him and made a cutting motion at his throat. Eddie turned around, then ate a straight punch, a left hook, and a mean body blow that doubled him over. Rose grabbed his head and thrust it between his legs, then held his arms out to the sides.

"Oh, no, here it comes," J.R. commented on the outside. "Rose's big finisher -- he calls this the Thorn powerbomb."

In the ring, Rose executed the gutwrench and flipped Guerrero over his head and held him in the crucifix position for a moment, then lowered his arms to throw Guerrero up, catch his waist, and bring him down hard in a sit-out powerbomb. Rose held down Guerrero while Tim White made the count. 1... 2... 3! Rose threw Guerrero aside and stood up, posing, while Lillian made the announcement: "Here is your winner, BILLY ROSE!"

Rose was about to leave the ring when "South Texas Deathride" began to play, the Lone Star entrance video rolling on the TitanTron. The Californian stopped and did a Rock-like eyebrow raise as Rain appeared, heading down the ramp, mic in hand and a very angry look on her face. Rose started laughing again and took the microphone from Lillian. Rain climbed up on the ring apron, and stood watching Rose as he wound down his laughter.

"What're you doing out here again?" Rose asked. "What? You actually _want_ me to snap your pretty little neck? Come on, Rain, do something intelligent! Dump Nature Boy and go with someone who has a little more control over their temper."

Rain stood there for a moment, then glanced at the audience, which had started chanting _"ASSHOLE!"_ Slowly, she raised the microphone in her hand. "Do something intelligent, Billy? Okay, I'll do something intelligent." She stepped into the ring, went up to Rose, who stood there, arms loose, looking cocky and sure of himself. She stood in front of Rose, lifted her head slightly to look at him, then abruptly brought her knee up into his groin. Rose _oooofed_ and doubled over, and Rain casually brought her hands down in a double axe-handle to the back of Rose's neck. He collapsed like a sack of potatoes.

Rain turned to the fans -- who had popped for her entrance and popped again for her crotch-shot -- smiled and posed, then turned to leave. At that point, Rose grabbed her ankle, tripped her and got up, wincing and holding his groin. Snarling, the Californian pulled Rain up, then shoved her back into the corner. He took away her mic and spoke into it. "You know, you're starting to piss me off." He pulled her out into the ring and set her up for the Thorn, flipping her up into the crucifix position and stalling, holding Rain up and grinning maliciously to the booing fans.

Glass shattered and the music of Disturbed played as Steve Austin came sprinting down to the ring. Rose dropped Rain instantly and turned to run, and managed to get out of the ring with only a token stomp or three from the Rattlesnake. Rose backed up the ramp, a little smirk on his face as he looked back at Rain, who was getting up, her face twisted in anger now as well. Rose chuckled and made the "crowning" gesture again, then left up the ramp.

* * *

Shane, Rose, Kurt, and Edge & Christian were all heading for the new limo that they'd rented. Rose was walking in triumph. "_King of the Ring_, here I come!" the Californian crowed as he walked down the hall in what could only be called a strut. The two Canadians had located their kazoo and were singing and playing behind him. Kurt was busy congratulating Rose on a job well-done.

But when they stepped into the garage, they found the policemen they'd called earlier standing around their limo. Shane frowned, "What're you guys still doing here?" he asked.

"Turns out we arrested the wrong guy, sir," one of the officers said. He stepped toward Rose, who looked shocked. "Sir, could you come with me, please?"

"What the hell is this?" Rose asked. "Skinner tries to commit vehicular homicide, and you arrest _me_? That's like arresting the _corpse_ for murder!"

"Sir, if you'll just come on down to the station, all of this can be sorted out--"

"You're damn right it's gonna get sorted out!" Rose shouted. He turned to Shane as the cops pulled him toward the squad car. "Shane-O, look in my bag, find my cell phone, and call my lawyer! I can't _fucking_ believe this!"

"Oh, believe it, jackass," came a familiar voice. The faction looked over at the limo to see none other than the Storm leaning on the other side. He turned to look at them. He wasn't wearing his sunglasses, and Rose was surprised to see none of the usual burning thirst for vengeance in those blue-gray eyes. Now they shone with a cold, deep-seated hatred that made his forbidding blasé expression all the more fearsome. A slow smirk crossed his features.

Rose stared as the cops pushed him into the squad car. "Payback's a bitch, ain't it, Billy?" the Storm called.

Shane stammered as he looked at him. "What--? How--? When--?"

The Storm smiled. "What am I doing here? Getting a small measure of revenge against Billy Fuckin' Rose. How did I get out of jail? I called up Rain and had her post bail, then I had the cops arrest Billy here for assaulting Rain. When did I get back? Just before Billy's match." 

Shane, Kurt, and Edge & Christian looked ready to move in for the kill, but that's when Rain, Austin, and the Acolytes appeared from the hallway behind them. The Storm smirked again. "What? What were you gonna do, huh? Take a swing. I guarantee I'll have you in jail too, you bunch of jackasses. Plus, you'll get a Texas-style beatdown, so make your decision _very_ carefully."

The others slowly calmed down and looked apprehensively at Lone Star, and then started to leave. Shane stopped and looked at the Storm. "Does this mean that you're not going to go after Billy anymore?"

"Hah! No fuckin' way," the Storm said. "I may not be frothing at the mouth anymore, but there are other ways to be angry. And a cold rage is a lot more deadly than a hot rage. You be sure to tell Rose that. I'll be seeing him at _King of the Ring_ -- bet on it."

He was joined by Lone Star, who opened the door to the limo and started to climb in. The Storm smirked again. "Oh, by the way, Shane, we're taking your limo. _Sayonara_, jackass." He ducked inside, shut the door, and then the limo drove off, leaving Shane and his faction dumbfounded.

"So," Shane said after a moment, "you guys gonna help contribute to Billy's bail money?" Pause. Shane turned around to find 'Team ECK' gone. "Guys?"

**-more to come-**

Next: The tournament arrives. Someone will be crowned and get the glory. Someone will be destroyed and sink into madness. At King of the Ring, one will "Ascend" and one will "Descend." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	8. Ascend/Descend

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 8: Ascend/Descend**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Sunday after "Chapter 7: One Step Closer."

To recap: With the tournament set and ready to go, at _Raw_, Shane McMahon arrives with Billy Rose and 'Team ECK' in a limousine. Rose is worried that the Storm will try to attack him again after Rose put Rain in the Deadly Blossom on Thursday, and his fears are justified when the Storm drives into the garage and rams the limo with his car. After his match with Haku to advance in the KOTR tourney, the Storm pulled out a sledgehammer from under the ring and headed to the VIP room where Rose was. Rather than run, however, Rose had a different idea. When the Storm busted into the room, he was attacked by the others, and then Rose called in a squad of policemen, who arrested the Storm for vehicular assault. Later, after winning his match against Eddie Guerrero with his unique cross powerbomb ("the Thorn"), Rose was again confronted by Rain, who kneed him in the balls. Rose was set to give Rain the Thorn powerbomb as well, but Austin came out to stop him. As he was leaving with Shane and Team ECK, however, Rose was stopped by the police. The Storm showed up and revealed that he'd gotten Rain to post bail and have Rose picked up for assault. The Storm told Shane and the others that his rage had gone from hot to cold, and that he'd be seeing Rose in the tournament at _King of the Ring_.

Teaser:  The tournament arrives. Someone will be crowned and get the glory. Someone will be destroyed and sink into madness. At King of the Ring, one will rise and one will fall.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, and Billy Rose are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations.

**SUNDAY: _King of the Ring, _25 June**

The quarterfinals had been set in stone now. The qualifying rounds were over:

  * **The Storm** had forced **Haku** to tap out to the Necksnapper.
  * **Rikishi** had beaten **Buh-Buh Ray Dudley** with a Banzai Drop, despite the presence of **D-Von Dudley** at ringside.
  * **Steve Blackman** got the better of **Hardcore Holly** when the self-styled "big shot" missed a dropkick and got hit with the killer martial arts kick.
  * **Chris Benoit** had made Venom's **Cobra** tap out to the Crippler Crossface.
  * **Big Show **once again won his match, this time hitting **Viper** with the Showstopper chokeslam.
  * **Al Snow **got the better of **Albert** with a hard back suplex and a top-rope splash.
  * **Test** beat **Chris Jericho** with a pumphandle slam.
  * **Billy Rose** slammed **Eddie Guerrero** with the Thorn powerbomb.

So now the quarterfinals had been booked:

  * The Storm v. Rikishi
  * Steve Blackman v. Chris Benoit
  * Big Show v. Al Snow
  * Test v. Billy Rose 

* * *

Stone Cold Steve Austin pulled up into the garage in his pickup truck and climbed out, then turned to see a black Honda Civic pulling in as well. Two people he knew very well climbed out and faced him. The Storm's eyes, hidden as usual behind his sunglasses, narrowed imperceptibly as he looked at the Rattlesnake. He turned to Rain, who climbed out the passenger's side. "Rain, you go on ahead, I gotta talk to Steve for a minute."

"Sure," she replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading off.

The Storm nodded, then turned to Austin, who looked at him. He shut the door to his car and strode over to Austin and looked him in the eyes from behind his shades. Neither said anything for a long moment, and then the Storm broke the silence. "What's up with you and her?"

"What d'you mean?" Stone Cold asked.

"What I mean is twice in the last two weeks you've come out and saved her ass from Billy Fuckin' Rose," the Storm said. "While she and I both appreciate that, I just wanted to make sure you're not gettin' any funny ideas."

"And just in the hell do you mean by that?" Austin demanded.

The Storm shoved him back against his truck and snarled. "What I mean is if I find out you're gettin' any funny ideas about you and Rain, I don't care how tough a son of a bitch you are, I'll whup your ass." He leaned in farther. "Only it won't be Texas-style, Steve, it'll be _Japanese_-style." He stepped back and poked Austin in the chest. "So you just watch yourself, man. You stay away from my girl." He stepped back, glowered, then grabbed his duffel out of his car and headed into the arena. Austin stared after him like he was crazy.

* * *

In the gorilla position, the Storm tightened his fingerless gloves and looked over as Rain walked up. "You stay back here," he told her. "I don't want you getting hurt out there."

"I'm not _going_ to get hurt," Rain replied. "What did you want to talk to Steve about?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," he said. "Right now, I got some considerable ass to kick."

* * *

"The following is a Quarterfinal King of the Ring match!" Finkel announced. Pyros exploded from the ceiling and the Storm walked down the entry way, face looking less feral than it had in previous weeks. "Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds... THE STORM!" The Storm climbed up the steps and into the ring, where he climbed on the second rope and raised his fist in the air, then pointed around in a quarter-circle to the big screen, where his video was winding down.

_"I'm a bad man. Bad man. Aaaaah, I'm a bad man, givin' bad men bad thoughts..."_ Drums played a rap beat as the Samoan behemoth plodded out, wearing red attire over his ring outfit. "And his opponent, from the Samoan Islands, weighing in at 425 pounds... RIKISHI!" The Storm removed his shades and passed them out to a stagehand as Rikishi slowly stepped into the ring, then removed his shirt and robe. Rikishi crouched and beckoned with both hands.

The Storm circled him for a moment, considering his options, then lunged in to lock up. Moving quickly to take advantage of his faster speed before Rikishi could throw his weight around, the Storm locked him in a side headlock and ground it in. Rikishi planted his feet and shoved the Storm off into the ropes. He came back and was knocked down by a big shoulder block from Rikishi, who shot off the ropes and jumped for a big leg drop. The Storm quickly rolled aside and sprang to his feet, then started hammering on Rikishi with right hands as he staggered to get up.

Rikishi managed to block one of the Storm's swings and lashed out with his own right hand, knocking him back long enough for the fat man to get fully to his feet. The Storm grunted as Rikishi drove him back into the corner, where he pounded on him with right hands. He grabbed the Storm's arm and whipped him hard across the ring, slapping his hands onto his considerable rear end, then started to charge. The Storm, however, lunged out of the corner with a flying lariat that took the big man down. The Force of Nature rolled to his feet and dropped an elbow on Rikishi's sternum, then tried a cover. 1-- and Rikishi threw him off.

The Storm looked down at Rikishi, scowled, then ran at the ropes, shot off them, and came back, aiming a clothesline. Rikishi ducked, then shot a foot out and caught the Storm on the chin with a nasty superkick as he came off the other ropes. The Storm went down, seeing stars, and Rikishi gave a sadistic little grin to the fans as he positioned himself over the Storm's chest, and squatted in preparation for a big vertical splash. The Storm lay there for a moment, and as Rikishi began his downward momentum, the Storm pulled himself out from underneath. Rikishi shouted in pain as he landed hard on his tailbone.

The Storm wound up and landed a hard kick to the base of Rikishi's spine, then squatted, put his knee at the base of his neck and pulled back on his jaw. Rikishi grimaced in pain as the Storm held the hold on for a minute, then released him as he showed signs of getting to his feet. He stepped back as Rikishi got to his feet and then shot off the ropes, looking for a Lou Thesz press, but Rikishi caught him and dropped him back in a Samoan drop. The Storm bounced a bit from the impact, holding his stomach, as Rikishi's weight had driven the wind out of his lungs. Rikishi hooked up a leg. 1... 2-- and the Storm got a shoulder up.

Rikishi stood up and stomped a big foot on him a few times, then went to bounce off the ropes and brought one massive leg down on the Storm's sternum. The Storm shouted in pain again and clutched his chest as Rikishi pulled him to his feet and whipped him into the corner. Rikishi backed up, smirking at the audience and slapping his cheeks again, then started charging. At the same moment Rikishi swung his ass to bear, the Storm lunged aside, causing the Phat Man to collide hard with the turnbuckle. As he stepped out, wincing, the Storm came off the ropes from the side, grabbed Rikishi's head and swung around before planting him with a jumping Tornado DDT. Rikishi lay on the mat in a daze as the Storm stood up, one arm holding his ribs. The Storm looked out at the fans, then wetted his finger and raised it in the air. The fans started clamoring.

The Storm ascended to the top rope and leaned back, holding the ropes for balance, then catapulted himself forward in a diving cross-body at Rikishi, who had climbed to his feet and turned to face him. The fans screamed, _"Reap the Windfall!"_ as the Storm collided and took the Bad Man down. The Storm grabbed Rikishi's kneepad and pulled his leg up, nodding his head along with the referee's count. 1... 2... 3! The ref called for the bell as the Storm stood up, raising his hand in the air. "Damage, Inc." played over the speakers as Howard Finkel announced, "Here is your winner, THE STORM!"

The Storm started to head for the ropes, but then Rikishi got back up and nailed him with another superkick, sending him to the mat. Rikishi grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the corner, where Rikishi ascended to the second rope. The fans were booing like crazy as Rikishi bounced himself on the ropes a few times before dropping his entire 424-pound body on the Storm's chest. The Storm groaned and doubled over as Rikishi pulled himself up and left, "Bad Man" playing as he did so. 

* * *

The Storm met Rain back at the gorilla position, and she helped him back to the Lone Star room. The Storm grinned weakly to the Acolytes, who looked at him from the card table, where they were playing poker with Jacqueline. Rain looked around as she got the Storm's duffel and got out some tape. "Where's Steve?"

"Who gives a shit?" the Storm grunted. "Come on, help me tape up my ribs."

The Storm pulled off his _I am a Force of Nature_ shirt while Rain got the tape ready. For the first time, Bradshaw, Faarooq, and Jackie saw the scars crisscrossing the Storm's body. A nasty-looking burn scar patched his left shoulder and part of his chest. As he turned around, they could see a long scar across his back, just below his ribs. Rain helped him wrap the tape around his ribs, then secure it in place. Wincing a bit, the Storm sat back down and put the t-shirt back on over it.

"Where'd you get all those, man?" Faarooq asked.

"CIW," the Storm said. "A few in Japan."

"Damn," Bradshaw said. "And all the ones from CIW, you got them from Rose?"

"Nah, a few I got from this other guy, uh, Brick. Brick Dickerson," the Storm said. "He's an okay guy, but strong as all hell. Whacked me across the back with a 2x4 and broke a couple ribs and laid open four inches of my back."

"Ow," Bradshaw commented.

"Yeah, I think I said that at the time," the Storm said. "Now, I gotta rest up. Whoever I'll be facing is going to take advantage of my ribs, so I want them to be as healed as they can be." He started to lean back in his seat, but then the door to the locker room burst open and Stone Cold barged in.

"Storm, Billy Rose just showed up -- and he's trashin' your car!"

* * *

The Storm and the rest of Lone Star ran out to the garage to see Billy Rose using the very same sledgehammer he'd had a week before on the Storm's black Honda. The Storm snarled and ran at him, but Rose saw him coming and turned to face him. "What? _What?_" the Californian shouted. "What're you gonna do, huh?"

"First I was thinkin' of pounding your fucking skull in," the Storm remarked, moving forward.

"One more step! That's it! One more step!" Rose screamed, hefting the hammer. "Put one more foot forward and I'll bash your fucking brains out!"

Rain quickly stepped forward and grabbed the Storm's arm. "No, Storm!"

"That's right, Skinner," Rose sneered. "Listen to your little bitch-girl. She knows I'll do it."

The Storm shook Rain off and stepped closer to Rose, who swung the hammer down. Rain gasped and the rest of Lone Star jumped in surprise, but the Storm sidestepped and grabbed the hammer's handle, staring Rose straight in the eyes. Rose scowled and shoved him back, then screamed, "Come _on_, you son of a bitch, _hit me!_"

"And give you another fucking excuse to have me arrested?" the Storm said. "No fuckin' way. I'm going to see _you_ in the ring tonight, and I'm going to save all the hits you got coming for ya till then."

Rose scowled. "What makes you think we'll be meeting in the ring tonight?"

"`Cuz you're going to win every single match you have," the Storm said. "I know this, because as much as you fear getting in the ring with me, you want WWF glory and gold more -- and that's going to drive you to win. I know you too well, Billy."

The Californian scowled for a moment, then his face twisted into a leer. "Well, then, if I'm going to get a beating at your hands, I may as well make it worth it." He released the sledge and turned to face Rain. She had exactly one second to blink in surprise before his fist collided with her face.

The Storm's eyes widened, and then he threw Rose against the side of his car and slammed him against it a few times before cocking back a fist to punch his lights out. Bradshaw, however, stepped up and stopped the swing, pulling him back. "It ain't worth it, Storm, much as the som'bitch deserves it."

"Yeah, save it for the ring, okay?" Faarooq advised.

Rose sneered. "Yeah, listen to the big galoots, Storm," he chuckled. "You're too gutless to hit me."

The Storm scowled. "Much as you deserve it, Billy," he growled, "I ain't gonna hit ya."

Another sneer. "Coward."

"Then it takes one to know one, Billy," the Storm said. "I'm going to do what you would do in this situation."

"Really?" Rose didn't seem impressed. "What's that?"

"Have someone else beat your ass," the Storm said, stepping back as the Acolytes moved forward. Rose's eyes widened and he feinted to the side, then ran in the other direction, slipping past one of Faarooq's arms. Austin gave chase for a moment, then stopped as Rose ducked down a hall. He turned back to see the Storm glowering after the slippery Californian. "Son - of a - bitch," he said slowly, eyes burning. He then turned to Rain, who was holding her face. "Rain, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, slowly taking her hand away from her left eye. A nasty bruise was already forming. She winced a bit. "Aside from the black eye..."

"Yeah, you're going to have a hell of a shiner there," the Storm said, gingerly touching it. She winced again. "Damn that fucking Rose..."

"Don't get hot about it, Storm," she said. "It isn't worth it."

"It sure as hell _is_ worth it!" the Storm shouted. He looked at the Acolytes and Jackie. "You guys have seen the scars I have all over my body from Rose and that big-ass galoot of his from CIW. For seven damn years now, I've had to live with what he did to me, knowing I couldn't do _shit_ about it. Now I'm going to get the chance. And it is going to be _worth it_, damn it."

He turned away from the others and back to Rain. "Come on, let's get some ice for that shiner."

* * *

Rose stalked down the hall to the VIP room, where Kurt, Edge & Christian, and Shane all looked up. Rose shoved Shane out of the way as he grabbed his wrist tape and began to prep himself for his upcoming match. Kurt opened his mouth. "Billy--"

"_Don't_ talk to me," Rose snapped. "That fucking bastard Skinner thinks he can make a fool out of me? I'll show that moron..." He threw on his loose red shirt, then went into the bathroom, ran the faucet over his hands, then slicked his hair back before stomping out of the room.

* * *

"The following is a Quarterfinal King of the Ring match!" the Fink declared. Music began playing: _"Test. This is a Test. Test. Test. This is a Test."_ The six-foot-six former bouncer came down the aisle in a pair of silver pants with his symbol emblazoned on it in black. "Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, weighing in at 282 pounds... TEST!"

Test climbed up on the apron, then over the top rope into the ring, where he climbed onto the second rope and raised his arms in the air. He stepped down just as his music was cut off. _"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ Rose came down the aisle, the few inches that Test had on him readily apparent, but the Californian didn't seem to care. "And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds... BILLY ROSE!"

Rose didn't bother with posing. He threw off his shirt and charged the ring. Test met him with a stiff right hand and took the offensive, driving Rose back into the corner with more right hands, then grabbing his arm and whipping him across the ring into the opposite corner. Test went for a follow-up clothesline, but Rose put his boots up and stopped him cold. Test staggered back, turning around and holding his jaw, allowing Rose time to shift himself onto the top rope and spring out with a missile dropkick to Test's face as he turned back around. The tall Canadian went down.

Rose shot off the ropes and dropped quickly with an elbow to Test's sternum and hooked up a leg. 1-- and Test thrust his shoulder up before grabbing Rose and shoving him away. Rose backed up and charged with a clothesline as Test got to his feet, but got stopped with a shoulder block that drove Rose back into the ropes. Test whipped him across the ring again and aimed a big boot at his head, but Rose slid underneath the kick and came up for a back suplex that dropped Test hard on his neck. Test grimaced in pain and grabbed the back of his neck as Rose ascended the ropes again. He reached the top, stopped and pointed out at Test, then pounced with a Savage elbow. His attack struck, but when he made a lateral press, Test kicked out at two.

Moving quickly before Test could get back up, Rose grabbed his arm and twisted it before dropping and locking his legs around his head and shoulders in the Deadly Blossom. Test started to shout in pain and tried to resist, reaching for the ropes, but his positioning was wrong, and with Rose's weight bearing down on his upper body, he couldn't move that easily. Left with no other choice, Test began to tap the mat with his free hand. The referee called for the bell, and Rose released the hold. "Here is your winner... BILLY ROSE!"

Rose rolled out of the ring and collected his discarded shirt, face still twisted in residual fury from his confrontation with the Storm. He stomped back up the aisle, shrugging on his shirt in the process.

* * *

The Storm watched Rose's match on the monitor in Lone Star's room. "I told you," he remarked to Rain, who was gently pressing an ice pack to her swollen eye. "Rose wants prestige too much to avoid getting in the ring with me. Everyone knows I'm moving up in the WWF, and that I'm a force to be reckoned with, and sooner or later, he's going to have to get in the ring with me."

"I still think you should let this whole thing go," Rain said, indicating her black eye. "You know me -- I can take him on."

"No you can't, Rain," the Storm said tiredly. "I admit you do have the skills, but Rose has more than that. He's a very good study, and he'll hurt you bad if you go against him. I won't allow it."

"Look, Matthew," Rain said seriously, lowering the ice pack and turning to look at him. The Storm blinked and looked at her as well. They both understood that when they started using their real names, it was more personal. Rain continued: "I appreciate your wanting to protect me, but I'm not the green wannabe you met in Dallas. I can hack it by myself."

Matthew Skinner sighed, removing his sunglasses and setting them aside. "Claire," he said wearily, "I know that, and I know how much you've improved since the time we met, and since you came here to the WWF, but listen to me when I tell you, _don't_ get in the ring against Rose. As good as you are, he's better."

Rain -- Claire Whittaker to her family -- blinked in shock. "Now just what do you mean by that?" she demanded. "You've told me you think I'm as good as you are."

"Yeah," Skinner said with a sigh, "but that was before I knew Rose was here."

Claire's nostrils flared for a moment, and then she grabbed her bag and threw her belongings into it. He blinked. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm leaving," she said abruptly. "I'll see you back at the hotel," she added in a cold tone.

"For what?" he said. "For calling it as I see it?"

"No, Matthew," Claire said, turning back. "For not trusting me enough to handle this by myself. You're letting your obsession with Billy Rose get in the way of our relationship. I'm going, and don't you try to stop me." She put on her own sunglasses and headed out the door, Skinner on her heels.

"Rain! _Claire!_" he shouted after her. "Goddammit, don't you walk away from me!"

Rain, however, kept walking until she came to the sidewalk outside. She hailed a taxicab and climbed into the back, directing the driver to the hotel. The Storm stood in front of the car, stopped it, then went around to the window. "Claire, please, just _listen_ to me!"

"Re-evaluate your priorities in life, Matthew," she said through the window, not looking at him, "and then we'll talk. Drive," she told the driver, and the cab sped off.

Matthew Skinner stood in the street for a moment longer, then swore and kicked the fender of the nearest parked car. Heedless of the alarm that went off, he stalked back inside, eyes dark with frustration.

* * *

During the other quarterfinal matches, Chris Benoit had met Steve Blackman head-on and snared him with the Crippler Crossface, which the Lethal Weapon was forced to submit to. Benoit would therefore go on to once again face his former tag-team partner, the Storm, in the semifinals. Al Snow, meanwhile, had gone up against the Big Show, and the 500-pound monster easily defeated him with a one-armed chokeslam. This meant Big Show would face Billy Rose in the semifinals.

* * *

"The following contest is a Semifinal King of the Ring match!" The lightning pyros went off again, and Metallica rocked the arena as the Storm appeared, his face appearing a bit distracted as he went to the ring. "Making his way to the ring, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds... THE STORM!" He didn't bother doing his pose as he passed his sunglasses out to the timekeeper, then paced around the ring.

The Storm's thoughts were snapped back to the present when he heard the ominous music of his opponent, the lights flashing blue. A scowl curled his lips. While his dislike for Benoit paled in comparison for the raw, seething hatred he had for Rose, it was enough to get him focused again. Chris Benoit came out in his yellow-on-black tights, a scowl set on his lips as well as he faced his opponent. "And his opponent, from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, weighing in at 220 pounds... CHRIS BENOIT!"

Benoit took his time getting into the ring, and when he did, he walked right up to the Storm and glared at him straight in the eyes. The Storm glared back, and then lashed out with a right hand, knocking Benoit back a bit, then grunting as Benoit returned the favor. They traded punches for a moment, and then the Storm staggered back as Benoit raked his hands across his face. Benoit pushed him back in the corner, where he kicked, then stomped away at the Storm's ribs. Pain shot into the Storm with each breath he took as the Crippler took full advantage of the injured ribs he'd suffered at the hands (or rather, ass) of Rikishi.

Referee Mike Chioda finally pulled Benoit back long enough for the Storm to pull himself to his feet. When he turned back to the Force of Nature, he was caught by a flying clothesline that took him down. Benoit was back to his feet in an instant, but the Storm rolled back up and caught Benoit beneath the ribs with a spear and carried him back into the corner. There, the Storm grabbed the ropes to the sides and began pistoning his shoulder in and out of Benoit's gut, quickly driving all the air out of his lungs. While Benoit gasped for breath, the Storm hoisted him up onto the top of the post, where he hooked him up and then dragged him backwards in a superplex.

The Storm got back up, leaned against the ropes for a minute to catch his breath, holding his ribs with one arm. Benoit was slowly recovering from the shoulder thrusts and the superplex. As Benoit rolled onto his hands and knees, the Storm quickly dropkicked him in the head, sending him rolling out of the ring. The Storm followed and swung at Benoit as he got up, but the Wolverine blocked his swing, then grabbed his head and bashed it against the barricade. The Storm winced, then grabbed Benoit's head and did the same. Benoit staggered, then got another blow to the head as the Storm pounded on him before whipping him toward the steel stairs. Benoit, however, managed to reverse the momentum and swung the Storm chest-first into the stairs.

Groaning in pain, the Storm toppled to the floor, only to be pulled up by Benoit, who rolled him back into the ring. Inside, the Crippler stomped away on the Storm's chest a few more times, then cut his hands through the air. "That's _it!_" he hissed as he went to the corner. The fans clamored as he ascended to the top, then spread his arms and leapt out in a Swandive Headbutt. The Storm, however, rolled away, and Benoit smacked into the mat painfully. The Storm pounced, twisting Benoit's arm back into a hammerlock. The Wolverine began to writhe and try to fight out of it, but the Storm pounded him in the back of the head, then pressed his knee against Benoit's wrist and locked his hands under his jaw. He pulled back, snarling and Benoit shouted in pain as the Storm wrenched in the Necksnapper. Benoit began to tap the mat, and the fans cheered. Chioda rang the bell, but the Storm kept the hold locked in until Chioda began a five-count. At four, the Storm released Benoit and rolled out of the ring, collecting his sunglasses and raising a fist in the air as Finkel proclaimed, "Here is your winner... THE STORM!"

The Storm screamed, "You and me, Rose! It'll be you and me!" as he headed back up the entry way.

* * *

Not long after the first semifinal match ended, the next began. A loud male singer's voice roared: _"We-ell... well, it's the Big Show!"_ Pyros exploded from ceiling and floor, and through the smoke came the big, nasty bastard himself. "The following contest is a Semifinal King of the Ring match! Making his way to the ring, from Tampa, Florida, weighing in at 500 pounds... the BIG SHOW!"

The Big Show looked out, counted to three with one hand, then roared and raised his hand in the air, pyros exploding behind him. He snapped the ropes down, then turned to the entry way as his music cut off. _"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..." _Rose appeared, throwing off his shirt instantly and running for the ring. Finkel hardly had time to introduce him: "And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds... BILLY ROSE!"

Rose paused briefly at the ring as he looked in at the 500-pound behemoth who beckoned him in. Slowly, Rose climbed up on the apron, and Show charged. Rose grabbed his head as he approached and dropped off the apron, snapping Show back, and allowing Rose to slide into the ring. Rose charged and then slipped between Show's legs as he swung a massive fist downward. Rose cocked his fists back and swung them from the sides, right into the Big Show's kidneys. Show shouted with pain and swung around, his arm swinging, but Rose ducked, then danced back as Show flailed again.

"Hold still, damn it!" Show snarled at him. He reached out and managed to grab Rose's wrist, then snapped him forward and leveled him with a short-arm clothesline. Rose sat back up, blinking his eyes and looking dazed. Show reached down and grabbed Rose by the head, pulling him to his feet. With another shout, Show swung his massive cranium down and drove it into Rose's. Rose fell to the mat again.

The Big Show raised his head and looked around, snarling a bit, then raised his hand into the air and roared. He turned back to Rose, who was slowly pulling himself to his feet, then Show held his hand back, waiting for the moment. Rose got to his feet, staggered a bit, then turned around. Show's hand clamped down on his throat and he hoisted him high in the air. He held it for a moment, roaring, but he held him a second too long. Rose recovered, grabbed Show's arm and wrapped his legs around it, then threw his weight downwards and managed to swing Show off-balance and to the mat in a vicious high-angle armbar takedown. Quickly, Rose went for the Deadly Blossom, but the Big Show threw him off and got up, holding his head.

Rose quickly went off the ropes and threw his body into the back of Show's knees, and managed to take the 500-pound monster down. Rose stood and lifted one of Show's legs to stomp at his knee, then drop an elbow on it and put on a leglock. Show snarled in pain, then reached forward to grab at Rose's head. The Californian nimbly ducked out of the way and shot off the ropes into a dropkick to Show's face. The big man went down, only to get back up to his knees. Show snarled, but Rose dashed in and smashed his fists across Show's face -- a straight right hand, a left hook, and then a vicious uppercut. Show staggered and slumped down to one knee, and with a final side kick from Rose, he fell over. Rose then went over to the corner and ascended. He pointed out at the Big Show, then sprang out in a Savage elbow. He planted it in the Big Show's heart, then pulled on his kneepad to "hook" a leg. 1... 2... 3!

Rose stood and raised a hand in the air. At ringside, J.R. and the King were astonished. "I don't believe it! Billy Rose just beat the Big Show!"

"I knew it! Billy's going to become King of the Ring, J.R., I just know it!"

"Here is your winner... BILLY ROSE!"

"My God, King, do you realize what this means? The finals of the King of the Ring tournament will be Billy Rose against the Storm!"

"Oh my God! The Storm's going to take Rose apart!" Jerry Lawler wailed. "Oh, Billy, why did you have to beat Big Show?"

* * *

The Storm checked his rib tape again, then did some stretches before wincing and stopping. The Acolytes watched him. Bradshaw remarked, "You sure you can handle this, Storm? We heard you talkin' to Rain earlier..."

"Yeah, man," Faarooq added, "we heard about how you were goin' on about Rose..."

"Look," the Storm snapped, "I'm going to do this by myself, okay? I can take on Rose by myself. This time, the som'bitch ain't got 'Team ECK' to fall back on, and he ain't got some seven-foot-one galoot to back him up. I'm going to beat him at his first game -- wrestling, and if he doesn't learn his lesson, then I'll beat him at his _own_ game -- and screw him over again and again and _again_ until the slimy asswipe learns not to fuck with the Force of Nature."

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Howard Finkel said, "the following contest is to determine the _new_ King of the Ring!" The fans clamored, then started to cheer as the lightning pyros went off for the third time that night, the Storm striding out through the flashing smoke. "Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 239 pounds... THE STORM!"

The Storm had replaced his _I am a Force of Nature_ t-shirt with his _GeT SeT To GeT WReCKeD_ shirt and did his usual pose at the corner. He pointed at the screen just as his video wound down. His "game face" on, he turned to face the aisle. His fists clenched and loosened and a snarl curled his lips as he waited. "And his opponent..."

_"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ Billy Rose came out, and stopped under the TitanTron to pose and smirk at the jeering crowd. "...from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds... BILLY ROSE!" Rose stopped halfway down the aisle to glare at his nemesis, then slowly made his way to the ring and up the stairs. The Californian removed his shirt and dropped it outside the ring, then vaulted over the ropes. He stood across from the Storm and the two stared each other down.

"Told you I'd see you in the ring tonight," the Storm commented.

"You think you're pretty goddamn funny, don't you?" Rose growled. "A real fucking comedian."

"Turnabout _is_ fair play," the Storm said. "Now, you got some hits comin' to ya, Billy."

And with that, the Storm swung the first punch and caught Billy in the side of the face. Rose staggered and returned the favor. The Storm absorbed it and hammered him again. The blond-haired wrestler was forced back in the corner, where the Storm began to pound on him with fists and kicks. A whip across the ring, and Rose stopped the follow-up clothesline with a back elbow. The Storm staggered back, allowing Rose to hoist himself up for a double axe-handle from the second rope. The blow came down between the Storm's shoulder blades, and he rolled away as he hit the mat, avoiding a stomp. 

Rose stalked after him and aimed more kicks at the Storm's ribs, but the Force of Nature came up with a leg-sweep and turned him over for a Boston Crab. Rose kicked free and backhanded the Storm in the side of the head. He staggered into the ropes, where Rose snapped his forearm across his chest in a vicious knife-edge chop. He did it a few more times, then whipped the Storm across the ring, maintaining his grip to plant his knee in the Storm's gut once, then whipping again to do it one more time. 

The Storm doubled over and gasped for breath, and Rose took the opportunity to step to the side and grab him for a wrist-clutch suplex. The Storm was dropped nearly on his head and rolled out of the ring to catch his breath. Rose frowned and ran across the ring, shot off the ropes and ran back, flipping over the ropes in a senton that brought him down on top of the Force of Nature. 

Rose got up and stepped back, hands balled into fists. "Come on, get up! Get up, you son of a bitch!" As the Storm got to one knee, the Californian bashed him in the head with a punch. He swung again, but this time the Storm blocked it and came up with an open-handed uppercut palm strike that caught Rose in the jaw. Billy staggered back, gagging, and the Storm jumped up and nailed a spinning heel kick that took Rose down. The Storm dragged Rose up and hurled him into the ring, then followed, taking Rose down again with a stiff clothesline.

While Rose struggled to get to his feet, the Storm kicked him in the spine, then stomped on one of his ankles and locked the other in the Twister Anklelock. Rose started to scream in pain, and the Storm wrenched it in. "Quit, dammit! Tap out before I fucking snap it off!" Rose shook his head and tried to drag his other leg free, then lunged to one side and grabbed the ropes. The Storm snarled and dropped the ankle, snapping forward to drop an elbow on Rose's head. Rose got to his feet, then grabbed the Storm's arm and went for the Irish whip. The Storm reversed it, ducked under the clothesline Rose aimed, then caught him on the rebound for a powerslam. He hooked up a leg for the pin. 1... 2-- and Rose got a shoulder up.

The Storm lifted Rose up and scoop slammed him, then bent down to apply a sleeper hold. As Rose choked, the Storm snarled, "You fucked me over time and again, Billy, and you kept playin' games. Guess what, Billy? It's time for you to _reap the Windfall!_" He shouted these last words, then released the sleeper to stand and wet a fingertip. He went to the corner, ascended and leaned back, holding the ropes. As Rose groggily got to his feet, the Storm pounced. Rose saw him coming in mid-air and tried to duck, but the Storm plowed into him, taking him down. He lay atop him for the pin. 1... 2-- and impossibly, Rose kicked out.

The Storm pulled Rose up by one arm and went for a short-arm clothesline, but Rose ducked, held onto the Storm's hand and quickly took him down in an armbar before wrapping his legs around his neck and shoulders. Rose leaned back and wrenched in the Deadly Blossom as the fans started booing. The Storm growled in pain, eyes clenched and face turning red. Rose wrenched it again. "Come on, Skinner, scream for me!" Wrench, grimace. "One more time for old time's sake!"

The Storm kicked his legs wildly, and the crowd gasped as he arched his back, putting tremendous stress on his trapped shoulder, then kicked his feet off the mat and rolled over on to his stomach. Pushing himself up with one hand, he started to turn to Rose, who hastily released him when he saw the Storm preparing to foil the hold. The Storm booted him in the gut for a DDT, then got up, holding his right shoulder and wincing. He turned to Rose and now _he_ was set back, fists clenched, waiting for Rose to get up.

When the Californian did get up, he ducked the Storm's punch and lashed out with a right straight punch, a left hook, then a hard body blow from his strong right hand. Rose quickly pinned his head between his thighs and held his arms out to the side. Rose went and gut-wrenched the Storm up to the crucifix position, preparing for the Thorn powerbomb, but the Storm dropped out of it. Acting quickly, the Storm swung around, hooked Rose in a full-nelson, then flipped him up into the Downdraft. Rose hit the mat with a terrific slam, and the Storm lay atop him for the pin. 1... 2... 3!

The roar from the crowd was incredible. The Storm rolled to his knees and got up, exhausted, raising a hand in the air as Finkel proclaimed, "Here is your winner... and the _new_ King of the Ring... THE STORM!" The Storm rolled out of the ring, still holding his shoulder, smirking triumphantly at Rose, who was sitting up in the ring. Billy turned and glared out at the Storm, his teeth bared in a snarl, his face quivering with fury.

Partway up the aisle, the Storm was stopped by an official, who presented him with his royal golden cape and crown. The cape was draped over his shoulders and the crown handed to him. The Storm looked down at it, then up at Rose. With another smirk, the Storm raised it overhead, then slowly lowered it onto his head -- his motions exactly like the gestures Rose had been making throughout the tournament. Rose's eyes widened and he lunged at the ropes, only to be stopped by the referee in the ring. The Storm picked up a microphone. "Hey, Billy, I guess the better man won, yeah? Let this be a lesson to you, ya bottle-blond West Coast jackass -- don't mess with Texas, and don't you even _conceive_ of going up against one pissed off Force of Nature!"

Rose appeared to be having a fit in the ring with the way he was pacing around, swearing and snapping at the ropes, a vein throbbing on his forehead. The Storm smirked again, then turned and raised a fist in the air to the crowd, which cheered as he headed back into the back.

* * *

In the VIP room that Shane and Team ECK had claimed for themselves, Rose returned and grabbed the nearest chair, hurling it into a row of lockers. Shane stepped back as Rose grabbed a tray of food the group had been eating from and threw it into the wall, then kicked over the small coffee table. He quivered for a moment, then yelled with fury and punched the drywall, putting a dent in it.

"Rose, Jeezus, calm down!" Shane said, going over and holding back his arm as he reared back to swing another punch. "Relax! I know you're upset `cuz you lost King of the Ring, but--"

"You think I'm mad `cuz I lost that shot?" Rose snapped. "I'm not mad about that, I'm mad about the fact that it was Matthew _Fucking _Skinner who beat me! The goddamn son of a bitch has been a cramp in my style from the second I met him! I tried to get him to recognize just who the hell I am back in CIW by putting him up against Brick -- and I finally got the sucker to leave. Only then he has to go and get _famous_ on me by doing so goddamn well over in Japan -- and _then_ he goes and does it _again_ by coming here! So I come here, looking for a little glory myself, and the _son of a bitch_ has to hold a fucking grudge!"

He scowled as he pulled on a black t-shirt and sat down on a sofa, rubbing his temples. Slowly, his scowl curled upwards into a vicious grin. "Well, two can play at that game. If Skinner wants to be the Storm, I'll give him a Storm -- a _Shit Storm_. Oh, yeah, the 'King' is gonna get dethroned."

**-more to come-**

Next: Factions collide and factions fracture. Rivals square off and step off. And Billy Rose tells the Storm "This Ain't Over." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	9. This Ain't Over

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 9: This Ain't Over**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Monday after _King of the Ring_, after "Chapter 8: Ascend/Descend."

To recap: upon arriving at the arena, the Storm confronted Stone Cold about his repeated run-ins to save Rain from Billy Rose. The Storm implies that there's a relationship there, which Austin denies. In his first match, the Storm took on Rikishi, and managed a win with the Windfall. After the match, however, Rikishi gave him a Banzai Drop. Backstage, Rain helped the Storm tape his ribs, revealing a heavily scarred back and body to the APA. (One particular scar on his back the Storm attributed to a lackey of Rose's back in CIW -- one Brick Dickerson.) They then ran out to the parking area to find Billy Rose trashing the Storm's car with a sledgehammer. The Storm nearly attacked him when Rose punched Rain in the face, but held himself back. Rose then went on to his match against Test and picked up the win by forcing him to tap out to the Deadly Blossom. The Storm tried to convince Rain that Rose was out of her league, and, offended, Rain packed up her bag and left. In the semifinals, the Storm went up against his ex-tag team partner Chris Benoit, and after a brutal match-up, the Storm forced Benoit to tap out to the Necksnapper. Billy Rose had the daunting task of taking on the Big Show, and actually managed a win after hitting a Savage elbow. In the finals, the Storm and Rose went berserk on each other. Both men managed to avoid, counter, or get free from the other's submission holds or big moves, but in the end, the Storm managed to get out of the Thorn powerbomb's set-up and hit the Downdraft on Rose to become the King of the Ring. After the match, the Storm taunted a livid Rose, who swore to Team ECK and Shane that the Storm was going to pay.

Teaser:  Factions collide and factions fracture. Rivals square off and step off. And Billy Rose isn't through with the Storm by a long shot.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, and Brad "Brick" Dickerson are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations.

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, 26 June**

As the WWF came to Los Angeles after _King of the Ring_, the Lone Star locker room was in a fairly good mood despite the few disturbances they had the night before. The APA had already gone through a twelve-pack of beer (each) and were in the midst of a game of blackjack when the door opened and the Storm walked in. He wore a smile on his face and carried his King of the Ring crown in one hand. Bradshaw, Faarooq, and Jacqueline started grinning. "Hey, all hail the King!" Faarooq shouted.

"Hail to the King, baby!" Bradshaw added.

The Storm grinned, then said in his best _Duke Nukem_ voice, "Groovy." More laughter. "Beer me," the Storm said, setting his duffel and crown down to catch the tossed can. "Thanks." He cracked it open and poured it into his mouth, then stopped to belch. He collapsed in a chair and reclined, slumping down and finishing off the beer before tossing it over his shoulder into a trashcan. "It's good to be the King."

"Okay, I think we've exhausted all those clichés," Jackie interrupted.

"Yeah," the Storm said. He looked around, then frowned. "Where're Steve and Rain?"

"Austin got off to a late start," Bradshaw said. "He'll be here. I think he said he ran into Rain at the hotel. He said he'd bring her to the arena."

"That so?" the Storm asked. He frowned a bit more, then shrugged. "Seen the sheet for the night?"

"Yeah, right here," Faarooq said, passing him a paper. "Us three got a mixed-tag with the Hollys."

"Hmm," the Storm said, scanning the sheet. "They haven't signed me to a match tonight." He glanced at his watch. "Oop. I got me an interview segment in the ring. `Scuse me."

* * *

The fans turned to the TitanTron as the familiar guitar-chord played. Only now, instead of merely showing a silhouetted man in a downpour raising his arms to the sides, it showed the Storm, in a clip from the previous night, raising his crown in the air. At the crescendo of the chord, the Storm's voice suddenly proclaimed, _"All hail the King!"_ The lightning pyros went off and "Damage, Inc." started up. The fans cheered as the Storm came out through the flashing smoke, carrying his crown in his hand. He climbed into the ring, up on the second rope, then raised his crown up in the air. He set the crown down in the corner, then took up a microphone. He paused as the fans cheered loudly.

"This goes out," the Storm said, "to every black-mask-wearin' yahoo, to every arrogant back-stabbing son of a bitch, and to every single pansy-ass yellow-bellied bottle-blond West Coast _jackass_ -- seek shelter, because the Storm... has... _ARRIVED!_" More cheers. "Last night, I proved, once again, that I have what it takes to take on anybody in the World Wrestling Federation. I became the King of the Ring. I took on the 'Bad Man,' Rikishi, and kicked his very considerable ass. I took on the 'Canadian Crippler,' Chris Benoit, and made him tap out to the Necksnapper. And then, I went up against that guy I like to think of as the Prick Bastard -- Billy Rose. And I showed him that no matter what sorta mind games he wants to play, you don't piss off the Force of Nature."

The Storm paced a little bit. He paused. "See, Billy thinks that by allying himself with a McMahon, he can really go places. He thinks if he gets himself a little mutual admiration posse around him, he'll have himself guys who'll back him up. But, see, that's where he's wrong. Allow me," he said after a brief pause, "to borrow a page from the _Book of Austin_. We all know that it says D.T.A. -- _Don't Trust Anybody_. Well right under that, there's another little line that says _You Can't Trust a McMahon_. People have been burned by the McMahons time and again. Mick Foley got screwed out of the WWF title by them several times. The Rock got screwed by them. Stone Cold got screwed by them. Hell, even a McMahon doesn't trust another one. Look at that goddamn family, Billy! Vince's daughter is in thick with the 'Alliance,' which resents his influence. Shane has himself his little 'Team ECK,' and flat-out goes against his father's wishes.

"And if you think you can trust your so-called friends, Billy," the Storm went on, "just look at what happened last week. Dunn, roll the footage." He turned to the TitanTron as it showed the police arresting Billy Rose on _RAW_ the week before. Shane asked if Team ECK had any money to contribute to Rose's bail, only to find they'd left. The video cut off. The Storm chuckled. "Some friends, huh, Billy? They didn't even post bail for ya. That's just gotta suck."

He paced a bit more. "But I can understand, Billy, if you want another shot at me. So, this being my first night as King of the Ring, I'm feeling a bit magnanimous. I tell you what -- I'll _give _you a shot against me, in this very ring, here tonight!" The fans started going crazy at the thought of seeing those two go at it again. "So you get your little Californian ass out here, get your hair all dyed to the right shade, and get set to get wrecked, boyo. The Force of Nature's on a roll, and I'll roll right over ya and grind your ass under my boots. And _that_ is your Storm Warning."

He paused and glared at the TitanTron, which soon lit up with another entrance video. _"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ The fans booed as Billy Rose sauntered out, wearing a new t-shirt. It had a graphic of a red rose with blood pooling around the flower. Lettering read _Every Rose Has Its Thorns_. The back showed two silhouetted people, one of which was in the midst of giving the other a Thorn powerbomb. Rose glanced out at the crowd, then posed, raising his arms to the sides and peering out to his right, then to his left. A smug little smirk sat on his face. He raised a microphone and spoke. "Storm, just gotta say a few things -- first, you underestimate just how smart I am. What I lack in physical power, I make up for strategically. I'm very careful with how I do my business, Storm. You learned that the hard way back in CIW. I may lose the individual battle along the way, but you can never conceive my goals." Rose paced on the stage. "But I tell _you_ what, Storm -- I accept your challenge, because you're on _my_ turf, now, Nature Boy. You're in my hometown -- you're right smack dab in Los Angeles, Cal-if-orn-I-F'ing-A! I will step into the ring with you, and then, just when you have victory within your grasp -- it will all slip away, Storm, and then, you will be _broken_."

Rose was now half-way down the ramp, but stopped and turned back as cars crashed on the TitanTron and the familiar guitar chords played. The fans went crazy as Commissioner Mick Foley waddled out in his own unique way and grinned at the cheering fans, who were chanting, _"FOLEY! FOLEY!"_ He raised a finger. "Now wait just a minute, guys, I can understand if you want to go at each other again, but I have another idea. Instead of giving these people the same match they had last night, I think we'll take care of this whole Team ECK versus Lone Star thing we've got going. So tonight -- right here, in Los Angeles, California! --" (Cheap pop.) "-- we will see _you_, Billy Rose, and your friends, Kurt Angle and his, heh, _manager_ Trish take on _you_, Storm, the Texas Rattlesnake, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and _your_ girlfriend, Rain." Rose started to shout at him, but Foley raised his hand. "I'm sorry, but I'm the commissioner, and that decision... is _final!_"

* * *

The Storm paced in the parking lot shortly thereafter, the Acolytes hanging out nearby. Considering how furious Rose seemed to be, they didn't want the Storm taking any chances getting blindsided by Shane's faction. Within a few minutes, Stone Cold's pickup truck pulled into the garage, and Austin and Rain stepped out, carrying their bags. A large purple bruise marred Rain's eye where Rose had punched her last night. Austin frowned slightly as he saw the Storm. "What's up?"

"We got us a match tonight, that's what," the Storm replied. "You, me, and Rain against Rose, Angle, and Trish."

"That a fact?" Austin said.

"Yeah," the Storm said. Then he tilted his head a bit, his expression unreadable, and not just because of his sunglasses. "And isn't this a coincidence? Steve and Rain both showing up together. Once again. And after my girlfriend mysteriously never turns up at our room at the hotel last night."

"Storm..." Rain began wearily, but he cut her off.

"No, no, Rain, it's all good," the Storm said, a strange little smile on his face. "Just a friend helping out another, right, Steve? I'm just making sure I have things correct. Right, Rain?" He looked at her intensely from behind her sunglasses, and she said nothing. "Right?" he repeated. "Anyway, let's just get back to the locker room until our match starts, yeah?"

He turned and headed back into the corridor that lead to the Lone Star locker room, and the Acolytes watched him go, then looked at Austin and Rain and shrugged. "He's been a bit weird since the match got booked," Bradshaw admitted.

"A bit weird?" Austin repeated. "That guy's startin' to get goddamn certifiable."

Rain, strangely, said nothing, merely shouldered her bag and headed down the corridor.

* * *

The Storm was tightening his gloves and wrist tape when Harvey Whippleman burst into the room. The Storm scowled slightly. "What do you want, Harvey?"

"Uh, Mr. the Storm, sir, someone's wrecked your car," Harvey managed to stammer out.

"Goddamn that prick bastard," the Storm growled, standing. He got up and ran out of the room, Rain and Austin following. He heard his rental car's alarm wailing. When he arrived on the scene, he found the hood bashed in, the roof smashed, headlights shattered, and the windshield broken.

"Damn, you really pissed him off, didn't ya?" Austin remarked.

The Storm, however, was staring at what had broken the windshield. In the middle of the spiderweb of cracked glass lay a large red brick. He slowly walked up to the car, then looked at words someone had scratched in the roof.

_BREAK HIM_, it read.

"Storm?" Rain said, seeing him staring at the words intently. When he didn't react, she touched his arm. "Matthew?"

He seemed to snap out of it, looked at her, the words, then around them. "Let's go," he said. When she started to speak again, he said more urgently, "Don't ask questions, just go." He looked at Austin and jerked his head. "Come on, man, let's go. I got some bad ju-ju off of this..."

* * *

"The following is a mixed tag-team contest," Lillian Garcia announced when it came time for the main event, "scheduled for one fall."

The patriotic horns of "Medal" played and boos came down on the Olympic gold-medalist, the former fitness model, and the Californian wrestler as they came out. "Introducing first, the team of TRISH STRATUS, BILLY ROSE, and KURT ANGLE!" Halfway down the ramp, Rose hit the same smug-smirk pose he did earlier in the night while Trish leaned against Angle as he raised his arms up. The fourth-of-July pyros went off behind them, and then the team continued down to the ring, where Rose climbed up and vaulted over the ropes before taking off the red shirt he had on over his _Every Rose Has Its Thorns_ t-shirt. Kurt held open the ropes for Trish as she stepped inside. Kurt posed once more, then removed his medals, kissed them, and passed them out to the stage hand.

The music of the Union Underground's "South Texas Deathride" began to play over a video of the Texan team's big moves. _"So come on, come on, come on, get up, get up. South Texas Deathride, you mother-- Come on, come on, get up, get up. South Texas, man, I'm livin' it up!"_ The three members of Lone Star stepped out. Austin wore his _BMF _vest, the Storm his _I am a Force of Nature_ t-shirt, and Rain wore a simple black t-shirt with the blue lightning bolts coming down from the shoulders. "And their opponents, from the Great State of Texas, the team of Rain, the King of the Ring, the Storm, and Stone Cold Steve Austin -- LONE STAR!"

The heel team left the ring as Lone Star climbed in. Austin went to hit the corners, while the Storm climbed up on the second rope in one of the other corners. He held his crown in his hand and raised it up in the air. Rain just stood and gave a scathing look at Rose, who merely smirked and scratched a finger at his eye, mouthing 'Aww, poor baby.' Once Austin was done with all four corners, he threw off his vest and beckoned for the heels to step into the ring. The Storm handed his crown out to the stagehand, then removed his sunglasses and did the same, and beckoned as well.

Finally, Angle and Rose charged the ring, and Austin and the Storm met them head on. Trish looked ready to run, but Rain helped the Storm out in pummeling Rose, and didn't seem interested in beating up Trish. Austin hurled Angle out of the ring and followed to continue the beatdown. The Storm and Rain whipped Rose into the ropes, and on the rebound, Rain gave him a drop-toe hold, but he only fell about three inches before the Storm hit him with a hard lariat. Rose went down hard, _oof_ing and holding his jaw where the lariat hit. The Storm sent Rain back to the corner and twisted Rose's legs around into a Figure-Four Leglock.

Rain cheered the Storm on from the corner, then got yanked off the apron by Trish, who aimed a weak forearm shot. Rain blocked it, lifted Trish up and dropped her on the barricade. While she was thus distracted, Angle managed to stun Austin with a headshot to the barricade, then a side Russian legsweep into the barricade. The Olympian ran into the ring and stomped on the Storm, who released Rose. Kurt and Rose stood the Storm up and whipped him into the ropes, then aimed a tandem clothesline, which he ducked. As he came off the ropes again, they hit him with a stereo dropkick. Angle went to the corner to make the required tag-in from Rose, who complied.

Angle started hammering the Storm with right hands as he got up, then gave him a back suplex as he got to his feet. As the Storm got up, he got a vertical suplex, then a belly-to-belly as he got up again. Angle whooped and celebrated, then went over to the corner, going upstairs for his textbook moonsault. As he stood on the turnbuckle, however, Rain jumped in the ring and yanked his feet off the ropes, crotching him on the turnbuckle. Referee Earl Hebner told Rain to go back to her corner, but the damage had been done. 

The Storm got up and shouted to Rain, who was back in the corner. She nodded and climbed to the top rope as the Storm grabbed Angle's legs and pulled them over his shoulders as he faced out in the ring. He pulled Kurt out, then flung him down hard in a high-angle spinebuster. Rain sprang out in a big kneedrop and hit Angle's shoulder. The Storm tagged her, and Rain began her offense. She kicked away at Angle as he rolled to his knees, then hooked him up for a snap suplex. A whip into the ropes was followed by a shove into the air and Angle toppled to the mat from the Farewell. She came off the ropes for a legdrop, but Angle moved away, then stood and started kicking her. He dragged her to the hostile corner and reached out to tag Trish, who eagerly tagged in now that Rain was more subdued. 

Trish landed a double-axe handle from the second rope to Rain's twisted arm, then applied some more weak forearm shots in against the ropes before she went for a whip. Trish bent down to back-body drop Rain, but the Texan woman vaulted over her in a sunset flip, rolling Trish over. Rose quickly ran in to break up the pin and snared Rain quickly in the Deadly Blossom hold. This prompted the Storm to charge and land a dropkick to the side of Rose's head. The Californian released Rain to roll out of the ring while the Storm pursued. Trish tried for a quick cover, but now Austin was in to break up the pin. Angle charged him and quickly gave him an Olympic Slam, going for a cover. Rain broke it up and now Angle turned his attention to her. 

Outside, the Storm was banging Rose's head against the announce table relentlessly. Trish tried to rescue him with a chop to the Storm's back, but he just gave her a back elbow and continued pounding on Rose. He finally scooped Rose up and dropped him on the announce table, then turned to the ring. He saw Rain being pounded on by Angle in the corner, and ran in to help, but Austin got there first and yanked Angle off her to give him a back suplex. The Storm shoved Austin as he got up. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted. 

"Helpin' Rain out! What the hell's it look like I'm doing?" Austin shouted back. 

"Rain can take care of herself, dammit!" the Storm shouted at him. He looked to the side and quickly both Texans ducked the double clothesline Angle aimed. They each kicked him in the gut, then hooked him up for a tandem suplex. Austin continued pounding on Angle while the Storm turned and saw Rose charge. He quickly gave him a Lou Thesz press and began whaling on him with one-two punches. Austin and Angle brawled out of the ring while Rain got up and chased after Trish who had begun putting the boots to her as she rolled out of the ring. Soon, Austin and Angle had brawled to the production area next to the ramp while Rain pummeled Trish by the timekeeper's table. This left the Storm busy with Rose as he kicked him in the corner. 

That's when the TitanTron abruptly lit up. A snarling beast of a man with a thick mustache and dark brown hair appeared on the screen. Music kicked in. _"Break it! (Break it!) Break it! (Break it!)"_ Hard metal music kicked in as the screen showed footage of the same man demolishing people in a wrestling ring and smashing things. The Storm looked up at the screen with surprise, and slowly his expression changed to one that no one had ever seen on his face since he debuted:

Fear.

A man appeared on the ramp now, and the fear on the Storm's face intensified as he saw him. The man was a behemoth. At least seven feet tall and packed with muscle. His long deep brown hair was tied back in a spiky ponytail and his thick muscles bulged under a black sleeveless shirt. He wore black pants with red stripes running down the sides. Black tape covered the tops of his hands and elbow pads stood out on his huge arms. He started down the ramp as the music continued. _"I come from a broken home -- `cuz I broke it! I've seen some broken bones -- `cuz I broke `em! Don't you get in my face -- `cuz I'll break it! Don't you get in my way -- `cuz I'll break you!"_

Rain looked up as this gigantic man reached the ring and saw the look of fear on the Storm's face. She looked back at the newcomer and her mind flashed back to the few weeks following the end of Matthew Skinner's stint in CIW. She recalled his words about his last match -- and suddenly she managed to put a name to the face.

"Brick," she whispered.

Brick stepped into the ring by stepping over the top rope and plodded straight up to the Storm, who backed up as he advanced. Brick glowered down at him from his towering height, and then one massive hand clapped down on his throat. The Storm gagged, then was hoisted up over head -- but not in a chokeslam position. Brick held him up in a gorilla press for a moment, turning in a circle, one hand still clamped on his throat. Then, his free hand spun the Storm back into the chokeslam position and Brick hurled him down and the Storm was slammed hard into the mat with a terrific crash. The Storm shouted with pain as he spasmed on the mat, holding his spine.

Billy Rose pulled himself to his feet with a smile as he stood over the Storm. He looked up at Brick, who was glaring down at the Storm. Rose tapped him on the arm. Brick turned to look at him. Rose held his fists together, then pantomimed snapping something. "Break him!" Rose ordered. Brick nodded, stepping over the rope on the far side of the ring and pulling the Storm out to slump against the apron. Brick stooped and dragged a 2x4 out from under the ring. As the Storm started to recover, Brick wound up and brought the board hard across his back. The board snapped, and the sound was like a gunshot. The Storm convulsed and screamed in pain, falling to the ground.

By now, Hebner had long since called for the bell. Rain ran to the Storm, who lay on his back in considerable pain, then looked up as a huge shadow fell over her. Brick glowered at her, then grabbed her and hoisted her over head in a gorilla press. He tossed her through the ropes into the ring to Rose, who stood her up, then threw her to the mat with a brainbuster. He then made a cutting motion at his throat and pointed at Rain. The fans were booing like crazy now as Rose set Rain up for a Thorn powerbomb. Gutwrench, and Rain hung in the crucifix position for a moment before Rose hurled her up and caught her around the waist for the sit-out powerbomb.

Rain lay on the mat, limp, as Rose got to his feet and raised his arm in the air in victory. Brick stepped into the ring and posed alongside him, raising his massive arms in the air and bellowing a deep roar. Rose smirked down at Rain, then sauntered over to the ropes and looked down at the Storm on the ground. He called for a microphone and got one. "Storm, hey, Storm, look at me." Slowly, through the pain that was clouding his vision, the King of the Ring looked at him. Rose smirked. "I told you, didn't I? You cannot conceive of the plans I have cooked up. I may have lost the battle last night, but now _you_ are the one who's been broken."

Rose dropped the mic as Brick's music played again, and the two left in triumph as the Storm and Rain both lay on the ground, beaten.

**-more to come-**

Next: Billy Rose and Brick run roughshod over Lone Star while Rain stays with the recuperating Storm, who has been "Broken." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	10. Broken

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 10: Broken**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Thursday after "Chapter 9: This Ain't Over."

To recap: the newly crowned King of the Ring, the Storm, came to _RAW_ in a cheerful mood. He cut a promo on Billy Rose and invited him to step into the ring again. Rose told the Storm he'd like to oblige, and warned him that though he may lose the odd match along the way, but the Storm can never conceive of his goals. Commissioner Foley came out and booked the main event as a mixed-tag match between the Storm, Stone Cold, and Rain against Rose, Kurt Angle, and Trish Stratus. Prior to the match, the Storm seemed a bit disturbed by Rain again being driven to the arena by Austin. Later, the Storm was informed that his car had been trashed and came out to find the car all but totaled, a brick hurled through the windshield, and the words 'break him' scratched into the roof. The Storm seemed ill at-ease after that. During the match, the Storm got upset with Stone Cold when he saved Rain from a beating at Rose's hands. But then, as Austin and Angle brawled backstage, new music hit and a massive man came out. The Storm showed fear for the first time as the man -- Brick -- came to the ring and gave him a vicious gorilla press into a swinging chokeslam. Rose smirked, then ordered Brick to "Break him!" -- which the behemoth did by taking out a 2x4 and breaking it across the Storm's back. The Storm screamed in pain and collapsed, and Brick threw Rain in to Rose, who gave her a brainbuster, then the Thorn powerbomb. Rose and Brick then left in triumph as the Storm lay in pain on the ground. Meanwhile, Viper's Alliance (Viper, Rattler, Test, Triple H, and Soul) (from [Boulder][2]'s fanfics) has fallen upon hard times, as Shane's Faction (Shane, Rose, Team ECK, Rhino, and Brick) continues to wreck havoc upon them.

Teaser: Billy Rose and Brick run roughshod over Lone Star while Rain stays with the recuperating Storm, who has been all but destroyed by Brick.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, and Brad "Brick" Dickerson are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations.

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, 29 June******

Steve Austin -- Stone Cold to some -- swung by the hospital before heading to the arena. Inquiring at the desk, he was pointed in the right direction and went to the appropriate room. He stepped in the doorway and stopped as he looked at the two people within. Claire Whittaker looked up. Her face still showed a bruise from the black eye she'd received at the fist of Billy Rose, and she was sitting rather stiffly in her chair. But Austin expected that, after suffering that Thorn powerbomb on Monday -- again at Rose's hands. 

She was seated beside of the bed of Matthew Skinner, who was asleep. Claire smiled weakly as she saw Austin. He looked at her, then at Skinner. "How is he?" 

"The doctors say he has some cracked ribs, a concussion, and something's up with his discs," Claire replied. She sighed and looked at him, slumping a bit, then wincing and thinking better of it. "I forget the specifics. All I know is the last time he was in this bad shape was right after his last match at CIW -- and it was the same guy who did it: Brick Dickerson, acting on Billy Rose's behalf -- that _fucking_ bastard." 

Austin blinked -- not because of the language (Lord knows, he did enough of that himself), but because she'd said it, and she didn't seem the type. "He's gonna be okay?" he asked. 

"He should be," Claire said with another sigh. "But with the damage done to his back -- that 2x4 shot laid open his back again, did you know that? -- the doctors say he may not be able to get in the ring again without seriously jeopardizing his safety." She smiled slowly. "But they said the same thing after CIW, and look at him -- former WWF Tag Team Champion, two-time WWF Intercontinental Champion and King of the Ring. He'll be fine, but it's going to take time for him to be back at one hundred percent." 

Austin nodded. "You tell him I'll get one back for him, okay?" he said. "I don't care of Foley don't put me in a match with Rose or anybody from the Faction. I'm gonna find that West Coast jackass and kick his yella ass." 

"Thanks, Steve," Claire said. She looked back at Skinner, who was showing signs of waking up. "Maybe you'd better go. I think he still believes you and I are doing something we shouldn't be." 

"Jealous som'bitch," Austin remarked, but there was no malice in his voice. He nodded to her and left quietly as Matthew Skinner woke up. 

"Claire?" he croaked. His voice was hoarse. His eyes opened slightly. "You there?" 

"Right here, Matthew," she said, grasping his hand. 

"Ah. Thought you might've headed for the arena with your friend Steve," Skinner said. 

"No," she said. "I'm staying here with you." She looked away, hesitated, then went on: "And I didn't want to face Billy Rose again. Not this close to what he did on Monday." 

Skinner's eyes opened more fully. "What did that prick bastard do to you?" he growled. 

"Matthew," she said quietly. "It's not important--" 

"The _hell_ it isn't!" he growled. "Tell me!" 

Claire hesitated again. "After Brick hit you with the 2x4," she said slowly, "he picked me up and threw me in to Rose. He gave me a brainbuster, then a Thorn powerbomb." 

Skinner's eyes hardened. "Fucking bastard," he rasped. He gripped her hand tightly. "Claire, I swear to God, once my fucking back heals, that goddamn Rose is going to get his fucking ass kicked. And believe me, he won't see it coming." There was a hint of a smirk on his dry lips. 

Claire smiled again, leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. "Just rest up, Matthew. Don't get yourself all worked up." He grunted and relaxed. "Should I turn on _RAW_?" 

"Hell yeah," Skinner said. "See what nonsense Viper's got himself into now." 

* * * 

The OvalTron lit up with an overexposed clip of Billy Rose's face, which wavered back and forth, as though the film were out of alignment. The music of the Union Underground played. _"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ Clips of Rose played -- in the midst of a Savage elbow, doing his powerful one-two-gutshot punch combo, the Deadly Blossom, and the Thorn powerbomb. Slowly, the man himself sauntered out, a red shirt over his _Every Rose Has Its Thorns_ t-shirt. He paused on the stage, raised his hands to the side and peered to one side, smirking, then turned to look the other way with that same smirk. Signs in the audience proclaimed: **Billy Rose: Bad Weather Advisory**, one that said **Rose will get a Warning** with a Storm symbol on the sign, and **A Rose is a Rose is a Prick Bastard**. 

Boos followed him as he headed down to the ring, where he took the microphone. The music cut as he raised the mic, only to pause and look out at the crowd, which was jeering and chanting, _"ASSHOLE!"___

"You know," Rose said when the chanting died somewhat, "it's usually customary to let the guy talk before you go doing an opinion poll." Boos followed this sentiment, and Rose just smirked. "You people can boo me all you want. I'm used to it. I've done the McMahon thing -- I've screwed people over, I've turned the fans against me, and I've played the politics of the game as well as anyone. I've never pretended to be a fan favorite. I could care less if you people like me. I'm here for one reason and one reason only -- and that's to rise to the top, be the best damn guy there is. You can get there by being better than anyone else, but to stay there, you gotta play the game better than anyone. And that person's gonna be me. Maybe not tonight, maybe not next week -- but before I leave the World Wrestling Federation, I _will_ be its Champion." 

Jeers and 'anatomy' chants (as J.R. would call them) answered this, and Rose went on. "My first step there was getting in good with the McMahons. And I did that. Granted, I have one -- maybe two, if you count Linda -- against me, but I got Father and Son backin' me, and that's good business. My second step was supposed to be winning King of the Ring on Sunday, but instead, I hit a snag. A snag that got my little plan all fubar. A snag called the Storm." Cheers at the mention of the Storm, which Rose tolerated. "The jackass had to keep our professional rivalry from years back all personal -- and that's bad business. So I decided to accelerate my plans a bit. I had to get that man out of my way, and so I decided to call in my trump card. I brought in the one man whom I know the Storm fears, the one man who can get him to scream in pain -- the same man who broke him and forced him from CIW, and who did the same exact thing to him last Monday on _RAW_. Ladies and gentlemen, permit me to introduce my main man -- Brick." 

The OvalTron lit up with the snarling visage of Brick. _"Break it! (Break it!) Break it! (Break it!)" _Aggressive music played as the behemoth came out, his craggy face set in a grim sneer as he came down to the ring and stepped over the top rope. He flexed muscles in his huge arms and raised them in the air, roaring. He paced around the ring, roaring at each of the ropes as his music continued. _"I come from a broken home -- `cuz I broke it! I've seen some broken bones -- `cuz I broke `em! Don't you get in my face -- `cuz I'll break it! Don't you get in my way -- `cuz I'll break you!"_ Finally, Brick stopped and stood beside Rose, who was smiling. 

"This, ladies and gentlemen, is Brick. Seven-foot-one, 350 pounds. Pure muscle, pure aggression, pure _pain_, ladies and gents -- this is the man who will weed out the weak and worthless from my trek to the top," Rose said. "Anybody who makes the stupid mistake of trying to disrupt my plans will be broken by Brick, just as the Storm was broken. And for those who manage to get past him..." He paused, then smirked. "Well, like the shirt says: every Rose has its Thorns." 

* * *

The Acolytes arrived late at the arena that night, due to the beer run they had to make. As they pulled into the garage, they got out and got out the cases of beer in the trunk. "Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Bradshaw remarked to his drinking buddy. "Tried to sell us _light_ beer?"

"I know, man," Faarooq said. "Who the hell's he think we are? Some white-collar moron who only drinks on Christmas?"

"Yo, Acolytes!" came a voice from behind them. They turned around, only to get hit with 2x4s in the face. Faarooq staggered and almost fell into the trunk of the car, while Bradshaw stumbled and dropped the beer. Rose smiled as Brick dropped his board and grabbed Bradshaw by the head, hurling him headlong into the wall, then charging and squashing him against the unyielding concrete. Meanwhile Rose was pounding on Faarooq with fists and the occasional shot from his 2x4, then squeezed him into the trunk and shut it on him.

Brick grabbed Bradshaw and lifted him overhead in a gorilla press, then hurled him on top of the car. The burly Texan groaned as he hit it, then again as Brick swung one massive fist down into his kidneys. He turned away from him, but then Rose pressed the 2x4 into his hands. Brick looked at it, then at Rose, who grinned and pantomimed snapping something. "Break him!" he ordered.

Brick's expression didn't change as he turned, raised the board overhead, then brought it down across Bradshaw's back. As on Monday, the board snapped, the crack sounding like a gunshot. Bradshaw screamed in pain, slumping off the top of the car and lying on the ground while Brick stood over him, holding the broken 2x4 in one hand. Rose smirked and patted Brick on the shoulder. "Good work, my boy. Let's go."

* * *

At the hospital, Skinner saw this and growled. "Goddamn son of a bitch," he muttered.

"He's getting Lone Star out of the way," Claire remarked.

"Yeah," Skinner said. "Any roadblock to getting to the WWF title's gonna get the same treatment. Once he's done with us, Rose is gonna go after Viper and his stupid Alliance. Then he's gonna do the same with those geeks in RTC, `cuz Richards is too damn dumb not to realize that he can't keep interfering in matches and beatin' people up backstage." He paused. "Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind too much if Rose and Brick got rid of RTC."

"Neither would I," Rain said. "Damn that Ivory."

"This means Austin's next," Skinner said. "Goddamn it."

* * *

Before Rose had time to find Stone Cold, however, he had to go out for his scheduled match against William Regal. "Until You Crack" began playing again. Rose walked out, wearing his _Every Rose Has Its Thorns_ t-shirt and crimson pants. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds... BILLY ROSE!" Rose stepped into the ring and hit his pose on the second rope.

The pompous music of the British good-will ambassador played, and William Regal strutted out in his red trunks. Regal gave the audience a slow Miss America-ish wave of his hand and a patronizing smile as he headed for the ring. "And his opponent, from Blackpool, England, weighing in at 245 pounds, he is the United Kingdom's Goodwill Ambassador... WILLIAM REGAL!"

Regal strode up the stairs to the apron, paused and wiped off his boots, then started to step into the ring. He'd barely begun standing up before Rose charged and clubbed him with a forearm. Regal grunted and fell back against the ropes, where Rose smacked him with a few knife-edge chops before whipping him across the ring. As Regal came back, Rose shoved him up into the air in a Farewell and let him drop. Regal winced and started to get back up, but Rose stomped on his shoulders and back.

Rose pulled Regal to his feet and whipped him into the corner, but the British wrestler stopped the follow-up clothesline with an elbow. Rose turned back around, only to be floored by a clothesline from Regal, who pulled him up and pushed him back in the corner, where he began hitting him with forearm shots. He then drove his knee into Rose's gut, pulled him out and whipped him into the ropes. He bent over for a back-body drop, but Rose stopped himself and punted Regal, who _oof_ed and staggered back upright. Rose went for what looked like a clothesline at first, but he turned around quickly, spun around Regal, then planted him with a spinning DDT.

Rose pulled Regal up and caught a quick kick that Regal aimed. Regal hopped for a moment, and then Rose grabbed his leg and looked to be going for a dragon screw leg-whip, but rather than slam him to the mat, Rose swung him up onto his shoulders. There, he applied a torture rack hold, turning in a circle to grin maliciously at the audience. Regal grimaced and shouted in pain, and then finally Rose dropped back in a Samoan drop. Hook the leg -- 1... 2-- and Regal got a shoulder up.

Rose stood up and beckoned Regal to get back to his feet, then gave him a hard scoop slam as he did so. Rose went to the corner and ascended, pointed out at Regal, then pounced out in a Savage elbow. Regal moved aside and Rose slammed into the mat hard. Regal quickly moved over, and bent him into the Regal Stretch. Rose grimaced in pain, but before Regal could force him to tap out, a seven-foot-one form appeared at ringside and hauled him off of Rose. Regal turned to look at Brick in surprise before one of Brick's huge hands smashed into his face.

The referee called for the bell, and Brick threw Regal back into the ring. Rose snared him in the Deadly Blossom for a moment, then released him as Brick got into the ring. Regal got up, only to have Brick clap a meaty hand on his throat. Brick hoisted him up in a gorilla press, then spun him back to the chokeslam position and hurled him down hard. "The winner of this match as the result of a disqualification... WILLIAM REGAL!"

Rose smirked down at Regal, then clapped Brick on the shoulder before heading out of the ring. Brick glared down at Regal for a moment, then followed.

* * *

Rose and Brick continued their search for the Texas Rattlesnake, but he was nowhere to be found before his scheduled match with Kurt Angle in a rematch from _RAW_, when the two brawled out of the ring, inadvertently leaving the Storm to get broken by Brick. The patriotic music of "Medal" played as the Olympic Hero walked out, stopping halfway down the ramp to pose with his arms in the air, pyros exploding behind him. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 220 pounds... KURT ANGLE!"

Angle climbed into the ring and handed his medals out to a stagehand, then warmed up a bit, jumping in place as he faced the ramp. There was the shattering of glass and the aggressive music of Disturbed. The fans went crazy. _"Step up, `cuz you're the next one in line for the kill, you don't believe me, but I'm betting that you will! Step up, I'll let you live a little bit with the pain that I bring -- you know it's only the beginning!"_ Stone Cold ran out to the ring, not even bothering to remove his _BMF _vest before hammering away on Angle with right hands. A clothesline over the top rope sent Angle toppling to the ground. Austin threw off his vest and followed out to continue the beatdown.

Austin threw Angle into the barricade, the announce table, and the steel ring steps before finally sending him back into the ring. There, Kurt scrambled into the corner, but that proved to be a big mistake as Austin simply followed him over and began stomping a mudhole in his chest. He stepped back to jaw at referee Earl Hebner, who tried to tell him to get it out of the corner. When Austin turned back, Angle raked his eyes, then clotheslined Austin in the back of the head. Kurt continued by stomping away on Austin, then pulling him up and whipping him into the ropes, then ducking his head down for a back-body drop. Austin stopped himself and punted Angle in the shoulder. 

As Angle got to his feet, Austin flashed him a Stone Cold salute and kicked him in the gut. Before he could drop Angle in the Stunner, however, Angle shoved him into the ropes, caught him on the rebound and gave him a belly-to-belly suplex. Austin rolled to his feet groggily, but Angle just grabbed him for a snap suplex. Austin was pulled to his feet again, and Angle prepared to give him an Olympic Slam, but Austin grabbed Angle's head in a headlock, then punched him in the face. Angle staggered back, and Austin turned to continue punching away on him, driving him back into the corner. There, he once again stomped a mudhole in Angle.

Finally, Austin pulled Angle to his feet and threw him into the ropes. Angle had just enough time to see the double middle finger before Austin booted him in the gut, then turned and dropped him in the Stone Cold Stunner. He hooked a leg, and the referee dropped to make the count. 1... 2-- and the referee was yanked out of the ring by Billy Rose, who had showed up at ringside. Rose threw the referee to the floor and sneered at Austin, who came up to the ropes and beckoned with a finger to get in the ring. "Come on, ya West Coast jackass," the Texas Rattlesnake taunted. "Come on, you come try that shit on Stone Cold."

Rose just smirked and pointed behind Austin. Stone Cold did so, just in time to see Brick stepping over the top rope. Austin jumped back in surprise, but had nowhere to go as Brick walked up and grabbed him around the throat, then hoisted him up for the gorilla press. "No, don't do that!" J.R. screamed at ringside. "Austin's got a bad neck, he can't take a chokeslam of that magnitude!" Brick snarled as he held him there for a moment, then turned, swung Austin into the chokeslam and hurled him down with all his might. "Good God Almighty!" Jim Ross screamed. "Brick just gave Austin that -- that Breaker Chokeslam!"

Rose climbed in the ring with a smirk, then looked at Brick, who took a microphone from ringside and handed it to him. Rose stood over Stone Cold. "Austin," Rose said, "let this be a lesson to you. Don't mess with Cal-if-orn-I-F'ing-A!" He threw the mic down and slapped Brick on the arm. The two left the ring as Rose's music played.

* * *

Claire and Skinner watched this from the hospital. "Damn it," he muttered. "I knew Rose was gonna do something like that." He grabbed the plastic cup off his tray and threw it at the TV, then growled. "Damn fucking prick bastard."

"Matthew, calm down," Claire told him.

"I _am_ calm," Skinner grunted. He sighed. "Sorry, darlin'. It's just that prick bastard gets me so goddamn mad. Well, once I get better, I'll kick his yellow ass back to California." He looked at her. "As much as I appreciate you bein' here for me, I think you need to get some rest. Go on back to the hotel and get some sleep. I'll be all right."

Claire hesitated, then nodded and got up to leave. She stopped at the door to blow a kiss to him. Skinner smiled and "caught" it, then looked back at the TV. He scowled a bit, then picked up his cell phone from his bedside table. He punched in a number. After a few rings, a voice answered. _"Yo."_

"Roger?"

_"Dude, it's Skinner! Pick up the extension!"_ the voice called to someone else. After a moment, another voice came on. _"Skinner?"_

"Hey, Mike."

_"Dude!" "`Sup, man?"_

"Listen, you been watching WWF?"

_"Yeah, man. Congrats on winning the King of the Ring." "Sucks that Prick Bastard had to go and do that."_

"Hey, relax," Skinner said. "It all has a system."

_"Whaddaya mean?"_

"Billy Rose ain't the only jackass who can play the game," Skinner said. "Y'know what I mean?" There was a pause, and then both voices chuckled. "Exactly. Can I count on you guys to help out when the time comes?"

_"Dude, for you, we'd kick anybody's ass." "Damn straight, man."_

"Thanks, Mike. Thanks, Rog. I'll be in touch."

_"See you on the flip side, Skinner!" "Z-ya!"_

Skinner turned off his phone, then leaned back as he watched Billy Rose posing on the TV. "You wanna play games, Billy? I got a hell of a good one for you. And you're gonna lose."

**-more to come-**

Next: The Storm, still recuperating, tries unsuccessfully to prevent Rain from going up against Billy Rose and Brick by herself while Rose continues "Playing the Game." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:bungut@hotmail.com



	11. Playing the Game

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 11: Playing the Game**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Monday after "Chapter 10: Broken."

To recap: Stone Cold swings by the hospital to visit Rain, who is staying at the Storm's bedside while he recuperates from Billy Rose and Brick's attack. Rain remains confident that the Storm will recover and take it to Rose. At the arena, Rose formally introduces the 7'1", 350-pound Brick and maintains that he plays the game as well as anyone, and that he _will_ become WWF Champion before he leaves. Brick, Rose says, is there to get the weak and worthless out of his way. Backstage, the APA arrives, but gets immediately attacked by Brick and Rose. In a match, Rose took on William Regal, but Brick came out to save Rose from the Regal Stretch and gave Regal the Breaker Chokeslam. Later that night, Stone Cold took on Kurt Angle, and Rose attacked the referee, distracting Austin for Brick to give him the Breaker Chokeslam as well. Rose then taunted Austin and told him, "Don't mess with Cal-if-orn-I-F'ing-A!" Back at the hospital, Rain and the Storm were both upset by this. The Storm sent Rain back to the hotel to get some sleep, then got out a cell phone, on which he talked to two men, Roger and Mike, and asked if they would help him out when the time came. They readily agreed, and the Storm said, "Billy Rose ain't the only jackass who can play the game."

Teaser: The Storm, still recuperating, tries unsuccessfully to prevent Rain from going up against Billy Rose and Brick by herself while Rose continues to play the game.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger Ziger, and Mike Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations.

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, 3 July**

A long, black stretch limo arrived in the garage, and Shane, Rhino, and Team ECK got out. They all grinned as Billy Rose got out next, and Edge & Christian laughed and slapped high-fives. "This rules!" Christian said. "Tonight, not only do we get to take on that reekazoid Jericho and that midget Crash in a tag-team match, but Lone Star is no more!"

"Yeah," Edge agreed with a grin. "I can't believe that Way-Too-Gay is a fellow Canadian. That just scrapes the depths of sucktitude!"

"I gotta say, Billy," Shane said, "kudos to you for doing what no one thought possible -- taking down Lone Star."

Rose smirked. "Like I said on Thursday, I play the game as well as anyone -- and the game last week was Divide and Conquer. Take down Skinner and his bitch, take down the Acolytes, and soon Stone Cold is a man alone. And now he's a man broken -- just like Skinner."

"Hey, Billy!" came a deceptively cheerful voice. Shane and his Faction turned to see Mick Foley waddling up. Rose scowled with distaste. "What's new?"

"I'm not the Storm, Foley," Rose muttered. "What do you want?"

"Well, first I was wondering where that buddy of yours is," Foley said. "You know, Brick."

Rose raised his eyebrows and turned to look in the limo. The door opened on the far side and a hulking form got out. The limo raised off its axles as the weight decreased. Brick turned his forbidding face and looked at the commissioner. Foley didn't seem daunted. "Hi, Brick. Listen, after what you pulled last week, I'm giving you the night off. If you show up here again, I'll suspend you, okay?"

Brick's perpetual scowl deepened, and his massive hands curled into fists as he walked around the limo toward Foley. Rose stopped him. "Uh-uh, Brick. No smashy-smashy unless I say so, yeah?" Brick grunted. Rose turned back to Foley. "Okay, Foley, we'll play it your way tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some devious plotting to do." He flashed a malicious grin and started to head off, but Foley stopped him again.

"No, no, Billy, see, I already booked you in a match tonight," Foley said.

"Yeah?" Rose said, turning back. He smirked. "Who against? The Brooklyn Brawler?"

"No," Foley said. "You talk about playing the game, Billy? Well, tonight, you _will_ play the game when you take on the Game."

"He's going up against Hunter?" Shane asked. He laughed. "This'll be easy! Billy's fought Hunter before, and he can beat him, no sweat."

"Exactly," Rose said with a smile. "This is my chance to prove I can hack it with anybody, that I am as smart as any man in the WWF -- and who better than the Game himself to prove it against?" He poked Foley in the chest. "You just signed the Cerebral Assassin over to part of the mentally elite. Congratulations, Foley. Now, goodbye." He looked up at Brick. "Brick, go back to the hotel. I'll call you later." Another grunt in response, and Brick ducked back into the limo, which sank under his weight. Rose leaned over to the front window, told the driver, "Take him back to the hotel." The limo drove off.

* * *

"Goddammit, Claire, don't you even think about it!" Skinner shouted at her as she checked her 'uniform' in a mirror in his room. "I _told_ you he's better than you, and you didn't listen! You got hurt, dammit, don't put yourself at risk so quickly!"

"Sorry, Matthew," she replied, "but you're not going to convince me. I'm going, and, as Mick would say, that's final."

"Damn it, _listen_ to me, Claire!" Skinner said, sitting up straighter in his bed, then wincing as his back protested. "You're not just dealing with Rose anymore -- you've gotta face facts: you'd be going up against Brick, too, and the guy's too damn mean to care about hitting a woman. He'd break you just as he did me."

"I can handle it," Claire said. "Besides, Brick isn't there."

"You think that makes you safe after tonight's over?" Skinner said. "Trust me, Claire, if you piss Rose off enough, he might send Brick stalking after you. He did that to me in CIW."

"No offense, Matthew," Claire said as she headed for the door, "but this isn't CIW." And she left.

Skinner fumed for a moment, then watched the monitor for a sec before picking up his cell phone. He dialed a number and listened to the voice on the other end pick up. _"Joe's Crematorium. You kill `em, we grill `em."_

"Hey, Mike."

_"Dude, it's you again! Rog, pick up!" "`Sup, Skinner?"_

"Hey, Rog. Listen, you both in town?"

_"No doubt." "You know it, dude."_

"Good," Skinner said. "I want you to hang out at the arena. Keep an eye on Claire for me."

_"You mean Rain?"_

"Yes, Roger," Skinner said, "I mean her. I think Prick Bastard may be mad at her after the night is over."

_"Then you can count on us, man, we'll take care of her."_

"Good. Remember, guys, do what I tell you, `cuz it all has a system."

_"Heh. Right, man. Catch you on the flip." "Z-ya, dude!"_

Skinner hung up and watched the TV carefully.

* * *

Rose was taping his wrists when Mick Foley ambled into the Faction's VIP room. "What do _you_ want?" Rose growled.

"Just letting you know, guys," the Commissioner said, "that there will be _no_ interference from your Faction, or from Triple H's Alliance."

From the other side of the room, there was a sound of disappointment from Edge & Christian and their good buddy Rhino. Foley grinned at them. "No ECRI from you boys tonight. Stay here, and there won't be any problems."

"Except for the pain that Triple H is about to feel," Rose remarked.

* * *

The TitanTron lit up with the glaring face of Triple H. _"It's time to play the game. Time to play the game!" _Motörhead played as images of the Game flashed on the screen. _"It's all about the game, and I can play it! It's all about control, and if ya can take it! It's all about your debt, and if ya can pay it! It's all about pain, and who's gonna make it!"_ The Game himself appeared under the screen, head bowed as he poured water over it. He tilted his head up, sucked in a mouthful, then spewed it into the air as he headed down the ramp. _"I am the Game, you don't wanna play me! I am Control, no way you can shake me! I am Heavy Debt, no way you can pay me! I am the Pain, and I **know** you can't take me!"_ Triple H took in another mouthful of water as he went around the side of the ring. _"Look over your shoulder, ready to run, like a coy little bitch from a smokin' gun. I am the Game, and **I** make the rules. So move on out, you can die like a fool."_ He tossed the bottle to the timekeeper. _"Try to figure out what my move's gonna be -- you're more of a sucker, why don't you ask me? Don't you forget there's a price you can pay -- `cuz I **am** the Game, and I want to play." _An instrumental measure played as Triple H climbed up on the apron and glared out at the crowd, then threw his arms in the air, shooting out a spray of water as a spotlight lit him up. _"It's time to play the game."_ Triple H stepped into the ring and went to the corner, where he flexed and posed again.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Greenwich, Connecticut, weighing in at 246 pounds... TRIPLE H!" Triple H's music cut out as he faced the TitanTron. It lit up with Billy Rose's video and the music of the Union Underground. _"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ The Californian walked out in his _Every Rose Has Its Thorns_ t-shirt and crimson pants. "And his opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds... BILLY ROSE!"

Rose strode down to the ring, looking quite confident. He stopped on the apron and glanced out at some of the new signs the crowd had made. **Dumb as a Brick** said one, while another read **Rose Cannot Stop a Force of Nature **and had a bolt of lightning striking a rose. A particularly apropos sign said **Rose Cannot Play the Game** and had the letters **H H H **underneath that.

Rose smirked and hit his pose, then stepped into the ring. He walked up and made an _ehh_ gesture with his hand from his jaw at Triple H, then danced back as the Game lunged, held back by the referee. The fight bell rang and Triple H lunged again. Rose caught him and locked up with him, then brought his knee up into Triple H's gut and hooked him for a snap suplex. Hunter was up quickly, but pressed back into the corner by Rose, who began hitting him with right hands. Rose went to whip him across the ring, but Triple H reversed it. Rose came off the corner, stunned, and walked right into a clothesline from Triple H.

Rose got back up, and ducked a clothesline from Triple H again, this time landing a side kick to the back of Triple's neck. The Game shouted in pain and fell against the ropes. Rose quickly pulled him back into a German suplex, then lifted Triple H's leg to kick at his knee. He kicked three times, then hooked a leg for a pin. 1... 2-- and Triple H got a shoulder up. Rose stood up and dropped an elbow into Triple H's knee, holding it for a leglock, then letting go and hauling Triple H to his feet. He whipped him into the ropes, then kicked him in the knee again, tripping Hunter and sending him crashing to the mat.

Triple H kicked Rose off of him when Rose grabbed his legs and tried to twist them for a submission hold, then got to his feet using the ropes. He limped and faced Rose, who charged him. The Game back-dropped him over the ropes and sent him tumbling to the floor. Hunter ran across the ring and shot off the ropes, coming back in a baseball slide dropkick to Rose's head as he got to his feet. Rose went stumbling into the barricade and bashed his fists into Triple H's head with a double axe-handle from the side.

Triple H retaliated by trying to knee Rose in the gut, but the Californian blocked with his elbow. Hunter had made the mistake of attacking with his injured knee, and the blow from the elbow caused him to wince and stumble back. Rose grabbed his arm and whipped him into the steel stairs, which Triple H plowed into with his legs, causing him to flip over them and land almost on his head. Rose got up and went over to Triple H, then bashed his head against the announce table before swinging him around and rolling him back into the ring.

Triple H met Rose with a kick to the head, then a series of stiff right hands. He whipped him into the ropes and swung a clothesline. When Rose ducked and shot off the other ropes, the Game met him in mid-rebound with a high knee. Rose went down, and Triple H went over and grabbed his head before pounding his knuckles into his temple. He released Rose, but the Californian was back on his feet and suddenly waded into Triple H with his punch combo -- right jab, left hook, hard right body blow, and the Game doubled over. Rose smirked and made a cutting gesture at his throat, then pointed at Hunter. He pinned his head between his legs, then raised his arms to the sides, setting up for the Thorn powerbomb.

Rose executed the gutwrench and held Triple H behind his head in the crucifix position. As he turned around, however, he suddenly saw a female form leaning back on the top of the turnbuckle. Rose dropped Triple H in surprise, and Rain catapulted herself at him in a Windfall, flattening him. The referee called for the bell as Rain started hitting him with remarkably strong forearm shots (considering her size), then turning him over and going for the Twister Anklelock. Rose kicked and tried to worm away from her, but she stomped her foot on his ankle, then twisted the other one. Rose grimaced in pain and clenched his fists.

Triple H had landed in a heap when Rose dropped him, and he looked up in surprise as he saw Rose trapped in a submission hold from a woman. A smile broke out on the Game's face, and he leaned back on the ropes to watch. He and Rain both looked up, however, as the stocky, black-clad form of Rhino came charging down the ramp. Rain bailed, releasing Rose and rolling out the far side of the ring as Rhino came barreling into the ring. Rhino went after her, but Triple H caught him with a hard forearm shot to the side of the head, knocking the man-beast down. Rain hopped the barricade and disappeared into the cheering crowd.

Triple H left the ring and headed triumphantly up the ramp, smirking back at a seething Rose and a quivering Rhino, who glowered first at the Game, then off into the crowd where Rain had vanished.

* * *

Billy Rose and Rhino came back into the Faction's VIP room in a fury. "Goddammit, I am gonna kill that bitch," Rose muttered as he grabbed a steel chair from the corner, then marched back out the door. Rhino, who was pretty upset too, followed.

* * *

Rain was hurriedly heading back to the parking area to get in her car to head for the hospital, but as she emerged into the garage, she found two men she did _not_ want to see waiting for her.

"There's the bitch!" Rose shouted, brandishing his chair. "Get her!"

Rain had almost no time before Rhino charged and gored her back into the cement wall. Her back, which was still sore from the Thorn powerbomb Rose had given her last week, screamed in protest, and she let out a groan of pain as she slumped down. Rose stood over her and raised the chair. "Teach you to mess up my matches, you fucking bit--"

Rose was cut off as someone attacked him from behind. Rhino looked up, and got a flurry of punches to his face, which stunned him and sent him to the ground. Rain looked up at her saviors. The one stomping Rose and then beating him with a steel chair reminded her of the Hardys... roughly the same build, same hairstyle. He had a narrow face and beady little eyes underneath his long dark hair, which had streaks dyed blue and silver. The one who had punched out Rhino was larger and built like a boxer -- looked like one too. His nose was a little squashed, and his knuckles were large, built up from years of experience. He had dirty-blond hair and slate-gray eyes.

Rose and Rhino scrambled to their feet and hastily made a retreat as the dyed-haired man threw the chair after them. "Go back to your mama's tits, ya stupid dumb fucks!" he shouted after him. He turned back to his cohort with a smile. "Snoogins," he remarked, slapping a palm. Rain blinked with surprise as she got back to her feet. The dyed-haired guy looked -- and sounded, frankly -- like Jay Phat-Buds from the Kevin Smith movies.

"I know they're damn wrestlers, but we kicked their mother-lovin' asses!" the boxer grinned. Rain was frankly expecting him to be like the Silent Bob of the group. Evidently not. This guy sounded more like Matthew Lillard. He turned to Rain. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," she said, rubbing an ache in her back. "Who're you guys?"

"Oh, I'm Roger Ziger, and this here's my psycho buddy Mike Zahn," the boxer said, indicating.

"Yeah, we just happened to be in the area," Mike said, "and saw those two dumb-asses attackin' you, so we thought we'd do, like, the Good Samaritan thing and kick their asses."

"You sure you're okay?" Roger asked. "You don't want us to give you a lift or something?" Seeing the suspicious look on her face, he raised his hands. "Honest, we're just bein' helpful. No ulterior motives or nothin'."

"Serious, miss," Mike said, brushing his hair back out of his eyes. "Anything we can do."

Rain sighed and shook her head, smiling a bit. "No thank you, I'm really fine, I can--" She broke off as she saw that Rose had evidently taken the chair to her car, if the shattered windshield was any indication. She sighed again. "Well, looks like I could use a lift."

* * *

"You sure you want us to drop you off here?" Roger asked as they pulled to a stop at the hospital.

"Yeah, you don't look all that banged up," Mike said.

"It's okay, guys," Rain said as she got her stuff together. "My boyfriend's in here."

"Cool," Roger said. "Take care of yourself, now."

"Thanks again!" Rain said, as she shut the door and headed into the hospital.

Roger and Mike watched him go, and then Roger took out a cell phone. He punched a speed-dial.

* * *

Skinner picked up his cell phone as it rang. "Matthew Skinner," he said.

_"Dude, it's Roger. You were right to send us to check on your girl. Saved her pretty little ass from getting beat down by Prick Bastard and Rhino."_

"Thanks for the save, then, Rog. Tell Mike likewise. I owe you one."

_"Nah, you don't, man,"_ Roger said. _"You'd've done the same for us."_

Skinner glanced up as he saw Claire coming. "Listen, I've got to go. Thanks again."

_"No prob, man! Z-ya!"_

Skinner hung up and smiled as Claire sat back down next to his bed. "Did you have a good time?"

"I'd've had a better time if I'd gotten that prick to scream or tap out," Claire said. "But I'll settle for humiliating him."

Skinner smiled again. "Well, if it was worth it to see him all pissed off... Be interesting to see how flustered he gets when he figures out he can't touch me."

"What do you mean?" Claire asked, puzzled.

Skinner smirked. "Hey, like I said, Rose isn't the only bastard who can play the game. Now don't you worry about it. I had a therapy session scheduled during the broadcast, so I got one of the nurses to tape the show for me. Let's sit back and watch Rose squirm in slow-motion."

**-more to come-**

Next: Billy Rose is infuriated by the Storm's continued mind games, and the two vie to prove who is "The Mental Elite." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	12. The Mental Elite

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 12: The Mental Elite**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Thursday after "Chapter 11: Playing the Game."

To recap: Shane's Faction (Billy Rose, Brick, Rhino, and Team ECK) arrived at the arena, only to be approached by Mick Foley, who told Brick to take the night off and get lost. Brick, at Rose's okay, did so. Foley then told Rose he'd been booked against Triple H, a match which Rose approved of, since it would give him a chance to prove he's part of the "mentally elite." At the hospital, the Storm tried (without success) to keep Rain from going to the arena to confront Rose, and when she left, he called up his friends Roger Ziger and Mike Zahn to keep an eye on her. During the Triple H/Rose match (which Foley had declared zero-interference to Hunter's Alliance and the Faction), Rose held his own and had Triple H poised for a Thorn powerbomb when Rain ran out and flattened Rose with a Windfall, then turned him over and put him in the Twister Anklelock. Triple H looked on with a smirk, then intercepted Rhino when he ran out to assist Rose. Rain escaped through the audience, but was caught backstage by Rose and Rhino -- who gored her and prepared to hit her with a steel chair. At that point, Roger and Mike came to the rescue, chasing off the two attackers, then doing the Good Samaritan thing, giving Rain a lift back to the hospital, since Rose and Rhino had smashed up her car. There, the Storm surreptitiously thanked his friends for helping Rain without letting on to her that he'd told them to help her out.

Teaser: Billy Rose is infuriated by the Storm's continued mind games, and the two vie to prove who is smarter.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title his theme "Breaker.")

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, 6 July**

Mick Foley ambled through the backstage area, wondering what his favorite targets were up to, when he happened into the garage area. There, he found two people standing around. One was seven-foot-one and was leaning a 2x4 on his shoulder, and the other about six-three and pacing, glaring up the entrance ramp, as though waiting for someone. Foley grinned a bit, and said, "Hi, guys!"

Billy Rose and Brick looked over at him. Brick made a low sound in his throat, not unlike a growl. He turned toward him, but Rose grabbed his wrist and shook his head. "No, Brick. No smashy-smashy." Brick grunted and relaxed slightly. Rose glared at the commissioner. "What do you want, Foley?"

"You wouldn't be looking for a certain young woman from Texas, now would you?" Foley inquired.

"What business is it of yours if we are?" Rose said.

"Because I don't want things escalating in the backstage area," Foley said. "The people who paid good money to come see us--" He paused and glanced over his shoulder at the corridor. "--right here, in Chicago, Illinois!" There was a distant cheer. "Those good people paid to see matches in the ring, Billy, and that's just not going to happen if you keep beating people up backstage."

"If you ask me," Rose said, folding his arms, "you need to book a punishment match for a certain young woman from Texas, for blatantly violating your orders last Monday."

"What orders -- that I decreed nobody from Shane's Faction or the Alliance could interfere?" Foley asked. "She didn't violate it. She's neither a member of your Faction, nor a member of the Alliance."

"Don't you give her a damn loophole, Foley!" Rose shouted. "You've punished people for defying your edicts before, so don't go setting a damn double standard! Unless you punish Rain tonight, Brick and I will take matters into our own hands."

Foley stroked his beard. "All right," he said after a moment, "I'll give her a match tonight. And it'll be against... uh, it'll be against Ivory! And just in case you're getting ideas of interfering tonight, I'm again decreeing no interference from your Faction, the Alliance, and even Right to Censor."

"Fair enough," Rose said. "But rest assured, Foley, I _will_ get vengeance on her. Maybe not tonight, maybe not next week, but I can be damn patient."

* * *

From the hospital, Matthew Skinner watched this exchange with a frown. Claire had left for the arena before the show began, and she was due to arrive any moment. And knowing Billy Rose, the man known as the Storm was willing to bet he had an ace up his sleeve. He picked up his cell phone again and dialed a number.

_"Joe's Taxidermy,"_ the voice on the other end said. _"You snuff `em, we stuff `em."_

"Mike."

_"Yo! Rog, pick up!" "`Zup, Skinner?"_

"Guys, you watching the monitors there?"

_"Yeah. You want we should keep our eyes on Rain again?"_

"Yeah. We are dealing with Prick Bastard here, and I doubt he's going to let her off that easily." 

_"Sure thing, Skinner. You want us to be careful, as usual, right?"_

"Right. No sense in tipping our hand before we're ready. Remember, it all has a system."

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. The Lone Star theme started up, and then Rain walked out in her own _I am a Force of Nature_ shirt. The bruise from her black eye was nearly gone, and she tightened her fingerless gloves as she headed down to the ring. "Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas... RAIN!"

Rain climbed into the ring, then went to the corner and raised a fist in the air, then pointed it around in a quarter circle to the OvalTron -- mirroring the pose that the Storm did exactly. She jumped down as "South Texas Deathride" trailed off and the obnoxious klaxon of the Right to Censor's "music" played. Ivory walked out in her ultra-conservative attire, raising a hand in the air. "And her opponent, she is a member of Right to Censor... IVORY!"

Ivory walked down to the ring, went to the ropes and raised her hands in the air, posing like a demagogue probably would when addressing his (or her) minions, and that's when Rain attacked her. Ivory shouted in surprise as Rain clubbed her with a forearm, then got whipped across the ring. As Ivory came back off the ropes, Rain floored her with a hard forearm smash. Rain started putting the boots to Ivory, who scrambled toward the ropes. Rain didn't let up, crouching and pushing Ivory's throat against the ropes. The referee pulled her back, and Ivory got up shakily, croaking as she rubbed her throat.

Rain came back over and grabbed Ivory by her hair, then "hair-mared" her to the mat. Ivory clutched her head in pain, but the Texan woman didn't let up. She hauled Ivory up, threw her into the corner, then hoisted her up top to execute a back superplex. Ivory wasn't moving much, while Rain continued to put the boots to her. Finally, Rain stood up, then raised her hands up in the air, getting a pop from the crowd. A bigger pop followed when Rain wetted a finger and raised it in the air. She went to the corner, ascended, and leaned back, holding the ropes for balance as Ivory unsteadily got to her feet. She turned to face Rain, then got flattened by the Windfall. Rain lay atop her for the pin. The ref started the count, but it stopped as the white-clad censor brigade charged the ring, heedless of Foley's decree.

Rain got up and started to back away as Val Venis and Bull Buchanan entered the ring, but Steven Richards had emerged from the crowd behind her. As she turned to escape through the ropes, Richards nailed her with a Censorkick, knocking her back. Rain pinwheeled her arms to try and stay upright, but she backed right back into Venis, who hoisted her for a Censorbomb. Ivory was helped up by Buchanan and the Goodfather, and she snarled and started screaming at Rain. She looked to Venis and made gestures with her hands, and the former porn star looked to Richards, who gave a nod. Rain was pulled to her feet, and Val prepared to lift her into the piledriver position. Boos cascaded from the stands.

That's when two forms came sprinting from alongside the ramp. Rain, despite being upside down, recognized them -- Roger Ziger and Mike Zahn, the two good Samaritans who had saved her from a beating at Billy Rose's hands on Monday. Roger slid into the ring and decked first Buchanan, then the Goodfather with huge right hands. Val dropped Rain, who landed gingerly on her back, to go after Roger. Mike, meanwhile, charged at Richards nailed him with a spinning heel kick. Roger waded into Val with a series of gutshots, then suddenly grabbed him in a snap suplex position. Rather than just snapping him back however, Roger swung his leg back, then forward, and completely swung Val off his feet and down into a powerslam.

Mike, meanwhile, had Richards against the ropes and was nailing him with forearm shots. He grabbed his wrist, then whipped him across the ring. While Richards was doing this, however, Mike shot himself off the ropes, and caught the rebounding censor with a twisting body attack. By now, the only censor left in the ring was Ivory, who was looking on with shock. She watched as Val, Buchanan, and the Goodfather all rolled out of the ring after Roger's attack, then dropped her jaw in disbelief as she watched Mike floor Richards. They turned to her, and she started backing away, but by now, Rain had recovered. She grabbed Ivory from behind and gave her a Downdraft. Ivory lay in a pile, and Rain kicked at her until she rolled out of the ring, where Richards collected her and retreated up the ramp.

Roger and Mike paced in the ring, looking at the censors with unpleasant intentions, then turned to Rain. "You okay?" Roger asked while Mike whipped off his knit cap and yelled after Right to Censor, "Come back and put your sacks where your mouths are, ya friggin' lame-wads!"

"I'm fine," Rain said. "What're you guys doing here?"

"Just being good Samaritans again," Roger said. "We were backstage and overheard that prick bastard Billy Rose telling those poindexters he'd make it worth their while if they violated Mick Foley's orders."

"Yeah," Mike said, coming back. "Frickin' over-critical bastards like them," he jerked his thumb back at the retreating RTC, "deserve every beating they get."

"Well, thanks--" Rain was starting to talk when cars crashed on the OvalTron. All three of them turned to look at the screen as Mick Foley walked out. He came down the ramp and rolled into the ring, nodded to Rain, then looked at Roger and Mike.

"Well, I'd have to say thanks to you guys," Foley said, "for helping to enforce my decree of no-interference, and also thanks to _you_, Rain, for putting that, uh, overly-dressed shrew in her place." Roger and Mike grinned at each other, tapped fists and muttered _Snoogans_ to each other, but then Foley kept talking. "However, you should be aware that because of your actions--"

Foley was cut off as the OvalTron lit up with the sounds of the Union Underground. _"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ Billy Rose walked out, eyes burning, wearing his _Every Rose_ shirt. He had a microphone in his hand and glowered at the people in the ring before raising his mic to his lips. Before he even got one word out, the fans were making their opinion of him quite clear: _"BASTARD! BASTARD!"_ He scowled at them, then back at Foley, Rain, and the two Samaritans.

"What the _hell_ is this?" Rose inquired. "You're just going to let these guys off, Foley? I was just backstage -- Val's got a goddamn concussion from that slam that big guy gave him, and Stevie's neck got snapped back from that whatever-the-hell-it-was the crackhead gave him."

"Hey!" Mike grabbed the mic from Foley and yelled, "I ain't no goddamn crack-head, ya bleach-blond moron!"

"Hey!" Rose shouted back. "I wasn't talkin' to you. You shut your word-hole. You're not allowed to talk until I say so."

"Listen here, pansy-ass--"

"What did I just finish telling you?" Rose interrupted. "Foley, I don't know who the hell these guys are, but I do know this -- I spoke to the censors backstage. And Bull, Goodfather, Brick, and myself will gladly take on those two retards and the partners of their choice on Monday."

Foley looked at Roger and Mike, who blinked in surprise, then spoke to Mick. The Commissioner waved them off and said, "Well, Billy, I'd like to give you that match, but I can't do that -- because Brick will have his own match on Monday. So I'll make it, uh, you, Right to Censor, and Rhino against these two men and the partners of their choice. That okay?"

Rose scowled, then muttered that he agreed. He pointed at the two Samaritans. "You two just watch yourself. I am not a man you want to piss off. I have beaten men bigger than you -- I beat the Big Show, I've beaten Test. I control the big man Brick -- and together we broke the King of the Ring, the Force of Nature his very self, the Storm!" There was a mixture of cheers (at the mention of the Storm) and boos (because of Rose's boasting) to that remark. "I am the mental elite, and you can be damn sure I'll prove it when I break you two by my damn self."

Mike and Roger just smirked a bit as Rose left.

* * *

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Rain asked of the two Samaritans as they drove her back to the hospital to see Skinner. "Billy Rose is definitely not someone to mess with. I know, believe me."

"And believe _us,_ Claire," Roger said with a smile, "we know how much of a prick and a bastard Rose is."

Rain blinked. "How do you know my name?"

"Skinner told us," Mike replied. He turned in his seat and offered his hand. "Mike Zahn. But I'm better known sometimes as Zeta."

Rain blinked again at him, then it seemed to sink in. "You're..." She looked at Roger. "So you must be--"

"Roger Ziger, better known as Zed," Roger replied. "We're your boyfriend's buddies from CIW."

"Matthew told me about you guys," Rain said. "He said Billy Rose did just as much crap to you as he did to him. How come he didn't recognize you?"

Roger (or Zed) explained, "After we left CIW--"

"--which was shortly after Skinner left," Mike (or Zeta) added.

"--we went on to other feds and stuff. I went back to boxing for a couple years, got a few more bruises and got my face messed up pretty good. That's why Rose didn't recognize me," Zed finished.

"And me, I grew out my hair and dyed it and stuff," Zeta said. "Neither of us looks the same as we did back in California."

"See, Skinner called us up a little while back and had us get ready to sign with the WWF," Zed explained. "But we haven't finalized the deal -- we'll do that on Monday."

"Why didn't you finalize it?" Rain asked.

"Simple enough," Zeta said. "Once the contracts were signed, they'd be in Mr. McMahon's hands, and soon enough they'd be in Shane's hands. And who do we know who's in Shane's faction?"

"Rose."

"Exactly," Zed replied. "And if he'd seen our contracts -- especially with our wrestling names on them -- he'd've put two and two together, and that would spoil things."

"What do you mean 'spoil things'?" Rain asked.

"Trust us, Claire," Zeta said. "Now that we've told you, Skinner'll explain everything. Like he's told us -- it all has a system."

**-more to come-**

Next: Billy Rose takes on Zed & Zeta while Brick goes up against Kane and the Storm shows how "It All Has a System." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	13. It All Has a System

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 13: It All Has a System**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Monday after "Chapter 12: The Mental Elite."

To recap: Mick Foley found Billy Rose and Brick waiting in the garage area for Rain, who'd escaped a beating on Monday with the help of good Samaritans Roger and Mike. Mick placated them by giving Rain a "punishment match" against Ivory for interfering in Rose's match on Monday. During the match (which Foley had decreed no-interference to the Alliance, Faction, and Right to Censor), RTC nonetheless charged the ring and attacked Rain, who suffered a Censorkick, Censorbomb, and was set for a piledriver from Val Venis when Roger and Mike ran out and cleaned house. This brought out Mick Foley, who thanked them for helping enforce the commissionary decree, but Rose had something to say about that as well. Demanding a match, Rose was given a match with Rhino and RTC against the two good Samaritans and the partners of their choice in eight-man tag-team action on the following Monday. While heading back to the hospital to visit the Storm, Roger and Mike revealed to Rain they were actually the Storm's CIW buddies, Zed & Zeta, who had been brought in as part of a plan to get revenge on Billy Rose. Rain didn't understand completely, but the two men told her that the Storm would explain that it all had a system.

Teaser: Billy Rose takes on Zed & Zeta while Brick takes on Kane and the Storm shows how he's been manipulating things.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title his theme "Breaker.")

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, 10 July**

_(ring) "Technical Support. How may I disconnect you?"  
"Mike."  
"Storm! Zed, pick it up!" "Yo."  
"Guys, you all set for tonight?"  
"You know it. We've made arrangements."  
"Good. Rain and our other ally know what to do as well. You positive Prick Bastard doesn't know anything?"  
"Abso-tively, posi-lutely nothing."  
"Good. Then go ahead with what I told you. I'll take care of my end."  
"Right on, Storm." "Yeah, relax. We'll do our part."  
"Right. Remember -- even if it doesn't make sense, it all has a system."  
"Right! Catch ya on the flip!" "Z-ya!"  
(click)_

* * *

In the Faction's VIP room, Billy Rose taped up his wrists, then slicked back his hair. He turned to his friends, Edge & Christian, who were laughing over some private joke. "Guys, I'm set. Is my partner ready?"

"Yeah, no doubt!" Edge said. He turned to his brother. "Christian, get the Rhino." Christian grinned and nodded, then headed off a bit.

"You sure you don't want any help, Billy?" Shane asked. "I mean, we're well capable of helping you out."

"Simple enough, Shane-O," Rose replied. "These two are jobbers, plain and simple. It doesn't really matter who they pick to be their opponents, Rhino and me will smear them. As for Brick -- he's easily capable of taking out whomever Foley decides to book him against."

"It's Kane, dude," Edge said.

Rose blinked exactly once. Then he shrugged. "It still doesn't really matter. Brick's bigger, and Brick's meaner. Kane will go down -- trust me." He looked up as Christian returned with Rhino in tow. The man-beast was squeezing his wrist and grimacing, looking quite intense. "Right. Let's go talk strategy with RTC."

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." The fans were quiet for a moment before the TitanTron lit up. _"Break it! (Break it!) Break it! (Break it!)"_ The aggressive metal music of Brick's theme, "Breaker," played as the seven-foot-one behemoth stooped a bit to step out from under the arch. His dark brown hair was tied back in a spiky ponytail, and his lips curled in a snarl under his thick mustache. He wore a sleeveless black shirt, and on the back read the words _DO NOT TAUNT_ in red stencil-lettering. He wore black pants with crimson stripes down the legs. Black elbow pads stood out on his massive arms, and black tape covered his wrists and the tops of his hands. Brick snarled and raised his arms in the air, then started for the ring. "Introducing first, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 350 pounds... BRICK!"

Brick climbed up on the apron, then stepped over the ropes to throw his head back and let loose a roar that shook the rafters, then turned to face the TitanTron as pryos exploded and the Big Red Machine appeared. "And his opponent, weighing in at 326 pounds... KANE!" Kane walked down the ramp slowly, then climbed up on the apron, preparing to step over the ropes to get in the ring -- but Brick had different ideas. He grabbed Kane as he got on the apron, then hauled him over the ropes and threw him to the mat.

Kane got right back up again, but Brick put him back down with a big right hand. Kane was back up in a moment, and Brick pushed him back against the ropes, then whipped him across the ring. Kane came back and there was a hard _smack_ as his masked face collided with Brick's huge boot. Kane fell, and Brick followed up the boot with a big elbow drop off the ropes. Brick went for a cover. 1... 2-- and Kane got a shoulder up. Growling, Brick pulled him up and went to whip him into the ropes, but Kane reversed the whip and swung a clothesline on the rebound. Brick ducked under it, shot off the other ropes, then ducked and caught Kane around his waist. Standing, Brick gave Kane a big back body drop, then turned to put the boots to him.

Kane crawled to the corner, where Brick continued to stomp away on him, then the Breaker put his boot against Kane's throat and pressed down. The referee tried to pull him back, then began a five-count. At four, Brick disengaged and cocked a fist back at the ref, who backed away. Brick pulled Kane back up and gave him a hard whip across the ring. Kane came off the post, groggy, and got floored by a huge clothesline from the big man. Brick shot off the ropes and came down with a falling elbow, but Kane moved out of the way this time. Brick held his elbow and grimaced a bit, but didn't seem all that injured. Kane got up and started putting the boots to Brick, who absorbed them as he got to his feet. Kane smacked him across the face with a few right hands, but Brick stood there like a mountain, glaring at the slightly shorter Big Red Machine. Kane blinked behind his mask, then went off the ropes to try a clothesline, but Brick stopped him in mid-charge with a hand around the throat.

Kane staggered a bit as his air supply was choked off, then Brick stooped a bit to grab Kane and suddenly hoist him overhead in a gorilla press. The fans were clamoring in shock as Brick held Kane overhead, then swung him back into the Breaker Chokeslam. Brick descended and made a lateral press. 1... 2... 3!

"Here is your winner... BRICK!" Brick stood back up as his music played and let loose another rafter-shaking roar, then snarled at Kane and threw his arms down from overhead. Kane's pyros went off at the corners, and then Brick stepped over the top rope and headed up the ramp while the fans booed around him.

* * *

"The following contest is an eight-man tag team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. The obnoxious "music" of Right to Censor blared on the TitanTron, and Bull Buchanan and the Goodfather walked out, smiling and waving to the booing crowd. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 595 pounds... Bull Buchanan and the Goodfather... RIGHT TO CENSOR!" They stepped into the ring, raised their hands in the air, then stood in the corner, where Bull removed his tie and unbuttoned his shirt partway.

_"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ Billy Rose walked out in his _Every Rose_ shirt, with Rhino alongside him. "And their tag team partners, at a combined weight of 520 pounds... the team of RHINO and BILLY ROSE!" They joined their partners in the ring, then turned to face the TitanTron.

The spotlights overhead began sweeping the crowd and the sets as the opening chords of Blur's "Song 2" played, and when Damon Albarn sang _"Whoo-hoo!"_ the TitanTron lit up brightly. The two forms of the good Samaritans appeared on the stage, pumping up the fans, who were cheering. Mike Zahn was wearing an outfit that borrowed from View Askew's Jay Phat Buds, while Roger Ziger was wearing a jungle green tank-top and black-and-green pants. His hands and wrists were taped up bare-knuckle boxing-style, and both wore huge grins.

"And their opponents, first, from Baltimore, Maryland, weighing in at a combined weight of 460 pounds... ZED & ZETA!" Mike raised a microphone and then paused as the fans drowned out whatever he was about to say with big cheers. He raised his hand and flashed a Jimmy Snuka hand-sign, then said, "Cut the music!"

Roger took the mic and said, "Hey, Billy, what's up?" Rose stared at them as recognition began to sink in. "You remember us, don't you? Yeah, it's your old buddies from CIW -- me, the Bruiser from Baltimore, Zed, and my main man, Zeta!" Rose's face was turning red as he plainly remembered them. "Well, guess what, Billy? As I used to say back in Cal-if-orn-I-A, you got some _hits coming!_"

Zed & Zeta started down the ramp, but paused as Rose and Rhino approached the ropes, beckoning them in. Zed just smirked, then raised his wrist as though looking at a watch. Zeta counted down from five on his fingers. Four, three, two, one-- and suddenly a bomb whistled on the TitanTron and pyros exploded under the screen. Familiar music played as the Dudleys came out, carrying a table. "And their tag-team partners, at a combined weight of 515 pounds... Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von, the DUDLEY BOYZ!"

Rose looked startled as this revelation came out, and Rhino looked a bit surprised as well. The Dudleys set up their table outside the ring, then looked to the Z-Men. Nods all around, and they charged the ring. Zed grappled with Rose while Zeta eluded a gore from Rhino, then began hitting the man-beast in the back with forearm shots. The Dudleys locked up with the censors, and the Goodfather was sent sprawling out of the ring while Bull got a double flapjack from the boys from Dudleyville, getting dropped on his face. Zed sent Rose over the top rope with a hard uppercut, then turned to see Rhino whip Zeta across the ring, then gear up for a big gore. Zed cut him off with a shoulder block from the side, which sent Rhino rolling out of the ring. Zeta stepped out of the corner and shouted to Zed, who nodded and positioned himself near the ropes by Rhino. Zeta ran at him, and Zed caught his feet, said, "Alley-oop!" and catapulted him over the ropes onto Rhino in a big _plancha_.

Buh-Buh Ray, meanwhile, was walloping Bull with punches, then turned to see Zed beckoning. Buh-Buh nodded, then whipped Bull out of the corner -- right into a clothesline from Zed. The ex-boxer stooped to punch Bull in the head, then picked him up and pulled him over to the corner, where he tagged in a waiting Zeta. Zeta kicked Bull in the gut, then chopped him across the chest before grabbing his arm and trying to give him an Irish whip. Bull reversed it and aimed a big boot as Zeta came back, but the dyed-haired Z-Man slid under the kick and came up in a front dropkick to the back of Bull's head. Bull staggered, then turned around to eat a spinning heel kick, which knocked him down.

Zeta turned and grinned at the crowd, swinging his arms to get them pumped up, then turned back to Bull, just in time to get a boot to the face. The big man dragged Zeta up and pulled him to the hostile corner, where he tagged in Rhino. The man-beast began punching away at Zeta, then whipped him into the ropes, catching him with a big clothesline. Zeta attempted a rally with an _ enzuigiri _ off the mat when Rhino picked up one foot, but he ducked and dropped an elbow on Zeta's leg and put on a leglock.

Finally, Rhino stood him up and whipped him hard into the corner, then followed up with a huge gore. Rhino went for a pin, but Zed stepped in and dropped a double-axe handle on his back. The ref separated the two, but Zed managed to land a hard right hook that staggered Rhino, leaving him open to a sleeper hold from Zeta, which the blue-clad Z-Man turned into a rear naked choke drop. Zeta climbed up to the top rope, looked down at the prone Rhino, then flashed the hand-signs again. "Snoogans!" he yelled, then jumped out in a flipping senton. Rhino moved away, and Zeta hit the mat hard. The man-beast tagged the closest person -- the Goodfather, while Zeta crawled over to his own corner. The Goodfather got to Zeta first and put the boots to him, dragging him away from the corner, then working him over with right hands and forearms in the neutral corner.

The Goodfather whipped Zeta across the ring into the other corner, then pumped his arms, gearing up for the Censor Train. He charged, but Zeta moved aside and the Goodfather slammed hard into the corner. Zeta lunged and tagged in D-Von Dudley, who began hitting the Goodfather with right hand after right hand, then going to whip him into the ropes. The ex-pimp reversed the whip, but D-Von came off the rebound with a flying shoulder tackle. He got up and began hammering him with right hands again, but the Goodfather raked his eyes, then threw him into the hostile corner, where he tagged in Billy Rose. Rose grabbed D-Von and began to unleash on the black Dudley.

Rose finally pulled him out of the corner and whipped him into the ropes, then shoved him in the air for a Farewell as D-Von rebounded. Rose began to put the boots to him, then pulled him up for a short-arm clothesline. Maintaining his hold on D-Von's arm, the Californian wrapped his legs around his arm, shoulder, and head, then dropped down in the Deadly Blossom. D-Von started screaming, and managed to squirm enough that he grabbed the bottom rope with his free hand. Rose released him, but continued to stomp away on him until the ref pulled Rose back and lectured him. While the ref's back was thus turned, Rhino and Bull both attacked D-Von while Rose smirked. The ref, Mike Chioda, turned back and went to break up the mugging. Again, while the ref's back was turned, Zed and Zeta snuck out from their corner and hit him with Total Elimination (a sweep kick/calf kick combo), which took him down.

D-Von got back up and staggered over to Rose, whom he started to pound on again, then whipped him into the ropes. D-Von shot off the other ropes and the two collided in the middle of the ring with a double clothesline. Buh-Buh Ray shouted for D-Von to get up and make the tag, slapping his hand on the corner, as both men dragged themselves to their corners. D-Von tagged his half-brother as Rose tagged in Rhino. Buh-Buh clotheslined Rhino down, then did the same to Bull Buchanan when he ran in. Buh-Buh continued his momentum and knocked the Goodfather off the apron, then turned back to Bull as he got back up. He scooped Bull up and slammed him down, then raised his thumbs in the air. He stood over Bull, spread his legs, then looked up at D-Von, who was on the top of the post.

Everybody in the crowd yelled it as well as Buh-Buh wagged out his tongue: "Wassup!" D-Von went airborne and came down in a diving headbutt to the groin of Bull. D-Von stood up, did his victory dance, and then crossed himself. Buh-Buh shoved him. "D-Von!" The black Dudley smirked and looked away, then yelled back, "_What?!_" Buh-Buh pointed to the sides of the ring. "Get the tables!" The fans popped as D-Von headed out of the ring to collect a table from under the ring, eschewing the one they'd set up earlier. Buh-Buh turned to go out of the ring as well, but Rhino got back up and gored him down. Zed and Zeta charged the ring, Zed pummeling Rhino with a series of punches while Zeta floored a charging Rose with his twisting body attack.

D-Von's table search, however, was stopped short when the Goodfather attacked him. Zed knocked Rhino down with a right hook, then turned to see the Goodfather stomping on D-Von. He whistled to Zeta, who saw this, nodded, then went to shoot off the ropes. Zed positioned himself appropriately, then caught Zeta's jumping feet and catapulted him over the top rope -- "Alley-oop!" -- in a _plancha_ onto the ex-pimp. Zed turned back and quickly sidestepped a gore from Rhino, grabbing the back of his head to continue his momentum and send Rhino sprawling out of the ring. The ex-boxer turned to see Rose setting Buh-Buh Ray up for the Thorn powerbomb, and stopped the gutwrench with a hard lariat.

D-Von slid a table into the ring while Zed snared Rose in a suplex hold, then swung his leg back and then up, as though for a snap suplex -- but instead, Zed swung Rose completely around into a powerslam. Rose _oofed_ and rolled out of the ring. Buh-Buh Ray set the table up, then grabbed Bull Buchanan, who was still lying in the ring. D-Von whipped him into the ropes, then caught him in a flapjack, carrying him back into the waiting grasp of Buh-Buh, and the two brought the censor down in a 3D through the table with a huge _CRACK_! Buh-Buh Ray made the cover, and Mike Chioda counted the pin. 1... 2... 3!

The Dudleys' music played as the two posed at the corners and ropes in victory, while Zeta and Zed joined them in the ring. Billy Rose climbed up on the apron to jaw at them. Zeta looked at him, then shot off the ropes and hit him with his twisting body attack again, sending Rose flying off the apron -- and right through the table the Dudleys had set up earlier. _CRACK!_ Zeta got back up and whooped, flashing the Snuka hand sign again, then yelling, "_Snoogans_!" He tapped fists with Zed, then hopped out of the ring with him and headed up the ramp.

* * *

Shane and Team ECK looked up as Rose and Rhino burst back into the Faction's room. Rose glared around, then spotted Brick seated in a chair in the corner. The big man looked up, and Rose crooked a finger, beckoning him. "C'mon, Brick, we got some Z-Men to break." Brick made a growling sound and got up. Rose stepped over to his bag to draw out a short, blunt club. Shane looked at Brick, who clenched his massive fists in anticipation.

"Does he ever say anything?" Shane asked Rose, who glanced up.

"Yes," Rose said, tapping the club in his palm. "But I don't speak grunt."

* * *

Zed and Zeta were back in the catering area, chatting with the Dudleys. "Nice work, guys," Zed said. "We showed that Prick Bastard a thing or two."

"Yeah," Zeta added, "and it was great to see him get wood -- hoo, Testify! Right, D?"

"Exactly," D-Von agreed. "You guys are hardcore. Coulda used guys like you in ECW."

"Hey, that's what CIW aspired to be," Zeta said. "We just lacked the money."

"What was that move you did to Rose there at the end?" Buh-Buh Ray asked Zed. "I couldn't tell if it was a suplex or a powerslam."

"It's sort of both," Zed replied. "I created by accident when I tried to do a snap suplex, but swung back a bit weird. It was so effective, though, I turned it into a move. The Z-Slam." He grinned. "Sometimes Zeta and me would take out both of our opponents with the moves -- I'd Z-Slam one while he hit the other with the Zetasault."

"The what?"

"Zetasault," the long-haired Z-Man replied. "A running twisting body attack -- like a corkscrew moonsault done from the mat instead of the post."

"Nice," D-Von said. "So what now? You gonna keep feudin' with the Faction?"

"No doubt," Zed answered. "We got beef with Rose -- and we got business to take care of with Brick, too. `Sides, those Canadian Zeroes have the Tag Team titles... and Zeta and me'll want those some time in the future."

"You have a few people to go through first," came a voice from behind them, then a deep, wordless roar followed as two massive arms crashed into the backs of the Z-Men's heads. The Dudleys stared at Brick in surprise, and then D-Von got gored by Rhino, who charged into him. Buh-Buh Ray turned to Rose, just in time to get clubbed in the stomach, then on the back of the head. He shouted in pain as he fell to the floor, where Rose stomped on him. Rhino turned to Zeta, who was pulling himself back up by the catering table, then started to charge. Zeta responded by grabbing the coffee pot and hurling its contents into the man-beast's face. Rhino yelled in pain and stopped, his hands going to his eyes.

Unfortunately for Zeta, Rose saw him and smashed him across the head with his club. While the long-haired Z-Man staggered in pain, Rose dropped his club, then thrust Zeta's head between his thighs. He executed the gutwrench and held Zeta behind his head in the crucifix position, then tossed him up to grip his waist and swing him down through the catering table in a Thorn powerbomb. Zed, meanwhile, was struggling back to his feet. Rhino, who had by this point cleared his eyes enough to see, gored him hard. Brick looked down at Buh-Buh Ray, who was struggling back to his feet. He grabbed him, hoisted him up off the floor, then threw him through a table.

"Just like old times, eh, Zed Head?" Rose said down at the groaning ex-boxer. "Right, Crack Head?" he asked of Zeta, who was curled up in a ball in the wreckage of the catering table. "Let this be another lesson for you boys -- I'm smarter than you. I'm better than you. Try me again, and I'll have you broken."

"Hey, Billy!" came a voice from behind him. The Californian turned, then got cracked over the head with a steel chair. Rhino and Brick turned around to see Viper, Rattler, and Triple H -- all wielding weapons. Rhino got smacked by Viper, while Triple H and Rattler both attacked Brick with sledgehammer and 2x4, respectively. Rattler broke the board across his back, staggering Brick a bit, who fell to one knee before Triple H brought the hammer into his forehead. Brick fell over, face-up on the floor.

"Cost _me_ my title, will you?" Viper snarled. He threw the chair down onto Rose, who spasmed a bit from the blow, then turned around to see Rain cutting off Shane, who had been sneaking up with another chair. She clubbed him in the face with a forearm, then smacked him upside the head with his own chair before turning to see the Alliance. She gave him a brief nod, then looked at Zed and Zeta, who were groaning in pain. She looked back at Viper. "What?" the masked wrestler asked.

"Just a thought," she said. "We've all got a common enemy in that Prick Bastard, Rose, right?"

"Right," Viper agreed, folding his arms.

"Well, here's an idea -- I'll go to Commissioner Foley and request an eight-man tag. Rose, Rhino, and those two Canuckleheads, Edge & Christian, against Zed, Zeta, you, and anybody else from your Alliance," Rain suggested. "That way, we all get a piece of him."

Viper was silent for a moment, regarding her, then glancing back at his comrades. He looked at Zed, who had gotten to his feet, albeit unsteadily, and was going over to pull Zeta out of the wreckage of the catering table. The two Z-Men turned to look at Viper, who looked back at Rain. "Agreed," Viper said. "You're not planning anything funny, are you?"

"Frankly," Rain said, "Storm and I have someone a bit more important to feud with than you. I won't do anything funny if you won't."

"Fine," Viper said. "Make the match." He turned to Zed and Zeta. "Just don't screw up."

"Hey, Fang-face," Zeta said, "we'll hold up to our end of the bargain. You just do the same, ya frickin' nut."

"Yeah," Zed added. "We've got a lot more beef with Prick Bastard than you do. Believe us -- we'll do our part."

"Fine," Viper said again. "See you on Monday." He, Rattler, and Triple H left in one direction while Rain, Zed, and Zeta left in another as Rose, Rhino, and Brick started to come around.

* * *

Much later that night, Claire, Roger, and Mike left the hospital and got into their car to head for the hotel. They didn't notice a dark red Honda Civic parked in the dark part of the lot, watching them as they drove off. The man in the front seat hid a cruel smile as the trio drove off. He stepped out of his car, pulled a cap over his blond hair, zipped up the windbreaker over his t-shirt, then took the bouquet of flowers off the front seat. Whistling a bit, he walked into the hospital and smiled to the receptionist. "Hi, delivering flowers for one..." He checked the card on the flowers. "Matthew Skinner?"

The woman checked her computer. "Yes, third floor. Room 316." She looked up as the man chuckled.

"Isn't that funny?" the man said. "Isn't he a wrestler or something?"

"Yes," the woman replied with a smile. "It is funny, isn't it? 'Austin 3:16,' and all that."

"Yeah," the man chuckled. "Anyway, I'll take these on up." He went to the elevator and rode it up to the third floor. He whistled again as he went down the hall to room 316, opened the door and peeked in to see a shape lying under the sheets and blankets. Billy Rose pulled the length of pipe out from the bouquet and swung it down on the shape under the sheets -- but struck nothing hard enough to be a human body.

Blinking with puzzlement, Rose yanked back the sheets to find a bunch of pillows grouped together. Snarling, Rose threw the pipe into the corner, then grabbed a pillow as he saw something pinned to it.

_Hey, Billy -- saw this coming a mile away. Think I wouldn't expect you to try something like this? Try something original next time. --Skinner_

Rose snarled, then squinted at something scrawled at the bottom of the note.

_PS -- don't turn around._

Rose flinched and whirled around, raising his arms, but blinked as he saw no one. There was just something taped to the back of the door. Another note.

_Made ya look! --Skinner_

Rose snarled with fury and kicked over the hospital bed, ripped off the cap on his head and threw it to the floor, then marched out of the hospital, rage in his eyes.

**-more to come-**

Next: Zed & Zeta and Viper's Alliance go up against Billy Rose and the Faction while Rose gets paranoid, with the Storm's mind games getting "In Your Head." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	14. In Your Head

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 14: In Your Head**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Thursday after "Chapter 13: It All Has a System."

To recap: The Storm told Zed and Zeta to stick to the plan over the phone before the show. Brick had his first match against Kane, and dominated the match, finishing by actually lifting Kane over his head for the Breaker Chokeslam. In an eight-man tag, Billy Rose, Rhino, and RTC went up against Zed and Zeta, who made their official debut as well -- much to Rose's fury. The "Z-Men's" partners turned out to be the Dudley Boyz. In the end, Zed gave Rose a Z-Slam (a swinging snap suplex into a powerslam) while Rhino was given a 3D through a table for the pin. After the match, Zeta gave Rose a Zetasault (a running twisting body attack), which sent Rose through a table on the outside. Furious, Rose, Rhino, and Brick tracked down Zed, Zeta, and the Dudleys, and attacked them. Rose and his gang, however, were then attacked by Viper, Rattler, and Triple H, as payback for first stealing Viper's Intercontinental title, as well as just on general principle. Rain also showed up to waylay Shane before he could attack Viper from behind, and then she suggested Viper team up with someone from the Alliance and Zed & Zeta against Rose, Rhino, and Edge & Christian. Viper agreed, though a bit suspicious of Rain's motives. Later that night, Rose followed Rain and the Z-Men to the hospital where the Storm was and disguised himself as a florist deliveryman, and went up to the Storm's room. He found the Storm already gone, having left some taunting notes for the Californian to find.

Teaser: Zed & Zeta and Viper's Alliance go up against Billy Rose and the Faction while Rose gets paranoid, with the Storm's mind games getting in his head.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title his theme "Breaker.") Viper, Rattler, and Soul are all the creations of [Boulder][2] and are used with permission.

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, 13 July**

A stretch limo pulled into the parking lot of the arena, and soon Shane McMahon stepped out with Kurt Angle. He stopped, looked around, then leaned back into the limo. "It's clear, Billy, no sign of him."

There was a pause, and then the limo creaked a bit as the big man, Brick, stepped out, looked down at Shane and Angle, then around the garage. He made a low rumbling sound in his throat as he moved out of the way of the door, allowing Billy Rose to step out of the limo with Edge, Christian, and Rhino. "I don't know why you're so scared, Billy," Angle said. "You didn't just defeat the Storm -- you _broke_ him. And you've got Brick backing you up. Why are you so worried?"

"You guys were never in CIW, when I first tangled with Skinner," Rose replied. "He may be severely outnumbered and outclassed by us, but he's quite clever when it comes to playing mind games."

"Don't worry about him, man," Shane said. "Listen -- Kurt and me'll stay here and keep an eye on things. If we see hide or hair of Storm, we'll let you know."

"Thanks, Shane-O," Rose said. He turned and started to head for the corridor when Triple H and Stephanie sauntered out. Rose smirked. "Well, well, it's Game Boy."

Triple H frowned, then smirked a bit. "Yeah, what is it they call you, Billy?" Hunter asked. "Oh yeah -- if it isn't the Prick Bastard."

Now Triple H smirked as Rose glowered. Then Rose smirked again. "Yeah, well, tell Snake Boy to pick whoever he wants to be his partner in the match tonight. Me and the E&C and the Rhino are going to take you all apart -- Zed and his little crack-head buddy, Viper, and whoever he picks to back him up."

Rose started to leave, but stopped as Brick paused by Triple H and Stephanie. The big man was glaring down at them, making a grumbling growl-like sound in his throat. Rose whistled a bit. Brick turned his eyes to look at him. "No smashy-smashy unless I say so. And I _don't_ say so." Brick grunted and looked back at Hunter and Steph. She was looking with a bit of fear at the big man, who soon plodded after the others. Rose stopped again just outside the corridor.

"Hey, Hunter!" The Game turned to look at the Californian. "After this match, I'm probably gonna be lookin' for another kinda action! What's the going rate for an hour with your wife?" Rose laughed and swaggered down the corridor while Triple H snarled and looked ready to go pop him one -- but not while Brick was around.

* * *

Rose, the Canadian brothers, Rhino, and Brick arrived in their VIP room to find a knife stuck in the center of their coffee table, a paper pinned underneath it. Edge pulled it out and looked at it, then looked at Rose. "I think it's for you, dude." He handed it over.

The Californian snatched it away and looked at it. It was cut out from the newspaper -- the weather report. Drawn on it in blue permanent marker was the Storm's lightning bolt/exclamation point symbol, with the words _Bad weather advisory..._ scrawled underneath it. Rose scoffed. "And the son-of-a-bitch tells _me_ to be original. He did this to Benoit already, didn't he?" He held the paper up to show the others. Brick made a low rumbling sound in his throat again, though what he was trying to say with this was unclear.

"Probably his girlfriend left it for you," Christian said.

"Yeah!" Edge agreed, grinning. "Though if she wanted to make a better impression she'd go stand out in the rain." He laughed with his brother, then looked at Rhino, who was forcing his own smile.

"I'm not worried," Rose said. "Skinner knows better than to show his fucking face around here. I'll stick it to him hard after tonight. And I know just how to drive him out of hiding."

Suddenly Brick made a loud grunt sound. They all turned to look at him and saw him pointing at the back of their door. There, in blue spray-paint, was the Storm's symbol again. Rose scowled a bit. "Har, har."

* * *

In the Alliance's VIP room, things were a bit less stressed. Viper was putting the finishing touches on his ring attire, then turned to the rest of the assembled group. "Who wants to go out there and do this thing with me?" he asked.

Test, Triple H, and Rattler looked at each other. Rattler shook his head, and Triple H looked at Test again. "Flip ya for it," the Game said.

"You got it." The former bouncer dug a coin out of his bag and showed it to Triple H, then poised it on his thumb. "Call it in the air." Test flicked the coin up, ("Heads," Triple H said,) caught it, and slapped it on his wrist. He showed it. "Tails. Sorry, man."

"No problem," Triple H said. "I'll get his ass later. Give him one for me."

"You got it, man," Test said, getting up and looking at Viper. "Where are those two guys?"

"They said they'd meet us at ringside," Viper said. "Let's go."

* * *

Sure enough, when the two Alliance members approached the gorilla position, Zed and Zeta were waiting for them. Zed was again clad in a jungle green tank top and black-and-green pants, his hands taped bare-knuckle boxing-style. Zeta was again clad a la Jay from _Dogma_, wearing a t-shirt underneath his jacket that looked like he'd borrowed it from Raven. The smaller man brushed his blue-streaked long hair out of his face, then replaced the black knit cap on his head. Zed grinned a bit as Viper and Test approached. "Hey, ya made it," the ex-boxer said. "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah, let's get it done," Viper replied.

* * *

"The following eight-man tag-team contest is scheduled for one fall." _"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ The four members of the Faction stepped out, standing on the ramp and hitting their respective poses. Rose raised his arms and smirked smugly to the sides while Rhino squeezed his right wrist and clenched his fist. Edge and Christian both pointed out at the fans and (mostly) at themselves. "Introducing first, making their way to the ring at a combined weight of 975 pounds... the team of RHINO, EDGE, CHRISTIAN, and BILLY ROSE!" Rose vaulted into the ring and shrugged off his red over-shirt and adjusted the tape on his wrists while his partners did their own thing. He leaned against the ropes with a sour expression on his face while he faced the ramp.

The familiar music of "Song 2" started up while the spotlights swept the arena, and then _"Whoo-hoo!"_ sounded and the OvalTron lit up with the legend _ZED & ZETA_ as the two appeared on the ramp, Zed knocking his fists together and raising them in the air while Zeta flashed the Snuka hand-sign and yelled "_Snoogans!_" to the fans. "And their opponents, first, making their way to the ring from Baltimore, Maryland, weighing in at a combined weight of 460 pounds... ZED & ZETA!" The two started down the ramp and stopped half-way down to smirk at Rose, who was scowling from across the ring.

_"Cut my life into pieces -- this is my last resort! Suffocation, no breathing -- don't give a f--- if I cut my arm bleeding!"_ The music of Papa Roach roared up as Viper and Test appeared. "And their tag-team partners, representing the Alliance, TEST and VIPER!" The two joined the Z-Men, who looked at them, then at the gang in the ring, and then shouted, "Everybody pick a target!"

Zed, Zeta, Test, and Viper charged the ring and started locking up. Viper made a beeline for Rhino, hitting him with a forearm smash before the man-beast could gear up for a gore, while Test caught a charging Rose and hurled him into the corner. The Z-Men went after the Canadian brothers, trading right hands. Viper got Rhino against the ropes, then backed up and charged, clotheslining the black-clad wrestler over the top rope. Rose, meanwhile, was being soundly pummeled by Test, who pistoned his right hand like a jackhammer.

Zed uppercutted Edge, sending him sprawling through the ropes, then turned to Zeta and Christian. Zeta whipped him into the ropes, and then caught his legs, carrying him up slightly, right into a lariat from Zed. Christian rolled out of the ring, and the Z-Men left to stand in the corner, and were soon joined by Viper after whipping Rhino into the security barrier. Test whipped Rose into the opposite corner, then followed for a clothesline, but Rose blocked it with a boot to the face. Test staggered back, then got carried face-first into the mat from a bulldog from Rose. The Californian stood up and put the boots to the tall Canadian, then grabbed his foot, lifted his leg in the air, and snapped his knee down onto the mat. Test shouted in pain and grabbed his knee, prompting Rose to kick him in the face.

Rose pulled him to his feet and sent him into the ropes, catching him for a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker. He went for a cover, but Test kicked out. Frowning, Rose pulled him to his feet and dragged him over to the corner, then tagged in Edge. The smaller Canadian started punching Test in the chest, then went for an Irish whip. The ex-bodyguard, however, reversed it and smacked Edge in the face with a big boot. He pulled Edge up by the hair, slugged him in the face, then looked over to his corner. He considered his partners, then tagged in Zeta. 

Zeta stepped into the ring and started hitting Edge with right hands as well, then shot him into the ropes for a spinning heel kick. Edge hit the mat hard, and Zeta followed it up with a whoop and a fistdrop to the head. Edge convulsed a bit and crawled toward the ropes, but Zeta just booted him in the stomach and flipped him back over. He pulled him up in the corner, then whipped him across the ring. He followed with a clothesline, which sent Edge sprawling on the mat. Zeta climbed to the top of the post, then flashed the Snuka hand-sign again. "Snoogans!" he shouted. He sprang off the post in a flipping senton and landed hard on Edge's chest. He hooked a leg, but Christian dashed in to boot Zeta in the gut. Christian skedaddled back to his corner, and Edge stepped closer to the Alliance/Z-Men corner to give them an Italian arm chop. Viper and Zed tried to step into the ring, but the ref cut them off. 

This distraction allowed Edge to drag Zeta over to the Faction corner, where Rose held him against the corner while Rhino jumped in the ring and nailed Zeta with a huge gore. Rhino slapped his hands together as the ref turned back to face him. He checked Rhino, who indicated that yeah, he'd made the tag, then started hammering on Zeta relentlessly. He pulled Zeta out to the middle of the ring, threw him into the neutral corner, and backed up for another gore. He charged, and Zeta lunged toward the Alliance/Z-Men corner and slapped Zed's hand as Rhino collided with the post. The ex-boxer went over and started clubbing Rhino on the back with forearms and fists, then stood him up and dished out some straight punches before stepping back, kissing the knuckles on his left hand, and walloping Rhino with a big left hook. The man-beast shuddered from the blow, and Zed set him atop the turnbuckle for a superplex. 

Zed stood back up, raised his arms in the air like a prizefighter, and turned back to put the boots to Rhino. The long-haired man got up shakily as he was pulled to his feet, and Zed nailed him hard in the stomach. Quickly, he hooked him up in the suplex position, then swung him around into the Z-Slam. Cover. 1... 2-- and Billy Rose got in the ring and booted Zed in the ear. Rose backed away as the ref confronted him, not seeing Rhino rack Zed with a lowblow and swing him onto his shoulders for an airplane-spin neckbreaker. Rhino shouted and made the cover, but only got two before Viper stepped in and dropped a double-axe handle on his head. Rhino stood up in a flash, but (as Viper always liked to say) all it took was a Split Second to put him back down. Zed quickly tagged Viper, who booted Rhino in the head and went for a cover. 1... 2-- and Rose again stopped the count. 

This started a Pier-Eight brawl as Test and the Z-Men charged the ring. Test went after Rose again, but the Californian side-stepped his punch and took him down to the mat, where he quickly applied the Deadly Blossom, re-injuring Test's shoulder. Zeta hit a double dropkick to Edge & Christian's faces, while Viper stomped Rhino before turning to help his comrade. He booted Rose in the head, then stood him up for another Split Second. Rose, however, had the move scouted. He brought his knee up into Viper's gut, then hooked his head as though for a DDT. Instead of executing it, however, Rose swung himself around and dropped Viper down with his elbow to the back of his head, in a sort of reverse Final Cut. 

Rose turned back to help the Canadian brothers, but Zed charged him from the side and punched him hard, sending him flying through the ropes to the outside. Zed and Zeta quickly threw Edge over the rope, then hit Christian with Total Elimination (Zed hitting the sweep kick while Zeta hit the calf kick). Test had rolled out of the ring to cradle his injured shoulder, and Rhino was scouting a groggy Viper for a gore. Zeta rushed him and the man-beast turned around just in time to catch a Zetasault. Edge was showing signs of getting back up on the outside. Zed positioned himself, then catapulted Zeta over his head and to the floor -- "Alley-oop!" -- in a _plancha_. Zed followed while Viper fell atop Rhino to hook a leg. 1... 2... 3! 

"Here are your winners, ZED, ZETA, TEST, and VIPER!" Viper's music began playing as he stood up, raising a hand in the air, then holding his head where Rose had dropped that elbow. He turned to the outside to see Test leaning against the barricade, then saw Rose just now starting to recover from that big punch Zed had given him. 

The Californian raised his head and looked over at the timekeeper blearily, then blinked his eyes more clearly. Sitting next to the ring bell was a gold crown. It wasn't like Jerry Lawler's crown however -- this was the King of the Ring crown. Rose stared at it, dumbfounded, then snarled and threw the timekeeper out of his way as he grabbed at the crown in fury, dashing it to pieces on the ground. 

Test joined Viper in the ring again to continue the beatdown on Rhino, but both looked up as music clashed on the OvalTron. _"Break it! (Break it!) Break it! (Break it!)"_ Brick came running down the ramp and into the ring, where he flattened Viper and Test with a double clothesline, then turned to deliver a back elbow to Zed, who had climbed up on the apron. Zeta was up on the side apron, and Brick turned to him and hit a big reverse thrust kick that sent the long-haired Z-Man flying. Test got back up, but Brick nailed him with a big right hand, knocking him down and sending him back out of the ring. 

Viper stood up, shaking his head to clear it, only to get a big hand around his throat. Snarling, Brick hoisted him overhead for a Breaker Chokeslam. Zed and Zeta jumped on the apron in front of him to stop him, and Brick blinked at them. Snarling, the big man, instead of slamming Viper down, threw him directly into the Z-Men, knocking all three to the floor. Rose went over to Zed, who got up first, then booted him in the gut. He hooked his head under his arm as though for a DDT, and Rose paused to tap his head, then fake-jab his fist at it. Rose spun around in the same reverse Final Cut move he used on Viper and dropped Zed face-first on the floor. 

Rose stood up and spat down at Zed. "There ya go, Zed Head! Some more Brain Damage for ya!" He raised his arms in the air, prompting a chorus of boos from the audience, then collected Edge, Christian, and Rhino, and retreated up the ramp with Brick while "Until You Crack" played around them. 

* * * 

"Oww, my head..." Zed muttered as Zeta helped him backstage with Viper and Test. Viper was rubbing his throat where Brick had grabbed him, and Test was still clutching his shoulder. 

"I hate that guy," Viper said. "Him and that big-ass goon of his. What the hell was that move?" 

"I dunno," Zeta said, looking over at them. "Must've been something he cooked up after we left CIW." 

"Listen, guys, nice job out there," Zed spoke, still holding his head. "We should do this again sometime." 

Zeta added, "We gotta go, we got stuff to take care of." 

The Z-Men moved off and ducked into a side hall, then a room as they heard Rose and Brick approaching from the other end of the hall. Rose stomped down the hall, Brick following, apparently heading for the parking garage. Zed and Zeta peeked out of the room they'd ducked into, grinned at each other, then followed. 

Rose and Brick emerged in the parking garage to find Shane and Kurt Angle unconscious on the floor, a black ugly-stick on the ground next to them. Rose tilted his head up to see Rain lying down on top of the WWF truck, examining her fingernails and whistling. "You fucking bitch," Rose shouted up at her. 

"Me? What makes you think _I _did this?" Rain asked innocently. 

"You're here," Rose growled. 

"I've just been relaxing up here. Quite nice up here," she said. She glanced down as a rumbling Brick stepped forward, reaching up toward her. "Uh, uh, big guy. No smashy-smashy!" 

"And why not?" Rose asked. 

Rain responded by dropping a piece of paper down to him. Brick snatched it and passed it to Rose, who read it. "_That_ is called a lawsuit. I have one all set up and will take you to court if you or your big galoon right there try to touch me in any way." She smirked down at him. "And just so you know, Billy, I didn't just go to any mall-run law firm. I got Linda McMahon's own lawyers for the job. So think _very _carefully before you try anything stupid." 

Rose scowled up at her, and Rain just smiled and stood up on the truck, then walked along the top out of sight. Rose snarled and swept back down the corridor to the VIP room, Brick on his heels. Neither of them saw Zed nor Zeta, who were hiding behind the doors. As soon as the two were out of sight, the Z-Men stepped out and grinned over at Rain, who had climbed down from the truck. There was a ringing, and Rain pulled a cell phone out of her pocket. She answered. "Rain." 

_"It's me."_

She smirked. "You're right. Rose is going insane with scarcely any pushing. Seeing Zed and Zeta started it, but the few little things we planted are doing it even more." 

_"Like I said, it all has a system. We've got another ally that'll help out in that regard,"_ Matthew Skinner said on the phone. 

"Another ally?" Rain said, puzzled. She looked at Zed and Zeta, who looked equally confused. "Who?" 

_"Sorry, but for my plan to work, it's gotta stay hush-hush. Just trust me."_

"Okay. Where are you?" 

_"Somewhere where I can keep an eye on things without being within the reach of Prick Bastard."_

"Okay, then. When will I see you next?" 

_"Probably next week," _Skinner replied. _"Now, I have to go. I have another few calls to make."_

Rain nodded, said goodbye, and hung up. She looked at the Z-Men. "Well, looks like we're done with tonight's part of the plan." 

"All right, then," Zed replied. "Let's get going to the hotel." 

"Man, I can't _wait_ for this to all work out!" Zeta said with a grin. "Rose is gonna be _soooo_ pissed!" 

**-more to come-**

Next: Billy Rose starts trying to take it to Zed & Zeta while the Storm continues to do things from afar -- prompting Rose to take another shot at giving Rain "Brain Damage." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com
   [2]: mailto:bungut@hotmail.com



	15. Brain Damage

Raging Storm Chapter 15 **Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 15: Brain Damage**   
By: [Jay Winger][1]

Note: this is set the Monday after "Chapter 14: In Your Head." 

To recap: Billy Rose arrived with the Faction, paranoid that the Storm was going to attack him at the arena. After exchanging insults with Triple H, Rose left with Edge, Christian, Rhino, and Brick while Shane and Kurt Angle stayed in the garage to keep an eye out for the Storm. Rose then found a taunting note and the Storm's symbol spray-painted on the wall in the VIP room, further irking the Californian. In the Alliance's VIP room, Test and Triple H flipped a coin to see who would join him with Zed & Zeta against Rose, Rhino, and Edge & Christian. Test won, so Viper and Test joined the "Z-Men" against the Faction. During the match, Edge suffered Zeta's "Snoogans" senton, Zeta took the gore from Rhino, Rhino ate Zed's Z-Slam, then Viper's Split Second. Things began to break down after that, as Test was put back in Rose's Deadly Blossom, and then Rose countered the Split Second with a new move -- a sort of reverse Final Cut, which Rose dubbed "Brain Damage." Zed and Zeta quickly took out Christian, then Rhino with a Zetasault, allowing Viper to make the pin. After the match, Brick ran out and prepared to give Viper a Breaker Chokeslam, but instead simply threw him onto the Z-Men. Rose quickly gave Zed Brain Damage, driven a bit more crazy by seeing the Storm's King of the Ring crown on the timekeeper's table. Rose went to the garage to find out when the Storm had arrived, only to find Shane and Angle unconscious, and Rain innocently looking on. She informed Rose that she'd seen Linda McMahon's lawyers, and said that if Rose or Brick attempted to lay hands on her, she'd take them to court, much to Rose's fury. Shortly thereafter, Rain spoke on the phone with the Storm, who told them he had another ally who would do his part in driving Rose insane, but didn't say who it was.

Teaser: Billy Rose starts trying to take it to Zed & Zeta while the Storm continues to do things from afar -- prompting Rose to take another shot at Rain. 

Rating: R - for violence and profanity 

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title his theme "Breaker.") 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, 17 July**

Shane McMahon stood with Kurt Angle and Brick as a red car drove into the garage and parked. Billy Rose stepped out, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Where have you been?" Shane asked as Rose walked up to them and then on toward the Faction's VIP room. "The show started twenty minutes ago!"

"I know, damn it!" Rose snapped. "Almost as soon as I got off the fucking plane, I was surrounded by process servers!"

Shane blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I'm being sued!" Rose shouted, turning to look at him. "Since I hit it big here, apparently all the people's whose toes I stepped on are suing me for the shit I did to them. I'm lucky I was even able to get a cab."

"You need any help?" Angle asked. "Maybe Shane could hook you up with one of his dad's lawyers."

Rose shook his head. "No, I got my own. They were able to draw up the contracts these bastards signed, and they'll make this problem go away."

"Aww, is the poor baby having legal problems?" came a silky female voice from the side. The four men stopped and looked over to see Rain leaning against the WWF truck, a smirk on her face. "S'what you get for being so recognizable, Billy."

"Shut up, bitch," Rose snapped. "I'm in no mood to deal with your shit right now."

"What's the matter?" Rain purred. "Have a headache?" Rose snarled and glared at her. Brick advanced forward, but Rain held up a finger. "Ah, ah, ah! I've got that lawsuit all set to go. Touch me and you have another lawsuit to deal with."

"Take a number," Rose said. "Don't touch her, Brick." The big man grunted and stepped back, looking down at Rain. "We'll get her later. Let's go." Rain just smiled as he walked off.

"So what am I booked in tonight?" Rose asked as he undid his over-shirt, exposing his _Every Rose Has Its Thorns_ t-shirt.

"Brick's got a match against Albert," Shane said, "and they haven't booked you yet."

"Fine," Rose said. "Albert's no match for Brick. You sure those two idiots from Baltimore aren't here?"

"Haven't seen hide nor hair of them," Angle said.

"Good. When you _do_ see them, have Edge and Christian give them their own unique brand of welcome."

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall." _"Yo, you're dealin' with the X-Factor!" _The lighting turned purple as three men appeared on the entrance ramp. X-Pac and Justin Credible stood on either side of the bald-headed Albert and raised their arms in the air, X-Pac flashing the old 'Wolfpac' sign while Credible chopped his crotch and stuck his tongue out. Albert thumped his chest with his fists and raised his thick arms in the air. "Introducing first, being accompanied by X-Pac and Justin Credible, from Boston, Massachusetts, weighing in at 380 pounds... ALBERT!" The trio strutted on down to the ring, where Albert stepped over the ropes and posed in the center of the ring.

_"Break it! (Break it!) Break it! (Break it!)"_ The aggressive music of "Breaker" roared up, and the massive form of Brick appeared in the entryway. He was again wearing his _DO NOT TAUNT_ shirt, his usual forbidding scowl on his face. "And his opponent, from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 350 pounds... BRICK!" Brick moved down the ramp with deliberate speed. _"I come from a broken home -- `cuz I broke it! I've seen some broken bones -- `cuz I broke `em! Don't you get in my face -- `cuz I'll break it! Don't you get in my way -- `cuz I'll break you!"_

Albert started toward the ropes, but referee Tim White stopped him. While the ref's back was turned, X-Pac and Justin Credible rushed Brick, who simply snarled and floored them both with a double clothesline. Brick went the rest of the way to the ring and stepped over the ropes to grapple with Albert. The bald wrestler was a few inches shorter than the 7'1" Brick, but his physical strength appeared to be quite an even match. Finally, Brick got the upper hand when he raked a huge hand across Albert's face, then swung his forearm into his head, knocking him down.

Albert slowly rolled to his feet, but Brick hauled him back up and whipped him into the corner. There, the big man walloped him with a series of right hands, then whipped him across the ring. He roared and followed up with a big avalanche, squashing Albert against the post. Albert groaned, and Brick pulled his arms away from his chest to thump him with an armchop. Albert _oofed_, only to get chopped again. Finally, Brick pulled him out of the corner and went for an Irish whip. Albert reversed it, then charged Brick, yelling. Brick sidestepped and grabbed Albert's bald head, continuing his momentum and sending him through the ropes to the outside.

Brick went to follow, but Tim White stopped him and turned to look at Albert, beginning a ten-count. Brick grunted and turned around, and had a split second to see X-Pac and Credible before they fired off an X-Marks-the-Spot stereo superkick. Brick staggered a bit as the kicks hit his head, then blinked a bit. The two didn't see he was still on his feet until they turned back around to eat their second double clothesline of the night. Brick turned back to see Albert getting back in the ring, then took a forearm shot to the head that knocked him back a step. Albert tried again, but Brick absorbed it and hit an uppercut palm strike that knocked Albert against the ropes. Brick snarled and brought his fist down on Albert's thick chest a few times, then whipped him across the ring. As Albert rebounded, Brick swiftly grabbed him by the throat and then hoisted him up overhead. The fans clamored in surprise again as Brick growled, his muscles bulging with the exertion of lifting a big man like Albert, then swung the bald man down into the Breaker Chokeslam. He made the cover. 1... 2... 3!

"Breaker" played again as Brick stood up and hit a roof-shaking roar, then glared down at Albert. He looked up, thumped his chest with his fists and raised his arms in the air -- exactly as Albert had done before the match. Despite that Brick had just defeated a heel team, the fact that he blatantly ripped off Albert's pose -- coupled with the knowledge that this man was allied with that Prick Bastard Billy Rose -- earned the big man a chorus of boos. 

* * *

Shane returned to the VIP room, shortly after the Faction had decimated the Alliance with a series of backstage attacks (see Chapter 12 of "Viper's Revenge" by Boulder) with a handful of papers, which he was reading over. As he looked up, he noticed something. "Where'd Billy go?" he asked Angle.

"Pacing down the hall," the Olympic gold-medalist replied. "I think all this lawsuit stuff is starting to get to him."

Shane frowned and went out to look for his friend, and found Rose pacing back and forth not too far from the garage area, where Rain was still hanging around the trucks. Spike Dudley was also there, chatting with her, though about what, Shane couldn't possibly figure out. He tapped Rose on the shoulder.

"What?" Rose snapped, turning to look at him.

"Are you still obsessing with this?" Shane asked. "You need to relax, or you're gonna kill yourself."

"That bitch is going to get it," Rose growled, glaring out at her. There were a few moments of silence before Rose suddenly tilted his head to the side. He turned back to Shane. "You got that lawsuit thing she had drafted there?"

"Yeah," Shane said, handing it to him. "Why?"

"I wanna check something." He started scanning through the legal brief, flipped a page, then stopped and flipped back. He re-read something, and then a slow smile crept across his face. And then he started to chuckle a bit.

Shane blinked and stepped back. "Okay, that was scary. I haven't seen anybody smile like that since Dad tried to divorce Mom."

Rose turned and looked at him, that smile still on his face. "I just got an idea."

* * *

Vincent K. McMahon, Chairman of the WWF and certified billionaire, looked over a packet of papers and sighed. Having to furnish no less than _three_ VIP rooms was getting a bit much. He debated whether or not to just tell his two rebellious children to pay their own way for the VIP rooms; he had to cut some costs -- at least one of the VIP rooms. No, not Shane's, because his son could actually kick his ass in the ring. No, not Stephanie's, since she's got that nasty temper and her husband had once assaulted him with a sledgehammer. That left only one VIP room to cut.

"I'll be damned if I have to sit in a locker room like some jobber," Vince muttered to himself as he scowled at the paperwork. He glanced up as someone knocked on his door. "Come in," he answered, then stood up with a half-smile. "Billy! How've you been doing?"

"Fairly well, Mr. McMahon," Rose said, shaking his hand. "Say, I've got a favor to ask of you..."

"A favor?" McMahon repeated, his voice oddly neutral.

Rose spread his hands, smiling. "Nothing big. I just want you to book a match for me tonight."

McMahon frowned. "Well, I'd like to, but we _do_ have a commissioner who handles these things..."

"I know," Rose interrupted, "but there are reasons I'd like to avoid going to Foley about this. For one, if I suggested it to him, he'd probably twist things around and I'd wind up fighting Undertaker and Kane or something."

McMahon scowled a bit, then nodded. "Yes, Foley does have that annoying habit, doesn't he?"

"This is why I'm coming to you," Rose said. "I mean, you can overrule him. You're the _owner_ of this company. You cut his paycheck. You can buy and sell his fat ass a hundred times an hour!"

McMahon hesitated before agreeing to that, looking at the paperwork on the table, then nodded. "Yes, that's true. So what match do you want?"

"I want to take on Rain tonight," Rose replied.

Vince blinked in surprise. "Uh, before I forget, Billy, she _does_ have a lawsuit ready to bring against you, right?"

"Yes, she does."

"And, uh, she can sue you if you put your hands on her, is that correct?"

"Yes," Rose said, "and before you go on -- I know where you're going with this. I'd get sued if I had a match with her, right?"

McMahon nodded. "Yes. Now, I understand how stressful lawsuits are -- Lord knows, I've been involved in enough as it is. And you've got a whole swarm of them coming at you right now -- are you sure you want another one?"

Rose smirked. "Ah, but there's a certain eight-letter word that I'm sure you're equally as familiar with." Seeing the blank look on Vince's face, the Californian clarified: "Loophole." Vince raised his eyebrows, so Rose went on, "See, the brief specifies that if I touch Rain in any way outside of an officially sanctioned WWF activity, she can sue my ass." He smiled that smile again, and now Vince started to smile his own version of it. "You see where I'm going with this?"

"I do indeed," McMahon said. "But in the interest of fairness, you will keep it strictly one-on-one, right?"

"Of course," Rose replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Rain was still chatting with Spike Dudley. "You know, just something I've been meaning to ask," she said.

"Yeah?" the Dudley runt said.

"What's up with the glasses?"

Spike started to explain, "Well, it goes back to when Big Daddy Dudley traveled around the country..." But he stopped as Mick Foley walked up, not looking happy. Rain frowned as she saw him. "What's up, Mick?"

"Nothing," Foley said. "But I can tell you what's down."

"What's that?"

"My spirits," Foley said. He sighed. "I just got through talking with Vince. You've been booked in a match tonight."

Rain smiled. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that. I can handle myself. Who'm I against? Molly? Lita? Ivory?"

Mick sighed. "Rose. Billy Rose."

Both Rain and Spike blinked. "What?" Rain repeated.

"It wasn't my idea," Mick said. "It was Rose's, and he got Vince to override my authority when he booked the match. There's nothing I can do."

Rain looked at Spike, who shrugged, then sighed. "I guess I better go get ready for it."

"Yeah. Give him one for me," Spike said.

"Why? He hasn't done anything to you," Rain pointed out.

"Yeah, but he's a mean old Prick Bastard," Spike replied.

"Good point. I'll whup him the way we do it where I come from -- which is what?" she asked Spike.

"Texas!"

"Damn right," Rain smirked. "Heck, I'll give him a Texas-style Dudleyville beating for ya."

"Thanks!"

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Lillian announced. Thunder crackled on the TitanTron and then techno-rock music played over Rain's new entrance video, which featured her hitting her moves on various people. "Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas... RAIN!" Rain walked out, wearing her usual attire with a black _I am a Force of Nature_ t-shirt. She slid into the ring, stood up, and raised her hands up in the air, then brushed a lock of her hair out of her face as she turned to face the screen.

_"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ Out strode Rose himself, smirking, and wearing a pair of wire-framed sunglasses. "And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds... BILLY ROSE!" The Californian took his time coming to the ring, smirking and looking as confident of himself in his dominance like Mr. McMahon so often did when he strutted to the ring. He stepped into the ring and calmly removed his sunglasses, which he passed out to the stagehand. He folded his arms and sniffed a bit haughtily to Rain, then spread his arms and beckoned with his hands.

Rain rushed him and managed to hit him with a forearm shot, pushing him back into the ropes, then going for the Irish whip. Rose countered it and sent Rain across the ring instead, then nailed her in the face with a back elbow on the rebound. Rain bounced back up, holding her forehead a bit, then ducked as Rose swung a lariat at her. She clipped his foot and hit a drop-toe hold, then quickly went for the Twister Anklelock. Rose jerked his pinned foot free and squirmed around to grab Rain's leg. He stood up, smirking, still holding her foot. She hopped for a moment, then spun and hit him with an _enzuigiri_. Rose fell over, holding the back of his head.

Rain began stomping on him, then backing up as he got to his knees, still rubbing the back of his head where the kick had landed. She shot off the ropes, then dove at him, catching his head and snapping it back in a neckbreaker. Rose shouted in pain and rolled out of the ring, clutching his neck and head. Rain grabbed the ropes and attempted a catapult _plancha_, but Rose sidestepped and Rain plunged to the floor. Rose smirked as she groaned and started to get to her feet, and he moved to grab her hair to pull her up. Rain suddenly snapped her arm up between his legs, and Rose yelped in pain and grabbed at his now-abused gonads. Rain hit him with two forearm shots, then tried to whip him into the ring steps. Rose, however, reversed it and sent Rain into them. The steel stairs toppled off each other with a loud clangor, and Rain held her shoulder on the floor.

Rose stalked back over and pulled Rain up, then lifted her up and dropped her on the security barrier. Rain doubled over on the padded floor, but Rose didn't let her rest as he pulled her up and hurled her into the ring. Rose followed and took her back down hard with a clothesline, shouting, "Come on, Rain! Get up! You wanted to give me a Texas-style beatdown! Come on, waste me!" He booted her in the side and knocked her back down as she got to her knees. She crawled away as Rose stomped forward, then clipped his legs again and hit a drop-toe hold that sent Rose's throat into the second rope. Rose gagged and flipped onto his back, rubbing his throat as Rain got back up.

Rain backed up and crouched in wait as Rose got back up and turned to face her, then ran and hit a running dropkick to his face. Rose _oofed_ and went back down holding his face. Rain wet her finger and raised it in the air, and the fans began to cheer as she went to the corner and went up to the top turnbuckle, leaning back and holding the ropes for balance. Rose got up again and turned to face her. Rain sprang out in the Windfall--

--and Rose caught her, then swung around and planted her hard with a powerslam. The Californian stood up and laughed derisively, beckoning for her to get back up. "Come on, Rain, take a swing at me!" Rain was slow getting to her feet, but saw Rose taunting her and charged with a clothesline. Rose sidestepped her again, grabbing her arm and suddenly toppling backwards, his leg swinging up behind her head as they fell. They hit the mat, and Rose's other leg came down across Rain's twisted arm and her neck, locking around his other foot, and thus locking the Texan woman in the Deadly Blossom. Rose pulled on her trapped and twisted arm, wrenching the hold and laughing as Rain shrieked in agony. 

* * * 

Zed and Zeta watched this on a monitor by the trucks. "Shit, man, we gotta go help her!" Zeta said. 

"Yeah. Time to the Good Samaritan thing," Zed added, and the two started for the ring, but Edge and Christian stepped out of the hallway in front of them and smacked them in the face with steel chairs. As Zeta fell over from his blow, the Canadian brothers turned to Zed, who was holding his face, positioned themselves, then gave him a con-chair-to (of the vile variety). Zed went down, and Zeta struggled to his feet. Before he could get much further than a bent-over position with his hands on his knees, Rhino plowed forward and gored him into the side of the truck. 

"Yeah, that oughta improve your looks a bit, Zed Head!" Edge shouted at the fallen ex-boxer while Christian snapped "Snoogans!" at the unconscious Zeta. "Come on, Christian, let's go help out Billy." 

"Hey, jackasses!" came a sharp baritone. The Brothers Grin blinked, and Edge turned around and barely had time to blink before another steel chair cracked him between the eyes. Christian whirled around and got similar treatment, and Rhino was smacked back into the side of the truck, and then a second chair-shot squashed the man-beast's head against the metal. 

The chair was thrown to the concrete floor. "Ya dumb sons of bitches!" the assailant snapped before stalking off. 

* * * 

In the Faction's VIP room, Shane, Angle, and Brick saw this transpire on the monitor and scrambled up to go stop the assailant, but found the double-doors unable to open. "Hey! Open this door!" Shane shouted, pounding on it. As the doors shook, he could hear the rattling of chains. "Somebody chained the door shut!" the McMahon heir told his comrades as they shoved at the locked doors. 

* * * 

Rose hadn't seen any of this happen, though he did finally release Rain from the Deadly Blossom. She gingerly turned herself over, leaning her head against the mat while she cradled her injured shoulder in pain. Rose pulled her up and threw her back into the corner, where he choked her with his forearm while he leaned in. "Give my regards to Skinner in the hospital, you fucking bitch," he growled before striking her with a reverse elbow and whipping her hard across the ring. Rain struck the far corner and flopped over as Rose went back over to her, pulling her to her feet. 

"Time to scramble your brains like Skinner's," Rose smirked as he grabbed her head as though for a DDT. Instead of just dropping back, however, Rose spun around and drove his elbow into the back of her head, thrusting her down hard to the mat in a reverse Final Cut -- Brain Damage. The fans groaned in sympathy as Rose landed the move, then stood up and calmly flipped Rain over with his boot and squatted to press an arm across her chest. The ref dutifully counted the pin. 1... 2... 3. The Union Underground played as Rose stood up, raising his arm in victory, then calling for a microphone. 

"You happy now, Rain? I just gave you Brain Damage, you stupid bitch. Let this be a lesson to _you_," he snapped, then pointed at the TitanTron, "and every other WWF 'superstar' in the back. I am the Mental Elite. I am smarter than anybody else in the WWF. I have outwitted the Cerebral Assassin himself. I completely destroyed the Alliance. I took your beloved Lone Star apart. I put Stone Cold on the shelf. And I _broke_ the Storm. Nobody is going to stop me! I _will be_ the WWF Champion -- and there's not a damn thing you or anybody else can do about it!" He threw down the mic and started to pace around the ring, sneering at the booing crowd. 

The sound of shattering glass filled the arena, followed by aggressive metal guitars, and the fans went crazy as a familiar bald-headed Rattlesnake appeared in the entrance arch. Rose stared at him in surprise as he sprinted down to the ring and charged up to the Californian, knocking him down with a hard lariat, then scooping up the microphone. 

"If you want me to open up a can o' whup-ass on this pansy-ass, bottle-blond, yella-bellied prick bastard," Stone Cold Steve Austin demanded, "then gimme a hell yeah!" 

_"HELL YEAH!"_

Austin didn't need any more encouragement. Almost as soon as Rose was back on his feet, Austin began hammering him with right hands, threw him into the ropes and tackled him with a Lou Thesz press, then pistoned his hand into Rose's temple. Austin got up, sprang off the ropes, then flashed a few middle fingers as he dropped his elbow on Rose's sternum. Rose got back up shakily, and had just enough time to register a Stone Cold salute before Austin swiftly booted him in the stomach, turned around, and dropped him in the Stunner. Rose sprang up from the blow and toppled back on the mat, landing in a sprawl, seeing stars as Austin circled the ring, then called for a beer or three as he went to the corner. 

While Austin was busy toasting the fans and drenching himself in beer foam, he failed to notice Rose getting to his feet with a furious look on his face. Just as he did turn around, though, Austin didn't have time to react before Rose's arms were suddenly hooked up, and the Californian was flipped up and then dropped down in the Downdraft. Rain stood back up, snarling down at Rose, then gave him an Italian arm chop and the Storm's two-fingered salute. She turned to Austin, nodded at him, then turned to the timekeeper. "Beer me!" she shouted.

Rain caught the tossed can, popped it, then looked at Stone Cold, who looked right back. She raised her can over Rose's prone body, and soon Austin did the same. They toasted each other, spraying foam on Rose in the process, then took a mouthful of beer each before Rain stepped back and rolled out under the ropes, still rubbing her injured shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

Shane, Kurt, and Brick were still busy pounding on the chained-up door to their VIP room when Shane heard something. "Wait, wait!" He held the two back as they heard the distinctive sound of rattling chains. "I think they're unlocking it!"

Brick stood in front of the other two as the doors swung open, and as a result, he was the one who took a one-two chair shot to the face. The big man staggered a bit, and then Zed & Zeta bashed him twice more each before he fell over. Kurt and Shane got similar treatment from the Z-Men, who laughed raucously. "Nice to beat you guys. We should do this again sometime!" Zeta laughed as they left.

"I dunno what 'the system' Skinner has _is_," Zed remarked, tossing away his chair and plunking an arm about his buddy's shoulders, "but I think I _like_ it!"

**-more to come-**

Next: Stone Cold has returned with his sights set square on Billy Rose -- but the Storm lurks -- and he's about to make a "Comeback." 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	16. Comeback

Raging Storm Chapter 16 ****

Raging Storm   
**Chapter 16: Comeback**   
By: [][1]Jay Winger 

Note: this is set the Thursday after "Chapter 15: Brain Damage." 

To recap: Billy Rose arrived late to the show, telling Shane McMahon, Kurt Angle, and Brick that his flight was delayed, and he was suddenly approached by process servers, all delivering lawsuits against him from his former employees in CIW. Rain taunted him, and reminded him that should he touch her, he'd be slapped with yet another lawsuit. Brick had a match against Albert, and was attacked by the rest of X-Factor during the match, but the 7'1" behemoth was unfazed and defeated Albert with a Breaker Chokeslam. After taking apart the Alliance (from Chapter 12 of Boulder's "Viper's Revenge"), Rose got an idea of how to deal with Rain. Checking the legal brief of the terms of the lawsuit Rain had prepared, Rose went to Vince McMahon and had him book a match between Rose and Rain. Mick Foley, unable to counter Vince's booking, informed Rain of the match. During the match itself, Rose locked Rain in the Deadly Blossom and wrenched it in. Backstage, Zed & Zeta headed to the ring to stop him, but Edge, Christian, and Rhino stopped them and took them out with steel chairs and a gore. Immediately after that, however, an unseen assailant took out all three Faction members with his own steel chair, and the rest of the Faction found themselves locked in their own VIP room via a chain on the door, preventing them from leaving. Rose finished Rain off with his Brain Damage move -- a reverse Final Cut -- then pinned her and got on the mic to taunt her, saying that he was going to become WWF Champion, and there was not a damn thing she or anyone else could do about it. At that moment, however, Stone Cold Steve Austin made his return and destroyed Rose, culminating with a Stunner, then drank some beer. Rose got back up and was ready to attack, but Rain snared him in the Downdraft, shared a beer with Austin, then left. Backstage, Zed & Zeta unchained the Faction's door, then took out Brick, Angle, and Shane with steel chairs, prompting Zed to say, "I dunno what 'the system' Skinner has _is_, but I think I _like_ it!"

Teaser: Stone Cold has returned with his sights set square on Billy Rose -- but the Storm lurks -- and he's about to make his return. 

Rating: R - for violence and profanity 

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title his theme "Breaker.") 

****

THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, 20 July

Mick Foley – the Commish, the Hardcore Legend, he of the toothless grin and wise-cracking lifestyle – looked up as two people stomped up to his "office" in the arena's boiler room. He smiled at them. "Hey, Billy, hey, Brick, what can I do ya for?" 

"I'll make it simple, Foley," Billy Rose said. "I want Austin, and I want him _tonight_. And after that, I want Triple H and his WWF Championship." 

"Well, for your first demand, you'll be happy to know that Austin asked the same thing, so you have him tonight... right here in Dallas, Texas!" Foley grinned as the cheap pop echoed through the halls back to the boiler room. "But as for your second, you're in one of the main events at _Fully Loaded_—" Rose smiled, but Foley went on: "—but it's not for Triple H's WWF title." 

Rose's eyes narrowed as he looked at Foley. "What sort of match am I in?" 

"It'll all become clear later tonight," Foley promised. "Now, I'd get on back to your buddies and watch out for any Texas Rattlesnakes." He grinned and waved them off with his gavel. 

* * * 

"Be careful out there, Steve," Rain said as Stone Cold buckled up his leg braces. "You know Brick's going to be coming out there with Rose." 

"I could care less about that gigantic son-of-a-bitch," Austin snapped. "`Cuz Rose is the one who put the guy up to it. So I'm gonna stomp a mudhole in his West Coast ass, walk it dry, and then stomp a mudhole in his smug-smiling face!" 

"Okay," Rain said. "I can't come to ring-side with you, because I've got some things to take care of. But if anything unusual happens, Austin, don't worry – because it all has a system." 

* * * 

Edge and Christian lurked around the corridors, lugging steel chairs with them – and a Rhino, of course. They stopped as they reached a door with a 3:16 skull on it, then started snickering. Rhino positioned himself in front of the door and thumped it with a taped-up fist. 

"Who is it?" a voice on the other side asked. 

Christian chortled to his brother, then said in a high voice, "Candy-gram!" He held his chair ready. 

Edge sniggered, but then the voice said, "Oh, good, we've been expecting you." 

Edge blinked puzzledly at Christian about that, but then the door opened. Rhino didn't have time to gore anyone as a steel chair cracked him in the head. Rhino went down, seeing stars, and before the Canadian brothers could see who had attacked Rhino, two different people came charging out of the room. Zed and Zeta pasted both of them with steel chairs, knocking them silly, and then Zeta stood over Christian. "We beat you! We beat you! It's—" 

"—beautiful!" the Z-Men finished together. 

Zed smirked. "We should do this again sometime. In fact, we will!" 

"See you on Sunday, Canuckleheads!" Zeta laughed, and the two left the three in a pile on the floor as they removed the 3:16 skull from their door, revealing a different sign underneath – _MEN._ A _Z_ had been scratched next to it. As the two men from Baltimore went back into their commandeered restroom, a different man stepped out of it, walked over the fallen trio, and swept off down the hall, carrying a duffel bag. 

* * * 

Shane McMahon and Kurt Angle lounged in the Faction VIP room as Rose and Brick left for ringside. They were set to leave during the match to intercept Rain or anybody else who went to give Austin a hand – such as anybody from the Alliance. 

What they didn't see, however, was the same man from the Z-Men's room come up outside their double-doors and slide a pool cue through the handles, then wrap a chain around handles and cue. The man smirked, then continued on his way. 

If one had looked closely, one would have read the word _UGLY _emblazoned in white letters on the black pool cue. 

* * * 

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. _"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ Billy Rose appeared with Brick towering next to him. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Brick, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds... BILLY ROSE!" Rose posed on the ramp, smirking to the fans in his usual smug way while Brick raised his massive arms in the air. 

Rose climbed up on the apron and vaulted over the ropes, removing his red shirt and sunglasses, passing them to a stagehand as Brick stepped over the ropes, then unleashed his usual rafter-shaking roar. Rose leaned back against the ropes and stared at the entrance ramp, awaiting the arrival of his opponent. 

The shattering of glass heralded the arrival of the Texas Rattlesnake, and Stone Cold threw off his _BMF_ vest as he sprinted down to get him some. Chimel quickly announced: "And his opponent, from Victoria, Texas, weighing in at 252 pounds... STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!" 

Rose tried to go one-on-one with Austin, but the Texan was too aggressive for that. He hammered on Rose with right hands and drove him back into the ropes, then gave him the Irish whip for a hard lariat. Rose got back to his feet and ate some more right hands from Austin, being driven back into the corner, where he finally blocked a swing and raked his hands across Austin's face. Stone Cold staggered away, turning his back, and Rose dashed out of the corner with a chop-block and clipped Austin's legs. Rose put the boots to him, then grabbed a leg and booted him in the knee, working the toe of his boot through the brace. 

Rose then stepped forward to stomp on Austin's chest, still maintaining his hold on the leg. Austin writhed, trying to free himself, but Rose wouldn't let that happen. He turned Austin over onto his stomach, hooked Austin's leg in a grapevine, then bridged backward and grabbed Austin's jaw, applying a deathlock. Stone Cold writhed some more, then managed to shake Rose loose some by pushing off the mat and dropping back down. The grapevine was loosened by that, and Austin used that to his advantage, kicking his legs free and forcing Rose to release the hold. 

The Californian stood up and hit a gutshot, then hooked Austin up for a vertical suplex. As Austin recovered, Rose held his arm down on the mat and kicked his legs up and brought his knee down into Austin's shoulder. He did it a second time, then pulled Austin up and whipped him into the ropes for a running armbar takedown, further damaging Austin's shoulder. Austin got back up, but Rose now had his arm wrenched and stomped it in. Rose took Austin back down with a short-arm clothesline, then stood up and smirked at the booing fans. 

Austin slowly got back to his feet, and Rose swung a knife-edge chop, but Austin ducked it, then booted him in the gut. He turned and grabbed the Californian's head, but Rose shoved him into the ropes, where Brick snared his ankles and dragged him out. The big man cocked back a huge fist – but the ref saw him and told him to put Austin back in the ring. Brick scowled a bit and complied, then went back to his pacing about the ring. 

Rose had Austin in the corner and was planting heavy boots to Austin's sternum. He finally dragged Austin up and out of the corner, then shot him into the ropes. Austin retained enough ring presence to try for a clothesline, but Rose had it scouted. He grabbed Austin's arm and dropped backwards, bringing one leg up behind his head, then locking the other one across his twisted arm, shoulder, and chest, locking in the Deadly Blossom. Austin writhed and kicked, then managed to hook his legs on the ropes, forcing Rose to break the hold. 

Brick was now at the ramp-side of the ring, watching with his usual forbidding scowl, and the fans started to cheer as two forms ran down the ramp with steel chairs in hand. Zed & Zeta blindsided Brick with chair-shots to the back, and then Zeta threw his down to try a Zetasault. Brick, however, caught him and slammed him to the floor, then stood up and took Zed's hard right straight punch to the jaw, staggering the big man a bit. The ex-boxer traded blows with Brick as they brawled alongside the ramp, away from the ring. Zeta recovered enough from his slam to follow, jumping on Brick from behind. The big man grabbed him by the hair, then threw him in front of him – right into Zed, who fell down. Brick started to turn back to the ring, but Rain jumped off the ramp with a trashcan in her hands and brought it down on Brick's head. She, the Z-Men, and Brick all continued to brawl as they disappeared backstage. 

Rose hadn't seen any of this, as he was still busy stomping away on Austin. Finally, he stood Austin up and grabbed his head for Brain Damage. As Rose turned to drop the elbow, however, Austin shoved him into the ropes – knocking the ref out of the ring and knocking him unconscious in the process – and flashed him the Stone Cold salute on the rebound. A boot to the gut, and Austin grabbed his head – but Rose shoved him off into the ropes, then kicked him in the gut and hit the Brain Damage this time. Austin lay senseless on the mat as Rose stood up, smirking and sneering down at the Texas Rattlesnake. 

But then the OvalTron lit up. Thunder rumbled ominously on the screen, with flashes of dark clouds and a silhouetted man in a downpour. The man on the screen raised his arms to the sides as the thunder reached a crescendo, and then the lights went out as lightning crashed on the OvalTron. 

__

"This is your Storm Warning," came a disembodied voice. 

The fans went crazy as the OvalTron flashed the lightning bolt/exclamation point symbol, a siren blaring. The yellow "lightning" pyros went off, and a familiar face strode out from the smoke, which flickered as though lightning were striking within it. The man known as the Storm walked down the ramp, wearing his old _Seek Shelter – The Storm Has Arrived!_ t-shirt and his black sunglasses. New, hard rap metal music played as the Storm slid into the ring and stood in front of a stunned Rose. The Storm glowered at him from behind his sunglasses, then made a cutting motion at his throat before thrusting his fist downward. More lightning pyros went off above the ring, startling Rose. 

"Hello, Billy," was all the Storm said before walloping him with a hard right hand. Rose rocked back, then the Storm unleashed a flurry of right hands to his face before spinning him around and hooking him up for the Downdraft. But the Storm wasn't done. He hauled Rose to his feet, thrust him into the corner, then set him up on the top turnbuckle. The Storm climbed up and lifted Rose onto his shoulder as he ascended to the top rope, then screamed, "Time to go for a ride, Billy!" He lunged forward and hit a big powerslam off the top rope. 

Rose lay in a heap, and the Storm turned him onto his back, then dragged Austin's body atop him. He stepped out of the ring, revived the referee, then watched as he counted the 1... 2... 3. Disturbed's music played again as Chimel announced, "Here is your winner... STONE COLD STEVE AUSTIN!" 

Austin got back up and saw the Storm, who had slid back into the ring. The Texas Rattlesnake blinked in surprise, and the Storm smirked and slapped a proffered palm. Austin turned and called for the beer, but the Storm stopped him and took a microphone. 

"Hey, Billy, look at me." Groggily, the semi-conscious Californian did so. "I'm _ba-ack_," the Storm smirked. "And you wanted to know what the match at _Fully Loaded_ is gonna be, Prick Bastard? Here it is – you and me, one-on-one in a two-out-of-three falls Street Fight." The fans started cheering when they heard this, but the Storm went on: "But that's not all, Billy. Here's the clincher – to score the winning fall, you have be the Last Man Standing." The fans started going crazier. "So cheer up, Billy." The Storm turned and caught a tossed beer, opened it, and plunked it down beside Rose's head. "Have a beer. I'll see you in three days, jackass." 

****

-more to come- 

Next: Fully Loaded is here, and the Storm has challenged Billy Rose to a hellacious 2-of-3 Falls Street Fight – but to win, Rose has to be the Last Man Standing. Will one of them be that man, or will they "Kill the Other Guy?" 

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. 

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	17. Kill the Other Guy

Raging Storm  ****

****Raging Storm   
****Chapter 17: Kill the Other Guy  
By: [][1]Jay Winger

Note: this is set the Sunday after "Chapter 16: Comeback." 

To recap: Billy Rose and Brick went to Commissioner Foley to demand a match with Stone Cold -- then a WWF title match with Triple H. Foley agreed to the first, but not to the second, since Rose already had a match set for _Fully Loaded_. Foley wouldn't say what that match was, however. Rain assured Austin that no matter what happened during his match, it all had a system. Edge, Christian, and Rhino attempted to attack Austin in his room, but they were attacked instead by Zed & Zeta and a third assailant. (The room with Austin's sign on it wasn't really his room -- it was the "Z-" Men's Room.) The Faction then got locked in their own VIP room again by the assailant as Rose and Austin's match begun. Rose had Austin on the mat when Brick (who had accompanied Rose) was attacked from behind by the Z-Men, and he ended up brawling with them and Rain away from the ring to the backstage. Rose and Austin fought some more, the ref eventually being knocked out, and Rose gave Austin Brain Damage. But then the Storm made his return and took Rose apart -- finishing with a top-rope powerslam. Austin made the cover for the win, and then the Storm announced to Rose what his match was on Sunday --him and the Storm, one-on-one, 2-of-3 Fall Street Fight -- and the winning man has to be the Last Man Standing. "See you in three days, jackass," the Storm told the nigh-unconscious Rose.

Teaser: Fully Loaded is here, and the Storm has challenged Billy Rose to a hellacious 2-of-3 Falls Street Fight -- but to win, he has to be the Last Man Standing. Will one of them be that man, or will they end up killing each other?

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme and the Storm's were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title Brick's theme "Breaker" and the Storm's "Force of Nature.") 

SUNDAY: _Fully Loaded_, 23 July

The WWF had, as it had at previous _Fully Loaded_ PPVs, booked a Triple Main Event for this pay-per-view -- but it had booked a decent undercard.

In the opening match, Steve Blackman challenged Raven for the Hardcore Championship – but during the match, Haku, Crash, Hardcore Bob Holly, and even Kane got involved. In the end, Blackman came out victorious – though Raven lost his title to Crash, only to regain it seconds later – only to take a kendo stick across the head to give Blackman the win. 

Next, Zed & Zeta – the two Z-Men from Baltimore – took on Edge & Christian in a Tag Team title match-up. The Canadian brothers did their usual routine – isolating Zeta and dissecting him, only to get on the short end of the stick as Zed made the tag and took E&C apart with hard moves. Edge went down to a Zetasault and Zed's hard right straight punch, and Christian got pinned after a Z-Slam – thus making Zed & Zeta the new Tag Team Champions.

Next up, the European title was on the line between Rattler, Chris Jericho, and the champion Eddie Guerrero. Although all three men did quite well, Jericho picked up the win after incapacitating Rattler with a missile dropkick, then forcing Guerrero to tap out to the Walls of Jericho, thus becoming the new European Champion.

The Rock went up against Kurt Angle in singles action, but the Olympian lost to his repeated rival.

In the last match before the Triple Main Event, Faction member Rhino put his Intercontinental Championship on the line against Alliance member Test – and Test came out victorious to become the new Intercontinental Champion after hitting a top-rope diving elbow onto a trashcan lid. 

The Triple Main Event first had the Ladder Match over Lita between Matt Hardy and Viper (in which the winner had to open the cage containing Lita and kiss her), then the Two-out-of-Three Falls Street Fight (with the additional stipulation that the winner must be the Last Man Standing) between the Storm and Billy Rose, and finally the WWF Championship match between Triple H and Chris Benoit.

* * *

_--Taken from the History Package detailing the feud between Billy Rose and the Storm--_

_(Slow-motion shot of **the Storm** walking down the entrance ramp)_

**Male V.O.:** The Storm...

**The Storm (V.O.):** I am a Force of Nature!

(Slow-motion shot of **Billy Rose** hitting his smug-smirk pose)

**Male V.O.:** Billy Rose...

**Billy Rose (V.O.):** I am the Mental Elite!

_(Shot of the Storm glaring out of the ring at Billy Rose – then a shot of the Storm staring down Rose in the ring at _King of the Ring._)_

**Male V.O.: **A deep-running hatred...

_(Medium-quality footage [from CIW] of Billy Rose directing two men to attack the Storm [né Matthew Skinner] – more CIW footage of Rose breaking a glass pitcher across Skinner's head.)_

**The Storm (V.O.):** If you knew what the f--- _[TV censor fuzzes the word]_ that bastard's done in his time, you would've been helping me stomp his ass flat!

_(Shots of the Storm attacking Rose in the VIP rooms, ramming his limo with his car, chasing him with ugly-stick in hand – and finally the Storm hitting the Downdraft on Rose in the KOTR finals)_

**Billy Rose (V.O.): **The goddamn son-of-a-bitch has been a cramp in my style since the moment I met him! The son of a bitch has to hold a f---ing _[more censoring]_ grudge! 

__

(Shot of the Storm stomping on Rose when Brick makes his debut and looking scared as the big man approaches)

**Male V.O.:** An unstoppable faction...

_(Clip of Brick giving the Storm the Breaker Chokeslam, then breaking a 2x4 across his back)_

**Jim Ross: **_(commentating) _Good God Almighty! The Storm's spine has just been broken in half!

**Billy Rose:** _(on clip, to the Storm)_ Now _you_ are the one who's been broken.

_(Clips of Rose, Brick, and the Faction attacking people backstage, and clips of Rose confronting Rain or Zed & Zeta)_

**Billy Rose (V.O.): **I'm here for one reason, and one reason only – be the best damn guy there is. You can get there by being better than anyone else, but to stay there, you gotta play the game better than anyone.

(Clip of Rose conspiring with **Vince McMahon **to get Rain in a match by herself)

**Billy Rose (V.O.): **I am the Mental Elite, and you can be damn sure I'll prove it when I break you by my damn self.

(Clip of **Zed & Zeta **"doing the Good Samaritan thing" by saving Rain from attacks by Rose, Rhino, and Right to Censor)

**Male V.O.: **A plan for revenge...

**Zed (V.O.):** Trust us... it all has a system.

(Clips of Zed & Zeta being attacked backstage by **Edge**, **Christian**, and **Rhino** – then of Rose hitting **Rain **with Brain Damage – then standing over her and speaking into the microphone)

**Billy Rose: **_(on clip) _I am smarter than anybody else in the WWF.

(Clip of Rose beating on **Triple H **and locking him in the Deadly Blossom)

**Billy Rose (V.O.):** I have outwitted the Cerebral Assassin himself.

_(Clip of Rose and the Faction ambushing the Alliance and decimating them)_

**Billy Rose (V.O.):** I completely destroyed the Alliance.

(Clip of Rose and Brick assaulting the **Acolytes** backstage – and then Brick giving **Stone Cold** the Breaker Chokeslam)

**Billy Rose (V.O.):** I took Lone Star apart. I put Stone Cold on the shelf.

_(Repeated clips of the Storm taking the Breaker Chokeslam, and then getting a 2x4 broken across his back)_

**Billy Rose (V.O.):** And I broke the Storm.

_(Clip of Rose strutting around the ring after hitting Stone Cold with Brain Damage)_

**Billy Rose (V.O.):** And there's not a damn thing you or anybody can do about it!

_(From the above clip, the lights go out in the arena, and Rose turns to the OvalTron as we hear: ) _

**The Storm (V.O.):** This is your Storm Warning.

_(Rose jumping at the pyros and then a shot of the returning Storm walking down the ramp to the ring.)_

**Michael Cole: **_(commentating)_ It's the Storm! The Storm has returned – and he's coming to get him some of Billy Rose!

_(Repeated shots of the Storm giving Rose the Downdraft, then setting him up on the top rope for a powerslam)_

**Cole: **_(commentating)_ Storm's taking Rose for a ride!

_(Powerslam. Repeated shots of the slam, then of the Storm addressing the fallen Rose)_

**The Storm:** _(on clip)_ Hey, Billy, I'm _ba-ack_. You wanted to know what your match is gonna be at _Fully Loaded_? You and me, one-on-one, 2-out-of-3 falls Street Fight – to score the winning fall, you have to be the Last Man Standing.

_(Final slow-motion shot of the Storm heading back up the ramp with Stone Cold, sneering back at Rose in the ring, who glowers out.)_

**The Storm:** _(on clip)_ See you on Sunday, jackass. 

* * *

The newly-crowned WWF Tag Team Champions grinned to themselves as they headed down the hall toward their commandeered Men's Room (dubbed, once again, the "Z-Men's" Room) after spending some time chatting up the Dudleys. Bubba Ray, D-Von, and Spike were all supportive of Zed & Zeta, though the bigger Dudleys obviously coveted that gold. They were about to go on in, then stopped as they spotted a cameraman. "Get lost," Zed growled, raising his right fist. The cameraman quickly complied.

Zed and Zeta ambled into the locker room and grinned to the two people seated inside on chairs. Matthew Skinner sat with his t-shirt off, his scars exposed, taping up his wrists with Claire's help. He glanced up briefly as the Z-Men tossed their shiny new belts onto their bags, then smirked. "Hey, guys. Nice belts."

"Yeah!" Zeta said, plunking himself down on the sink. "We kicked some righteous ass, man! Those Canuckleheads are gonna rue the day they went up against the Bruisers from Baltimore!"

"Yeah," Zed agreed, seating himself in the third chair, slowly unwrapping the tape from his hands. "Felt almost as good as when I punched out Tony Smiles' teeth back in CIW."

Zeta tilted his head at his partner. "You were the guy that gave Gap-Tooth Tony his namesake?"

"Guys," Skinner said. "While I'm sure you guys wanna celebrate, I gotta focus, okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Zed said. "No doubt. Hell, if you want our help, just say the word--"

"No," Skinner interrupted. "Don't do that. Whatever happens, you and Zait stay here. Claire knows what to do -- as does our other ally."

"Come _on_, man!" Zeta whined. "You're not the only guy who wants to put some dents in Billy Fuckin Rose's fuckin' face! Let us in on the fun!"

"Sorry, Mike," Skinner said. "I don't want you out there. Remember, it all has a system. You'll figure out what I'm up to in due course."

Claire was quiet throughout all this. After she finished taping Skinner's wrists, she picked up another roll of thick bandage tape. The man called the Storm raised his arms up, and she began to tape up his ribs and back. The Z-Men blinked. "Dude, what're you doing?" Zeta said.

"Insurance," the Texan replied. "Despite 'the system,' I know there's a high risk of injury in this match. Hell, I'd be surprised if I walk out without a new scar somewhere. Doesn't mean I ain't gonna take precautions."

Zeta nodded, then flicked on the monitor set up on the sink next to him. It showed the last few minutes of the Matt Hardy/Viper Ladder Match, and the Z-Men watched eagerly. Skinner nodded his thanks to Claire as he stood up and grabbed his duffel, pulling out a _Seek Shelter _t-shirt and his fingerless gloves. He put on the shirt, then tugged on the gloves, then sat back down to lace up his boots. He paid little attention to Viper's match as he pulled his pants legs down over his boot-tops, then last removed his sunglasses from the bag and put them on, zipping up the duffel and tossing it aside as he pulled another one out of a stall. He slung it over his shoulder, then turned to face the group.

Zed, Zeta, and Rain all looked at him as his face took on the cold, forbidding look he always wore as Matthew Skinner became the Storm once more. He looked at the monitor as Matt Hardy executed a Twist of Fate on Viper off the ladder, then climbed up to open the cage and kiss Lita. The Storm didn't seem to react as he walked over to the door, then glanced back at Rain, who rose from her chair and left ahead of him. She checked the halls, then nodded. "No cameras, no Faction."

The Storm nodded again and headed out into the halls and made his way to the gorilla position.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the Two-out-of-Three Falls Street Fight!" Howard Finkel announced. "In this contest, the winning fall is counted _only_ under Last Man Standing rules!"

There was a brief pause, and then the TitanTron lit up with the face of Billy Rose, glaring out while flickering and jerking from side to side, as though on an old piece of film. _"How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ The Californian walked out slowly, wearing black pants with crimson trim, as well as a new black t-shirt, which read _I am the Mental Elite _on the front, and showed a silhouetted pair of people on the back, one of which was receiving the reverse Final Cut with the text _I'll Give You Brain Damage_. His name was underneath that. "Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds... BILLY ROSE!"

The Californian climbed up on the apron, faced the TitanTron, then raised his arms, and did his smug-smirk to both sides, then turned and vaulted over the ropes, swinging his arms and shaking himself out before smoothing his blond hair back. Rose grimaced a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, where he'd taken the brunt of that top-rope powerslam. He turned back to the big screen. The TitanTron rumbled with thunder, which gradually built as images of dark and ominous clouds flashed on the screen before the image of a silhouetted man in a downpour appeared, the man raising his arms up. Thunder _boom_ed as the screen flashed brightly, and the lights went out.

_"This is your Storm Warning."_ The Storm Warning symbol flashed on the screen with the siren, and then the lightning pyros exploded, the lights coming back to full as the Texan's new rap metal music played. _"I'm a Force of Nature, I'm outta control! I live in the lightning, let the thunder roll! I kill the sunshine, bring on the rain! I am the Storm and I bring you the Pain!"_ The pyros' smoke flickered with the lights behind it as the man himself strode out, his duffel still slung over one shoulder.

"And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 240 pounds... he is the King of the Ring... THE STORM!"

The Storm threw his duffel bag to the ground next to the stairs as he climbed and then vaulted over the ropes. He stood opposite Rose, who was being held back by referee Mike Chioda, then made a cutting motion at his throat before thrusting his fist downward. Lightning pyros went off from the overhead light structure, but this time Rose didn't flinch. The Storm stared at his nemesis, then slowly raised his hands to his face and removed his sunglasses, folded them shut, then passed them out to a stagehand.

"This is it, Billy," the Storm growled. "You're gonna die tonight."

Rose didn't say anything as he launched himself at the man he'd once tried to break, shooting him in the face with stiff right hands. The Storm rocked back from them, but as Rose tried to whip him across the ring, he reversed it and caught Rose on the rebound with a Lou Thesz press, then sat astride Rose while he hammered him in the face with one-two punches. Rose finally kicked his knees up and knocked the Storm off of him, then got up and charged in a spear that carried the Storm back into the corner. Rose grunted loudly as he grabbed the ropes and pistoned his shoulder in and out of the Storm's ribs.

The Storm stopped him by bringing his knee up into Rose's face, then hitched himself up to the second rope and dropped down with a double axe handle, which he brought down on Rose's head. He pulled Rose back up and folded his left leg in a short leg scissors, then lifted Rose up and brought his ankle down on his knee. Rose shouted in pain and rolled away, but the Force of Nature stopped him and twisted that same lower leg in a grapevine, then dropped to the mat, wrenching it. Rose scrambled for the ropes, but the Storm dragged him away, punching him in the temple with a closed fist before twisting his legs again in a Figure-Four Leglock, putting the pressure on the left leg.

Rose writhed in pain, shouting in agony, trying to bend forward to reach his legs, but the positioning made it impossible. He tried to grab the ropes, but he was too far away. The Storm grinned maliciously, his blue-gray eyes glinting as he pulled on Rose's leg. The Californian flopped back on his shoulders, then thrust one back up as Chioda began a count. He flopped back again, then got back up as another count was begun. He tried to turn the Storm over, but the Force of Nature rocked him back flat as he attempted the turn. Rose grimaced in pain, then finally managed to make a lunge and grabbed the bottom rope, pulling himself over and leaning against it, still shouting in pain. Chioda warned the Storm to release him, and when he wouldn't, the ref began a five-count. Moments before the five was counted, the Storm disentangled himself.

The Storm backed up and slid out of the ring while Rose limped to his feet, favoring his left leg. The Texan unzipped his duffel bag and drew out his black baseball bat "ugly-stick," set it aside, then looked up as Rose leaned over the ropes to grab at him. The Storm jumped up and hotshotted Rose off the top rope, then scooped up his ugly-stick and slid into the ring. Rose had his back to the Storm, who was crouched, holding the bat ready. The Californian turned, and the Storm ran and clubbed his left shin with the bat as he rolled by. Rose shouted and fell over, clutching at his leg. The Storm got up and came over, stomping on Rose's back, then holding him down with one foot while he swung the bat down into his left ankle again and again.

Rose slowly pulled himself to hands and knees, wincing as he moved his left leg, then glanced up as the Storm came around in front of him, raising the bat to bludgeon his head. The former CIW owner snapped his forearm up into the Storm's gonads, causing the Force of Nature to wince and drop the bat as he clutched his wounded nether region. Rose grabbed the weapon and swung it into the Storm's stomach, getting an _oof_ of surprise, then brought it down into the Storm's back. The Storm grunted and fell over. The Californian stood over him and raised the stick again, but the Storm clipped his legs with a drop toe-hold -- again, on the left leg -- that caught Rose's neck on the second rope. The bat skittered out of the ring on the far side as Rose gagged and clutched his throat.

The Storm rolled out of the ring to search through his duffel bag again. He stopped, looked up at the cheering crowd for a moment as he considered something, then went for plunder under the ring. He pulled out a garbage can and tossed it into the ring, then another. He followed this up by pulling out a pair of trashcan lids and setting them on the apron as he rummaged for more weaponry. He glanced up to see Rose standing over him with a garbage can. He didn't have time to block as Rose swung it down into his head. He crumpled and fell, and Rose stepped out of the ring to smash him with the can again as he got to his knees. Rose's eyes were wild as he raised it to attack the Storm a third time. The Storm, however, clipped Rose's left leg again with a drop toe-hold that took the Californian down into the steel stairs -- his face colliding with the trashcan, which collided with the stairs.

The Storm picked up the now-badly-dented trashcan and swung it down into Rose's legs again. "And the Storm's being very smart, King," J.R. commented on the other side of the ring. "He's working on Rose's left leg, looking ahead to the winning fall, making sure Rose can't stand up."

"Oh, man," Jerry Lawler whined, "come on, Billy, get up!"

The Storm rolled Rose back into the ring as he threw aside the dented can, then climbed up onto the post, leaning back and holding the ropes for balance. Rose wobbled and limped on his feet, turning in a slow circle. The Storm pounced out in a diving crossbody as Rose faced him, the fans screaming, _"Reap the Windfall!"_ But Rose had the move scouted; he sidestepped the attack, and the Storm landed on the second trashcan, flattening it. The Storm groaned and rolled off of it, curling up in a ball.

Rose limped over to the apron and picked up one of the trashcan lids. He turned it in his hands, then looked at the Storm as he got to his feet, still holding his ribs. Rose charged and smashed the lid into his ribs hard, then pivoted to smash it into the Storm's head. He went down, and Rose smacked his spine with the lid a few more times before going toward the ropes. The Storm swung his legs around and once again hit the drop toe-hold on Rose's left leg. Rose fell, and the Storm quickly spun to his feet, stomping down on Rose's right ankle and holding it down, even as he wrapped his arms around his left foot in the Twister Anklelock.

Rose screamed in pain and reached for the ropes, but was too far away. The Storm snarled at him, continuing the pressure on Rose's heavily injured ankle. The Californian scrambled to look for something to use, and managed to grip the trashcan lid he'd dropped. He pushed off the mat a bit, then swung the lid back at the Storm, who had to release Rose to avoid the swing. Rose hobbled toward the ropes to get up, but the Storm didn't let up, pursuing. The "prick bastard," however, cracked him in the side of the head with the lid, then grabbed his arm and kicked at the shoulder as he wrenched it. The Storm grimaced in pain and tried to get up, but Rose slid in and locked in the Deadly Blossom.

Rose laughed as he watched the Storm writhe in pain from the triangle hold variant, then shouted in pain as the Storm used his free hand to grip Rose's left foot and twist it. The Californian's already badly injured ankle sent agony shooting up his leg and he had to let go. The Storm got back up and booted Rose swiftly in the gut as he too got to his feet, then grabbed his head and dropped him in a DDT. The Force of Nature went to look for his ugly-stick, sliding out of the ring to retrieve it. As he stood back up, Rose came at him with a baseball slide kick that knocked the Storm back into the security barricade. The Californian still favored his left foot as he limped over to the Storm, who grunted as Rose hammered him with right hands.

Rose scooped up the Storm's bat again and pounded him in the stomach with it, then the back of the head. The Texan went down, and Rose rolled him back into the ring, then limped up the stairs to climb to the top turnbuckle. Rose pointed out at the dazed Storm and then pounced in a diving elbow, but the Storm rolled away and Rose hit the mat hard. Rose shouted in pain as he twisted his ankle on the landing and grimaced as he tried to put weight on it. Before he could react, the Storm slipped behind him and hooked his arms in a full nelson. Rose was lifted up, and then flipped up before being brought down on the backs of his shoulders and neck in the Downdraft. The Storm made a cover. 1... 2... 3! The fans popped as the Storm stood up, giving Rose's body an Italian arm chop, then his two-fingered salute. "The winner of the fall," Finkel proclaimed: "THE STORM!"

The Storm slid back out of the ring as Rose slowly came to his senses. The Force of Nature threw up the ring apron and dragged out another garbage can, then a fire extinguisher. Rose charged for a _tope suicida_, but the Storm spotted him. He raised the can into Rose's path and the Californian collided with it head-first, earning a sympathetic groan from the audience. The Storm backed away as Chioda began the ten-count. "One! Two! Three! Four!" Rose was getting to his feet, albeit unsteadily and not without a limp from his injured left ankle. At six, he was back on his feet, and the Storm charged. Rose surprisingly caught him and hit an armdrag that sent the Storm's back into the steel stairs. With a shout of pain, the Storm clutched his back in pain, and Rose quickly took advantage. He picked up the trashcan and slammed it into the Storm's back, then swung the fire extinguisher into the can as it sat on the Storm's back. Rose gained another shout of pain for this, and then he rummaged for more plunder.

The Storm sat up and grabbed the extinguisher as Rose pulled out a kendo stick. The Californian shouted in surprise as a blast of foam caught him square in the eyes, then grunted as the Storm cracked his skull with the extinguisher. Rose staggered back into the post and propped himself there as he tried to clear the stars out of his eyes, and the Storm picked up his duffel bag. He swung it into Rose's ribs, and the "prick bastard" _oof_ed as it hit, gasping for air. He backed up and swung again, but Rose sidestepped, and there was an audible _clang_ as the bag hit the post. Rose picked his kendo stick up again and swung at the Storm's head, and there was a wooden _ crack_ as it struck him.

The Storm fell over from the attack, but hit yet another drop toe-hold on Rose as he menaced him with the kendo stick. While Rose cradled his injured ankle, the Storm went over to his duffel and reached inside of it. He pulled out a smaller bag, which was weighted with something quite heavy. The fans murmurred as the Storm grabbed this smaller bag's handles, then swung it down at Rose's leg. The Californian was lucky, only getting grazed, but it still earned a shout of pain from him. Rose crawled back to lie against the steel stairs as he tried to get his breath, his legs splayed. The Storm kicked him in the head, then backed up, zipping open the smaller bag and reaching within to draw out a bowling ball.

The fans popped again as they recognized where the Storm had borrowed this spot from, then cheered as the Storm wound up and rolled the ball squarely into Rose's exposed crotch. Rose's eyes bugged out as he grabbed his bruised gonads, not even making a sound as he whimpered in pain. The Storm stalked over and rolled the ball under the ring as he beat Rose's head against the stairs, then went to pick up his duffel bag. It looked considerably lighter now that the bowling ball was gone, but it was obviously still weighted with something as the Storm swung it down at Rose's head. The Californian dodged again, and there was another _clang_ as the bag struck the stairs.

Rose surged to his feet as he got his second wind and blasted the Storm's head with a double axe handle, then grabbed the dented trashcan and bashed his head with it. Then again, and a third time. He rolled the Storm into the ring and hit a vertical suplex, then pulled him back up for a second. The Storm groggily got to his feet, and Rose grabbed his head as though for a DDT. Rose spun around, looking to give the Storm Brain Damage, but the Force of Nature had it scouted and shoved him into the ropes. The Storm stooped as though for a back body drop, but Rose came back and dove down with another double axe handle to the back of the Storm's head. The Force of Nature staggered, and Rose quickly thrust his head between his thighs and hooked his arms around his waist. He gutwrenched him up to the crucifix position, held him there for a moment, then thrust the Storm up enough to grab his belt and swing him down into the Rose's Thorn powerbomb. He held onto his legs and pressed his feet down on the Storm's arms. 1... 2... 3! The fans jeered as Rose thrust the Storm's legs away and got up. Finkel announced, "The winner of the fall... BILLY ROSE!"

Now both men had scored a fall, so the fans were quite excited to see the last fall, which was now Last Man Standing rules. Rose went looking for more plunder, but as he placed a new trashcan on the apron, the Storm hit his own baseball slide kick to it, knocking it back into Rose's face. The Storm grabbed the can and smashed Rose's legs and chest with it, then tossed it away. He dragged out _another_ trashcan and waited as Rose staggered to his feet. The Storm swung the can down and trapped Rose's body within it, pinning his arms to the sides. Rose turned in a circle as the Storm went back to his duffel bag, reaching within and pulling out a new weapon. The fans gasped as the Storm held aloft none other than a sledgehammer.

Chioda, who by the rules of the match wasn't supposed to do much more than count a ten-count anymore, stepped in front of the Storm and pleaded with him not to use the hammer, but the Storm shoved him aside and raised the sledge heavenward as Rose turned to "face" him. The Storm swung, and there was a sickening _thud_ as the hammer struck the can. Rose crumpled like a marionette with its strings cut. The Storm reversed his hold on the hammer so he held it closer to the head and bashed it into the ribs of the trapped Rose, then dropped the sledge and pulled him free of the can to see what damage he'd done. Rose's face was bloody from a cut opened by that first hammer strike, and he clutched his injured ribs in pain.

The Storm snorted with contempt as his archnemesis while Chioda began a new ten-count. The Force of Nature walked away, toward the other side of the ring, throwing the timekeeper out of his chair and picking it up. He didn't notice Chioda stop his count at five, but did look up at the fans as they clamored in surprise. The Storm blinked and whirled around, raising the chair, but Rose had lunged in a desparate dropkick that sent the chair crashing into the Storm's face. The Californian quickly mounted the Storm and slugged him in the face with a closed fist, then threw him ribs-first into the ring apron. The Storm was getting back up, but then Rose grabbed the glass water pitcher off the commentators' table and smashed it into the Storm's head as he turned around. The fans shouted in surprise and alarm as water, ice, and glass showered the padded floor, and as the Storm fell to his knees and dropped face-first on the floor.

Rose staggered away, still limping, back toward the other side of the ring toward the weapons bag the Storm had brought out with him. Chioda's count stopped at six as the Storm got back up, his own face bloody now from the glass, to follow Rose. The Californian picked up the sledgehammer and hit the Storm in the forehead with it as he approached. The Force of Nature staggered back from the blow, bracing himself against the post to stay upright. Rose swung the hammer again, and the Storm ducked, so the hammer struck the post with a _clang_. Rose dropped the hammer in surprise, and the Storm bashed him with a one-two punch combo. Rose staggered, then charged and hit a running forearm smash that took the Storm down.

Rose limped away up the ramp, and the fans booed as they realized he was trying to run away. The Storm rolled to his feet as Chioda reached five, then pursued. Chioda lagged behind to stash the hammer under the ring, out of sight, then jogged after them. The Storm screamed, "_ROSE!!_" as he closed on his enemy, then slugged him across the face as he turned him to face him. Rose staggered away, and the Storm charged to spear him against the steel backdrop of the TitanTron. Rose sidestepped and the Storm plowed into the steel himself.

Rose leaned against the backdrop to catch his breath, blinking blood out of his eyes, then walked around the Storm's body (Chioda was at four) to try and escape under the big screen. He came staggering out a moment later, holding his nose, and then Rain appeared and punched him in the jaw. The Storm was on his knees at the moment, trying to shake the cobwebs out (and shaking drops of blood about as he did so), and looked up to see Rose block Rain's swing and throw her hard into the steel backdrop. As this almost always did, the sight of Rain being attacked galvanized something in the Storm, who got back up (Chioda stopped at eight) and tackled Rose hard. He began unloading a fierce series of right hands into the Californian's face, bloodying it further, then shouted in pain as a heavy boot planted itself in his back.

The Storm turned around to see Brick standing over him. The 7'1" behemoth grabbed him by the throat and dragged him toward the edge of the stage, looking as though he were about to hurl him over the side, but Rain charged with a length of pipe and hit Brick in the back with it. The big man grunted and dropped the Storm, then turned and growled at the Texan woman, who taunted him, then disappeared through the TitanTron. His primary target forgotten, the enraged Brick charged after her.

Rose got back up and saw the Storm getting to his feet. Desparate to escape, the Californian began climbing up the side of the TitanTron. The Storm, not seeing him right away, scowled, his bloody face alight with a feral intensity. "_ROSE!!_" he screamed again, then turned to see Rose already about ten feet up the `Tron. The Storm growled and began climbing after him, while the fans' cheering continued to increase. Rose stopped briefly to catch his breath and clear some blood out of his eyes, then jerked in surprise as the Storm's hand closed on his ankle. Fortunately, it wasn't his injured one, and Rose was able to kick him away and keep climbing.

Within moments, the two were almost fifty feet up the TitanTron, and now Rose had nowhere else to go. He shrieked in pain as the Storm's fingers closed like a vise on his injured ankle, then _oof_ed as the Storm pulled himself up to slug him in the gut. The Storm pulled himself up below Rose, punched him a few more times, then grabbed Rose's body on his shoulder. He gestured at the floor. "Time to go for a ride, Billy!" he screamed, and then he pulled Rose off the TitanTron and fell with him.

The fans were screaming themselves hoarse as the two plummeted, but Rose retained enough presence of mind to try one last desparate manuever. As his body came parallel to the floor, his arms were about level with the Storm's head. Moving quickly, he pivoted his arm around and drove his elbow into the back of the Storm's head -- mid-air Brain Damage was delivered --

-- and then the two crashed onto the floor.

Rose was groaning in pain, holding his head and neck and elbow, and then shouting in agony as he tried to move his leg. The fans were chanting, _"Holy Shit! Holy Shit!" _It was by far the most jaw-dropping move they'd seen in the night -- in addition to some of the moves Matt Hardy and Viper had pulled off in their ladder match.

Chioda stood on the edge of the stage, counting up to ten. Rose was in too much pain to get up -- especially with a probably broken ankle, and the Storm, meanwhile, wasn't moving at all. He'd struck the floor almost face-first, and blood was pooling on the floor under his face as he lay face-down, arms and legs splayed on the floor. Chioda reached "Ten!" while both men were still down, then paused for a moment. He called, "Ring the bell!" and jogged back enough to meet Howard Finkel at the bottom of the ramp. He conversed with him for a moment, and then the Fink spoke: "Ladies and gentlemen, the referee has informed me that neither man has been able to answer a ten-count, and so this match has been declared a draw!"

The fans booed slightly, then dropped back into murmurring with concern as referees and EMTs congregated around the two wrestlers. Rose was helped onto a stretcher, still grimacing as he tried to move his leg, his face a bloody mess. They fit a collar around his neck to protect it, then wheeled him out while he shouted his pain to anyone who could hear.

The Storm was pulled up slightly, and his face was almost completely covered with blood -- a true "crimson mask," as it were. His body was almost limp, and he let out a weak moan in pain as they laid him gently on a second stretcher, placing a collar around his neck as well. The fans gasped as they got a look at the Storm, as well as the sizable puddle of blood from where he'd lain.

Rain emerged from the backstage area, her face a mask of worry. Brick was soon to follow, but the referees converged on him and managed to hold him back as Rain accompanied a stretcher-born Storm out of the arena.

* * *

In the Z-Men's Room, the two Baltimore natives blinked with shock. Zed reached forward and switched off the monitor, then looked at his partner. Zeta seemed numb. "Snoogans," Zeta whispered.

"Yeah," Zed said softly. "I take it back -- if this is what Skinner's gonna do to himself, then I don't think I like this 'system' he has."

**-more to come-**

Next: In the aftermath of _Fully Loaded_, Billy Rose and Matthew Skinner both recuperate scarce few rooms apart at the same hospital, allowing for some "Quiet Contemplation."

If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1].

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	18. Quiet Contemplation

Raging Storm

****Raging Storm   
****Chapter 18: Quiet Contemplation  
By: [][1]Jay Winger

Note: this is set the Monday after "Chapter 17: Kill the Other Guy." 

To recap: At _Fully Loaded, _Zed & Zeta both had a match with Edge & Christian over the Tag titles, and came out the winners, then went back to their commandeered restroom to join the Storm and Rain, who were prepping him for his match with Billy Rose later. The Storm carried out a duffel bag full of weaponry for the match. In the Two-out-of-Three Falls Street Fight, the two men opened up on each other, with the Storm focusing on Rose's left ankle for much of the first fall. Trashcans and lids were used heavily, as well as the Storm's "ugly-stick" and both men went for submissions, wearing each other down. Finally, Rose missed a Savage elbow and the Storm quickly hit the Downdraft for the first fall. The Storm beat on Rose some more, getting some beating himself, then pulled a bowling ball out of his bag to use on Rose's gonads. Rose managed a rally and hit the Rose's Thorn powerbomb for the second fall. The Storm trapped Rose in a trashcan, then pulled a sledgehammer out of his bag to use on Rose. They brawled around to the announce table, where Rose managed to rally again and smashed a glass pitcher across the Storm's head. They started brawling toward the ramp, where Rose hit the Storm with the hammer, then tried to escape. The Storm stopped him, then got his head beat against the steel backdrop of the TitanTron set. Rose was cut off again by Rain, who soon got attacked by Rose for her trouble. The Storm got back up to fight him off, but then Brick came out to manhandle him. Rain lured Brick away, and Rose tried to escape the Storm by climbing up the TitanTron. The Storm followed and trapped him at the top, where he dragged Rose off in a powerslam from the top. In mid-air, however, Rose managed a partial counter by hitting mid-air Brain Damage, but both men were badly injured in the landing. Rose's head and neck were injured and his ankle was almost broken, and the Storm was almost killed when his head struck first. Both men were stretchered out, the Storm losing a great deal of blood, and Rain left with her boyfriend. Backstage, the Z-Men wondered if the Storm really did have a system behind all this. 

Teaser: In the aftermath of _Fully Loaded_, Billy Rose and Matthew Skinner both recuperate scarce few rooms apart at the same hospital, allowing for some silent reminiscing about how they came to be in this position.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme and the Storm's were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title Brick's theme "Breaker" and the Storm's "Force of Nature.") 

**MONDAY: _RAW is WAR_, 24 July**

About the same time that Viper left the hospital to reach the arena in time for the night's post-_Fully Loaded_ _RAW is WAR_, Matthew Skinner was waking up in his hospital bed. His head was heavily bandaged, as was his chest and abdomen. His legs, while he could still move them, were numb, and his arms ached terribly. To top it all off, he had a roaring headache that quickly made its presence known.

"Ohhh... I am never doing that again," he muttered to himself.

"A sensible decision," came a feminine voice from not too far away. Skinner squinted -- his head hurt too much to move it -- and saw a dark-haired woman seated beside his bed. Claire Whittaker smiled. "That was a gutsy stunt, Matthew."

"Yeah. Goddamn son-of-a-bitch countered it in mid-air. Gave me Brain Damage," Skinner remarked.

"Not surprising," Claire said. "The doctors say he may very well have done just that."

Skinner was about to confirm that when he caught what she meant. He'd meant his opponent had given him the elbow to the back of the head that he'd dubbed "Brain Damage." Claire meant that the manuever he'd pulled off -- coupled with the elbow in mid-air -- may have given him literal brain damage.

"How bad?" he asked.

"They're not sure yet," she replied. "But it may have been bad enough to sideline you for months -- if not forever."

Skinner winced. Wrestling was one of the few things he truly enjoyed in life -- and getting paid lots of money was icing on the cake. To be barred from doing it would take all the fun out of his life, and it would severely cut into his finances. And Claire, while she was over with the fans, would likewise be out of a job, because the fans identified her with him, and there wasn't enough of a Women's Division to make her sticking around worthwhile.

"God, I hope it's not that bad," Skinner said at last. "I couldn't stand finding something else to do with my life."

"I agree," Claire said. She sighed, then said, "Mike and Rog send their well-wishings."

"They at _RAW_?" Skinner asked.

She nodded. "McMahon booked them in a rematch against Edge and Christian. Zed seemed optimistic, and Zeta was, of course, cursing their name up and down like a hyperactive teenager."

"Yeah, Zait's got a surplus of hormones," Skinner smirked. Then he sobered. "What happened to Prick Bastard after our match?"

"He was taken away in an ambulance, same as you. Brick tried to attack you on the way to the ambulance, but security was there."

"That wouldn't have stopped him, usually," Skinner said. "But I wouldn't have been worried. I was going to end up here anyway."

"Rose was brought here, too," Claire said. She sighed and glanced out in the hall. "He's on the other side of the building. I heard his ankle's sprained and possibly separated, he's got a concussion, and a dislocated elbow."

"Damn, I didn't kill the som'bitch," Skinner growled.

"If you did, I think you'd have a lawsuit on your hands," Claire warned him. "Rose may be a prick, and he may be a bastard, but he's got friends who'd be very upset by his death."

"Bring `em on," Skinner grunted. "At least the bastard's not going anywhere."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a hospital bed on the other side of the hospital, Billy Rose threw the food tray in front of him at the wall. Like Skinner, his head was bandaged, and he could only move his right arm, as his left was in a sling. His left foot was elevated, a splint holding it still. Rose scowled.

How in the hell had Skinner survived that fall? It should've killed him -- landing head-first like that, and with Brain Damage being delivered no less! His ribs should've been broken. His whole fucking body should've been broken. What the hell was he going to have to do to stop this maniac?

Thinking back, Rose decided he shouldn't have been surprised Skinner survived. If there was one thing about the man, it's that he survived. When he first came to CIW years earlier, fresh and green from his Texas-based wrestling school, Skinner was expected to be just another jobber -- more fodder for the stars in CIW. Fodder for men like Brick Dickerson, or Smoker Johnshon, or Gap-Tooth Tony, or Victory Simpson. But instead, Skinner had survived. He'd taken Breaker Chokeslams, House Burners, Brainbuster DDTs, and Victory Slams and came back the next day to break a 2x4 over someone's head, thus earning him the moniker "the Survivor."

Impressed by the man's resilience, Rose decided to do some more "special" training to groom the man to join the heel stables, but Skinner had refused, so Rose had "intensified" the training. That only served to make Skinner even more furious at him, and thus began the epic feud between the two in CIW -- a striking parallel to the "Stone Cold" Steve Austin vs. Vince McMahon's Corporation feud in the WWF at the time. Only it was "The Survivor" Matthew Skinner against Billy Rose's Triumvirate.

Ah, yes, the Triumvirate. The unholy trio who managed to force most of CIW to do their bidding for fear of being punished severely -- Billy Rose, Brick Dickerson, and Victor E. Simpson. Rose, the man who ran CIW -- Victor, their undisputed champion for two straight years -- and Brick, their enforcer. Oh, sure, they had a few tertiary allies in men like Tony and Smoker, but the Triumvirate was nigh unstoppable.

And then Skinner came off the injured list after his "training" and started fighting back. And it worked. "The Survivor" had lived up to his name once more, and now he had friends. Men like Zed & Zeta, like Nate Starr, like Hal Maxim. The Triumvirate began to crumble -- especially when their main allies in the Gemini (CIW's reigning Tag Team Champions) lost their titles to the Z-Men due to the interference of Skinner and Maxim. And then they lost the American title -- their second highest singles' belt -- to Maxim when Smoker lost, again due to Skinner's interference. But the worst blow was when Victor lost the CIW Championship to Matthew Skinner -- despite all the efforts of the Triumvirate to stop him.

That had been too much for Rose to bear. He'd been just playing with Skinner before, but now it was far, far beyond mere play. Skinner and his allies found themselves targeted more and more by the Triumvirate. Zeta was brutally attacked by Victor and due to injury, the Z-Men were forced to forfeit their titles -- which Castor and Pollux Geminus were quick to snap back up. Maxim's skull was fractured by a skillet-swinging Tony and he dropped the American Championship back to Smoker, and soon enough Skinner was a man alone again.

It wasn't enough when Skinner lost the championship to Victor again. No, immediately after the event where Skinner lost the title, Rose had him booked in a four-on-one handicap match. "The Survivor" against Brick, Victor, Smoker, and Gap-Tooth Tony. But, goddammit, Skinner lived up to his name again. He took the most colossal beating. Victory Slams took a lot out of him, but Skinner managed to rally back and hit the "Unsurvivable Driver" (which would later be dubbed the "Southern Lightning Driver") and pretty much remove the champion from the match. So then Smoker stepped up to the plate. He pounded on the Texan with anything in reach, and topped it off with a House Burner powerbomb, but Skinner still had something in him. It would be Gap-Tooth Tony's miss with a skillet swing at a ducking Skinner that would put Smoker down. So then Tony swung again and this time hit Skinner right on the top of the head. By all rights, the blow should've killed him. But, bleeding and sporting a concussion that would keep him bed-ridden for two days afterward, Skinner pressed on and put on a sleeper that took Tony out of the match.

Which left Skinner alone with Brick. The disadvantage for Skinner now was that he was scraping the bottom of his reserves, having withstood the beating he'd taken already, and Brick was just as good at surviving things as Skinner was. Worse yet, the rest of his opponents were recovering, and they also had Rose at ringside to encourage them, and even get a few swings in on Skinner when the opportunity arose. So Skinner did the only thing he could -- he kept fighting.

It wound up being Rose breaking a glass jar over his head -- just as he had the previous night when he lost to Victor -- that sealed his fate for that match. A Breaker Chokeslam later, Skinner was gone for two weeks, but somehow _managed to come back_. By now, his allies had likewise recovered, and the fued continued for another year. Titles changed hands again, and Skinner held the championship for six months. But finally, they got the title off of him again, and Rose had had enough. He booked Skinner in a "loser-leaves-CIW" match against Brick. And Rose savored every moment of that match -- seeing Brick break the 2x4 across Skinner's back, then not just giving him any ordinary Breaker Chokeslam, but a Breaker Chokeslam onto the concrete floor outside the ring. And Rose had done it -- he'd made it so "The Survivor" couldn't survive any longer.

So then Skinner had to go and get famous by becoming "the Storm" and hitting it big in Japan, then going to the WWF and becoming even more famous.

Well, now it had come full circle. The Storm had himself a crew of allies like he had in CIW -- hell, two of them were Zed & Zeta again, and he had that bitch Rain, and Stone Cold to back him up too. Well that was just fine. Billy Rose had himself a new Triumvirate -- himself, Brick, and Shane McMahon. He even had himself a dominant tag-team in Edge & Christian, and two more enforcers in Kurt Angle and Rhino. It was only a matter of time before they took out the Alliance and the Storm's little cadre of wrestlers, and then Billy Rose would be the elite again.

* * *

Matthew Skinner sighed as he checked his watch. "Listen, Claire, I want you to go to _RAW_."

"No, Matthew, I couldn't do that--"

"No, listen. We both know that we've got to step up our own little plans, and the first step in that is for you to be present for Mike and Rog's title defense tonight. We have to keep the system moving, or things won't work." Skinner shook his head. "I'll be fine, Claire. I'll be sitting right here, watching, and everything's going to be going just perfect."

* * *

At the arena, the Faction was busy hyping up Edge & Christian for their match. Edge still sported a nasty bruise on his jaw from where Zed had given him the hard straight punch he'd apparently turned into a second finisher, and Christian's back was still sore from the Z-Slam he'd taken.

"Relax, guys," Shane told them. "You'll have Rhino there to back you up, and those two jobbers have nobody. And _if_ someone does manage to even the odds, Brick will be right there to help out."

The big man sat in the corner, brooding, but looked up and grunted an agreement at Shane's words. The young McMahon grinned and pointed to him. "See? He's rarin' to go. But with any luck, we won't need him -- no, if all goes right, we'll have blood and _gore_ in the ring."

"Yeah, man, we can do this," Edge said to his brother. "We're, like, seven-time champions!"

"More than that!" Christian said. "They got lucky! We are gonna inflict _so_ much pain-osity!"

Edge grinned, stepped toward the door and opened it, then paused and turned back. "Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"Get the Rhino!"

* * *

"The following tag-team contest is scheduled for one fall, and is for the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Championship!" Lillian Garcia announced.

A tone played as images of posing Canadians aired on the TitanTron, while a voice chanted, _"You think you know me... you think you know me..."_ Grinning confidently, the two blond-haired former champions strutted out, wearing their red "silhouette" shirts. Rhino walked between them, hair in his face, clenching his fists and breathing heavily. "Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canadia, being accompanied by Rhino, at a combined weight of 455 pounds... EDGE & CHRISTIAN!"

Edge slid into the ring and bounced on his toes and hands for a moment as Christian stepped through the ropes, then stood up and posed on the second rope, grinning at the fans while Christian posed on the other corner, rotating his shoulders. Rhino stood in the center of the ring, raising his fists in the air and shouting, "Who's da man?!" Edge pulled off his shirt and tossed it out of the ring with his crazy-ass sunglasses, while Christian did the same with his own eye-wear. They brushed their hair out of their eyes, then faced the TitanTron.

The familiar guitar intro of Blur's "Song 2" played, and then the screen lit up with the legend _ZED & ZETA _as the singer shouted, _"Whoo-hoo!"_ The fans started cheering as the two Baltimore natives strode out, wearing their title belts around their waists. "And their opponents, from Baltimore, Maryland, weighing in at a combined weight of 460 pounds... they are the _new_ World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions... ZED & ZETA!" Zed grinned at his compatriot, who was swinging his arms and shouting at the crowd, psyching them up. Zed shadow-boxed a bit, then posed like a prizefighter. Zeta smacked his arm with a laugh and pointed up at a row in the upper tier of seats. There, a row of fans had created a banner that read, simply, **_SNOOOOOGANS_**. Zed laughed and thumped his chest with a fist while Zeta favored the row of fans with a tongue-wag and a Snuka hand-sign.

The ex-boxer and the slacker-lookalike stopped half-way down the ramp and faced their eager opponents in the ring. Zeta held up a hand, smirked and turned to Zed, holding out a hand. Zed reached behind him and pulled a microphone out of his back pocket and handed it to Zeta. Zeta grinned, then spoke to the fans. "Yo, Cleveland, what's the word?"

_"Snoogans!"_ came the reply.

"Damn straight!" Zeta quipped. He turned to the trio in the ring. "Oh, this is fair. Three against two. I don't think it's fair. Don't you agree, Zed?"

"Oh, yes, indeed, Zeta," Zed replied, taking the mic. "In fact, I think we have to even the odds a bit." He turned and pointed up the ramp, just as the screen lit up with crackling thunder and the techno-rock music of a certain Texan woman's entrance. Rain walked out, wearing an _I am a Force of Nature_ t-shirt, and joined the Z-Men on the ramp. She smirked at the surprised Faction trio in the ring, then tapped fists with Zed and Zeta. Zed raised the mic again.

Zed and Zeta removed their title belts and handed them to the referee, Teddy Long, as they slid into the ring. Long held the belts in the air, then passed them out to the timekeeper as the bell was rung. Rhino and Rain stayed outside the ring, watching as Edge and Christian took a moment to talk strategy as Zed checked the tape on his wrists and knuckles. Christian started it off. He held his hands off to the side, looking to lock up with Zed, who held his fists up in a boxing stance. Christian lunged to try and lock up, but Zed blocked with his right hand and thrust his left in a jab, which Christian barely ducked.

Christian lunged again, and this time Zed caught him with the jab. He followed up by slugging him twice more, then whipping him into the ropes. Christian came off and ducked under the clothesline, and charged back into a monkey toss from Zed which jarred the Canadian's spine. Christian convulsed on the mat from the landing, then _oof_ed as Zed dropped an elbow on his stomach. A cover only got one before Christian got a shoulder up and Zed thrust him into the Z-Men's corner and worked him over with a series of bodyblows before tagging Zeta. They shot him into the ropes in preparation for a tandem manuever, but Christian showed good ring presence and caught his arms in the ropes, stopping himself, then sliding out under them. Zeta shouted at him to get back in the ring, but Christian begged off for a moment while the ref began a ten-count.

Zed got back in his corner, and then Christian slid into the ring to confront the smaller Z-Man. Zeta and Christian circled for a moment, then locked up, and Zeta got the short end of the stick when Christian grabbed him in a headlock. Zeta tried to shove him off, but Christian ground the headlock in and skidded to a halt, maintaining the hold. Zeta writhed, then managed to squirm around so he faced Christian while still in the hold. He tried to push the arms off his head without much success, then extended his arms to the sides. Christian blinked in confusion, then yelped as Zeta drove his index and middle fingers square into his kidneys. He jumped, released Zeta, then _oof_ed as Zeta pushed himself off Christian's shoulders and drove his feet into the Canadian's chest, knocking him down.

Zeta landed and bounced back to his feet, grinned at the crowd, then turned back to Christian, who was getting up in the corner. The Z-Man with the blue-streaked hair yelled, "Snootch to the noooooootch!" and charged, but Christian sidestepped and Zeta hit the corner hard. Christian took him down with a lariat, then grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Edge, whom he tagged in. They took turns stomping on Zeta, then Edge got down to put on a blatant choke. Zeta writhed, then swung his hand up to Edge's face and raked his eyes. Edge dropped back, allowing Zeta to roll away from a retaliatory stomp from Christian. Zeta got up, still wincing at his chest, and then got taken down by a series of right hands from Edge. The Canadian hit a suplex, then scoop-slammed him near the neutral corner. Edge went up top, and imitated Zeta's "Snoogans!" pose. The fans booed heavily, and the action prompted Zed to step into the ring. While the ref was distracted restraining the ex-boxer, Rain jumped up on the apron next to Edge and jostled the ropes. Her move made Edge slip and crotch himself on the turnbuckle, earning a loud groan from him. Edge toppled into the ring, and Zeta crawled toward his corner to tag Zed.

Outside the ring, meanwhile, Rain quickly retreated back to the Z-Men's corner as Rhino came around to stalk her. Zed pointed at Rhino and shouted at him to stay back, which he did, but when Zed turned back to the ring, he saw that Zeta had been dragged away from the corner by a recovered Edge, who kicked at his knees. Edge deposited him in the hostile corner, where he throttled him a bit, then backed off as the ref reminded him of the rules. Christian took over in the throttling while the ref's back was turned, but Rain ran around the ring again. Christian saw her coming and hopped off the apron to meet her, but he got flattened by a running spinning heel kick from the Texan woman. Rhino quickly ran after her as she retreated, but she reached the safety of Zed's area. The man-beast backed off.

Zeta had taken advantage of Christian's distraction by pulling himself up to the second rope and hitting a front dropkick to Edge's face as he moved back in. Edge went back down and Zeta beckoned for him to get back up. Edge did so, and Zeta suddenly moved. He snapped his legs together and hit what looked like a double leg lariat, driving the points of his boots into Edge's head. Edge went down, and Zeta sprang toward the corner to tag Zed, but the ref's back was turned again as he restrained Christian, who abruptly entered the ring when Zeta hit the leg lariat. As a result, when Zed approached Edge, the referee pushed him back to his corner. The fans booed heavily as Edge quickly speared Zeta, who had stood back up. Edge went for a cover, but Zed was still trying to get past Teddy Long. Rhino took advantage of the total distraction of the Z-Men to stalk Rain again, gearing up for a Gore, but Rain had him scouted. She rolled back over the ring steps as he charged, and Rhino Gored the steel steps as a result. She stomped on the Detroit native a few times, then looked into the ring to see Christian coming into the ring to join Edge in a double-team on the helpless Zeta. Long was still trying to restrain Zed.

Christian turned to go back to his corner, but he passed the neutral corner as he did so. He looked up to see Rain suddenly airborne off the top rope, and as a result got flattened by a Windfall. Rain beckoned for him to get back up, then quickly turned to the TitanTron as it lit up. _"Break it! (Break it!) Break it! (Break it!)"_ screamed a harsh male vocalist, and the titanic form of Brick came charging down the ramp. Now Long had to tear himself away from Zed to cut off the big man, allowing the ex-boxer to charge Edge, who turned around in time to receive his second hard straight punch in the last twenty-four hours. Edge went down, and Christian, who had gotten up from the Windfall (albeit shakily) was fast flattened again when Zed hooked him for a Z-Slam.

"It's a war zone out here!" Jim Ross was shouting at ringside. "Edge is down from that-that Jawbuster of Zed's, and Christian just took a Z-Slam! And the referee didn't see it!"

"Look at Zeta!" Jerry Lawler crowed, for the smaller Z-Man was upstairs. He flashed his Snuka handsign, yelled, "Snoogans!" (in time with the fans), then sprang out in a senton, coming down hard on Edge's prone body. Rain came out of the ring to spring off the steel stairs with a dropkick to Brick, who staggered. Rhino was showing signs of recovery as Teddy Long tore himself from the outside to go in and count Zeta's pin. 1... 2... 3! "Song 2" played as Zeta stood up, whooping.

"Here are your winners, and _still_ the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions... ZED and ZETA!" Zed slapped a high-five with Zeta. Outside, Rhino had gotten back up and charged to Gore Rain, but she glanced back and saw him coming. She sidestepped, and Rhino plowed into Brick. Brick _oof_ed as the wind was driven out of his lungs, but didn't go down. Rain quickly whistled to the Z-Men, who collected their belts and high-tailed it up the ramp with her, leaving the Faction members at the ring.

Brick scowled at Rhino, who looked up at him, about to apologize for Goring him by mistake, but the big man didn't give him the chance. Brick grabbed Rhino by the throat, lifted him overhead in a military press, then swung him down in a Breaker Chokeslam on the ramp. Edge and Christian had recovered enough by this point to get out of the ring and yell at Brick, who scowled at them and cocked back a fist as if to hit them. The Canadians quickly stepped back while Brick roared his fury to the rafters, then turned on his heel and stomped up the ramp. "Breaker" played behind him as he did so.

* * *

Back in the Faction VIP room, Shane McMahon was waiting as Brick returned. "What the hell was that?!" the McMahon heir yelled. "You gave Rhino a Breaker Chokeslam!"

Brick just grunted at him, tilting his head down to turn his beady gaze on Shane. He went on: "Rhino wasn't trying to Gore you! He was trying to Gore Rain!" Brick just growled, then brought his hands up, and silently popped his knuckles audibly.

Shane quickly sensed that this wasn't the way to win Brick over and just as quickly changed tacks. "But that's okay, Brick," Shane said, patting him on the chest to show him they were still 'buddies.' "I know you were just reacting." Brick glanced down at Shane's hand, which was still on his chest. Shane gulped as Brick's fingers closed on his hand, then yelped in pain as the behemoth pinched, grinding some bones.

Shane sighed with relief as Brick released his grip, then watched as the big man picked up his bag, then started for the door. Before he left, however, Brick stopped and grabbed an autograph pen from Kurt Angle, who was using it to sign a picture for one of his (few) fans. Angle was about to protest, but immediately shut up when he saw it was Brick. The 7'1", 350-pounder scribbled something on a piece of paper, thrust it to Shane, then stalked out the door. Shane watched him go, then looked at the message.

_**You were in my bubble,**_ it said simply in blocky script.

Shane looked at Kurt. "Remind me never to violate his personal space again," he said.

**-more to come-**

Next: The Faction continues to have problems as Billy Rose and the Storm both prepare to make their returns as they take care of "Personal Affairs."

Afterword: If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. No need for suggestions for a cap to the Storm/Rose feud, however, as I have something very special planned. Also, if you'd like to send me speculations on where you think I'm going with this story, go right ahead and do so.

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	19. Personal Affairs

Untitled Document

****Raging Storm   
****Chapter 19: Personal Affairs  
By: [][1]Jay Winger

Note: this is set the Thursday after "Chapter 18: Quiet Contemplation." 

To recap: Recuperating in the hospital after _Fully Loaded_, the Storm learns from Rain that his climactic Deathride from the top of the TitanTron, coupled with Billy Rose's counter with Brain Damage, may very well have given him brain damage. Tests have yet to be concluded. Elsewhere in the hospital, Rose is likewise recuperating and recalls how he -- while in control of CIW as the leader of the "Triumvirate" (with Brick and CIW Champion Victor E. Simpson) -- first tangled with "The Survivor" Matthew Skinner. The Storm sends Rain to _Raw_ to accompany Zed & Zeta to ringside for their rematch against Edge & Christian. Rhino accompanies the Canadians out, and both get involved, though Rain distracted Rhino enough by tricking him into Goring the steel stairs. Christian suffered a Windfall from Rain as she interfered, and then Brick came out to attack the Z-Men. Rain intercepted him, allowing Zed enough time to hit his Jawbuster punch to Edge and a Z-Slam on Christian, and giving Zeta the chance to hit the Snoogans Senton on Edge for the win. Rhino recovered and tried to Gore Rain again, but she sidestepped and Brick got the blow instead. Angry, Brick gave Rhino a Breaker Chokeslam, then scared off Edge & Christian when they got upset. Back in the Faction's VIP room, Brick shrugged off Shane McMahon's tirade, almost crushed his hand when he stepped inside Brick's "bubble," and Shane asked Kurt to remind him never to violate Brick's personal space again.

Teaser: The Faction continues to have problems as Billy Rose and the Storm both prepare to make their returns as they take care of personal matters.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme and the Storm's were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title Brick's theme "Breaker" and the Storm's "Force of Nature.") 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, 27 July**

"Are you sure you wanna be here tonight?" Matthew Skinner asked Claire Whittaker as she seated herself in a chair beside his hospital bed. "I mean, I'm almost certain that Shane and the Faction are going to try and attack Zed and Zait tonight after Monday."

Claire nodded. "Yeah. The doctors say they'll do one or two more tests tonight, and then you might be able to go back to work. I thought I should be here." She smirked. "Besides, you said Rog and Mike don't need our help."

"Well, they don't," Skinner said reasonably. "Hell, back in CIW, they stood up to the Ogre and Orca." Seeing the blank look on her face, he clarified, "The Ogre was kinda like a combination between Brick and Albert. Big, brawny, loud as a metalhead concert and dumb as a box of rocks. Orca was... well, picture someone like Viscera and you've got the right idea."

"Fat?"

"Orca fat. Hence the name. `Cept it was all muscle." Skinner winced a bit. "Just thinking about some of the matches I had with him is painful."

Claire nodded. "I spoke to them before I came to the hospital. Roger says they plan to make an offer to X-Factor tonight."

"An offer?" Skinner's eyes narrowed. "What kinda offer?"

"An offer for a match," she explained. "Don't worry, they're making sure it's gonna stay part of this 'system' you keep talking about."

Skinner nodded. "Right. So far, everything's going as planned. What's their offer?" Claire told him. He mulled that over, then nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I doubt the Faction'll be able to resist."

"Let's hope."

* * *

On the other side of the hospital, Billy Rose tried to stand up off of his bed, but his ankle buckled and he fell back on the bed. He stifled a curse, then swiveled back into a prone position, staring at the ceiling angrily. Damn Skinner! The fucking bastard was screwing everything up. Those damn friends of his were causing the Faction he'd worked so hard to assemble to fall apart. And Brick... oh, was he going to have words with him when he got back.

He frowned for a few minutes as he lay there, then spun his legs over the side again and tried to stand again. This time, he was more careful not to put too much pressure on his foot. He grabbed his IV stand for balance and experimentally limped around the room. Satisfied that he wasn't confined to his room any longer, he sat back in his bed and switched on the TV, turning it to UPN to watch what was going to happen on _Smackdown!_

* * *

Zed and Zeta were at the arena, carrying their Tag Team Championship belts on their shoulders, laughing over some private joke. They found a Men's restroom and went inside, throwing out Just Joe, who had been washing his face inside. Joe glared sullenly back at them as he went off to find some conversation to eavesdrop on. Once Joe was gone, Zeta pulled a small sign out of his bag and attached it to the door. He covered the man symbol with a stylized "Z." With the positioning of the "Z" and the "Men" placard, the door now read "Z Men."

Stashing their stuff inside, Zed and Zeta came back out, and Zed grabbed a nearby stagehand and placed him next to the door. "Hey, make sure no one uses our dressing room, okay?" Zed asked him. The stagehand nodded, and the Z-Men headed off.

Two hallways over, they found a locker room that had a black-and-purple "X-Factor" sign on it. They ventured within, and the three assembled wrestlers within stood up as they walked in. None of them looked happy.

"What d'you want?" X-Pac asked grumpily.

"Hey, we come in peace, okay?" Zeta said. "Look, we realize you three have had trouble getting gold and holding onto it, so we were thinkin' about givin' you all a shot, yeah?"

Justin Credible glanced at X-Pac, then back at Zeta. "What d'you mean?"

"Simple enough. We'll give you two," Zeta pointed at X-Pac and Justin, "a chance to get a shot at our Tag titles. All you gotta do to get the shot is have tall, bald, and gruesome over there," he pointed at Albert, who scowled, "beat Zed in a singles' match. If he does that, we'll give you a title shot later tonight. If he loses, though, all you get is a singles' match with me against either one of you."

Now X-Pac and Justin looked back at Albert, who looked at them, then all three looked at Zed, who grinned and switched his Tag Title belt to the other shoulder. Albert grinned a bit in anticipation and cracked his knuckles. X-Pac and Justin grinned as well, and turned back to Zeta. "Okay," X-Pac said. "We agree."

"Great," Zeta said. "Just one thing though. This is a singles' match. Let's add the stip that if me or either of you two interferes, you don't get the title shot, not even the singles' match. That way we can make sure things stay fair, yeah?"

X-Pac and Justin both scowled a bit at that, but they grumbled and agreed. Zeta grinned, tapped fists with Zed, and then the ex-boxer pointed at Albert. "See you in the ring."

"I'll be waiting," Albert growled after him.

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced. The lighting turned purple, and the OvalTron lit up with a familiar sigil. _"Yo, you're dealin' with the X-Factor!"_ Music cued up and the voice of Uncle Kracker sang: _"I got everything I ever wanted, and I'll never get that back. Oh, I know you hate X-Factor, but you ain't gotta look at me like that, I said you ain't gotta look at me like that..."_ The music continued as Albert's massive form appeared on the ramp. He thumped his chest once with each fist, then raised his arms in the air, baring his teeth in a fierce grimace. "Making his way to the ring, from Boston, Mass., weighing in at 380 pounds, he is X-Factor member... ALBERT!"

Albert entered the ring, wiped his thumb across his nose, then faced the ramp and crouched in wait as X-Factor's music trailed off. The opening drums of Blur's "Song 2" started as spotlights swept the cheering crowd. Guitars joined in, and then the fans screamed the opening lyrics: _"Whoo-hoo!"_ The lights flared up as the legend _ZED & ZETA_ appeared on the `Tron, and lights shone on the burly man who appeared on the sttage. He wore a sleeveless jungle green shirt and black-and-green pants. Tape covered his wrists and knuckles, and he carried his Tag Team Championship belt in his hand. He whooped to the crowd, raised his hands up, then shadowboxed before raising his belt in the air with both hands like a prizefighter. "And his opponent, from Baltimore, Maryland, weighing in at 260 pounds, he is one half of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions... ZED!"

Zed ran down the ramp, tossed his belt to a stagehand, and slid into the ring, coming up into big forearms across the back from Albert. As Zed stood up, Albert switched to right hands to the face, which rocked the ex-boxer for a bit before Zed managed to block and smack his fist into one of Albert's multiple-pierced ears. The bald man shouted in pain as Zed then started wading into him with punches to the head and midsection before grabbing his arm and attempting to whip him into the corner. Albert planted his feet, however, and reversed the whip, sending Zed into the corner. Albert backed up a bit, then charged. "Yaaaaagh!" Albert's huge form all but engulfed Zed with a big avalanche, driving the wind out of Zed fast.

Albert started pounding on Zed with more right hands, then kicked away at his chest. He pulled Zed to his feet, grabbed his arm and tried to whip him across to the other corner. Zed reversed it, however, and charged in behind Albert, creaming him with a big clothesline before the bald grappler could manage to block. Zed jumped back a step, holding his fists up in classic pugilist style as Albert groggily stood up, and then Zed unleashed a furious combo of punches to the head, which only served to stun the big man further. Zed stepped back and cocked his right fist back. He turned, kissed his knuckles, then snapped it forward for the Jawbuster, but Albert sidestepped and locked his own meaty hands around Zed's throat.

With a mighty roar, Albert lifted Zed off his feet, but the burly Z-Man had this move scouted. He swung both fists into the sides of Albert's head, boxing his ears. This move would probably only anger big men like Albert, but in the bald one's case, his piercings only served to make the move that much more painful. Albert shouted in pain and dropped Zed, who backed up to the ropes, shot off them and attempted to land the Jawbuster again, but Albert recovered quickly and hit a fearsome scissors kick. His boot smacked into Zed's face, knocking him down.

"Come on, ya bastard!" Albert shouted as he reached down to pull Zed to his feet. He pummeled him with a few more right hands, then locked his hands around his throat again. This time, Zed snapped his fists into Albert's kidneys. Albert howled with pain and doubled over with pain. Zed ran off the ropes again and caught Albert with a swinging neckbreaker. The fans started to cheer as Zed put Albert back down with one right hand, then a second, a third, a fourth, a fifth, and finally Zed knocked Albert against the ropes with an uppercut. Albert lay on the ropes, stunned, and then Zed raised one hand in the air and brought it down on Albert's thick chest in an open-handed slap. The fans whooped with the impact, and then Zed did it a second time. The ex-boxer grabbed Albert's arm and whipped him across the ring, aiming a clothesline, which Albert ducked. Zed simply ran off the other ropes as Albert came back, catching him with a high lariat. Zed rolled to his feet and raised his hands in the air. "Who's da man?!" he shouted to the fans, who cheered.__

Zed turned back to Albert, who had crawled back to his feet in the corner. He worked him over with a few more right hands, then whipped him across the ring. Zed positioned himself to hit a charging Jawbuster punch, but the fans booed as a black-clad and hairy man came running out of the audience near Albert's corner. Zed didn't have a chance to react as he started running out of the corner. Rhino crashed into Zed halfway across the ring, hitting the Gore and driving Zed to the mat. The referee called for the bell while Albert joined Rhino in beating on Zed. Zed managed to get to his feet despite the beatdown, and managed to fight them off. He hit Rhino across the face with a right hook and a left jab, then knocked him down with an uppercut. "And your winner as the result of a disqualification... ZED!"

Albert, however, locked his hands around Zed's throat once more, lifted him up, and then crashed him down to the mat with a ferocious Baldo Bomb. Albert stood up, shouting and trashtalking down at Zed, then turned around. Rhino charged blindly, eyes still disfocused from Zed's punches, and Gored Albert. Rhino got back up, brushed his long hair out of his face, and blinked as he realized he'd Gored the wrong person. Zed got back to his feet, swayed a bit, then slugged Rhino in the face and hooked him for a Z-Slam. "Song 2" played as he reclaimed his title belt and headed back up the ramp.

* * *

When Rhino returned to the Faction's VIP room, Shane McMahon was waiting for him. "What the hell did you just do?" he shouted. "You Gored the wrong person!"

"I got him the first time," Rhino retorted in his gravelly voice.

"But you were supposed to Gore Zed, not Albert!" Shane snapped. "As if we don't have enough problems as it is, what with the Alliance breathing down our necks and The Storm's friends coming after us. Now we have to worry about X-Factor getting involved!"

Rhino grunted and nodded as he stepped farther into the room. "Yeah, and we've got that big dumb Brick messing up, too." He grinned a bit, but it quickly faded as he saw that no one was sharing it. He looked over at Edge and Christian, who normally laughed along with any of his few jokes, but they were staring at him, looking like deer caught in headlights. "What?" the man-beast asked.

There was a deep growl behind him, and a large hand clapped on his shoulder. Rhino jumped, then turned his head and looked back, then up to see Brick towering over him. Rhino turned completely around, and started to open his mouth to explain, but Brick just clamped his hand around his throat. The Detroit native tried to choke a word or two past the vise-like grip on his neck, but to no avail. Brick leaned down slightly and growled at him again, then thrust Rhino aside as he lumbered into the room, depositing himself on a two-seat couch, which he took up nearly all of by himself.

Rhino rubbed his throat as he stumbled over to the Canadian brothers, who looked at him. "Dude, he totally has no sense of humor," Christian whispered.

"Well, you have to have more than one brain cell to pick up on those things," Edge remarked, then quickly smiled nervously as Brick turned his beady glare over toward them.

* * *

"Easy does it," Claire said as she helped Skinner shuffle down the hall back to his room. They had just finished another round of testing with the doctors, who wanted to make sure everything was all right before they cleared him for ring action again.

"I am taking it easy," Skinner retorted. He was fortunate enough to be wearing a pair of loose, hospital-issued pants and a shirt that tied up the back, instead of the usual hospital gown. He looked further down the hall, and stifled a sigh. "Ah, man, why'd they send them here?"

Claire followed his gaze and saw a WWF camera crew. She shrugged. "They're probably here to tape some stuff for a quick segment on you and Rose after Sunday."

Skinner grunted and took her arm, turning away. "Come on. I don't want to deal with them right now. Let's go a different way." She nodded in agreement, looking farther up the hall as he glanced back over his shoulder at the camera crew.

He blinked as she suddenly stopped, and then looked at her. "What is it?" He followed her gaze, and stiffened as he saw who she was looking at.

"Billy Fuckin' Rose..."

Sure enough, down the hall, Rose was yanking his arm out of the grip of a nurse, saying something angrily to her, but the nurse just calmly tried to ease his anger. Rose yelled at her again, then ripped the IV out of his arm. Unlike Skinner, Rose was clad in a hospital gown, and wore paper shoes. He hadn't noticed his nemesis yet.

Skinner's eyes narrowed and he left Claire as he stalked down the hall, gaze never leaving the Californian. As he got closer, he could hear him berating the nurse, "Look, I don't need your goddamn help, okay? I can take care of myself, dammit." He started to turn toward Skinner, but hardly had time to react.

"Hello, Billy," Skinner said simply before snapping a fist out to hit him in the head. Rose staggered back, and Skinner lunged at him, tackling him to the floor and working him over with his fists. Rose managed to get his hands up and raked his fingers across Skinner's face, pushing him back a bit. Nurses and orderlies swarmed over to them, trying to pull them apart, but without much success. Rose started retaliating, hitting him mostly in the back, since he couldn't get at his face from their positioning.

Finally, the hospital staff managed to pull them apart, and stepped in between them, pushing them away from each other, while Skinner and Rose just kept swearing at each other and generally making a lot of noise. The WWF camera crew dutifully taped all of this. Skinner pointed a finger at Rose, "You and me, Rose! _Summerslam!_ I'll see you there!"

"Bring it on, you raving psychopath!" Rose shouted back. "You tell me when and where, I'll be there to kick your crazy ass back to Texas!"

The orderlies dragged them apart, bustling them back to their respective rooms, where Skinner promptly kicked over a chair and threw a vase of flowers that one fan had sent him against the wall. Claire stepped back in shock. "Matthew, for God's sake, calm down! The hospital could have you arrested for breaking the peace."

Skinner rounded on her. "You think I give a _damn_ about being arrested? Right now, the only thing I care about is breaking Billy Fucking Rose in two. He and I are gonna fight each other again, and this time, I'll send him straight to Hell where he belongs."

Claire stepped back in surprise at the unnatural gleam in his eyes. She'd never seen him like this, not even during the time she spent caring for him while he recuperated from the injuries he'd suffered after the TLC match at _Wrestlemania_ two years earlier. This wasn't just hatred that Skinner felt for Rose -- it was outright, cold-blooded loathing. She shuddered to think of what he was capable of doing in this state.

* * *

Back at the arena, the fans quieted down as they waited for the next match. The familiar drums started up as the spotlights swept the crowd, and the cheers grew in intensity as the guitars joined in. Finally, the fans screamed, _"Whoo-hoo!"_ along with the lyricist, and the lights flared up as the legend _ZED & ZETA _filled the screen again. The diminutive form of Zeta appeared on the stage, wearing the attire he seemed to have lifted from View Askew's Jay (of Jay & Silent Bob fame). He even had the knit cap with the word _Snoogans_ embroidered on the front. His hair was streaked blue, and under his jacket, he could be seen to be wearing a new T-shirt. He wore his Tag Team title belt under his jacket as well. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Baltimore, Maryland, weighing in at 215 pounds, he is one half of the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions... ZETA!"

Zeta ran down to the ring and slid under the bottom rope, bounded to his feet and flashed a metalhead hand-sign to the crowd. He removed his jacket and tossed it aside, revealing his T-shirt, which featured the stylized "Z" that was the Z-Men's trademark. Lettering underneath it read _What's the word?_, and on the back was simply the word _ SNOOGANS!_ Zeta grinned and turned in a circle for the crowd, then removed his title belt and placed it in the corner. He adjusted his cap and faced the ramp.

The lighting turned purple, and the OvalTron lit up. _"Yo, you're dealin' with the X-Factor!"_ A picture of the three members of the group appeared next. _"I got everything I ever wanted, and I'll never get that back,"_ Uncle Kracker sang. _"Oh, I know you hate X-Factor, but you ain't gotta look at me like that, I said you ain't gotta look at me like that..."_ Then there appeared on the ramp not only the blue-and-black-clad X-Pac, but also his teammate Justin Credible, who was shirtless and wore cut-off jeans. "And his opponent," Tony Chimel announced, "being accompanied by Justin Credible, from Minneapolis, Minnesota, weighing in at 215 pounds, he is X-Factor member... X-PAC!"

Zeta smacked referee Jack Doan on the shoulder and started arguing with him, pointing at Justin, obviously having a problem with him being present. X-Pac smirked as he strutted down the ramp, holding his hands in the air, then jumping on the apron before entering the ring. Zeta scowled and attacked him as soon as his head ducked under the ropes. He laid down a few forearms to the back, then a chop across the chest before going to whip X-Pac across the ring. The former D-Generate reversed the move and on the rebound hit an armdrag on Zeta, who rolled to his feet from the move. X-Pac smirked at him and posed, raising his hands in the air, prompting a big chorus of _"X-Pac Sucks!"_ from the crowd.

The two light-heavyweights circled each other, then locked up together. X-Pac quickly snapped on a headlock and stomped his foot as he ground it in. Zeta shoved him off into the ropes, then _oof_ed as X-Pac shoulder blocked him to the mat. The black-haired man shot off the ropes and hurdled Zeta's body, then ducked under a leapfrog from Zeta. He turned around to try a spinning heel kick, but Zeta just caught his foot, dropped to the mat and hooked his arm into X-Pac's knee to hit a dragon screw legwhip. X-Pac shouted in pain as he landed on his back, holding his leg. He got to his feet, then grunted as Zeta began to lay into him with right hands.

The small Z-Man grabbed his arm and whipped him into the ropes, then aimed a dropkick, but X-Pac grabbed the ropes with his arms, causing Zeta to fall to the mat. X-Pac quickly moved in and started stomping on Zeta, then pulled him up and whipped him into the corner. He pummeled him there with a few right hands, but Zeta recovered himself and quickly retaliated with a knife-edge chop to the chest. X-Pac staggered back as the crowd whooped at the move, and the X-Factor founder returned the chop with one of his own. Another whoop from the crowd, and Zeta chopped back. They traded chops twice more, and then X-Pac raked Zeta's eyes. Quickly, he kicked Zeta twice in the chest, then jumped and planted his boot squarely in his jaw, knocking Zeta to a prone position in the corner. X-Pac looked up and pointed down at him, prompting boos from the crowd and a chant of _"X-Pac Sucks!"_ X-Pac skipped in a circle, then charged at the corner, leaping and straddling Zeta's chest, bouncing on the ropes in the Bronco Buster. Zeta lay apparently stunned as X-Pac climbed to the second rope and posed, earning more boos from the audience.

X-Pac bounced down, aiming a stomp, but Zeta's hands caught his foot and flipped him onto his face in the middle of the ring. The Z-Man hitched himself up to the second rope, then sprang out in a Zetasault, his shins colliding with X-Pac's head, knocking him down. Zeta went for the cover, but only got to two before Justin Credible pulled his ankle and dragged him off of his former Clique buddy. Justin sneered at the audience, then turned back to the ring in time to see Zeta grab the ropes and use them to swing his boots into his face. Justin staggered back into the barricade and slumped to the floor.

Zeta turned back to X-Pac and got flattened by a spinning heel kick, and the former D-Generate went for the cover, but Zeta kicked out. X-Pac let him get to his feet and rolled him up, holding the ropes for leverage, but Zeta again kicked out. X-Pac swore at the ref, then pulled Zeta to his feet. He aimed a fist at him, but Zeta brought his arm to block and grabbed his shoulders, jumping up to lock his feet around his head. Zeta swung back down in a hurricanrana, dropping X-Pac on the backs of his shoulders. Zeta leapt to his feet and beckoned for him to get back up, hitting X-Pac with a spinning wheel kick as he did so. Zeta dropped an elbow on his sternum, then ran to the corner, quickly climbing to the top. He stood high, flashing his metalhead hand-sign, the fans screaming it with him: _"Snoogans!"_ He sailed off in a senton, landing on X-Pac, but the referee was busy arguing with Justin Credible, who had jumped on the apron. Zeta stood up and shouted at Justin, his back to the announcer's side of the ring.

This was a mistake, as two large forms emerged from the crowd. The Detroit man-beast slid into the ring behind Zeta, beckoning for him to turn around. As soon as the Z-Man did so, Rhino charged, slamming into Zeta's midsection and folding him in half. The ref turned around and saw Rhino putting the boots to Zeta and called for the bell. "The winner of this match as the result of a disqualification... ZETA!" Rhino sent Zeta through the ropes to the outside, near the announce table. There, Brick grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him overhead, preparing to give him a Breaker Chokeslam through the announce table. Zeta, however, writhed and squirmed, causing Brick to lose his grip. Zeta dropped down beside Brick and started hitting him in the kidneys, which only seemed to enrage the 7'1" behemoth. Brick turned and swung a massive forearm at Zeta, but the Z-Man nimbly ducked, and the blow landed on Rhino, who had slid out of the ring to come after Zeta. Rhino staggered back into the ring apron, stunned, while Zeta snatched his Tag Title belt and hightailed it through the crowd. Brick looked after him, then scowled at Rhino before pursuing.

* * *

Edge and Christian had watched this on the monitor in the Faction's VIP with Kurt and Shane. The Canadian brothers were quite reasonably not pleased with what had just happened. "I don't believe it!" Christian shouted. "That two-ton moron just totally hit the wrong guy!"

"That does it," Edge snapped. "We're gonna go show him what the rami-percussions of his actions are!"

"Careful," Shane called after them, unconsciously rubbing his hand, which was still a bit sore from the grip Brick had put on it on _Raw_. "Don't make him mad!" But the two were already gone.

"Don't worry, Shane," Kurt told him. "I'm sure it's nothing. Brick probably just made a mistake. I mean, sure, the guy has intensity, but he's completely lacking in intelligence and integrity. It's no surprise he made a mistake!" He did not notice Shane roll his eyes at the mention of the three I's.

As Edge and Christian rounded the corner, they spotted Zeta sprinting down the hall. They started running at him, but he ducked down a side corridor. They gave chase, but as they turned that corner, a steel chair crashed into Edge's face, knocking him senseless. Christian had barely a second to acknowledge this before the chair swung around again and brained him. Zed tossed the chair aside, threw Zeta his bag, and ran out of the building with him, just as Brick came around the corner with Rhino in tow to find E&C unconscious on the floor.

Brick growled a bit as he stared at the door outside, not paying Edge or Christian the scarcest notice as Rhino bent down to check on them. There was definitely going to be some hell to pay come next time.

**-more to come-**

Next: A week after the X-Factor debacle, the Faction gets a major chance for payback at the Z-Men, Rain, and a returning Storm, while Billy Rose is forced to look on, plotting "Some Measure of Revenge."

Afterword: If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. No need for suggestions for a cap to the Storm/Rose feud, however, as I have something very special planned. Also, if you'd like to send me speculations on where you think I'm going with this story, go right ahead and do so.

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	20. Some Measure of Revenge

Untitled Document

****Raging Storm   
****Chapter 20: Some Measure of Revenge  
By: [][1]Jay Winger

Note: this is set a week after "Chapter 19: Personal Affairs." 

To recap: Rain insisted on staying with the Storm as he continued his recuperation in the hospital, confident that Zed and Zeta could handle themselves at _Smackdown_. Billy Rose, meanwhile, silently fumed in his own hospital room. At the arena, the Z-Men approached X-Factor with an offer: if Albert could defeat Zed in a one-on-one match, then they would grant X-Pac and Justin Credible a tag title shot later in the show. X-Factor agreed. During the first match, Albert dominated early on, but Zed rallied and was set to hit the Jawbuster on Albert when Rhino ran in and Gored him, disqualifying Albert. Albert and Rhino double-teamed Zed, who managed to stun Rhino with a punch combo, only to take a Baldo Bomb from Albert. Rhino, a bit blinded by the punches, Gored him by mistake, then took a Z-Slam from Zed. In the Faction's VIP room, Shane berated Rhino for his screw-up, and Rhino then made a disparaging remark about Brick, who happened to be standing behind him. Back at the hospital, the Storm tried to avoid a WWF camera crew that had come to follow up on his match at _Fully Loaded_, but then spotted Rose in the hallway. His hatred overcame his sensibility and he attacked Rose, promising to see him at _Summerslam_. In singles' action, Zeta took on X-Pac, and had the match won after a Snoogans Senton, but Justin Credible distracted the referee, enabling Rhino to run in with Brick and Gore Zeta. Brick then prepared to give Zeta a Breaker Chokeslam through the announce table, but Zeta got free and ducked a swing from Brick, which hit Rhino instead. Zeta fled backstage, while Edge & Christian prepared to go give Brick what-for for his latest mistake. En route, however, Zed attacked them both with a steel chair and fled with Zeta from the arena.

Teaser: A week after the X-Factor debacle, the Faction gets a major chance for payback at the Z-Men, Rain, and a returning Storm, while Billy Rose is forced to look on, plotting his own form of payback.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme and the Storm's were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title Brick's theme "Breaker" and the Storm's "Force of Nature.") 

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, 3 August**

The mood in the Faction's VIP room was tense. Kurt Angle wore a bandage on his forehead, a memory of the injury he'd suffered on Monday when Brick had accidentally hit him with a 2x4 instead of Triple H. Rhino sat in a chair, still looking a bit sore (in an emotional sense) from the mistakes Brick had made against him as well -- first a Breaker Chokeslam, then a forearm to the head. Edge and Christian were in a foul mood as well, but because they were thirsting after their lost Tag Team Championships, which were now around the waists of Zed and Zeta, the former of whom had hit them in the head with a steel chair a week earlier. Shane McMahon, the leader of the group, was upset at Brick for being the cause of some of these problems.

"Dude, when's he going to get here?" Edge asked the young McMahon.

"I don't know!" Shane snapped at him. "I thought he would be back from the hotel by now."

"You are going to punish him for what he did to the Rhino, aren't you?" Christian said.

"Of course I am!" Shane said. "We're a team, guys. But a team is only as strong as its weakest member. And judging from what he's done, Brick's the one."

Edge grinned and slapped Christian's arm. "I can just picture it now." He affected a falsetto, with a harsh British accent, "Brick, you _are_... the weakest link!"

Christian snickered. "Goodbye!" he chirped.

This got a grin from Rhino and Kurt as well. Shane, however, looked pensive. "Careful, guys. You remember what Billy's told us about Brick. He doesn't take criticism well. That's why I think asking Commissioner Foley to book him in a punishment match is more suitable."

Judging from the looks on the faces of Team ECK and Rhino, however, they didn't agree with him. They were all distracted, however, when the monitor in their room brightened and showed the ring.

* * *

The opening drums of Blur's "Song 2" filled the arena, guitars not far behind, and then the opening words: _"Whoo-hoo!"_ The lights flared up and the two grinning forms of the Tag Team Champions walked down the ramp. Zeta wore his _What's the Word? - Snoogans!_ T-shirt under his jacket, while Zed wore his usual sleeveless shirt. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions, ZED & ZETA!" Zeta slid into the ring, ran to the corner and climbed up on it, flashing a metalhead hand-sign and wagging his tongue at the crowd. Zed tossed his belt into the ring and ducked under the ropes, reclaiming his belt and putting it on his shoulder as he went to get the microphone.

Zed raised the mike to his lips, then had to pause as the fans started a chant, a chant of _"Snoo-gans! Snoo-gans!" _of all things. Zeta laughed and flashed a sign to the crowd again before Zed spoke. "Well, I guess I don't need to ask it, but I'll do it anyway. Yo, Phoenix, what's the word?" The fans shouted it back, _"Snoogans!"_ Zed grinned. "Yeah, that's it. Well, me and my main man, my psycho buddy Zeta, we got us a little beef with a couple of blond-headed morons." He smirked. "Matter of fact, we got us a beef with a certain Rookie Monster too. Hell, I'll even go so far as to say we got a beef with the whole damn Faction!" He paused, while the fans cheered him on. "Now, me and Zait, we'd love to take you all on, `cuz we wanna brawl, but some people would say we're outnumbered. That's fine. We were outnumbered all the time back in CIW, and we like it that way. We're underdogs, dammit. We're a couple of renegades -- we're always the underdogs!"

Zeta leaned against the ropes and laughed. Zed went on, "But since our venerable Commish wouldn't let us just take on five guys all at once, we decided to even the odds a bit. We got us some back-up. I think he's here right now." Zed lowered the mike and gestured to the OvalTron, which darkened.

The screen flickered with lightning-lit clouds and rumbled with low thunder. Gradually the form of a man was silhouetted in a downpour, raising his head and his arms upward as the thunder built to a crescendo, whereupon there was a flash of lightning, and the lights in the arena went out. A voice spoke: _"This is your Storm Warning."_

The fans went ballistic as the Storm's face was illuminated by a red siren light on the screen as the Storm Warning siren blared. Lightning pyros went off on the stage, and rap metal music kicked in. The shadowed shape of the Storm appeared on the ramp, with Rain next to him. His head was lowered, his arms at his sides as his music played. _"I'm a Force of Nature, I'm outta control. I live in the lightning, let the thunder roll. I kill the sunshine, bring on the rain. I am the Storm, and I'll bring you the pain."_ At the words "I am the Storm," the Force of Nature raised his head and his arms to the sides, much as the silhouetted man in the video had done. The music continued as the Storm walked down the ramp to a huge ovation. He wore one of his old _I am a Force of Nature_ T-shirts, and looked like he was all set to fight in the ring right then and there, which probably would've been fine with the fans. Rain followed him and slid into the ring and joined Zed and Zeta as the Storm went to the corner and climbed to the second rope, raising a fist in the air, then pointing out at the crowd before making a cutting motion at his throat and thrusting his fist downward. Lightning pyros went off over the ring.

The Storm dropped off the ropes and went over to Zed, who handed him the microphone. The Storm paced a bit, then paused a bit, getting a loud round of cheers from the crowd. "This goes out," he said slowly, the fans cheering in anticipation, "to every medal-wearing Olympic dork..." He paused, the fans cheering and waving any and all anti-Angle signs they had. "...to every lackwit Canucklehead..." And now the Edge & Christian signs waved. "...to every sweating, monosyllabic man-beast... to every silver-spoon pussy-boy... to every snarling, seven-foot-one, one-man-goon-squad..." He paused again, and his voice rose as he spoke his next words, "...and to every single pansy-ass, yellow-bellied, bottle-blond, West Coast _Prick Bastard_--" He paused again as the fans cheered again. "--seek shelter..." And the fans finished the phrase with him: "...because the Storm... has... **_ARRIVED!_**"

The Storm adjusted his sunglasses a bit, then turned to point at the entrance ramp. "Billy Rose, this just goes to show you that no matter what you decide to throw at me, no matter what high-impact move you try to take me out with, I will keep coming back for more. Why? Because I like it. Because I am a Force of Nature. Because I'm a _survivor_." That earned him another round of cheers. "You and I saw each other in the hospital, Billy, and I promised you I'd see you at _Summerslam_. And I will. I just have to figure out what sorta match to put you in so I can beat the living Hell out of you!" The Storm smirked and stepped back. "Now, you peeps in the Faction, as for tonight, I've gone to Commissioner Foley, and he's agreed to book us a match. So, in this very ring, we'll have ourselves a little five-on-four Handicap Match. It'll be those two Canuckleheads, our Olympic Dork, the man-beast, and Brick against me, Rain, and my good buddies Zed and Zeta." Loud cheers. "I guaran-damn-tee you, you'll find out why we were a force to be reckoned with back in CIW -- and _that_ is your Storm Warning."

The Storm tossed the mike aside and slapped a high-five with the Z-Men before holding the ropes open for Rain and departing up the ramp with them.

* * *

In the Faction VIP room, there was some understandable disbelief at what they'd just witnessed. Shane stared at the monitor. "That guy's even more resilient than me. When I fell off the TitanTron, it took me more than a month to feel up to ring action -- and even then, I wound up getting three Stunners from Austin before I could fully heal."

Kurt spoke up, "Well, it was your fault for trying to lie to him about Blackman being the guy who ran him down." Shane shot him a look that told him to shut up, but Kurt didn't notice.

Edge and Christian, meanwhile, were just laughing. "Oh, man, does he think they even stand a chance against all five of us? We're so totally gonna dish out some pain-osity!" Christian laughed.

Rhino grinned and squeezed his wrist. "Yeah, and I'll finally get a chance to Gore that girl."

The door crashed open at that moment, and Brick appeared. He looked around the room, saw them all there, then grunted and ducked under the door frame. He started for his usual seat in the corner, passing Kurt as he did so. He stopped for a moment and gazed down at him, then dropped his bag next to his chair and seated himself. The chair creaked under his size.

"Brick," Shane said, "get ready." Brick grunted a question. "`Cuz the Storm's back." Brick's eyes lit up. "Yeah. He's challenged all five of you guys to a handicap match against himself, Rain, and Zed and Zeta. Think you can handle it?" Brick grunted an affirmative.

"Yeah," Kurt muttered to Rhino, "but can he handle it without screwing up again?"

Brick glowered at Kurt then, but the Olympian, once again, failed to notice.

* * *

"The following contest is a 5-on-4 Handicap Match and is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced.

"Song 2" started up, and Zed & Zeta ran out, sliding into the ring and posing for the crowd with their Tag Title belts. "First, from Baltimore, Maryland, at a combined weight of 475 pounds, they are the World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions... ZED & ZETA!" They passed their titles out to the timekeeper as Zeta removed his jacket and adjusted his cap, brushing his blue-streaked hair out of his eyes.

The thunder rumbled up as lightning flickered on the OvalTron, and then the lights went out. _"This is your Storm Warning."_ The rap metal music of "Force of Nature" blared to life as the lightning pyros went off, and the Storm appeared on the ramp, along with Rain. They started for the ring. "And their tag team partners, from Dallas, Texas, the team of Rain and the 2002 King of the Ring... THE STORM!"

The Storm simply went to the corner as he entered the ring, standing on the second rope and staring out at the audience, then raised his arms to the sides and screamed a war-cry as he juiced himself up. He hopped down and removed his sunglasses, facing the ramp. Rain did the same.

The patriotic horns of "Medal" played, and Kurt Angle came out, not bothering to wave to the crowd as he stared at his opponents. He stopped halfway down the ramp and raised his hands to the sides as his fourth-of-July pyros went off behind him. He stopped at the bottom of ramp and stared up at Zed and Zeta, who were at the ropes, beckoning him forward. "And their opponents, first, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 220 pounds... KURT ANGLE!"

Next a tone played, and a female voice whispered, _"You think you know me..."_ Edge and Christian appeared next, both wearing "crazy-ass" sunglasses. They stopped next to Angle and looked up at the assembled wrestlers in the ring. "And his tag team partners, from Toronto, Ontario, at a combined weight of 455 pounds... CHRISTIAN & EDGE!" Low, aggressive-sounding music played next, and clips of Rhino Goring various people played on the screen. Moments later, the man-beast himself came out, wearing his black singlet with red lettering. "And from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 280 pounds... RHINO!" Rhino joined the others at the bottom of the ramp.

There was a pause before the next video flared to life. _"Break it! (Break it!) Break it! (Break it!)"_ Hard, metal music played over clips of Brick decimating his opponents. _"I come from a broken home - `cuz I broke it! I've seen some broken bones - `cuz I broke `em! Don't you get in my face - `cuz I'll break it! Don't you get in my way - `cuz I'll break you!"_ Brick appeared in the entryway, wearing his _Do Not Taunt_ shirt. "And from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, weighing in at 350 pounds... BRICK!" He plodded down the ramp, muscled his way through the assembled Faction members at the bottom, climbing up on the apron. Zed and Zeta immediately lunged at him with right hands, which served to only annoy the monstrous Brick, who piefaced both away before stepping over the top rope and into the ring. Angle, Edge, Christian, and Rhino quickly followed.

Referee Mike Chioda soon had to give up all pretense of trying to keep order as the Faction and the four "renegades" tore into each other. Brick and Kurt Angle both went after the Storm, who managed to evade Brick's inital attack and slugged Kurt in the face. Edge and Christian descended on the Z-Men, who went toe-to-toe with them and fought all over the ring. Rhino, meanwhile, had his sights set squarely on Rain, who kept dodging his attacks.

Zed uppercut Christian, sending him toppling over the top rope, then helped Zeta dump Edge through the ropes as well. They quickly turned and double-punched Angle in the face, knocking him down. Rhino charged at Rain, who sidestepped him and sent him running shoulder-first into the corner. The man-beast groaned and rolled out of the ring as Rain joined the Z-Men and the Storm in quadruple-teaming Brick. The big man roared ferociously and threw them off of him, grabbing Zeta and hauling him in for a monstrous short-arm clothesline. The rest retreated to their corner as Brick deposited Zeta in a neutral corner, where he methodically started beating on him. He whipped Zeta across the ring, charging in behind him for an avalanche, but Zeta managed to throw his feet up, kicking Brick in the jaw. Zeta hitched himself up to the top rope as Brick staggered away, checking his mouth for cuts. The behemoth turned around as Zeta launched himself in a top-rope Zetasault, but Brick just caught him in midair and slammed him down to the mat.

Brick grunted and started to pick Zeta back up to continue the assault, but he was too close to the Faction's corner. Christian blind-tagged himself in, and started hammering on Zeta with right hands. Brick glared at him for a moment, then got on the apron. Christian hooked the small Z-Man in the inverted DDT position and dropped him down onto his knee in a backbreaker. Zeta convulsed and clutched at his back as the Canadian stomped on him. Christian pulled Zeta to his feet, tagged Edge, and exposed his ribs for a shot from his brother. Edge continued the beating, sending Zeta into the neutral corner and following for a clothesline, but he again managed to counter with an elbow, then hitched himself to the second rope, diving out as soon as Edge turned around, catching him on the hip, and swinging around in a school boy roll-up. The ref got to two before Edge kicked out. Zeta, feeling the effects of the beating, started to go for his corner, but Edge grabbed his ankle. Zeta hopped and turned around, then hit an _enzuigiri_ to the back of Edge's head, lunged, and tagged in Zed.

The ex-boxer charged in a clothesline, taking down Edge, then Christian, who ran in as well. Zed continued his momentum and slugged Rhino, then Angle. As he turned to Brick, however, the giant grabbed him by the head and swung his cranium down into Zed's, knocking him over. Edge groggily made the tag to Angle, who gleefully went to work on Zed, eventually slamming him by the neutral corner. The Olympian stood up and went "Whoo!" before climbing in the corner. He seemed poised for a moonsault, but Zed got up and yanked Angle's feet to the sides, crotching him, then pulling them back together and pulling Angle down into the so-called "Tree of Woe" position. Zed kicked him a few times, then tagged in Rain.

Rain kicked at Angle some more, then re-secured his legs into the Tree of Woe before kicking again. She contemplated him for a moment, then climbed onto the apron, up to the top of the post and looked down at Angle, who wearily looked back up at her. She smirked, then jumped down in a double-stomp, right onto his exposed gonads. Angle's feet came free and he fell to the mat, doubled over in pain. She taunted him and beckoned for him to stand back up, then turned to the hostile corner to see Rhino stepping through the ropes. She quickly turned and tagged in the Storm.

The fans went crazy as the Storm ran in, clotheslining Rhino before he could lower his head for the Gore, then hitting an armdrag on Angle as he got to his feet. The gold-medalist was close to his corner and tagged Brick, who stepped into the ring. Abruptly, the other three "renegades" charged the ring and an all-out brawl began. The referee again washed his hands of everything.

Edge and Christian slipped off the apron and got two steel chairs from ringside, bringing them in and depositing them in the corner as they worked over Zed and Zeta. Angle and Brick double-teamed the Storm again, as Rhino finally managed to land some blows on Rain. The man-beast backed up for his big move as Angle hooked the Storm on the leg and under the arm.

Kurt swung the Storm up for an Angle Slam, but the Force of Nature rolled out of it, landing on his feet. Brick quickly aimed a big boot at him, but the Storm ducked, and the blow smashed into Angle, who staggered backwards from the hit. He blundered in front of Rain, and as a result, it was he who got Gored instead of her. Rhino blinked in surprise as he stood back up, and Zed abruptly grabbed him and shoved him into Zeta, who fell to the mat. The man-beast hardly had time to blink as the vile con-chair-to that Edge & Christian were aiming at Zeta connected with him instead. Christian turned and got a Jawbuster for his trouble, and Zeta quickly hopped up and hit a spinning heel kick to Edge's face even as Zed swept his legs out.

Brick, meanwhile, had managed to grab the Storm by the throat. He hoisted him overhead, poised for the Breaker Chokeslam, and as he turned in place, he faced one of the corners, and Rain launched out with a missile dropkick. It connected with Brick's face, and he fell down, the Storm landing on top of him. Mike Chioda dropped to the mat and counted. 1... 2... 3!

The fans were a bit surprised at the entire sequence of events, but they popped as the Storm rolled off of Brick and out of the ring with Rain. The Z-Men quickly joined them as they retreated up the ramp. Brick sat up and glared after them, while Angle, Christian, and Rhino lay on the mat in various states of consciousness. Edge, the only one who hadn't taken a big move, stared at them, then at Brick, then at the departing "renegades" before clapping a hand to his forehead in frustration.

* * *

Shane McMahon had his face in his hands in the VIP room, shaking his head in disbelief. He moaned. How embarassing for the whole Faction to lose to four people. And how embarassing still to see that Brick had screwed up again.

His cell phone rang. Sighing, Shane picked it up. "Shane-O Mac," he answered.

_"What the hell did I just see?"_ came an eerily calm voice on the other end.

Shane blinked and lowered his other hand from his face. "Billy?"

_"**What the hell did I just see?!**" _Billy Rose shouted on the other end of the line.

"Now, calm down, Billy, I know it looks bad--"

_"**Looks** bad? It **is** bad, Shane! You let Skinner lure you right into a trap! He had to have planned this. I know it. And now I have **you** to thank for royally screwing things up."_

"I can talk to Foley, have him book a punishment match for Brick--"

_"No. Let me handle that. You just worry about damage control. Keep things from falling apart till I get back. The doctors say I should be fit for ring action by Monday."_

"You'll be at _Raw_, then?"

_"Count on it. And tell Kurt to keep his card free. I've got a plan to put Skinner in his place for sure. Restrict his options, that sort of thing."_

"Sounds good. Talk to you on Monday, then."

Shane and Rose both hung up, and the McMahon heir sighed as he heard loud, bickering voices approaching the door. He had his work cut out for him.

**-more to come-**

Next: Billy Rose returns to _Raw_ to seek his revenge on the Storm, who has to resort to "Brutal Measures."

Afterword: If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. No need for suggestions for a cap to the Storm/Rose feud, however, as I have something very special planned. Also, if you'd like to send me speculations on where you think I'm going with this story, go right ahead and do so.

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	21. Brutal Measures

Untitled Document

****Raging Storm   
****Chapter 21: Brutal Measures  
By: [][1]Jay Winger

Note: this is set the Monday after "Chapter 20: Some Measure of Revenge." 

To recap: The Faction was tense after Brick's screw-up a week earlier and his accidental hitting of Kurt Angle with a 2x4 on Monday (see "Viper's Revenge, Chapter 15"), but were distracted as the Z-Men hit the ring to cut a promo. Zed and Zeta welcomed the challenge of taking on the challenge, saying that as a couple of "renegades" they liked being the underdogs. To even the odds, though, they had backup, in the form of Rain and the Storm. The Storm cut his own promo, challenging Billy Rose to a match at _Summerslam_, of a type yet to be determined, then challenged the entire Faction (sans Shane McMahon) to a 5-on-4 Handicap Match against himself, Rain, and the Z-Men. During the match, an all-out brawl ensued, and Brick, aiming for the Storm, hit Angle again, setting in motion a chain of events that led to the entire Faction being taken out by their own moves, and thus losing the match. Rose called Shane on his cell phone afterwards and ranted at him, but said he'd be back at _Raw_, and ready to deal with the Storm personally.

Teaser: Billy Rose returns to _Raw_ to seek his revenge on the Storm, who has to resort to extreme methods.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme and the Storm's were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title Brick's theme "Breaker" and the Storm's "Force of Nature.")

**MONDAY: _Raw is War_, 7 August**

After the smoke from the opening pyros had cleared, the fans waved all of their banners and signs frantically to be noticed by the cameras, while Jim Ross introduced himself and broadcast partner Jerry Lawler. Then, as the music died down, the TitanTron lit up again. The music of the Union Underground played: _"How long? How long? How long? How long? - I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_

The fans jeered as Billy Rose walked out on the ramp. He wore a T-shirt that read _ The Mental Elite _on the front, with an image of a smirking and posing Rose, and on the back it said _I'll Give You Brain Damage_. The real-life Rose, however, was not smirking. He still bore a few faded bruises from his battle two weeks earlier, and generally looked to be in a sour mood. Filing out behind him came the rest of the Faction -- Shane McMahon, Kurt Angle, Edge, Christian, Rhino, and Brick. He led them down to the ring, where he took up a microphone.

He started to speak as his music ran down, but was pre-empted by a chant of _"Bastard! Bastard!"_ He frowned, then said, "I would like it explained to me how five grown men can't seem to handle the simple task of beating up three guys and a single woman." There were boos from the crowd, and the rest of the Faction looked uneasy. Shane started to speak, but Rose glared at him. "Shut up, Shane, I'll deal with you in a minute." He turned to the rest of the group. "I was sidelined for a couple weeks, and I leave you with a rather simple task -- take out Rain, the Z-Men, and the Alliance. I fail to see how jobs as easy as this could be bungled so magnificently." Here, Rose faced Brick, who remained as forbidding as ever, though now looked a bit chagrined as well. "That's right, Brick, I'm talkin' about you. Instead of expending your strength doing something _useful_, like breaking the Alliance and a few other nosy groups, you go and waste it on your own allies!"

A _Bastard_ chant started up again, and Rose turned back around. "But I'm willing to let that slide, Brick, provided you prove to me that you're worthy of my trust again. I've spoken to Mr. McMahon--" Rose broke off as the fans booed at the mention of the hated billionaire. "--and he's agreed to book you in a match tonight. All you have to do is break the guy you face. Get me, Brick?" He turned back to the seven-foot-one behemoth. "I want you to _break_ him." He emphasized this with a gesture of snapping a twig with his hands. Brick grunted and nodded.

Rose started to go on, but was interrupted by the sound of rumbling thunder. The fans started to cheer as the TitanTron showed flickers of lightning and the silhouetted image of a man in a downpour. The rumbles hit a crescendo, and lightning flashed and the lights went out. _"This is your Storm Warning."_ The siren blared and pyros went off as "Force of Nature" roared up. The Storm appeared on the ramp, wearing a _GeT SeT To GeT WReCKeD_ T-shirt. He held a mike in his hand. The fans cheered as he raised the mike to his lips. "Cut the music." The producer in the booth did so. The Storm stared across the ramp at the assembled group in the ring. There was a long pause, during which the fans continued to clamor. The Force of Nature broke the silence. "Hello, Billy."

"Well, well, well," Rose smirked. "If it isn't the so-called Force of Nature. Last time I saw you in an arena, Nature-boy, you didn't look so unstoppable. You looked like you'd suffered Brain Damage." He chuckled.

The Storm smirked back. "If it isn't the so-called Mental Elite. Last time I saw you in an arena, Billy-boy, you were whining and sobbing like a little girl. You looked like you broke a nail or something." This earned a big pop from the crowd. The Storm went on, "See, Billy, you giving me Brain Damage has actually helped clear things up a bit for me. If I want to completely humiliate you, I can't just beat you, I have to destroy you completely." He paused, then turned to the ring. "You know we got a pay-per-view coming up in a few weeks, Billy? _Summerslam_? You know where that event's being held?"

Rose was silent for a moment. Then: "Los Angeles."

The Storm nodded. "That's right, Billy. Los Angeles, California. The Staples Center. Not too far from the warehouse you converted into the CIW Arena, right, Billy? Hell, we'll be in CIW's back yard! What better place to have it out, to settle once and for all who the better man is, than right where it all started?"

Rose frowned. "You challenging me to a match at _Summerslam_?"

"You're damn right I am." The audience popped again. "We'll figure out the stipulations later, but I want a piece of your yellow-bellied, bottle-blond--" The crowd had picked up on his pattern and chanted the rest with him: "--West Coast ass tonight!"

Rose just smirked. "Y'know, Storm, I figured you'd be asking for that, so I accept. We'll have us a tag team match. Me and Kurt Angle--" The Olympian looked surprised. "--against you and a partner of your choosing." The rest of the Faction all clamored at him, but Rose held up a hand. "There's a catch, though."

"There always is with you, Billy," the Storm remarked.

"The catch is this -- your partner can neither be from Texas nor from CIW." Rose smirked as the Storm frowned a bit. "Other than that, take your pick."

The Storm paced a bit, then smirked and looked up. "You got yourself a match. I'll get myself a partner, and the things we're gonna do to you are gonna be-- heh, well, to borrow a phrase from the Canuckleheads with you in the ring--" Edge & Christian looked surprised. "--it's gonna be B.R. Utal. And _that_ is your Storm Warning."

The Storm turned to leave as his music fired back up, but then Rose spoke again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Storm, hold up." The music cut off. "It doesn't matter who the hell you get to be your partner, Storm, because Kurt and I are gonna break you twice -- first we'll break your ankle," he paused as the fans booed while Angle nodded and gestured about the anklelock, "and then we'll break your head." Rose made a chopping motion with his elbow, obviously in reference to the Brain Damage. "I will prove to you once again why I am the Mental Elite, and how you can't match up to my strategy. Play _my_ music." And he smirked confidently up the ramp at the Storm as "Until You Crack" played again.

* * *

The Storm went back to the Z-Men's commandeered restroom to find Zed, Zeta, and Rain all staring at him. "What the hell are you doing?" Rain demanded.

"Yeah, you crazy, man?" Zed asked. "You just agreed to a match against Rose and Angle with a partner, who can't be a Texan or a C-I-Dubber?"

"You're fuckin' nuts, man!" Zeta echoed. "You just know that fuckin' monster Brick's gonna be out there, and he's gonna fuckin' rip off your head and shit down your neck! Who the fuck's gonna wanna team up with you against that?"

The Storm made placating gestures. "Ease up, guys. It all has a system."

All three of them rolled their eyes, and Zeta ripped off his cap and threw it on the floor in frustration, his blue-streaked hair flailing about. "What the _fuck_ does that mean?! You keep fuckin' talkin' about how it all has a fuckin' system, but we have yet to see what the shit you're talkin' about!"

The Storm blinked, then looked at him. "Zait, take a chill pill. I know Rose's stip narrows down my choices, but believe me, I know just who to pick."

"If it's someone from the Alliance..." Zed grumbled warningly.

"Nah, I'm not that stupid," the Storm replied. "Hunter, Snake Boy, and their crew'd turn on me the second the match was over. No, I've got someone to counter Angle's involvement in this. Someone who is no friend of his."

Zeta scratched his head. "Who? Rulon Gardner?" Zed smacked him upside the head.

"Undertaker?" Rain asked, then immediately said, "No, he's from Houston, I forgot. But what are you going to do about Brick?"

"Brick's not gonna be at ringside," the Storm replied. "If I know Rose, he'll tell Brick to stay the hell away during our match, after the way he's screwed up lately. Besides, Brick's got a match of his own to worry about. I stole a glimpse at Mick Foley's copy of tonight's card, and I think his opponent will keep him preoccupied."

"So if your partner's not `Taker, and it's not Austin or one of the Acolytes, and it's not Rain, Zait or me," Zed slowly said, "then who is your partner?"

The Storm smirked. "I checked it out with him earlier tonight before the show started. I anticipated Rose's stipulation before he made it. He's right outside." He went over and opened the door, beckoned, and his chosen partner stepped into the Z-Men's room.

All three of the other "renegades" all stared in varying states of shock, disbelief, and rage. The Storm smirked. "Like I said, this match is gonna be brutal, right, partner?"

"Right," the man said shortly.

* * *

Brick's opponent that night turned out to be Undertaker, who appeared to be the first person who could go toe-to-toe with the larger Philly native. Brick was able to rally and prepared to give the Deadman a standard chokeslam when Kane ran out. The Big Red Machine still had unfinished business with the man who'd given him a Breaker Chokeslam some weeks earlier, and though he disqualified `Taker, the so-called Brothers of Destruction were able to give Brick his first double chokeslam.

The defeated Brick sulked back to the Faction's VIP room, where Rose stood waiting. "I hope that reminded you of just how much you've fallen in my eyes," the Californian said gruffly.

Kurt looked up from kneepads as he pulled them into place. "I hope he's not coming out with us." He still bore a faint mark or two from the blows Brick had accidentally given him.

"No, if he knows what's good for him, Brick's going to stay right back here where he can't do any damage," Rose replied, looking straight at Brick as he said this. "Right, Brick?" The big man just grunted, nodded his head, and seated himself in his darkened corner. "C'mon, Kurt, let's go."

* * *

"The following is a tag-team match scheduled for one fall," Lillian Garcia announced. For the second time that night, "Until You Crack" filled the arena, and both Rose and Angle came out together. "Introducing first, representing the Faction, at a combined weight of 465 pounds... the team of KURT ANGLE and BILLY ROSE!"

Rose vaulted over the ropes as he reached the ring, then stopped to raise his hands to the side, smirking slyly at the fans, who gave him a chorus of resounding boos. Angle just turned in a circle, looking for the cheers he believed he deserved as an Olympian, but not getting them. Rose threw off his red over-shirt and then his _Mental Elite_ T-shirt. Angle removed his medals, kissed them, then placed them in the corner.

"Rose and Angle both looking quite prepared for this match-up, King," Jim Ross remarked to his partner.

"Of course they are!" Jerry Lawler retorted. "Kurt's an Olympic gold-medalist, and Billy's a great athlete himself! They're ready for anything."

"One does have to wonder, King, who the Storm's going to get as his partner," Ross said, then stopped as Rose's theme cut off.

There was a pause, and the fans murmurred, waiting for the inevitable rumbling that heralded the Storm's arrival, but instead, the lights started to flash blue as the bass guitar riffs of "Shooter" started to play. There was another beat before the fans picked up on just who was coming out to face the two heels -- and popped.

"And their opponents, at a combined weight of 460 pounds... THE STORM and CHRIS BENOIT!"

Sure enough, the entrance video of the self-styled "most brutal tag team in the history of the World Wrestling Federation" was playing, flashing the names of both men, as well as "The Crippler" and "The Force of Nature," featuring clips of them hitting the Swandive Headbutt or the Windfall, and now also showing both men using their submission moves -- the Crippler Crossface, and the Necksnapper.

"What the hell?" J.R. said. "It's Chris Benoit! The Storm has teamed up with Benoit!"

"I don't believe it!" Lawler squeaked. "These two hate each other, why would they team up again?"

"The enemy of the enemy is my friend," Ross said, "and Angle's no friend of Benoit -- my God, the most brutal tag team in the history of the World Wrestling Federation has been reborn, if for one night only!"

Rose and Angle, meanwhile, looked as if they'd seen the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, as Benoit and the Storm walked out together. Benoit wore black "Wolverine" tights, while the Storm wore his usual attire -- black jeans, boots, gloves and wrist tape, and his _GeT SeT_ T-Shirt. They walked down the ramp, paused at the bottom, looked at their opponents, then at each other. Benoit made a slow throat cut motion with his thumb, which the Storm mirrored. They charged the ring.

Benoit ran at Angle, who was caught completely unprepared for the ferocity in the Rabid Wolverine. Within moments, he'd driven Angle back into the corner and was kicking away at his ribs with an intensity he hadn't shown in weeks. The Storm, meanwhile, ran at Rose, who quickly took a powder and slipped out of the ring. Rather than expend energy chasing him, the Storm joined Benoit in pounding on Angle. They let up and pulled Angle to his feet, sent him into the ropes and caught him with a double back elbow. Benoit continued stomping on Angle as the Storm stepped out to their corner.

Benoit grabbed Angle's arm and stretched it out, kicking at his shoulder ruthlessly, then wrenched it as he pulled him to his feet. Angle winced, then snapped his palm into Benoit's face, thumbing him in the eye. Benoit released him, and Angle rallied with a series of right hands, then going for an Irish whip. Instead of letting go, however, Angle pulled Benoit back, wrapped his arms around him, then hit a belly-to-belly overhead suplex. Surprisingly, Benoit rolled to his feet after landing, and winced a bit. Angle, however, stood up and whooped to the crowd, then turned around and jumped in surprise as Benoit swarmed all over him, pounding him with forearms, then dropping him in a back suplex.

Finally, Benoit dragged Angle to his feet, pulling him over to the corner. He tagged in the Storm, and Benoit swung Angle up into a backbreaker on his knee, but held it there as the Storm climbed the post. The Force of Nature sprang off with a high legdrop to Angle's chest. The Olympian flopped limply as the Storm hauled him to his feet, and threw him forcefully at the hostile corner. The Storm pointed at Rose, who stood on the apron. "Tag in!"

Rose stepped back onto the steel stairs, taking his hands off the ropes. The Storm stepped forward to glower at him. "I said tag in, goddammit!" Rose folded his arms, glaring hatefully at him. The Storm was about to go on, but in his distraction, he'd allowed Angle to recover. The gold-medalist school-boyed the Storm, looking for a pin, but the Storm kicked out and rolled to his feet, charging forward, but Angle clipped him in a drop-toe hold and snared him in the Angle Lock. The Storm, however, was near the ropes and pulled himself up to the second rope, while Angle continued the pressure. Grimacing in pain, the Storm braced his free foot on the mat, then hit a reverse _enzuigiri_ on Angle, breaking the hold.

Wincing a bit at his leg, the Storm began his own methodical and savage beatdown of his opponent. He started off focusing on Angle's shoulder, then switched to his lower leg and knee, stretching it with a grapevine, kicking the knee, and shinbreakers. Finally, the Storm knocked Angle down with a right hand, then wet his finger and raised it in the air. The fans popped as he ascended to the top rope, crouching and holding the ropes, poised for the Windfall, but Rose had stepped back up on the apron and snapped the ropes down. The Storm's footing slipped, and he fell onto his crotch. With a groan, the Storm was vulnerable, and Angle pounced, rushing over to hit a super armdrag takedown.

Angle circled around the Storm, looking for the opening for the Angle Lock again, but as he circled close to his corner, Rose reached out and tagged him on the shoulder. Angle looked surprised, but Rose just slipped past him to start beating on the vulnerable Storm, kicking, stomping, and dropping elbows. He snared the Storm in the Deadly Blossom at last, in the middle of the ring, away from the ropes. The Storm's facee was red as he tried to withstand the pain and keep from screaming, and Benoit rushed in, dropping an elbow onto Rose's chest. The Californian released the Storm and tried to get out of the ring, but Benoit cut him off and stomped on him, then grabbed him around the waist.

The fans cheered as Benoit snarled, hauling Rose back in a German suplex, maintaining the grip for a second, then a third. Benoit seemed ready to continue, but Angle attacked from behind. The Storm, who had recovered by this point, grabbed Angle around the waist and took a page from Benoit's book, hitting three consecutive German suplexes before stopping.

The Storm turned to look for Rose, but the wily Californian had slipped out of the ring while Benoit was distracted. He stood midway up the ramp, holding his neck and head, glaring at the two in the ring. Benoit and the Storm glared at him, then the Storm turned to look at the groggy Angle, who was trying to stand up. The Force of Nature slapped the Crippler on the arm, then pointed at Angle. They both nodded, and made cutting gestures at their throats. "That's _it_!" they hissed.

The fans cheered again as the Storm poised himself for the Windfall on the top rope, then flattened Angle with the diving crossbody. The Storm rolled off of him, just as Benoit sailed down with a Swandive Headbutt. They contemplated Angle again, and then Benoit turned him over, snaring his arm and locking his hands around his face, the Crippler Crossface. Angle shouted in pain, trying to resist, but then the Storm stomped on his left foot, holding it down as he wrapped his arms around his right, the Twister Anklelock. The Olympian started screaming and tapped the mat in submission.

Benoit's music played again as the two men held Angle in the combine submission for four more seconds, then released him. The Storm stepped to the ropes, leaning on them and glaring at Rose, who was cursing and swearing on the ramp. The Texan beckoned with an index finger, but Rose sneered and gave him the finger. With a scowl, the Storm went back over to Angle, who was lying on the mat in pain, picked him up, holding him by the head. The Storm looked over at Rose, then to the crowd. "Lightning!" he roared, pointing a finger upward. He abruptly hit a punch to the solar plexus, stooped and swung Angle onto his shoulder, then dropped to one knee, slamming Angle in the Southern Lightning Driver. The Storm stood back up, snapping his arm in an Italian arm chop and giving Angle's unconscious form a two-fingered salute before turning to glare at Rose, who silently steamed on the ramp.

* * *

The Storm returned to the Z-Men's door, then stopped and glanced at Benoit, who had followed him. The Force of Nature turned to consider him. "Look, Chris, I appreciate your help tonight."

"It was no problem," Benoit replied. "I've been wanting a shot at Angle for a while now."

"I still don't like you," the Storm went on, and Benoit set his lips, staring at him hard. "I know you don't like me either, but for now, let's just agree we won't actively go after the other, agreed?"

"Agreed," Benoit replied. "And next time you need any help with Angle, don't hesitate to ask. Meantime, I have to get back with Eddie, Perry, and Dean."

The Storm nodded and watched Benoit leave for a moment, then stepped back into the Z-Men's room. Zed and Rain both stood up as he returned. Zeta was seated on top of one of the stall doors. Rain looked at him for a moment before asking, "What happened to the deep, unquenchable hatred you had for Benoit?"

"Got replaced by a deeper, more unquenchable hatred for Billy Fuckin Rose," the Storm answered. "Duh."

Rain sniffed. "Matthew, I was there while your arm was healing after Benoit broke it last year. I heard you say how much you wanted to kill him. How could you just turn around and team back up with him?"

The Storm glanced at her, then turned to Zed and Zeta. "You guys remember that time in CIW when Rose booked me in a tag match against Victor and Scion? Hal was out injured at the time."

Zeta nodded. "Yeah. That was some crazy shit." To Rain, he explained, "See, Rose'd gotten his goons to basically keep us and all of our other buddies otherwise occupied, so Skinner couldn't rely on us as partners."

The Storm nodded at this. "And do you remember who I got to be my partner?"

Both Z-Men were silent before Zed answered, "Smoker."

The Storm nodded. "That's right. I had to put our differences aside so I could stand a fair chance against Victor and Scion. This was the same thing. Rose had restricted my options, so I had to go with someone I knew could get the job done. Benoit was the logical choice, and he had unsettled business with Angle anyway."

Zeta spoke up, "Lemme guess. This was all part of the system?"

The Storm smirked as he leaned against the wall. "Exactly. Rose backed out of the match, leaving Angle to get his ass handed to him. Things're already stressed in the Faction, with Brick screwing up and all, and now that Rose deliberately left Angle to get creamed, things'll go along quite nicely."

* * *

Indeed, at that time, things were loud in the Faction VIP Room. "Where the heck were you?!" Angle shouted at Rose. "I thought we were partners!"

"Shut up, _shut up_!" Rose snapped. "I had to get outta the ring to catch my breath, and by the time I was ready, they were already on top of you. If I'd tried to interfere, I'd've just gotten snared myself. Wasn't gonna let `em trap me."  


"Yeah, so they trapped _me!_" Kurt snapped back. "First they hit me with a Windfall and a flying headbutt, then they make me -- _me_, an Olympic freakin' gold-medalist -- tap out! And you just _stood_ there!"

"Well what the hell was I supposed to do!?" Rose yelled. "If I'd stopped the ref, they'd've gotten me, and we'd've both tapped out, one way or another. And I knew Brick wasn't going to do any good, since he's proven to me he can't be relied upon." He cast a seething glare into the darkened corner in which Brick lurked. A low growl answered him. "That's right, I'm talking about you! Useless hunk of meat. And I knew those two long-haired idiots--" And he flung a finger at Edge and Christian, "--weren't going to help, `cuz they can't stand you!"

Kurt was taken aback. "What?"

Rose's face was red. "God, Kurt, do you ever _watch_ the tapes of the shows?! Every time you talk about your fucking Three I's or about your goddamn gold medals, they roll their eyes. They hate it!"

Kurt cast a hurt look over to his Canadian comrades. "Is that true?"

Edge and Christian hastily shook their heads. "No, way, Kurt," Edge said quickly. "We totally stand behind you. You reek of awesomeness!"

Christian nodded. "Yeah. Total gnarl-icious." He gave a double thumbs-up to emphasize his point.

Kurt glanced back at Rose, who was glaring at the two Canadians. "Okay, then why didn't you ask Rhino to help us out?"

"`Cuz he's a friend of theirs," the Californian said, indicating E&C again. "I figured he'd stay back here."

The man-beast shook his hairy head. "No," he said in his growly voice. "I'd've helped out. I wanna Gore Storm." He squeezed his wrist.

Rose smirked a bit. "Well, that's aces," he said, half-sarcastically. "Nice to know I can count on at least one person." He glared over at Brick again. He scooped up his bag. "I can sense I'm not wanted. I'll take my leave. I'll be back on Thursday. Maybe by then you'll see those two don't like you as much as you say." He left, just as Shane walked in.

Shane watched him leave, then turned to the others. "What's with him?"

Kurt shook his head. "He showed me tonight that he is completely lacking in my Three I's. He balked during the match, showing he lacks intensity. He left me to tap out to Storm and Benoit, showing he lacks integrity. And he relied upon misinformation about Rhino, showing he lacks intelligence. Oh, it's true, it's tr--" Kurt broke off as he noticed Shane obviously trying to hold back a yawn.

Kurt scoffed, then turned to Edge and Christian. "Can you believe--" He stopped again as he saw the two were not-so-subtly trying to hold back their yawns behind his back.

**-more to come-**

Next: The Storm and his mysterious "system" for Rose's demise roll onward against Rose and his two remaining allies from the Faction, Brick and Rhino, a bunch of "Dead Men Walking."

Afterword: If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. No need for suggestions for a cap to the Storm/Rose feud, however, as I have something very special planned. Also, if you'd like to send me speculations on where you think I'm going with this story, go right ahead and do so.

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	22. Dead Men Walking

Untitled Document

****Raging Storm   
****Chapter 22: Dead Men Walking  
By: [][1]Jay Winger

Note: this is set the Thursday after "Chapter 21: Brutal Measures." 

To recap: _Raw_ kicked off with a returning Billy Rose coming to the ring with the Faction and publicly berating them for allowing the Alliance and the Storm's renegades to best them all. Rose gave Brick orders to break his opponent that night, and then the Storm came out, formally challenging Rose to a match at _Summerslam_, which Rose accepted. The Storm then challenged Rose to a match that night, which Rose also accepted, as a tag match -- but the Storm's partner could be neither a Texan nor an ex-CIWer. The Storm reassured Rain and the Z-Men that it was all part of his "system," which didn't reassure them all that much. After Brick lost his match against the Undertaker (due to Kane's interference), Rose and Kurt Angle came out for the tag match. The Storm's partner turned out to be his ex-tag team partner Chris Benoit, who was willing to put aside their differences for one night only. The reunited "most brutal tag team in the history of the WWF" absolutely dominated, and Rose ultimately bailed on Angle, leaving him to suffer a Windfall/Swandive combo and then a Crossface/Twister combine submission, leaving Angle no choice but to tap out. Afterwards, Rose and Angle got in a shouting match in the VIP Room, in which Rose drove a wedge between himself and Team ECK, and started a break between Angle and Edge & Christian before leaving.

Teaser: The Storm and his mysterious "system" for Rose's demise roll onward against Rose and his two remaining allies from the Faction, Brick and Rhino -- and the Storm names the stipulation for the _Summerslam _match.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme and the Storm's were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title Brick's theme "Breaker" and the Storm's "Force of Nature.")

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, 10 August**

Commissioner Mick Foley sat in a chair, waiting in the garage area as the show prepared to start. Before long, a black Honda Civic pulled up. The Storm, Rain, and the Z-Men stepped out and looked over at Foley, who stared back at them. Foley silently beckoned the Storm over. The Texan shrugged, shouldered his duffel and went over to him.

"You want to have a match with Billy Rose at _Summerslam_, right?" Foley inquired.

"That's right," the Storm confirmed.

"You said you wanted to add a stipulation to the match?" Foley went on. "Rose has agreed to let you name it, right?"

"That's right."

"Well, I'd need to know what the stipulation is," Foley told him, "so I can let Vince and the road crew know, in case we need to set anything up."

The Storm nodded. "Don't worry, Mick. You'll know what my stipulation is by the end of the night. As it happens, I've already cleared it with Vince, so you don't need to worry your one-eared head."

Foley frowned. "You went over my head?"

"Exactly," the Storm said. "Because if I'd come to you first, you would have refused to give me the match."

"Why's that?"

The Storm smirked a bit, then said, "You'll find out later."

* * *

Since their departure from the rest of the Faction on Monday, Billy Rose, Brick, and Rhino had been kicked out of the VIP room and into a standard locker room. Rose was in the process of taping his wrists and hand when Rhino spoke up. "Whaddaya think Storm's stip is gonna be, Billy?"

"You honestly think I give a flyin' fuck what stipulation Skinner comes up with?" Rose snapped. "All I know is it's gonna come full circle at _Summerslam_. I'm gonna kick his ass for the last time, and I'll do it right in CIW's backyard, and he'll finally learn his place, the ungrateful bastard. If it weren't for me, he wouldn't be 'the Storm.' If it weren't for me, he wouldn't even be 'The Survivor' Matthew Skinner. He'd still be 'Metalhead Matt,' a talentless jobber who would get his ass kicked by people like you or even the lump over there--" And here he indicated Brick, who was again seated in the corner. "--on a regular basis. I made Skinner who he is. I made him, and I'm gonna _un-_make him at _Summerslam_."

Rose tied up his boots, adjusted his attire, then glanced over at the corner. "So, you useless waste of meat, are you ready?" Brick grunted. "Too bad. Let's go."

* * *

The Storm tightened his gloves and checked his wrist tape before turning to leave. Rain stopped him. "Wait, Matthew. You still haven't told _me_ what this stipulation is going to be."

The Storm looked at her, contemplated her for a moment, then turned and left without speaking. Rain sighed and sat back in a chair as the Z-Men set up a monitor on the sink counter. They clustered around the monitor, but after a few moments, someone else entered the Z-Men's commandeered restroom. Steve Austin pulled up a chair of his own. "What's goin' on? I just got here," he said.

"Storm's gotta match with Taker and Kane against Rose, Rhino, and Brick," Zed told him. "He says he'll name the stipulation for the _Summerslam_ match tonight."

Austin frowned. "Well, I hope he knows what he's doing."

* * *

"The following six-man tag team contest is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced.

Thunder rumbled on the OvalTron, lightning flashed and the lights went out. _"This is your Storm Warning."_ The siren blared, pyros went off, and the Storm came out of the flickering smoke in a _GeT SeT To GeT WReCKeD_ T-shirt. "Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 240 pounds, he is the 2002 King of the Ring... THE STORM!" He hit the ring, stood in the middle, raised a fist in the air, then brought it down and made a cutting motion at his throat with both hands, thrusting a hand downward. Lightning pyros went off on the lighting structure overhead--

And red pyros exploded from the stage. The lights dimmed and went to red as the imposing form of Kane strode down the ramp. "And his tag-team partners, first, weighing in at 325 pounds... KANE!" Kane climbed onto the apron, looked at the Storm, then turned around, raised his arms slowly in the air, then snapped them down, fiery pyros detonating on the turnbuckles--

A bell tolled, and Limp Bizkit sang: _"Keep rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin'..." _The heavy thudding noise of a motorcycle engine filled the arena as the Undertaker roared out on a Rude American bike, circled the ring, then parked, climbed off and stepped into the ring, raising his arms in the air at each side of the ring. "And from Houston, Texas, weighing in at 328 pounds... THE UNDERTAKER!" Taker removed his _Deadman Inc._ shirt, threw it aside, then removed his sunglasses. He and the Storm locked eyes for a moment.

The staredown was broken as the Union Underground cued up, and Billy Rose came out alongside Rhino and Brick. "And their opponents, at a combined weight of 875 pounds... the team of RHINO, BRICK, and BILLY ROSE!" The trio of deposed Faction members headed down the ramp and lined up in descending order by height -- Brick, Rose, and then Rhino. Brick raised his arms upward, roaring, as Rose raised his arms to the sides, smirking to the audience, while Rhino squeezed his wrist and growled, glaring at the three men in the ring. There was a brief staredown again, and then the three charged the ring.

The Undertaker knocked Rhino down with a hard right hand as Kane prevented Brick from getting up by applying heavy boots to the head. Rose, meanwhile, was more or less on even footing with the Storm, who traded blows with him. Taker hurled Rhino through the ropes and assisted Kane in pulling Brick to his feet and knocking him against the ropes. A double clothesline by the "Brothers of Destruction" sent Brick to the outside, and then they turned to Rose, who had managed to force the Storm back into the corner. Taker turned Rose around, walloped him with a "soupbone," then whipped him straight into a big boot from Kane. The Storm and the Dead Man both stepped out onto the apron as Kane continued to pound on Rose.

Soon, Kane had Rose pinned in one of the neutral corners and was putting the boots to him. Referee Jack Doan pulled him back, but when Kane turned back to Rose, the Californian had recovered enough to get to his feet and throw all of his body weight into a back elbow that landed sqare in Kane's solar plexus. The masked man groaned and doubled over. Rose snapped his knee upward, and Kane toppled over onto his back. Rose stomped on him a few times, then grabbed one of Kane's arms, twisting it and starting to wrap his legs around it for the Deadly Blossom. In doing so, however, he turned his back to the hostile corner, and that gave the Storm the opportunity he needed to slip in and dropkick Rose in the back, sending him flying into the second turnbuckle in his own corner.

Rhino tagged himself in and ran at the Storm, who had already retreated to his corner. The manbeast glared at him, turning to Kane, who flattened him with a clothesline. Kane beckoned for him to get back up, which he did, then knocked him back down with a right hand. Rhino got up again, got knocked down again, and then got whipped into the ropes. Kane aimed a big boot, but Rhino ducked under it, shot off the ropes, and leapt into the air, colliding with Kane in a high lariat. Rhino kicked and stomped at him, then whipped him into the corner. He roared and charged in, driving his shoulder deep into Kane's gut, then thrust it in a few more times before whipping Kane across. Rhino charged for a clothesline, but the Big Red Machine blocked it with a boot to the face.

Rhino was down, holding his jaw, and Kane slumped to his knees, weakened by the hard attacks he'd taken from Rose and Rhino, and crawled over to his corner, tagging in his brother. The Undertaker knocked Rhino back down with a right hand, then another, then whipped him into the ropes, pasting his jaw with a big boot. Taker tried to whip him into the neutral corner, but Rhino reversed it and sent the big Texan into the corner hard. As he stumbled back out, Rhino charged, head lowered, and took the Dead Man down with a Gore. As Taker lay on the mat, Rhino stepped over and tagged in Brick.

Brick stepped over the ropes and pulled Taker to his feet, pushing him back into the corner. Snarling, the seven-one behemoth pounded him in the chest with right hands, open-handed slaps, and even a knife-edge chop. Doan told Brick to keep his fists open, prompting another snarl from the big man, and that momentary distraction gave the `Taker the opening he needed. He locked his hands around Brick's throat, pushed him back, then swung around and deposited Brick in the corner. The fans cheered as the American Badass unleashed a flurry of punches on Brick, pounding his head with a back elbow, then pulling him out of the corner. Brick sank to one knee, and Taker grabbed his left arm, wrenching it hard. He looked out at the audience, which started screaming _"Old School!"_ Taker wrenched the arm again, stepping back into the corner and pushing himself to the top rope. Brick winced as Taker slipped out onto the ropes, but then the big man turned, grabbed the Undertaker's wrist, and hauled him off the ropes. He hit the mat hard, and Brick quickly stomped him hard in the head. The big man stepped back, cracking his knuckles, obviously gearing up for a big manuever, but got too close to his corner. Billy Rose blind-tagged himself in, and charged at the fallen Dead Man. Brick glared at him for a moment, but joined Rhino on the apron.

Rose started stomping on Taker before pulling him to his feet and hitting him in the head with right hands. He went for an Irish whip, which Taker reversed. He ducked his head for a back bodydrop, but Rose halted his rebound and punted him in the shoulder. Taker stood up, unfazed. Rose blinked, then went for a clothesline, only to get grabbed by the throat. Rose choked, then swung his foot low and nailed him in the gonads, getting him to ease the hold. Quickly, he shifted his weight, swinging his legs up and pulling Taker down to lock him in the Deadly Blossom. Taker twitched in pain for about five seconds before Kane stepped in and booted Rose in the face. Rose lay on the mat, holding his nose as Kane and the Storm both begged Taker to make the tag. Gradually, the Dead Man got onto his stomach and dragged himself over to their corner, tagging in the Storm.

The fans popped as the Storm charged and knocked down a rising Rose with a right hand, then continuing his momentum and knocking Brick off the apron with a forearm. He turned and ran back at Rose, taking him down with a swinging neckbreaker. The Storm stomped him a few times, then looked at the crowd before wetting his fingertip and pointing it upward. The audience got on their feet as he went to the corner, climbing to the top and balancing himself with the ropes. Before he had a chance to jump out in the Windfall, however, Brick ran over to his corner and shoved him into the ring. Rose was ready for the Storm's unprepared lunge and caught his head under one arm, quickly pivoting around and dropping an elbow to deliver Brain Damage. Kane stepped off the apron and charged at Brick from behind, clobbering him with a forearm and brawling at ringside as Rose went for the cover. 1... 2-- and the Storm managed to kick out.

The Californian swore loudly and pulled him to his feet, punching him hard in the face, opening up a cut on his forehead. The Storm's blood started to slide down his face, and then Rose attacked, kicking him in the gut and thrusting his head between his legs. Rose looked poised to hoist the Storm for the Rose's Thorn, but the Force of Nature kicked out of the first gutwrench attempt, then the second, and then grabbed Rose's legs and stood up, swinging the "prick bastard" back and down in a back bodydrop. The Storm started to turn toward him, but Rhino was in the ring and had him lined up in his sights. Before he could finish his turn, the Storm was Gored by the Detroit manbeast.

Kane and Brick were still brawling, now moving alongside the ramp, with Jack Doan trying to separate them, so the Undertaker stepped into the ring, hitting a big boot and sending Rhino rolling right out of the ring. Billy Rose was slowly getting to his feet, and Taker was right there, thrusting his head between his legs and grabbing him around the waist for a gutwrench. Rose sat semi-aware on his shoulders, then was hoisted up before being swung down hard onto his back and shoulders. Billy Rose had gone for the Last Ride. Taker pulled the Storm over top of Rose, went back to his corner and yelled at Doan, who managed to pull himself away from the brawling Kane and Brick to slide into the ring. 1... 2... 3!

The Storm slowly recovered his senses, and hearing his music, realized he won the match. He raised a hand to his head, but when it came away bloody, he remembered something else. He looked at Rose, who was still feeling the effects of the Last Ride, and started to throttle him, banging his head against the mat. Jack Doan had to pull him off, only to get shoved away. The Undertaker had to help restrain the bleeding Force of Nature, who, once he was pulled out of the ring and half-way up the ramp, calmed enough to simply glare at the groggy Rose before stalking to the back, fire in his eyes.

* * *

The Storm was followed into the Z-Men's commandeered restroom by the trainer, who examined the cut on his forehead and started to put a bandage over it. Rain came over to him. "You all right?"

"No, I'm not," he growled. "Fucking bastard..." He waved the trainer away, then examined his face in the mirror. Blood still covered half his face, so he grabbed a towel, got it wet, then started cleaning it up. "Well, he won't think he's so big after I tell him what the stip is for our match."

"What _is_ your stipulation?" she asked.

"You'll find out later," he told her.

"Now, wait just a minute," came another voice. The Storm turned to see Stone Cold Steve Austin sitting in one of the chairs the Z-Men had brought into the bathroom with them. Austin stood up. "Look, Storm, we all worry `bout you, and you've got this 'system' or whatever it is to take out Rose, but you won't tell us what it is. And now you're bein' all mysterious about this stipulation. Now if you wanna keep it secret so Rose doesn't find out what it is, then that's just fine and dandy, but we're your friends, Storm. We deserve an explanation."

The Storm frowned at him. "That's all true, Steve, but there's a very good reason for why I haven't told anybody what my stipulation is. I don't want anybody to try and talk me out of it. Not you, not Claire, not Mike or Rog, not Vince, and especially not Mick Foley. So far, only Vince knows what that stipulation is, and I made him promise not to reveal what it is until I make it public later tonight."

"Come on, dammit!" Austin snapped at him. "We're not the enemy here! We just wanna know what your stip is!"

The Storm glowered. "You wanna know what my stipulation is? Fine, you'll get it." He threw the used towel in the wastebasket, then swept out of the room and back toward the ring.

* * *

For the second time that night, the fans cheered as the Storm made his entrance. This time, the booth skipped the thunder, pyros, and early part of the entrance, and went right into the music. _"I'm a Force of Nature, I'm outta control. I live in the lightning, let the thunder roll. I kill the sunshine, bring on the rain. I am the Storm, and I'll bring you the pain."_ The Storm stalked down the ramp, entered the ring, climbed to the second rope and raised his fist in the air before getting a microphone and pacing in the center of the ring. He frowned for a moment, stroking his goatee and mustache as the fans cheered.

"I wanna say something. First... Billy, get your miserable little carcass out here." There was a pause before Rose's music cued up, and he strode out. The Californian looked a bit peeved at being called out. The cheering the fans had been doing changed into a quick _"Bastard! Bastard!"_ chant. Rose glared at them.

The Storm paced in the ring. "Okay, Billy, here's how it goes. We have a match at _Summerslam_. We could have ourselves a regular match, but that's not good enough. I wanted something very special, something far worse than that Street Fight we had just a few weeks ago. So I started thinking about what sort of match we could have in Los Angeles, what sort of match we could have in front of the very people who helped us become who we are today, what sort of match we could have in front of the CIW fans who will no doubt be in attendance."

Rose folded his arms, holding a mike of his own, but allowing the Storm to continue. "So I started thinking about how we got to where we are today. And I realized something. Billy, we've been beating the hell out of each other from the moment we met in CIW. You did some sick stuff to me, Billy, and that's what turned me into a survivor, someone who had to withstand the insane things you tried to do to me, and that, in turn, turned me into the Force of Nature. But my very rebellion against you led to you trying to take me out personally. You couldn't rely on your cronies, so you fought me yourself, and we beat the living hell out of each other! We've beaten the hell out of each other in the ring! We've beaten the hell out of each other in the locker rooms! We've beaten the hell out of each other in the street, in the hotels, even in the goddamn hospital!" He paused, leaning over the ropes to glare at his nemesis. "It's time to end this, Billy. I'm gonna send you to Hell."

There was a short, but very dramatic, pause. The fans, who were already cheering as the Storm built his momentum, started cheering louder as they caught onto the gist of his speech. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler had started to pick up on it as well and were starting to question whether or not he was seriously going to say it. Even Rose seemed to know where this was going. A look of disbelief started to cross his face, and he mouthed the word _No_ just as the Storm screamed: 

"--_in a Cell!!_"

**-more to come-**

Next: The stipulation has been named: _Summerslam_, Billy Rose and the Storm, Hell in a Cell. Nobody can believe it, but the two are now on "The Highway to Hell."

Afterword: If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at [jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com][1]. No need for suggestions for a cap to the Storm/Rose feud, however, as I have something very special planned. Also, if you'd like to send me speculations on where you think I'm going with this story, go right ahead and do so.

   [1]: mailto:jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com



	23. Highway to Hell

Untitled Document 

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 23: The Highway to Hell**  
By: Jay Winger

Note: this is set immediately after "Chapter 22: Dead Men Walking" and parts of it take place during "Viper's Revenge" by Boulder, in Chapter 16 ("Messing with the Game") and Chapter 17 ("He's Gonna Pay.") 

To recap: Commissioner Foley met the Storm as he arrived at the arena, asking what the stipulation was going to be for the _Summerslam_ match, but the Storm told him he'd already cleared it with Vince McMahon and that Foley would find out the stip later. Elsewhere, Billy Rose told Rhino he didn't care what the stipulation was going to be, that he had made the Storm who he was (and that the Storm would still be "Metalhead Matt," a jobber in CIW, if it weren't for him), and that he would un-make him at _Summerslam_. The Storm's match that night was a 6-Man Tag with Kane and the Undertaker against Rose, Rhino, and Brick. In the match, Rose had delivered Brain Damage to the Storm, then bloodied him a bit until `Taker intervened and sent Rose for the Last Ride, allowing the Storm to pick up the win. Later, as the Storm was cleaning up backstage, Stone Cold and Rain got upset with him for refusing to tell them his stipulation. Finally, the Storm hit the ring and called out Rose, and told him: "It's time to end this, Billy. I'm gonna send you to Hell -- _in a Cell!_"

Teaser: The stipulation has been named: _Summerslam_, Billy Rose and the Storm, Hell in a Cell. Nobody can believe it, but the two are now on a one-way trip to a brutal match.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme and the Storm's were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title Brick's theme "Breaker" and the Storm's "Force of Nature.")

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, 10 August**

_"Okay, Billy, here's how it goes. We have a match at Summerslam. We could have ourselves a regular match, but that's not good enough. I wanted something very special, something far worse than that Street Fight we had just a few weeks ago. So I started thinking about what sort of match we could have in Los Angeles, what sort of match we could have in front of the very people who helped us become who we are today, what sort of match we could have in front of the CIW fans who will no doubt be in attendance._

_"So I started thinking about how we got to where we are today. And I realized something. Billy, we've been beating the hell out of each other from the moment we met in CIW. You did some sick stuff to me, Billy, and that's what turned me into a survivor, someone who had to withstand the insane things you tried to do to me, and that, in turn, turned me into the Force of Nature. But my very rebellion against you led to you trying to take me out personally. You couldn't rely on your cronies, so you fought me yourself, and we beat the living hell out of each other! We've beaten the hell out of each other in the ring! We've beaten the hell out of each other in the locker rooms! We've beaten the hell out of each other in the street, in the hotels, even in the goddamn hospital!" He paused, leaning over the ropes to glare at his nemesis. "It's time to end this, Billy. I'm gonna send you to Hell!_

_"--in a Cell!!"_

"Oh, my God!" Michael Cole said in unison with his broadcast partner. 

"The Storm's lost his mind!" Jerry Lawler wailed. "Hell in a Cell with Billy Rose? He's gotta be crazy!"

The look on Rose's face was as though he'd seen a ghost. He stared at the glaring face of the Force of Nature in the ring, then lowered his eyes as he scratched at his temple. The Californian raised the microphone to his mouth, then lowered it, pacing to the side for a moment as he tried to come to grips with the Storm's pronouncement. Finally, Rose turned back to him, stared at him a moment longer, then finally said: "You're outta your fucking mind!" The Storm just smiled a psychotic smile. Rose shook his head, then repeated, louder, "You're outta your _fucking_ mind! Hell in a Cell? Are you _crazy?_"

"Probably," the Storm said. "S'like I said, Billy, getting Brain Damage from you's cleared things up a bit. I mean, come on, Billy, why're you so scared? You've never shied away from fighting me before! Hell, you've taken great pride in the shit you've done to me in the ring, breakin' glass jars over my head and trying to tear my arm off." Rose scowled and shook his head. "Whassa matter, Billy?" the Texan sneered. "You scared? Is that it? Are you scared to face me in front of our former comrades in CIW?"

Rose scowled again, and the Storm went on, "Come on, Billy, this is right up your alley! You always like to talk about how you are the 'Mental Elite,' and how you can outwit anybody in the ring. Well here's your chance to prove it, Billy! Beat me at Hell in a Cell and everybody'll know. The most brutal kinda match the WWF can offer! Are you man enough to accept?"

The former owner of CIW's eyes narrowed. There was a pause as the fans cheered and chanted _"Storm! Storm!"_ Finally, Rose raised the mike to his lips. "You got yourself a match." There was an eruption of cheers. "In a few weeks at _Summerslam_, you're gonna fuckin' die, Storm. I'm not just gonna give you Brain Damage, I'll break your freakin' skull in!"

The Storm just smirked as the fans booed Rose. "Billy, I'm giving you notice. You've got two weeks to get your affairs in order, get yourself right with God or whatever, and get set to get wrecked, because when you face me at Hell in a Cell, you won't be dealing with just a survivor, you won't be dealing with Matthew Skinner, you'll be dealing with one _unstoppable_ Force of Nature!" The fans popped. "And _that_--" The crowd chanted the rest of the phrase with him: "--is your Storm Warning!"

The Storm threw down his microphone and climbed up on the turnbuckle, raising a fist in the air, a wild look on his still blood-stained face as Billy Rose frowned from the ramp, the music of "Force of Nature" playing in the arena.

* * *

Minutes later, the Storm was heading back to his rental car in the garage, Rain, Zed, and Zeta walking along behind him, clamoring ineffectually about his announcement. Wrestlers appeared in doorways as he walked by, staring in shock. The Storm finally came to a halt as the form of Commissioner Mick Foley appeared before him. The hardcore legend stared hard at him, then turned to Rain and the Z-Men. "Rain, guys, could I speak to Storm alone for a minute?"

They nodded, gave the Storm a worried look, then left down the hall together. Foley jerked his head to the side, indicating for the Storm to join him in his office in the boiler room. Once there, Foley wheeled on him. "Are you out of your mind?!" the former Mankind roared.

"No," the Storm said simply.

"Are you seriously telling me you want to face Rose in a Hell in a Cell match?" Foley demanded.

"I am seriously telling you I want to face Rose in a Hell in a Cell match," the Storm confirmed.

"Why?!" Foley snapped.

"I made my reasons clear," the Force of Nature said. "And no amount of yelling or arguing is going to convince me _not_ to have this match at _Summerslam_. And, yes, I know you speak as the voice of experience, having been in two Cell matches yourself, but you are not going to talk me out of this. Vince McMahon has approved of this match, against his better judgment, and you cannot overrule him."

Before Mick Foley could argue further, the Storm turned on his heel and walked out of the boiler room, leaving the Commissioner to throw one of his stuffed animals at the wall in frustration.

**MONDAY: _Raw is War_, 14 August**

Billy Rose, Brick, and Rhino all arrived early for the show and quickly set up shop in one of the locker rooms. Rose was pacing, running his hands through his highlighted blond hair, clenching his fists periodically. Brick was seated in a chair by the door, seeming to take up an entire corner of the room. Rhino, meanwhile, watched Rose pace before speaking, "So what's the plan for tonight?"

Rose snapped at him, "I'm _thinking_, dammit! Gimme a minute!" He stopped, turned his face heavenward, sighed, then resumed pacing. "I've got two things to take care of here: Hunter and his damn Alliance, and Skinner and his _fucking_ death wish."

Rose paused suddenly, tilting his head as something occured to him. A smile slowly crept across his face. He turned to Rhino. "I've got an idea. I know how to get under Hunter's skin and get the Alliance all fucked up. I have a job for you, Rhino, as soon as the Helmsleys get here."

"What about the Storm?" Rhino asked.

"Don't worry about him, he's not here," the Californian said. "I spoke to Foley, and he's given him the night off. Hell, I hear he's not even in town, so relax. We can focus all our attention on Helmsley."

* * *

Rhino lurked in the corridors, turning the small canister of mace over in his hand. He heard the sound of the limosuine's tires halting on the concrete in the garage, and prepared himself. His mouth twisted in a smirk of anticipation, then waited for Triple H and Stephanie to walk into view. The WWF Champion was whispering something to his wife, who giggled. Rhino stepped into view. Triple H immediately scowled. "What do you want?" he snapped, stepping in front of Stephanie.

"Rose told me to give you something," Rhino said, casually flicking the cap off the mace behind his back.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Rhino raised the mace before the Game's nose. "This." He squeezed the trigger, and Triple H shouted in surprise and pain, hands clapping to his eyes. Rhino threw aside the mace, stepped back, screamed a battlecry, and charged forward, all 280 pounds of his body driving into Hunter's abdomen, and slamming him into the wall. Stephanie screamed in fear as Rhino stood back up, turning to her immediately. Steph's eyes widened as the man-beast grabbed her without a word, and carried her off, WWF title in her hands, ignoring her protests and struggles.

* * *

Many states away, Matthew Skinner calmly parked his rental car in front of the warehouse in Connecticut. He stepped out into the warm summer air, squinting briefly into the setting sun through his sunglasses, then turned and closed the door. Claire wasn't with him, as he had left her with Roger and Mike while he did this on his own. He locked the doors to the car, then went into the warehouse.

Within, several workers were busy constructing parts of the _Summerslam_ set, which did have the standard stylized "SS" logo, but also appeared to consist of several burned-out car wrecks. The backdrop for the TitanTron was there as well. Scaffoldings and metalwork was everywhere, but none of that got Skinner's attention.

What _did _get his attention, however, was the metal mesh being welded and put together near the center of the room. Any wrestler or fan would have recognized it in an instant. They had seen it as part of a menacing structure that had been part of some of the most brutal matches in WWF history. They had seen Mick Foley sail off its top twice, crash through it to the unforgiving mat below twice. The very mention of its name sent chills down some people's spines.

"Hell in a Cell," Skinner whispered as he gazed at it. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes gleamed, as beautiful but violent images drifted through his mind. He reflected back on some of the matches that had taken place, how he had watched them from hotel rooms or wrestling houses that he shared with some of his fellow workers back in CIW.

Skinner recalled quite clearly how, while he was still in CIW, he would gather with Zed, Zeta, Hal Maxim, and Nate Starr in their shared house to watch pay-per-views, especially the WWF ones. The PPV _Badd Blood_ in `97 was almost overshadowed in his thoughts because of another, much more infamous event that took place that year. But Skinner, who at that point had shed his blood countless times before the CIW fans and had been put in matches as equally brutal as the first Hell in a Cell, remembered it because of the uniqueness of the match. No one, to his knowledge, or anyone else's that he knew, had ever built a structure like the Cell before.

Less than a year later, Skinner and his friends gathered again to watch _King of the Ring_, and they were all in various states of shock and awe after witnessing the Mankind/Undertaker match. By the time another memorable Cell match took place, Skinner was no longer in CIW, and was either in Texas or touring in the Japanese circuit. February 2000, he was finishing up a Japanese tour and didn't see _No Way Out_, though he had Claire tape it for him. The brutality of that Cell match was something he intended to watch several times for ideas, just as he had watched the _Royal Rumble_ Street Fight of that same year before _Fully Loaded_ just a few weeks ago.

Skinner was resolved that he was going to end this feud at _Summerslam_, come Hell or high water. And he was going to mentally prepare himself as best as he could. First thing he was going to do was get in touch with some of the people who had survived previous Cells.

Skinner looked back at the mesh structure being put together in the middle of the warehouse. "See you soon," he whispered, before leaving.

* * *

Back at the arena, Rose was leaving his locker room, Brick and Rhino following. Within the locker room lay a semi-conscious Triple H, having just received a belt shot between the eyes, the Alliance gathering around him. Rose smirked, shouldering the stolen WWF title belt as he headed for his limo. On the way, he was confronted by a frowning Commissioner Foley. Rose smirked at him. "Hello, Mick. What can I do you for?"

"You can give back that title," Foley growled. "It doesn't belong to you."

"Possession is nine-tenths of the law, Mick," Rose replied. "It does now."

"You didn't win that title in the ring," Foley said, "so it isn't legally yours. Give it back, now."

"Not gonna happen, Mick," Rose said, pulling it off his shoulder and prodding the Hardcore Legend in the chest. "Look, I do what I want, when I want. You try to screw me, and I'll kill what few brain cells you've got left. I'm _smarter_ than you. I outsmarted Triple H, simple as that. If he's fool enough to leave his guard down like he did tonight, then he doesn't deserve to carry around this belt. So, if you'll excuse me, I've got a plane to catch."

He shoved Foley out of his way and started to walk away, but the Commissioner lashed out and grabbed his arm, turning him back around. "Look!" the former Mankind shouted. "I'm the Commissioner of the World Wrestling Federation, and like it or not, you will _respect_ that fact. I have the ability to make your life very, very miserable around here. So unless you start listening to me, you're liable to find yourself wishing you'd never sold CIW and come here in the first place. Get it?"

Rose's eyes narrowed slightly. "Okay, Mick," he said after a moment. "If Triple H wants his title back, all he has to do is try and get it. Simple as that. If he can outsmart me, then I'll give it back." He yanked his arm out of Foley's grip and left down the hall. Rhino followed, and after glaring at Foley for several moments, so did Brick.

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!, _17 August**

Rose had a definite confidence in his smirk as he rode in his limo to the arena. Skinner was not in town, according to rumors. He was apparently down in Texas somewhere, but for what reason he didn't know. Rose didn't give a damn, either. All he knew was that he didn't have to worry about that maniac jumping him.

Instead, he had Triple H to worry about, but Rose wasn't too worried. He was more than capable of dealing with him. He was still smirking as the limo pulled into the arena. Brick was the first to step out of the limo, scowling at hapless interviewer Kevin Kelly, who stepped back in fear. Rose chuckled to himself as he climbed out, wearing the (stolen) WWF Championship belt around his waist. Rhino climbed out next as Kelly asked, "Billy, can I get a quick word?"

Rose smirked. "Sure thing, `cuz I'm in the mood to talk."

Kelly asked, "Thank you, Billy. A lot of people are wondering how can you stomach the sick games that you played on Triple H, first with Rhino attacking the Game and abducting his wife and WWF title -- which you still wear to this day -- and then the ambush on him back in the locker room that left him having to be carried out by the Alliance. Your response to this?"

Rose frowned a bit as he thought of a response, then smiled in that unsettlingly evil way of his. "You know, since coming to the WWF I've made quite an impact. My street fight with the Storm is now regarded as a WWF classic moment. Mankind being thrown off the Hell in the Cell cage -- phht, child's play to what I've done. I've crippled the Storm, destroyed Lone Star, put Austin on the shelf and now the Alliance -- which has been a thorn in my side since that loser Viper lost the title to my man Rhino here -- is next on the hit list. Triple H claims to be the king of mind games, heh, not anymore. Anyway, as Storm often puts as now one of his most favorite phrases I'm not a prick bastardI just don't care."

Rose shoved Kelly away and strutted off with Brick and Rhino in tow. When he reached his dressing room for the evening, he found Commissioner Mick Foley waiting for him. Rose's smile faded quickly as he glowered at him. "Commissioner, what do we owe the displeasure?"

"Just thought I'd tell you you've got a match tonight," Foley replied with that irritating little smirk of his.

"Really?" Rose said, smirking in kind. "Good. Help warm me up for the Cell match."

"Against Kane," Foley concluded, then walked past the stunned Rose and out the door, humming his entrance music as he left. Brick watched him go, then growled a bit to Rose.

"I know, Brick, you want Kane," the Californian replied. "Don't worry, you'll get him."

Rhino asked, "What about me?"

"You keep an eye out for Helmsley. I don't want him getting anywhere near me without getting Gored, get me?"

"Got you."

"Good."

* * *

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall," Tony Chimel announced.

There was a pause, then the OvalTron lit up with the face of Rose glaring out. _"How long? How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? ... Until you crack..."_ Rose himself then strode out to a resounding chorus of boos. He wore his usual ring attire, a dark set of tights with crimson trim and his loose, unbuttoned red overshirt. Around his waist was the WWF Championship, which Rose gestured at before raising his arms to the sides and hitting his smug-smirk pose. "Introducing first, from Los Angeles, California, weighing in at 245 pounds... BILLY ROSE!"

"This man is sick," Michael Cole remarked. "Playing head games with Triple H and actually _stealing_ the WWF title belt! That belt doesn't belong to him!"

"Billy Rose is a very smart man, Michael," Jerry Lawler said. "He outsmarted the Game, why shouldn't he have a title?"

"Because he didn't _win_ that title, King," Cole said. "He stole it, by sending his crony Rhino to ambush Triple H and kidnap his wife!"

Rose shrugged off his shirt and tossed it aside, then removed the title belt, stepped out of the ring, and went over to the timekeeper's table. "You make sure no one takes this, get me?" he threatened the man. The timekeeper nodded nervously. Rose rolled back into the ring and posed again, just before there was a massive explosion of red pyros on the stage. Rose blinked and turned to face the ramp as the lights dimmed and turned red.

The masked form of Kane strode out of the smoke and toward the ring. "And his opponent, weighing in at 325 pounds... KANE!" The Big Red Monster climbed onto the apron, over the top rope, pointed at Rose, then flicked his head upward as he raised his arms overhead, then snapped them down. Red pyros exploded at the corners of the ring, and the lights returned to normal as Kane adjusted his glove.

Rose circled Kane warily, then lunged forward and aimed a kick at the midsection. The big man caught the foot, shook his head, then spun Rose around. The Californian tried to come out of the spin with a lariat, but it didn't faze Kane, who floored Rose with an uppercut. Rose staggered to his feet, then ran off the ropes and tried a clothesline. It got a similar result and Kane just clotheslined him back. Rose crawled to his feet again, then yelled as he was whipped hard into the corner. Kane caught him from behind as he bounced off the turnbuckle and gave him a back suplex.

Rose held his back in pain as he rolled to his knees, then got punched against the ropes. Kane punched him a few more times, then whipped him across the ring. Rose came off the ropes and ducked under Kane's clothesline, shot off the ropes again, and lunged back at Kane with a front dropkick. Kane grunted and staggered back against the ropes. Rose quickly rolled to his feet and snapped his forearm across Kane's chest. The audience whooped as Kane grunted from the arm-chops. Rose chopped twice more, then tried to whip Kane across the ring. Kane planted his feet, started to reverse the whip, but he held onto Rose's hand, then whipped him back at the ropes he'd just vacated. Rose went flying over the top.

Rose rolled to his feet with a slight groan as Kane dropped to the floor nearby. The Californian raised his head as Kane grabbed him by the hair. Kane cocked back a fist to wallop him, but Rose threw his elbow into the masked man's stomach, driving the air out of his lungs. Rose got to his feet, grabbed Kane's head and slammed it into the steel stairs. Kane grunted loudly in pain, and Rose quickly slipped down and clipped Kane's leg with a drop toehold, bringing Kane's face into the steps again. The "prick bastard" looked up at the ref, who was shouting for them to get back in the ring. Rose made a dismissive snapping motion with his fingers at him, then pulled Kane back up. He quickly draped an arm over the Big Red Monster's shoulder, held on and clipped a leg, dropping Kane hard to the floor with a side Russian leg-sweep. The Californian stomped a few times, then pulled Kane up and rolled him into the ring.

Rose looked down at the still unmoving form of Kane, then went over to the corner. He climbed to the top, guaged the distance, and launched off for a Savage Elbow. While he was in mid-air, Kane did his trademark 'Michael Myers' sit-up. As a result, Rose landed hard on the mat where Kane's head had been moments before. Rose held his arm in pain as the Masked Monster stomped him a few times before going off the ropes and dropping a big elbow on Rose's chest. Kane scoop-slammed Rose on the mat, then climbed to the top rope and waited. Rose stumbled to his feet, turned around and got flattened by the flying clothesline.

Kane stood up and raised a hand in the air, waiting for Rose to stagger upright again. As soon as he did, Kane clapped his hand around his throat. Rose gagged, trying to fight free. Rose could see over Kane's shoulder toward the ramp, and managed to smirk. The reason became clear as the titanic form of Brick climbed into the ring and drove his forearm into Kane's back, breaking the choke. The ref called for the bell as Rose slipped out of the ring and grabbed the WWF title belt from ringside. Chimel announced Kane the winner by disqualification while Brick held Kane up long enough for Rose to blast him in the forehead with the belt.

Brick continued beating on Kane as Rose urged him on, but then the Californian looked up as he heard the fans start cheering inexplicably. Rose frowned, then realized what was going on. He turned just in time to see Triple H slide into the ring, sledgehammer in hand. Rose ducked the hammer swing and dropped the title belt, kicking Helmsley in the stomach and peppering him with fast right hands. Before long, however, the Game blocked one swing and fired right back, the crowd's cheers growing with each blow that landed. Finally, Triple H gave him a gutshot, then positioned him for a Pedigree. By this point, however, Brick had turned from his beating of Kane and wrapped his meaty hand around Triple H's throat, lifting him overhead in a gorilla press. Rose dropped to the mat, grabbed the WWF title, and started for the ramp, but stopped half-way there. The rest of the Alliance was on its way, carrying chairs.

"Brick, time to bail!" Rose hollered to him before jumping the barrier and escaping through the crowd. Brick turned, saw the approaching threat, and dropped Helmsley behind him. Viper struck first, but Brick only staggered a bit. Soul, Rattler, and Test followed up with their own strikes, one after the other, but the Breaker refused to go down. Triple H was on his feet by now and directed Rattler and Test to deliver a double boot to the face, knocking Brick over the top rope. The fans clamored as Brick landed on his feet, backing up the ramp with a large scowl on his face. Triple H glared after him as the big man disappeared backstage.

**FRIDAY: 18 August**

Matthew Skinner drove his rental car across the state of Texas, face as blank as ever as he approached his destination. His cell phone rang. Skinner glanced at it, then punched the speaker button. "Skinner," he said by way of greeting.

_"Matthew," _came the concerned voice of Rain, _"where are you?"_

"Texas, just outside of San Antonio," Skinner replied.

_"What are you doing there?"_ Claire asked him.

"Preparation. For the Cell. Listen, I'm almost there. I'll call you back later." Skinner hung up before his girlfriend could protest. He turned off the road and down the drive of a small ranch, toward the house on the land. Skinner parked his car, climbed out and went over toward the man in the cowboy hat who was tending to some manner of yardwork near the fenced-in corral.

The man in the cowboy hat turned around as Skinner approached. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked in his gravelly voice, a voice which countless WWF fans knew in an instant. It was tinged with a hint of anger at the intrusion, but Skinner recognized the voice, no doubt.

"Shawn Michaels?" Skinner asked.

The Heartbreak Kid's eyes narrowed a bit. "That's right."

The Force of Nature offered a hand. "Matthew Skinner, aka 'the Storm.'"

Michaels frowned a bit, and the angry look on his face evaporated. "Oh, hey, I've seen you on _Raw _and _Smackdown_! You've got talent."

Skinner smirked a bit. "Thanks. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something."

Michaels tilted his hat up and frowned a bit. "What about?"

Skinner paused before answering, removing his sunglasses and looking determinedly at HBK. "Hell in a Cell."

**-more to come-**

Next: The Storm returns to _Raw_ and continues to pick the brains of Cell survivors, while Rose continues to fight "A War on Two Fronts."

Afterword: If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com. If I misrepresented anything about HBK or how the WWF does their set-designing, my apologies. I took creative liberties. By the way, there won't be any more with HBK in the next fic. This was a one-shot thing.


	24. A War on Two Fronts

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 24: A War on Two Fronts**  
By: Jay Winger

Note: this is set the Monday after "Chapter 23: Highway to Hell"

To recap: After much taunting and yelling by the Storm, Billy Rose accepted the Hell in a Cell stipulation of the _Summerslam_ match. The Cell stip didn't sit well with the Storm's friends, or Commissioner Foley, but the Storm was unwavering. The following _Raw_, the Storm had been given the week off, so Rose tried to settle his feud with the Alliance by abducting Stephanie and stealing Triple H's WWF Championship. The Storm, meanwhile, was in Connecticut, going to the warehouse where the WWF built its PPV sets and watched as the Cell was constructed. On _Smackdown!_, Rose told Foley that Triple H was free to take the title back, if he could outsmart him. In his match with Kane, Rose was saved from a chokeslam by Brick, but then Triple H ran out to attack Rose. Rose fought back, and Brick again saved him, but the Alliance attacked him with steel chairs and sent him packing. The Storm was now outside San Antonio, where he visited the ranch of none other than Shawn Michaels, so he could pick his brain about the Cell.

Teaser: The Storm returns to _Raw_ and continues to pick the brains of Cell survivors, while Rose continues to fight two factions at once.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme and the Storm's were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title Brick's theme "Breaker" and the Storm's "Force of Nature.")

**MONDAY: _Raw is War_, 21 August**

Billy Rose, Rhino, and Brick were gathered in their locker room when Harvey Whippleman stuck his head in the door. "Um, Billy?" Brick, who was lurking by the door, turned and growled at him. "Sorry, uh, Mr. Rose?"

"That's better," Rose smirked, turning as he pulled the stolen WWF Championship belt from his bag. "What do you want, Harvey?"

"I just spoke to Commissioner Foley, and he's booked some of tonight's matches," the wimpy stagehand said.

"And this should be of any importance to me why?" Rose said, getting out his tights and ring gear.

"Um, first, Brick's got a match against Bradshaw," Harvey said. That got Brick's attention. The APA hadn't been heard from in several weeks, not since Rose and Brick had attacked them backstage. Bradshaw had been the worse injured, getting squashed against concrete by Brick before being thrown onto the roof of a car and getting a 2x4 broken across his back. Brick made a low rumbling sound in his throat.

"No sweat," Rose smirked. "That beer-swilling Texan idiot doesn't stand a chance."

"Also, Rain's got a match tonight against Lita," Harvey went on, consulting a list in his hands. "Number one contendership for Ivory's Women's title."

Rose hummed a bit, glancing at Rhino. The man-beast caught the look and grinned sadistically, squeezing his wrist. Rose gestured for Harvey to continue.

"The Storm's got a match against Rhino." Rhino blinked and glanced to Rose. Rose shushed him before he could protest, and nodded to Harvey. "And, um, Mr. Foley's booked you in a match too."

"Really, now?" Rose said. "Who against?"

"Undertaker," Whippleman said. Rose's smirk faded as he went on, "and if you lose, you have to give the title back to Triple H."

"Well that ain't gonna happen," Rose said. "You can go now. Brick, come on, we've got strategy to plot."

* * *

The Storm pulled into the arena's garage and climbed out, his face as unreadable as ever beneath his black sunglasses, as immobile as stone. He swung his duffel bag onto his shoulder and headed toward the locker rooms. As he stepped into the hallway, he stopped a passing stagehand. "Where're the Z-Men?" he asked.

The stagehand pointed. "Down the hall, third door on your left."

"And the Alliance dressing room?"

"Uh... second turn on your left, first door on your right."

"Thank you," the Storm said, not looking at him as he walked off. He went straight to the Z-Men's commandeered restroom, dropped his bag on the sink, pulled his "ugly-stick" out of it, and tapped it in his palm as he walked straight back out. Rain, who had just finished tying her boots for her upcoming match, ran out after him.

"Storm!" she said, running around in front of him and halting him. "Where are you going?"

"Gonna have a small chat with Helmsley, s'all," the Storm said. He followed her gaze down to his ugly-stick. "This is just insurance, in case Prick Bastard tries anything. I'll see you before your match." He pushed around her and continued on toward the Alliance VIP room. Rain watched him go with worry, then returned to join the Z-Men.

* * *

Test looked up as someone knocked on the door to their room. He looked around, took stock of who was there, then picked up a 2x4 as he went to the door. "Who is it?"

"It's UNICEF," came a sarcastic reply. "Just open the freakin' door."

Test opened it part way, peeked out and then immediately started to shut it, but the Storm wedged one end of his ugly-stick into the doorframe. "What the hell do you want?" Test demanded.

"Hunter in there?" the Storm asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I just wanna talk with him, that's all. About Hell in a Cell."

Test blinked, and looked back at the Game, who picked up his sledgehammer and held it ready. Triple H nodded to Test, who opened the door all the way. The Storm caught his ugly-stick and let it dangle in his fingers. "I come in peace," the Storm said. "Besides, as it stands right now, we've got something of a common enemy."

"Rose," Triple H growled.

"Exactly," the Storm said. "Seeing as how I've got him at Hell in a Cell in less than a week, I thought I'd pick your brain."

Hunter blinked and looked at him. "What?"

"I want," the Force of Nature repeated, "to pick your brain. You've been in two Cell matches before. I want some insight as to what to expect in there."

Triple H frowned a bit as he mulled that over, then looked over at Rattler. "You and Test keep an eye on things here for a bit. Storm and I gotta have a little talk." He kept hold of his sledge as he left with the Storm to go across the hall into an empty locker room, where they sat facing each other.

"You wanna talk about Hell in a Cell?" Triple H asked. "All right. You think you're ready for it?"

"I've been wanting Rose in a match like this for seven damn years," the Storm replied. "Damn straight I'm ready."

"You're not," the Game said bluntly. "You've been competing in Street Fights and some of the most brutal matches I've ever seen, and that's a good start. But you're nowhere near prepared enough for Hell in a Cell. Even when I fought Cactus Jack in the Cell, even though I won that match, I wasn't prepared for it."

The Storm just gazed back at Triple H coolly as the Alliance ringleader continued. "I was a match for Cactus Jack in the Street Fight, but Hell in a Cell was a whole different ball game. I don't think even _he_ was ready for it. The sheer physicality of it is one thing, but the mental aspects of that match is another."

The Storm inclined his head to the side. "Mental aspects?"

"You're trapped in there," Hunter said to him. "It's nothing like a steel cage. The steel cage is different, you do feel trapped inside it, but there's always the possibility of escape. The Cell is something else. Even though it's bigger than the cage, it's more claustrophobic. You get outside the ring, and you're still trapped inside it. Even when you brreak out of the steel and fight on the outside, somewhere, deep down, it's still got you in its grasp. There's no getting out of it. Hell, the first time I heard Cactus say the words 'Hell in the Cell,' even though I'd never been inside one before, I already felt it -- sinking its claws into my brain."

"I never felt it," the Storm said. "When I made that challenge, I didn't feel a damn thing except anticipation."

"You're either very brave or very stupid," Triple H replied. "You can look at Rose -- that smarmy prick, calls himself the 'Mental Elite' and all that -- and you can tell he felt it. When you look at the tapes of Cactus challenging me, you can tell that, even though he was the one issuing the challenge, he felt it too. You're getting yourself into a no-win scenario, Storm. Even if you win in the Cell, your body and your mind are going to take a beating. Mark my words: Hell in a Cell is a _bad_ idea." He stood up. "And if you can't see that, if you can't feel that, then you're even crazier than I thought." He walked past the Storm and back out the door and returned to the Alliance VIP room.

The Storm sat in his chair for several moments, tapping his ugly-stick on the floor, then stood and left into the halls again.

* * *

"And Bradshaw is trying to build some momentum here, King," Jim Ross said to his broadcast partner. "This man's a hoss, I'll tell you that, but I don't think he can get any momentum going against the seven-foot-one, 350-pound Brick."

"Of _course_ he can't, J.R.!" Jerry 'the King' Lawler replied. "Brick's too big and too mean to just let a drunk, foul-mouthed slob like Bradshaw take him down!"

In the ring, the big Texan Bradshaw had managed to get the bigger Philadelphian Brick in a corner and was pounding on him with right hands and the occasional chop to the chest. Brick let out grunts and growls at the blows he received, but just seemed to be absorbing the punishment. "Come on, you big son of a bitch!" Bradshaw shouted in Brick's face before going for the Irish whip across the ring. Brick planted his feet and reversed it, barreling after him and all but flattening him with a huge clothesline.

Bradshaw groaned as he staggered out of the corner. Brick hammered on him with massive fists and then an open-handed slap to the chest. After a few moments of that, Brick pulled him out of the corner and whipped him off the ropes, ducking his head for a back body-drop. Bradshaw halted himself on the rebound and swung his forearm down into Brick's back. "You got nothing, you big, dumb retard!" the Texan shouted again.

All at once, Brick's hand shot up and grabbed Bradshaw by the throat. The APA member gagged as Brick started to set him up for the Breaker Chokeslam, but Bradshaw slugged him in the kidneys. Brick grunted and released him to clutch the area, the Texan going off the ropes for his strong lariat finish.

Brick swung his boot up as Bradshaw came at him, knocking him down before the Clothesline from Hell could connect. The behemoth pulled Bradshaw to his feet, then locked his hand around his throat again. With a mighty roar, he hoisted him overhead in the gorilla press, then swung him down into the Breaker Chokeslam. Bradshaw shouted in pain as this happened, and then Brick descended to make the pin, pressing his forearm into Bradshaw's face for the 1-2-3.

Brick stood and spread his arms wide, clenching his fists and bellowing to the rafters. He stood over Bradshaw, growled in his face, then turned and jerked a thumb to the words printed on the back of his shirt: **DO NOT TAUNT**. Brick left up the ramp, leaving Bradshaw lying in the middle of the ring.

* * *

Rain paced in the gorilla position backstage, Zed and Zeta nearby. "Where is he?" she asked. "I haven't seen him since he got here!"

"Give him his freakin' space, man," Zeta said. "He's got a lotta freakin' stuff in his head right now, and he don't need you droppin' more shit on him."

"He said he'd be here before my match," Rain said. "I don't know what's gotten into him. He hasn't been the same since he got out of the hospital."

"Hey, maybe he's right," Zed remarked with a shrug. "Maybe he _has_ got brain damage. At the very least, he's got tunnel vision. He won't stop talking about Hell in a Cell."

"You don't have to tell _me_ that," she said. "I went into his hotel room before I came here. He was watching a video tape of _Badd Blood_, of the first Cell match. I also saw tapes for _King of the Ring,_ _No Way Out_, and _Armageddon_. Coupled with the fact that he was near San Antonio last week, at Shawn Michaels' ranch, and the fact that he went to talk to Triple H tonight, I'd say he's becoming obsessed with Hell in a Cell."

"Hey," Zed said, "don't get yourself in a knot over this. Skinner's a resilient guy. On a good day, he's one tough SOB. When he's got a headache, he's even meaner. I don't think he's going to have a problem."

"Listen, man," Zeta spoke up, "forget about Skinner. You're match is up! Just get out there!"

* * *

During her match with Lita, Rain was quite obviously distracted. Although she started off fairly strong, keeping the high-flying diva on the ground with various wrestling moves, soon Lita started to build momentum, slipping several attacks past Rain's defenses. The real turning point came when she hit a headscissors takeover and flipped the Dallas woman to the mat.

Rain attempted to rally back when Lita started to set her up for a superplex, shoving her down and going for a Windfall, but Lita dodged the move and quickly hit a Twist of Fate to put Rain down. Lita climbed the ropes to go for her moonsault finisher, but that's when things went wrong.

Rhino burst out of the crowd with a steel chair in hand. He swung it once and only once, straight into Lita's head, with a sick _crack_. The tattooed beauty fell to the mat and didn't move as the Detroit Man-Beast threw the chair to the floor with a clangor, then slid into the ring, crouching in the corner, holding a rope with one hand as he beckoned for Rain to get up with the other.

Rain staggered to her feet, turning slowly in a circle as the fans screamed for her to get out of the ring, but it was not to be. Rhino charged across the ring, lowering his head with a roar. His shoulder plowed into Rain's stomach, practically folding her in half as she hit the mat with a loud crash. Boos descended down on Rhino, who stood up and thumped his chest with a fist. "Who's da man?!" he shouted as he rolled out of the ring and stalked up the ramp, while the referee checked on the two women.

* * *

When the attack happened, the Storm was searching for Commissioner Foley's office. He found Debra there instead, arranging the stuffed puppies on a shelf. "Deb, you seen Foley?" he asked.

"He went out to the garage," Debra said quietly, looking at him in shock.

"Why?" the Storm asked.

"You don't _know?_" Debra asked, incredulously.

"Know what?"

"Rhino attacked Rain, he Gored her. She's unconscious!" the blond woman told him.

It was a good thing that Debra could not see the Storm's eyes behind those black sunglasses, for the fury in his cold gray eyes was an awful thing to see. His grip tightend on his ugly-stick. "I see," he said quietly. "Thank you." And he abruptly turned and started running for the garage.

He arrived just in time to see Rain on a gurney, moaning as the EMTs shined lights in her eyes and put an ice pack under her head where she struck the mat. "Rain! Claire!" he said, shoving his way through the EMTs. "Talk to me. You okay?"

"Matthew..." she groaned. She looked at him with pained eyes. "I don't know where your head is, but get it together, Goddammit." She turned away from him as she was raised into the back of the ambulance. The Storm started to climb in after her, but Mick Foley walked up and put a hand on his arm. A second ambulance had its EMTs gathered around Lita, who was getting similar treatment, and looked about ready to take a similar trip.

"Let her go," Foley said. "You've got a match tonight anyway."

The Storm stared into the back of Rain's ambulance for several moments, then turned to Foley. "I was looking for you. Wanted to pick your brain about Hell in a Cell, but fuck that. Rose just made things way more personal."

"Look, Storm--" Foley started to say, but the Storm ripped off his sunglasses and glared into the hardcore legend's eyes.

"_No, **you** look!_ This thing between me and Rose is beyond anything you've ever known, Mick. The things I want to do to Rose are so violent I doubt even Paul Heyman would air it in his little bingo hall. The rage he's built up inside me is so hot it puts your infamous Cactus Jack persona to shame. _Nothing_ you say is going to convince me to take back my challenge, especially not now. You can't even suspend me, because the fans would come back here and have your hide." He advanced on Foley, backing him toward a wall. "Ever since I made my challenge, the fans have been talking. They _want _this Hell in a Cell match. They're going to _get_ this Hell in a Cell match. If you take it away from them, they will _crucify_ you. Now _stop_ trying to reason with me and just get the fuck out of my way!!"

The Storm shoved Foley aside as he started marching toward the ring.

* * *

Rhino came back out to the ring, his aggressive music almost drowned out by the massive chorus of boos that came at him. Rhino just glared through his long, greasy, stringy black hair as he squeezed his wrist. "The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Detroit, Michigan, weighing in at 280 pounds... RHINO!" Rhino, who wore his black-on-black tights tonight, rolled into the ring and stood up, raising his fists in the air, then turning to face the ramp.

The producer just skipped straight past the intro to the Storm's music and launched straight into the music. _"I'm a Force of Nature, I'm outta control! I live in the lightning, let the thunder roll! I kill the sunshine, bring on the rain! I am the Storm, and I'll bring you the pain!"_ The Storm came out onto the ramp, eyes blazing, still clutching his ugly-stick. "And his opponent, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 240 pounds... he is the 2002 King of the Ring, THE STORM!" The Force of Nature sprinted down the ramp and slid into the ring, still holding his black baseball bat.

The ref was shoved straight out of the way as the Storm flew at Rhino, beating on him with the ugly-stick, not even letting the former ECW Champion get a breath in edgewise. Referee Jack Doan tried to take the bat away from the Storm, who shoved him to the mat and continued beating on him. Finally, the Storm tossed the ugly-stick aside and raked Rhino's eyes before continuing to beat on him mercilessly. The Storm whipped him across the ring, going for the follow-up. Rhino swung a foot up, but the Storm stopped, caught the boot, and shook his head before throwing it back to the mat. He delivered a sharp reverse elbow to Rhino's nose, then proceeded to continue his relentless attack.

The Storm pulled him out to the center of the ring, wrenching Rhino's arm. He jerked him down to the mat, then locked his legs around the man-beast's shoulder as he pulled on the twisted arm. "This is for Rose, you son of a bitch!" the Storm screamed at him. "You tell him I got plenty more where this came from!" Rhino shouted in pain as the Storm intensified the armbar. Finally, the Force of Nature relented, allowing Rhino to get back to his feet. Rhino, doubled over and clutching his injured shoulder, did not see the Storm look to the audience and make a chopping motion at his shoulder. The Storm whipped Rhino again, but instead of letting go, he planted his feet and _yanked_ back, pulling the arm out of its socket with a distinct _pop_. Rhino screamed in pain as the Storm jabbed his left fist into the injured area several times.

Finally, the Storm decided to end it. He twisted Rhino's injured arm back into a hammerlock, then clipped his feet to press him belly-down into the mat. The Storm brought his knee up and pressed it down on Rhino's wrist, then locked his hands under the jaw and pulled back. The fans popped as they saw the Necksnapper get locked in. Rhino screamed in pain again and quickly started tapping the mat as the Storm leaned back and bellowed, _"Let's hear the snap!"_ Jack Doan called for the bell as he tried to pull the Storm off of Rhino, but to no avail. Finally, after several long moments, backed by several other referees, Doan managed to dislodge the Storm, who stood up and glared around at the refs, who scattered. "Force of Nature" played as the Storm glared down at Rhino, who cradled his injured arm against his side.

* * *

Later that night, Billy Rose was taking on Undertaker, who had Kane lurking at the ramp to prevent any more run-ins. The Dead Man had been the early dominant force in the match, but after scoring a low-blow that went undetected by referee Earl Hebner, Rose started to bulid momentum. The Big Red Machine looked about ready to go assist his brother, who had been locked into the Deadly Blossom, when Brick ran out and clubbed Kane in the back of the head with a massive forearm. The two big men started brawling along the rampside, disappearing backstage soon. Undertaker had managed to grab the bottom rope to break the hold, but Rose was not finished by a long shot. He slipped out of the ring and grabbed the timekeeper's chair, sliding back into the ring as `Taker pulled himself to his feet. Rose shoved Hebner out of the way and smacked the chair into Taker's sore arm. Hebner called for the bell as Rose then brained the Undertaker with the chair, sending him to the mat.

Rose smirked and hit his smug little pose in the ring as he stood over the Phenom, but then the audience popped loudly as the Storm came charging down the ramp. Rose, who hadn't turned upon the crowd's roar, smirked again, then abruptly swung the chair around as the Storm came at him. With a mighty _crack_, accompanied by a loud groan from the fans, the Storm went down. Rose smirked again, then set the chair on the mat. He pulled the Storm to his feet, then hooked his head under one arm. Rose sneered at the crowd, then swung around and delivered Brain Damage onto the steel chair. There was a dull _thud_, and the crowd groaned again, booing heavily as the Californian stood over the Storm.

Rose reclaimed his stolen title belt from ringside, then squatted next to the Force of Nature. "You think I didn't see that coming, you fucking moron?" Rose whispered harshly in his ear. "I saw it coming a long time ago. I _planned_ it, you psychopath. Everything I did tonight was orchestrated to get you here in the ring so I could give you Brain Damage. And I did." He smirked. "Face it, Skinner. I'm _smarter_ than you. Deal with it."

Rose stood up again as his music played, smirking and posing with the belt in one hand. Oh, yes, indeed, there would be hell to pay.

**-more to come-**

Next: _Summerslam_ and the Cell are just three days away as forces converge on Rose and as the Storm picks the brain of the biggest Cell veteran of them all, and with the tensions where they are, the fans can only say "This is Getting Good."

Afterword: If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com.


	25. This is Getting Good

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 25: This is Getting Good**  
By: Jay Winger

Note: this is set the Thursday after "Chapter 24: A War on Two Fronts" and during Boulder's "Viper's Revenge, Chapter 18: Trapped"

To recap: Rose was informed of the matches on _Raw_ by Harvey Whippleman, and concocted a fiendish plan. Meanwhile, the Storm arrived at the arena and immediately went to pick the brain of two-time Hell in a Cell survivor Triple H, who told him that no matter how much the Storm prepares for the Cell, he's not mentally ready for it. Brick defeated Bradshaw in a singles' match, while Rain worried herself into distraction over the Storm's obsession. It came to a head during her Women's Championship #1 Contender's match against Lita, when Rhino attacked both women -- Lita with a steel chair and Goring Rain to the mat hard. The Storm, meeting Rain at the ambulance, took out his frustrations by ranting at Commissioner Foley, then proceeded to take Rhino apart in a singles' match, forcing him to tap out to the Necksnapper. Finally, as Rose battled Undertaker, disqualifying himself by attacking `Taker with a steel chair, the Storm ran out to exact his revenge, but the Californian had predicted this attack -- indeed, he told the Storm he had actually planned for it -- and countered by delivering Brain Damage onto a steel chair.

Teaser: _Summerslam_ and the Cell are just three days away as forces converge on Rose and as the Storm picks the brain of the biggest Cell veteran of them all, and with the tensions where they are, the fans can only broil in anticipation.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme and the Storm's were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title Brick's theme "Breaker" and the Storm's "Force of Nature.")

**THURSDAY: _Smackdown!_, 27 August**

The Storm pulled into the arena and then opened the door on the other side of his car, helping Rain out. "You sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, slightly irritated. "My head and back're just a little sore. I'll take it easy tonight."

"Rose is gonna pay for this, Claire," he told her. "I'll kill him in the Cell."

"About Hell in a Cell, Matthew," she said with a sigh, "I really think you should relax a bit. You're obsessing with this."

"You're _damn_ right I'm obsessing with it!" the Storm snapped. "Claire, I've told you why I hate the bastard. He's had this coming for seven damn years. I'm not just doing this for me, but for every single person he's screwed over in his career. Someone's gotta take him down a peg. And that someone's gonna be me."

* * *

Elsewhere, Billy Rose, Rhino, and Brick were unaware of the Storm's arrival. Rose was simmering. He had plans for Skinner tonight, dammit, and if the bastard couldn't even show his face... His reverie was interrupted by Rhino. "Hey, Billy, what's up?"

"Why the _fuck_ isn't Skinner here?" Rose snapped. "What the hell is he doing?" He glanced over at Brick and Rhino. The latter looked blank, while the other looked as sullen and surly as ever. Rose waved it off. "Ahh, doesn't matter anyway. He's as good as dead when we step inside the Cell anyways."

Rhino rotated his injured shoulder with a slight wince, then asked, "You want me to get anything done tonight?" Rose shook his head. Rhino blinked. "You sure?"

"Just concentrate on getting that arm better," Rose said. "It's not like you can do anything at the moment. And with only Brick as support, we're vulnerable to attacks, you got it?"

Rhino nodded. "I got it, Billy, just chill out and get ready to face Storm at _Summerslam_, `cuz--"

Rose suddenly pushed off the wall and advanced on him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you saying that I can't handle one drunken Texas idiot that I've injured more times than I can count?"

Rhino held up his hands. "It's not that, I just--" But he was cut off as Rose grabbed him by the front of his shirt and hauled him close.

"You know what I've done to people who go up against me, Rhino?" Rose shouted in his face. "Huh? _Do you?!_ If you knew some of the things I've done, it'd give you nightmares." He shoved him away and pointed a finger at him. "Besides, I've made more of a name for myself than you have, and I've been here a lot less longer than you have." The manic look on Rose's face was then replaced by the usual smug smirk. "And if I could prove to you that I'm ready, then I would. But at the moment, I really can't, `cuz none of the jackasses around here will face me. So keep your mouth shut."

Rose turned away and finished unloading his bag, setting his ring gear aside and draping the stolen WWF Championship belt on his shoulder as he taped his wrists. Rhino glanced at Brick, who glared at Rose's back for several moments before returning to his silent brooding.

* * *

The Storm left the Z-Men's commandeered rest room and started walking down the halls, and happened across the smirking form of Commissioner Foley. "What do you want?" the Storm growled. He held his ugly-stick in his hand, wary of attacks from Rose or his group. His head still ached from the Brain Damage he'd received on _Raw_.

"I know you've got a lot to live up to in three days," Foley said, "so I thought I'd give you a real easy warmup match tonight."

"Real nice of you, Mick," the Storm replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to look for someone--"

"It's a handicap match, by the way," Foley went on. The Storm stopped and looked at him. "Relax! It's not against anyone real tough. You'll have a breeze getting it done."

"Foley, if you've set me up, I swear to God--"

"Hey, I want to see you take down Rose as much as anyone else here," the former Cactus Jack said. "This will just get you in the right mindset, because believe me, you'll need to be on your toes inside the Cell. Good luck." He started to leave, but the Storm stopped him now.

"Hold on a sec." The Storm looked at him a moment, as if assessing the value of his 'good luck,' then said, "Thanks, Mick. Where's Taker?"

"Fourth locker room on your right."

* * *

While Rose was busy ranting at Viper at the ring, the Storm was seeking out the Phenom of the WWF. The Storm knocked on the door marked with a "Deadman Inc." sign. "Come in," came the deep, distinctive voice from inside. The Storm stepped in. The Undertaker looked up at him, icing his shoulder, which Rose had injured with the Deadly Blossom on _Raw_. "What do you want?" `Taker asked.

The Storm set his ugly-stick against a locker, then calmly removed his sunglasses. "Wanna talk to you about Hell in a Cell," he said, looking back at the Dead Man.

Taker sat up a bit straighter, then leaned back in his seat. He looked at the Force of Nature for a long moment, then gestured with one gloved hand. "Sit down," he ordered. The Storm pulled over a chair and sat facing the Undertaker, who adjusted his gloves a bit, then said, without looking up, "You know what you're gettin' yourself into here?"

"Triple H explained it a little bit," the Storm said. "He said I'm not mentally ready for Hell in a Cell."

"He's not far wrong," Undertaker replied. "Lemme guess. He told you that the Cell makes you feel like you're trapped." The Storm nodded. "That's a good start, but Hunter didn't do it justice. You ever watched my matches?"

"Hell, yes," the Storm said. "I've been a fan of yours since I started getting into this business. Never missed a chance to watch them."

Taker nodded, still not directly looking at him. "You watched my Cell matches?"

"I've been studying them," the Storm said. "All of them. Even that one you had with Bossman."

Taker at last showed some expression, making a face of disgust. "I'd rather not talk about that one. But the point I'm trying to make is that Cell _does_ something to you. I don't know how to describe it, and I've been in three Cell matches -- four, if you count Bossman."

The Storm leaned forward. "'_Does_ something?'"

The American Badass nodded, examining his knuckles. "I don't know how to describe it," he repeated. "It's like... you take everything _dark_ inside you, all the hate, all the rage, all the frustration, all the evil thoughts that lurk in the back of your head... and the Cell somehow brings that out to the front. It's like I told everyone before the Six-Pack Cell, I'm a different man when I'm in the Cell."

The Storm nodded a bit, and he had a flash in his mind, an image from that very match: a bloodied Undertaker, having just chokeslammed Rikishi off the top into the truck. He'd turned and looked in the camera's general direction, and stuck his tongue out, eyes half-rolling back in his head. It was an image that had sent a chill down his spine when he'd seen it, and it sent a chill down his spine now.

The Dead Man was looking at him. "You know what I'm talking about," he said, as though he could read the Storm's mind. "I could have a Hell in a Cell match every day for the rest of my career, and I doubt I'd _ever_ be ready for what that Cell does to me. Hell, if the referees hadn't been around, if the EMTs hadn't been there to check on Mick, I think I would've killed him that night." He tilted his head to the side slightly as he looked at the Storm. "And I can look at you and see some of the same stuff in you that made me so damn dangerous in the Cell. Now, I know I can't talk you out of this, but I can tell you this -- you best have someone around to pull you outta the dark, `cuz otherwise, you _will_ kill Rose on Sunday."

The Storm gave a dry chuckle and looked at him. "That's the plan, `Taker. That's the plan."

Undertaker suddenly looked straight into his eyes, straight into his soul. The Storm gazed levelly back. After several moments, Taker seemed to just look at his face, as though trying to comprehend what he'd seen in those cold gray eyes. The Storm smirked a bit. "You were once the Lord of Darkness," the Force of Nature said, "you walked the Darkside, you stole souls and everything. But I've got stains on my soul that even you should be fearful of." He put his sunglasses back on and stood up. "Thanks, `Taker. See you around." He reclaimed his baseball bat and left the room, while the Dead Man watched him leave.

Then Undertaker shook his head and went back to adjusting his gloves. "Boy doesn't know what he's getting himself into," he said to no one.

* * *

Later that night, as Rose was preparing for his match with Viper, the Storm headed to the ring, wearing his _I am a Force of Nature_ T-shirt. He placed his ugly-stick in the corner, then stood on the turnbuckle and raised a fist in the air. He lowered it and made a cutting motion at his throat, thrusting his fist downward, setting off lightning pyros from over the ring. "The following contest is a Handicap Match and is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 240 pounds... he is the 2002 King of the Ring... THE STORM!"

The Storm removed his sunglasses and paced in the ring, testing the ropes before crouching in wait for his opponents. He stood and raised an eyebrow as Oriental hooting music played, while a Japanese flag emblazoned with the word _Kaientai_ flapped on the screen. The fans popped a bit as Taka Michinoku and Sho Funaki walked out on the ramp, waving Japanese flags in the air. "And his opponents, from Japan, Sho Funaki and Taka Michinoku... KAIENTAI!"

Taka and Funaki waved their flags for several more moments before Taka reached behind him and pulled a microphone from the waistband of his tights. He started speaking, and a couple moments later, a voice spoke from the sound system. _"Storm, we fear you NOT! You think you can beat Kaientai, HAH! You of all people should know that a Force of Nature does not stand a chance against the forces... of... EEEEEEEEE-VIL!" _Taka continued talking, while the voice said, _"Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha..."_ Taka at last threw back his head and laughed briefly, then looked out at the cheering crowd, then offered the microphone to Funaki. Funaki accepted it, then held up a finger before speaking several long and deliberate words. The voice supplied the punchline: _"InDEEEEED!"_

Kaientai walked down the ramp, saluted the ring by putting their hand before their nose and saying something in Japanese. Then they dropped their flags and slid into the ring, quickly trying to surround the Storm. For his part, the Storm looked more annoyed than concerned about the handicap of the match. Funaki struck first, lunging, but the Storm blocked his swing and kicked him into the corner before Taka jumped him from behind, forearming him in the back.

The Storm was staggered briefly as Funaki joined his partner in attacking the Storm, but then they whipped him into the ropes, intending to go for a double clothesline. The Storm slid underneath it and rose to his feet, hooking Taka for an inverse DDT, then ducking a swing from Funaki to whip him into the ropes. As Funaki came back, the Storm sidestepped and hurled him over the top rope to the floor. Taka got up groggily, and the Storm immediately started hammering him in the corner. He whipped him across the ring, and Taka showed good ring presence by jumping up the corner to go for a backwards attack, but the Storm got there first, snapping Taka's legs to the side and crotching him on the turnbuckle. Then the Force of Nature shoved the "eeeeeevil" one down into the Tree of Woe position and started stomping him in the stomach and chest.

Funaki got back in and attacked the Storm, trying to whip him into the opposite corner, but the Storm came back out to aim a clothesline. Funaki sidestepped, then clipped his legs with a drop toe-hold and quickly pounced into a camel clutch. As the Storm growled in pain and annoyance, Taka applauded and shouted, then faced the Storm and bowed. He went off the ropes and came back in a dropkick to the face.

Funaki released the Storm and celebrated with Taka, while the Texan stood up, holding his mouth. He shot off the ropes and clotheslined Kaientai from behind, then whipped Funaki into the ropes and repeated what he'd done earlier, hurling him over the top rope. Taka stood up, but the Storm kicked him, then turned him around and hooked him in the Downdraft. He covered him, 1-2-3. He stood and collected his sunglasses and ugly-stick before striding up the ramp, looking annoyed.

* * *

Later that night, sitting with Zed, Zeta, and Stone Cold in the Z-Men's room, the Storm watched with great satisfaction as two men he really detested -- Viper and Rose -- duked it out in the ring. Viper had said earlier that night that while they hated each other, he and the Storm did have respect for one another. This was very true. The Storm would never like Snake Boy, but he did have to respect his abilities. Rose was another matter. He could never respect the Prick Bastard, not after the things he did to him during his five-year tenure in CIW, and not after the last three months.

Zed was icing his head and looking quite disoriented, having been on the receiving end of a Conchairto from Edge and Christian after the six-man tag the Z-Men had had with Austin against Team ECK. Zeta was holding an ice pack to his ankle, having been in the "Anglelock" as well. Austin held a cold beer to the back of his neck -- where he'd landed after an Angleslam -- before popping it open and taking a swig. The Storm was glued to the monitor, however, and scarcely noticed any of this.

The Storm watched as Viper built momentum and went for the Split Second, then frowned as Rose countered it and delivered Brain Damage. Rose smiled evilly as he stood up from the move, then pulled Viper back to his feet before delivering a second round of Brain Damage. He made the pin, and the Californian smirked and posed in the ring.

Triple H jumped out of the crowd at that point, and the Force of Nature burst out laughing as Rose got a sledgehammer shot to the head. The Game reclaimed his stolen championship belt, then quickly beat tracks as Brick charged out to avenge his boss. When an incensed Rose ordered Brick to "break" Viper, the Storm smiled again as his rival fell prey to the Breaker Chokeslam. "Bite _that_, Snake Boy," he chuckled, then frowned again as Rose left the ring. "You're next, Billy boy. Three days."

There was a knock on their door, and the four of them looked up as Debra stuck her head inside. "Hey, Mick wants to see y'all in his office." She left, and the four of them gave a series of sighs, groans, and grunts as they got up and trudged toward Foley's "office," in the boiler room.

The four of them met Kane there as well. The masked man glanced at them briefly, then flicked his hair back out of his face. All five of them tensed and looked ready to lunge as, a minute later, Foley led in another five men -- Rose, Edge, Christian, Kurt Angle, and Brick. Foley fixed them all with a glare. "If any of you lay a hand on anybody else, I'll have you suspended." Tempers cooled, but only slightly.

"All right," Foley said, "let's just run down what we've got here. This Sunday, Austin, you have a match against Kurt."

"Good to hear," Austin said. "Can't wait to open a can of whup-ass on that mealy-mouthed bastard."

"You aren't going to do anything to me," Angle protested. "I've fought tougher than you -- I'm an Olympic freakin' gold-medalist! I'll make you tap out faster than a woodpecker, oh it's true, it's _damn_ true!"

"Shut up," Rose grated, not even looking at him, just locking eyes with the Storm's.

"Next, Kane." Foley looked over toward the Big Red Machine. "You have a match with Brick."

Kane nodded once, locking eyes with the behemoth, who merely made a soft growling sound in the back of his throat, lips curling in a sneer. Kane flicked his hair out of his eyes again, then adjusted his glove. Brick just clenched his fists, popping knuckles.

"Zed, Zeta?" The Z-Men glanced briefly at the Commish. "You will put your WWF Tag Team titles on the line this Sunday against Edge and Christian. And to make things more interesting, it'll be a ladder match."

"Oh, finally, our venerable commissioner makes a smart decision," Christian said. "We're the masters of the ladder match!"

"Yeah," Edge added, "that decision reeks of awesomeness, Mick. We get a chance to remind everyone of why we're the best tag team in WWF history when we take our titles back."

"Yo, news flash, dudes," Zeta spoke up. He tapped the title belt on his shoulder. "These belong to us now. There's no fuggin' way you're taking these back from Zed an' me, not even in a fuggin' ladder match."

"You _were_ the best tag team in WWF history," Zed said. "Now you're dealing with the final word in greatness -- the Men of the Z, Zait and me."

"All right, enough," Foley said. He glanced at the last two men in the room. "And then we've got you two." Rose and the Storm didn't break eye contact, instead stepping forward until they were inches apart. Foley kept talking, "You two are in a Hell in a Cell match in three days. Now I know it's not going to do any good, but I'm asking again: will either of you reconsider?"

"No," Rose said, still looking into the Storm's eyes.

"_Hell_ no," the Storm replied, his cold gray eyes staring into Rose's piercing dark ones.

"Didn't think so," Mick sighed. "All right. Just running things down for all your benefits. Let's try to keep it confined to in the ring on Sunday, shall we?"

"Fine by me," the Storm said. "I'll let Rose live his last three days in peace." His eyes at last broke contact with Rose's as he looked up at a bloody cut on his forehead where the sledgehammer had hit him. He smirked and pointed at it. "You'll want to bandage that."

Rose's eyes narrowed, then he tapped his finger on the Storm's chest, just to the left of the middle. "You'll want to kiss that goodbye, `cuz I'll rip it outta there."

The Storm smirked. "Rose, you fail to give credit where credit is due. Everything I've done since I got hospitalized after Brick put me there has all been planned for. It all has a system, and this Sunday, you'll learn just how deep the system runs." The smirk faded, and he leaned forward, and whispered, "And _that_ is your Storm Warning."

**-more to come-**

Next: It is here, _Summerslam_. As the Storm and Rose prepare for their epic confrontation, their allies fight their own battles, and former comrades from CIW drop by as the Storm and Rose stand "On the Brink of Hell."

Afterword: If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com.


	26. On the Brink of Hell

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 26: On the Brink of Hell**  
By: Jay Winger 

Note: this is set the Sunday after "Chapter 25: This is Getting Good," at _Summerslam_.

To recap: The Storm ignored Rain's request that he relax and stop obsessing with Hell in a Cell, while Rose and Rhino exchanged heated words, the former snapping that he's more than ready for the Cell. The Storm met with Undertaker to pick his brain about Hell in a Cell, and the Dead Man told him the Cell is a lot more evil than anyone thinks. The Storm then had a handicap "warmup" match against Kaientai, who didn't really stand a chance. After Rose defeated Viper in a one-on-one match, Triple H then attacked Rose and took back the stolen WWF title belt. Mick Foley then called everyone to his office and ran down the matches they had on Sunday: Austin v. Angle, Brick v. Kane, Zed & Zeta v. Edge & Christian in a Tag Team Championship Ladder Match, and finally the Hell in a Cell match between Rose and the Storm. The Storm told Rose that "it all has a system, and this Sunday, you'll learn just how deep the system runs."

Teaser: It is here, _Summerslam_. As the Storm and Rose prepare for their epic confrontation, their allies fight their own battles, and former comrades from CIW drop by as the Storm and Rose stand on the cusp of battle.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme and the Storm's were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title Brick's theme "Breaker" and the Storm's "Force of Nature.") Also, this chapter and the next feature more created characters, all from CIW. Any resemblances to existing wrestlers or personas is purely coincidental, or intentional but with no infrigement intended.

**SUNDAY: _Summerslam_, 30 August**

Matthew Skinner and Claire Whittaker stood in the baggage claim of LAX and waited for their bags to arrive. He looked quite pensive as he folded the sunglasses he usually wore on the neck of his black T-shirt. She looked over at him. "Penny for your thoughts," she remarked.

"Reminiscing," he said. "Just thinking of how far I've come since I last wrestled here." He glanced at her. "CIW, not that show back in July when I got hospitalized."

She nodded. "Full circle, huh?"

"Hmm?"

"Just thinking. It just occurred to me, your CIW career ended here, and now, if something goes wrong tonight, your WWF career could end here, too."

Skinner _hmmm_ed a bit, then snatched his duffel off the belt. "C'mon," he said gruffly, "let's get to the arena." She picked up her own bag, then followed him as he headed for the street.

On the concourse, however, he stopped as he saw a lanky man in a dark uniform, holding a sign that said "_Skinner, Whittaker, Ziger, Zahn_." The limo driver looked at them behind dark sunglasses beneath his cap. "T' miss muss be Miz Whittaker," he said with an unplacable accent, "and which is t' sir?"

"Matthew Skinner."

The driver nodded. "Of course. If miss and sir wou' mind waitin' for t' others?"

"Not at all," Claire said. "Here come Roger and Mike now." Sure enough, the two Z-Men were approaching. They looked at the driver, then at Skinner and Claire.

"Sirs are Zahn and Ziger?" the driver asked. Both nodded. "Yes. Follow me, please, to t' limosuine."

The driver led them through the airport to the street, where a limo was parked on the curb. The driver took their bags, stowed them in the trunk, then opened the door to the backseat. Skinner helped Claire inside, then ducked in after her. Mike and Roger followed. The inside was dark, with tinted windows and unlit lights. Mike closed the door after them.

Suddenly, out of the darkened part of the cabin, a rough, gravelly voice shouted, "**BANG!**" The four all jumped, and the voice laughed. "Damn, that felt good." A light turned on, illuminating the speaker: a scruffy-looking man with dark red hair, a pointed goatee, and an unlit cigarette.

Skinner, Mike, and Roger all blinked. "Smoker?"

"Hey, wassap, guys?" Smoker inquired. Like his nickname implied, his voice was of the whispery, husky type typical of long-time smokers.

"The hell are you doin' here?" Mike asked.

"Sayin' hello," he replied. "Someone gonna introduce me to the lady?" Smoker turned a Zippo lighter over in his hands.

Skinner spoke. "Claire, meet Sean Johner, aka Smoker, one of the guys who used to be in CIW. Smoker, meet Claire Whittaker, aka Rain, my girlfriend."

Smoker grinned. His teeth were slightly yellow, but only slightly. "Pleasure. Lookin' forward to tonight, guys."

"Yeah? You gonna watch?" Roger asked.

"Watch? Hell, I got front row seats, with some of the other guys," Smoker said in his prematurely-aged voice. A Southern drawl colored some of his words. "Nate's here too, y'know."

"He is?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, you met him already." Smoker turned and tapped on the partition separating the cabin from the front seat. The window lowered, and the driver turned and removed his cap. He shook out his hair. The left side of his head was cut in a crew cut, the right side longer, with a forelock hanging in his face. His brown hair was highlighted pale blond. He grinned.

"Hey-lo," the man said with a wide grin.

The men all started laughing before Skinner did the introductions. "...and Claire, this is Nathan Starr, also from CIW."

Nate grinned. "Pleased t' meet'cha." He turned back to the wheel. "Take you to the arena?"

"Yeah," Skinner said. "Staples Center, `kay?"

"Sure, no prob," Nate drove the limo off toward the arena.

"We got a sweet deal with the WWF," Smoker told them as they drove along. "They're letting us mingle backstage in addition to sittin' front row."

"How many guys from CIW are gonna be here?" Mike asked.

"Most of us," Smoker said. "`cept for them that're in other leagues and can't get here. Plus, I don't think Allura or her crowd are gonna be here."

The smile which had been on Skinner's face up till now immediately faded at the mention of that name. Claire noticed his aspect darken quite a bit. She didn't know all that much about his career in CIW -- he hadn't been very forthcoming in their talks -- but she knew he came out of it a lot more angry inside. Judging from his reaction, this "Allura" woman was at the center of it, right next to Billy Rose.

The men all chatted about inanities until they arrived at the arena a little while later. Nate went to park the limo. Skinner had convinced Roger and Mike to forego commandeering a restroom for the night and led them to a locker room. The Brooklyn Brawler was ejected, and Smoker, Skinner, the Z-Men, and Claire stepped inside.

But the Brawler was not the only person inside. A slim, buxom brunette in baggy orange pants and a form-fitting off-white top grinned at them. "Hello, boys!" she said in greeting.

Roger and Mike charged forward, picking her up by the waist, yelling, "Dee! Dee!" Dee giggled and whooped until they set her down. "How the hell you been, boys?" she asked.

Skinner grinned. "Been pretty damn good, Dee, thanks." He saw Claire eyeing him, and said, "Claire, meet Deidre Menser, aka Dee Meaner, or Miss Dee Meaner as she goes by." He repeated the process in reverse for Dee. "Dee was a member of our little group back in CIW. She's a good friend."

Claire glanced at Dee, who smiled. "Hey, relax, girl. I'd never take advantage of Matty. He was quite clear in saying he wasn't interested, `cuz he had a girl back home." She gave Claire a once-over. "I can see why he was so loyal."

Claire smiled now. "Thanks. You took a load off."

Skinner and Claire chatted for a little while with Smoker and Dee, then with Nate when he came back from parking the limo. Then Skinner stood up. "I have to go take care of a few things. I'll be back later."

Skinner went out into the arena. The ring was still being set up, as was the _Summerslam_ set and TitanTron. But his eyes travelled upward, gazing at the massive steel structure hanging overhead. Deep within his eyes, a fire smoldered as a terrifying anticipation began to form.

"You wear the face of aman on the brink of a chasm," spoke a grave voice behind him. Skinner turned around to see a golden-haired man in an outfit resembling a monk's robe. A silver cross dangled from his right hand, which was folded in his left. He sat in a chair, feet up on another, hands on his chin as he regarded Skinner. He spoke again: "...Cowed by the unfathomable depths, yet foolishly daring enough to want to find the bottom."

"Scion," Skinner said by way of greeting.

"You are a fool to attempt this, Matthew," Scion said bluntly. "I am certain that neither you nor Mr. Rose will come out quite alive."

"That's the general idea," Skinner told him.

Scion sighed and rose to his feet, walking over and placing his hand on his shoulder, holding the cross up. "You are on the verge of damnation, Matthew. I urge you to reconsider."

"You know I can't, Scion," Skinner said. "I've come to far to go back, and you were there when this all started. It has to end."

Scion heaved a great sigh again. "I feared you would say as much. I will not delude myself into thinking I can change either of your minds." He removed his hand, then made the sign of the cross with his right hand. "I shall pray for both of you." He turned away and began to walk off, then paused and glanced back. "...Though not, perhaps, as much for Mr. Rose." He started off again.

Skinner blinked. "If I didn't know you better, Scion, I'd almost swear you made a joke."

Scion gave a millimetric smirk. "I did." He left up through the empty rows of seats, disappearing into the dimly-lit arena.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rose, Brick, and Rhino were in their own locker room. The man-beast was still favoring his injured shoulder. Rose's forehead, which had been busted open last Thursday courtesy of a Triple H sledgehammer, had a small mark along his hairline where the blow had landed. Brick silently prepared himself for his own match that night against Kane.

There was a knock on their door. Rhino glanced up and went to answer it. Standing on the other side was a man about two inches shorter than Rhino, accompanied by a man about three inches _taller_ than Rhino. The smaller man, who had slicked-back dark hair, smiled. His smile was missing a couple of teeth on the right side. The larger man had a straight-haired mop on top, the sides shaved clean. "Hey, Billy!" the smaller man said.

Rose looked up, and smiled back. "Tony! S'okay, Rhino, let `em in. Tony Smiles! How ya been?"

Gap-Tooth Tony shrugged. "S'been okay. My pal, Joey, and I, we've had to kick around the independents a few times since CIW went under, but we've been doin' okay for ourselves, ain't we, Joey?"

Pal Joey nodded. "Yeah, boss, real good."

"I'd heard McMahon had let you guys come visit," Rose said, slapping palms with Tony, then holding out his hand for Joey. Pal Joey slapped the proffered palm. Rose pulled his hand back and wrung it a bit. "Gonna see me kick Skinner's ass, huh?"

"Or him kick your ass," Pal Joey said, before Tony could smack him in the gut to shut him up. Tony rolled his eyes and looked up at him. "Sorry, boss."

"Skinner may get his licks in, but believe me, I'm gonna win in the Cell," Rose said. "Who else is here?"

"I saw Scion walkin' around somewhere," Tony said. "I hear that Smoker, Starr, and Dee Meaner are hanging out with Skinner and the Z's."

"Fuck them," Rose said. "Anyone else?"

"I think I saw Jenny and Victor around here somewhere."

Rose nodded and turned to Brick and Rhino. "I'll be stepping out for a bit. Feel free to talk to Tony and his pal, Joey, here."

The Californian headed down the halls and soon came across none other than Kurt Angle talking to a larger man, who had golden-brown hair down to his shoulders. Rose smiled and called, "Victor! My man!"

Victor E. looked up as his name was called, saw Rose, then turned back to Angle, said something, then turned to walk away. Rose blinked in puzzlement, then jogged up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Victor, what's up?"

Victor shook the hand off. "Get your fucking hands off me."

"What's this, now? You don't wanna be associated with me?" Rose asked. "The guy who made you a star?"

The former CIW Champion wheeled around, mouth twisting in the beard he wore. "You made me a star? Yeah, sure, but then you crossed me and turned your back on me!"

Rose looked stunned. "The hell you talking about?"

Victor tapped Rose in the side of the head with a knuckle, snapping his fingers in his face. "Hello! McFly! Hello! Think back, Billy, to about fifteen months ago. You sold CIW to that fucking committee, and that ruined us. We went belly-up six months later. But before you cut and run, you bring in that stupid son-of-a-bitch Sammy Best and put the fucking belt on him. And you did that by double-crossing me."

Rose scowled at him. "Hey, what I did, I did for the company."

"No you weren't! You did it because the fucking committee told you to," Victor countered. "And then, when I put out a challenge to you so I could get some kinda revenge, you up and leave CIW!"

"My contract had expired!"

"Bullshit! I heard all the talk from the committee. They wanted to sue your ass for breach of contract, they wanted that match between you and me, but you left CIW `cuz you were such a fucking coward you couldn't stand up and take your comeuppance like a man." He shook his head with a scoff. "And to think I used to be your friend. I hope Skinner fucking rips your balls off, `cuz you shouldn't have any, you fucking pussy."

Rose shoved him into the wall. "You take that back!"

"Hell no!" Victor said, shoving him back. "Nearly everyone in CIW hates your stinking guts. We all know you don't stand a chance against Skinner in the Cell. You may be the 'Mental Elite' and all that crap, but there's a reason why we called Skinner the 'Survivor.'"

Rose smirked now. "That a fact? Well, then..." He snapped his fingers in Victor's face, grinning. "News flash, Victor. They don't call me the Mental Elite for nothing. Skinner says it all has a system? Well, I knew about his challenge before he even made it." Victor looked at him. "Wanna know how? I'll tell you. A little billionaire told me." Seeing the surprised look on the former CIW Champion's face, Rose grinned and nodded. "S'right. Vince McMahon told me almost as soon as Skinner left his office. He even made me the offer to cancel the challenge if I didn't want to compete in Hell in a Cell, but I refused. The gears'd started turning, and I came up with a brilliant plan."

He stood back and grinned in that smugly confident way of his. "It was simple. I got the Alliance coming at me from one direction, I had Skinner and his crew coming from another, and I had the Hardys and their group on a third. And to keep track of what they were all doing, I had to prepare myself, mentally, for anything. And the constant attacks from one faction or another got me prepped physically. And meanwhile, I've been pushing things to break down trust in the various groups. My little faction with Team ECK broke up, or so it seems. The Alliance is already starting to crumble, that's thanks to my theft of the championship belt. Skinner's bunch of renegades are all busy trying to calm him the fuck down. And the Hardys now have to be extra careful, thanks to a well-placed chairshot from Rhino."

Victor stared at Rose, who smirked. "See, Victor? Skinner may have a system, but I've got one of my own. And just in case he does start to get ahead in the Cell, I've got a trump card." He grinned. "A seven-foot-one, three-hundred-and-fifty pound trump card." Then his grin faded as he glared at his former colleague. "And if I can't even count on one of my most loyal men to support me tonight, then fuck you, and I'll see you in hell." He turned and walked off.

* * *

Early in the show, Zed & Zeta had to put their Tag Team Championship on the line against Edge & Christian. Tipping the odds in the former champs' favor, however, was the fact that it was a ladder match. The Z-Men fought valiantly, doing rather well in the early going, using the ladders to beat on the Canadian duo, but soon Edge & Christian's experience shone through.

The match came to a climax as Zeta climbed a twenty-foot "super ladder" to grab for the belts. Edge and Christian climbed up two smaller ladders beside him, carrying chairs. Zeta tried to fight them off, but the brothers beat his head into the ladder, then wound up and delivered a vile Conchairto to the smaller Z-Man. Zeta flailed and fell to the mat. E&C celebrated, raising their chairs skyward. But Zed, who had recovered from a spear, stepped up and folded the super ladder shut. He lifted it, stepped behind the Toronto natives, then hurled the ladder up at their spines. Christian fell off and to the mat, where Zed quickly pounced, grabbing him and hurling him over the top rope to the floor.

Edge, meanwhile, was almost to the belts. Zed tried to climb after him, grabbing at his ankles, but Edge kicked him away and snagged the loop the belts hung from, just as Zed pulled the ladder away and set it up in the corner. Edge flailed his legs, trying to adjust his grip on the belts so he could pull them off if he fell, but his grip was too precarious. Zed climbed the ladder in the corner, gauged the distance, then leapt out at Edge, grabbing his legs and pulling him down and to the mat in a high impact spinebuster.

Zed rolled out of the ring to catch his breath, even as Zeta recovered from the Conchairto. He climbed the ladder in the corner now and stood near the top, looking down at Edge. He whipped his blue-streaked hair out of his eyes, grinned to the crowd, then flashed the Snuka hand-sign, yelling "_Snoooooogans!_" at the top of his lungs. He then sprang off the ladder, executing a flawless Shooting Star Press to the prone Edge. Clutching his bruised ribs, Zeta slid out of the ring and dragged Edge after him.

Christian slid back into the ring and grabbed the super ladder. He set it up under the belts and started climbing, but slowly, due to the pain racking his back. Zed looked up and saw him, then started to climb after him. Christian reached the top first, grabbing at the belts, but Zed swung a fist at him. Christian reeled, but struck back. The two traded blows until Christian managed to rake Zed's eyes. Zed fell back a bit, still holding on by his left hand, then abruptly swung his right fist up and into Christian's jaw. The force of the Jawbuster sent Christian flying to the mat. Zed shook his fist out, then climbed the last two rungs to grab first one belt, then the other. Zed dropped them to the mat, then fell after them, exhausted.

"Here are your winners, and _still_ World Wrestling Federation Tag Team Champions... ZED & ZETA!" Zed rolled out of the ring and passed one belt to Zeta, who held it aloft, trying to hold his running buddy up as he threatened to collapse on top of him.

* * *

Rose was walking backstage to get an energy drink, in preparation for his match, when he ran into her. He smiled as he beheld her soft raven locks, and her shapely body beneath the dark and curve-hugging clothing she wore. He grinned and called out, "Jenny! There's my girl!"

Jennifer Black turned around and slapped Rose hard across the jaw.

Rose rocked back on his heels. "Oww! Shit, what the hell'd you do that for?"

"Oh, like you don't know!" Jenny snapped. "Do the words 'I'll mail you a bus ticket' ring a bell?"

Rose made a face. "Come on, Jenny, you know my paycheck took a major hit when I left CIW--"

"Yeah?" Jenny sneered, prodding him in the chest with a manicured nail. "Then why was I seeing all those articles in the rags about how you were the big rising star in the indy circuits? How come I read about you signing this big contract with the WWF, and I still don't even get so much as the time of day from you when I try to call?"

"Hey, I'm a busy man--"

"Bullshit." She shook her head. "You're a selfish prick, and a bastard besides. I hope Skinner kicks your ass tonight."

Rose snarled. "You fucking bitch--" But he stopped as another man came around the corner and smiled at him, flicking ash off his cigarette.

"Hello, Billy, how's tricks?" Smoker asked before taking a drag. He draped an arm on Jenny's shoulder, then flicked his cigarette away. Jenny shrugged out of Smoker's arm, prompting the man to just shrug and take out his Zippo, which he flicked open and shut in his hands.

"Smoker," Rose said simply. "How've you been?"

"Not dead yet," the North Carolinian said. "Fixin' to stay that way too. Can't say the same for you, what with what you're goin' into tonight."

"I think you have it reversed," Rose corrected. "I'm not the one who's gonna die, it's Skinner."

"Yeah, right," Jenny scoffed before leaving.

Rose watched her go, then glanced at Smoker with a leer. "You carrying a torch for her now, is that it?"

Smoker smiled at him again as he flicked his lighter. It didn't ignite quite properly, but he didn't seem concerned with that. "Oh, you know me, Billy. I always carry a torch." He snapped his fingers next to the lighter, and the flame puffed into being. "One way or another," he chuckled. He flicked the lighter shut, then pocketed it. "See you in Hell, Billy. Don't rush on my account."

* * *

Not too much later in the evening, former RTC "diva" Ivory put her Women's Championship on the line in a Triple Threat Match against Lita and Rain. Commissioner Foley had booked the three-way dance after Rhino forced a no contest by attacking both women. Ivory and Rain teamed up early on to work on Lita, but soon that temporary alliance broke down as Ivory hit Rain from behind when she went to pick up Lita for a suplex.

Ivory dumped Rain outside and went to work on Lita, giving her a snap suplex before going for a pin. The Texan woman, however, dragged her out of the ring and decked her with a right hand. She continued to beat on Ivory outside the ring, but then Lita jumped off the top rope in a _plancha_ to both women. Lita focused on Rain until Ivory clipped one of Lita's knees with a stiff kick.

The former RTCer took the "extreme" diva back into the ring, where she gave her a snap suplex, then her X-Factor facebuster variant, which J.R. dubbed the "Poison Ivory." Ivory got a near-fall, however, as Lita kicked out. She fought back to her feet, slugging it out with Ivory, but then Rain reintroduced herself into the match with a diving Windfall to both of them.

Finally, after more back-and-forth fighting between all three, Lita and Rain decided to get Ivory out of their hair and took her out with a tandem manuever, first a Windfall from Rain, then a moonsault from Lita. Ivory was rolled out of the ring, and then the other two women went back at it.

The finish came as Lita set Rain up for a Twist of Fate. She hooked the head, and did the traditional Hardy Boyz' "gun" pose to the side, but when she pivoted to go for the neckbreaker, Rain suddenly hooked Lita's arms in a full nelson and dropped her in the Downdraft. Rain lay atop Lita for the 1-2-3, and won the Women's Championship!

After the match, Rain quickly vacated the ring as an incensed Ivory made it back in the ring, furious about losing her title without being pinned. She started to beat on Lita, lacking any other source of release, until Rain ran back out, kicked Ivory in the gut and gave her a Poison Ivory facebuster of her own.

* * *

Two matches before the Hell in a Cell match, Brick took on Kane. The two big men were out to settle the burgeoning feud between the two, which had started when Brick had defeated Kane in his first singles match. After that, Kane gave Brick his first defeat when he helped the Undertaker chokeslam the Philadelphia native. Things had escalated from there, as one of them would attack the other while they were at ringside.

The pace of the match was quite deliberate, as the two towering men tried to wear the other one down. Soon, however, it actually got a bit more strategic. Brick was focusing many of his attacks on Kane's ribs, crushing them with gutbusters, rib-breakers, and avalanches in the corner. Kane, on the other hand, was putting his focus on the vertical base of the behemoth, attacking the knee.

Soon, Kane hit a scoop slam on Brick, then ascended to the top rope for his flying clothesline. As he crouched however, Brick shoved the referee into the ropes, crotching Kane. Brick worked his way to his feet, favoring his right knee, and went over to Kane's corner. Then, to everyone's surprise, Brick climbed to the second rope, hooked Kane, and dragged him off the top for a superplex. The two men hit the mat with a loud crash, and it first appeared that Brick had it all but won, as he got to his feet and adjusted his elbow pads, getting ready for the finish.

Kane, however, had other plans. The Big Red Machine did his "zombie sit-up" and avoided the falling elbow drop that Brick had been aiming at his chest. The snarling former CIWer grimaced as he clutched at his knee, and Kane quickly grabbed that leg and wrenched it hard, further injuring it. Brick retaliated with a well-placed low-blow that went undetected by the referee, then got to his feet, raising his hand in the air. When Kane turned around, Brick grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him overhead in a gorilla press, ready to execute the Breaker Chokeslam.

Then his knee buckled underneath him, and with a cry of pain, Brick sank to one knee, slackening his grip on Kane enough for the masked monster to land on his feet and boot Brick in the face. He stood up and drew his gloved thumb across his throat, holding his hand back and in the air, signaling for the chokeslam. Brick got back to his feet, still favoring that knee, and Kane grabbed him by the throat, lifted him off the mat, then dropped him down in a ferocious chokeslam. Kane fell atop him and hooked a leg to secure the 1-2-3!

Brick lay on the mat, growling as he clutched his injured knee, while Kane stood over him. The Big Red Machine raised his arms overhead, then snapped them down, red pyros exploding at the corners of the ring.

* * *

Rhino helped Brick back to their locker room, the much larger Philadelphian still limping on that knee. When they arrived, they found Billy Rose in a most foul mood.

"_What the hell am I paying you for?!_" Rose roared as Brick threw himself in a chair to ice his knee. Brick looked at him with sullen eyes, and the Californian actually slapped the icepack out of his hands. "Pay attention to me when I'm talkin' to you, you fucking retard! You're supposed to be a fucking monster, a bigger man-beast than that man!" Rose flung a finger at Rhino, who flinched a bit. "Well?!" he snapped. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself? Huh?"

Brick started to grunt something, but Rose smacked him in the head. Both Brick and Rhino flinched at that, and the behemoth stared at Rose in shock. "What?" Rose sneered. "You surprised? Get used to it, Brick. I brought you here to the WWF so you could be my bodyguard, my hired gun, my fucking mercenary. But if I can't even rely on you to beat an extra-crispy burned freak like Kane, then what good are you, huh? You pathetic, _worthless_ waste of flesh."

The 7'1", 350-pound mammoth had nothing to say. He lowered his eyes and stared at his hands. Rose scoffed. "Exactly what I thought. I hope I can at least still trust you to do what you were told to do in my match, right?" Brick simply nodded his head. "Good." He rolled his eyes a bit and ran his hands through his dyed-blond hair. "Fuck this. I have to get out of here." He stormed out of the room and headed for the gorilla position, not seeing the smoldering look in Brick's eyes as he left.

* * *

Anticipation ran high in the arena. Gathered in the front rows at ringside was a considerable portion of the roster of the defunct CIW. Victor E. and Smoker had seats in the very front along with Jennifer Black. Nate Starr and Dee Meaner were seated with two identical twins, one of whom had tattoos on his arms to distinguish himself from the other. A couple of the CIWers had even brought signs, some of which hyped CIW, but all of which urged on the Storm, although some of the signs referred to him as "The Survivor" Matthew Skinner. "Gap-Tooth" Tony Smiles and his pal, Joey, were seated several seats over from this contingent of the CIWers, sensing their pro-Rose tendencies would not be very popular.

In the upper tier of seats, a robed man leaned against the wall, hands folded in thought (or perhaps prayer), a silver cross held between them. Scion looked up and gazed across the arena. His eyes narrowed imperctibly as he noticed a quartet of people exactly opposite from him in the upper tier. A svelte woman with ebony hair and eyes like glittering obsidian curled her ruby red lips in a smirk. Her expression, although almost bored-looking, conveyed some sense of evil. Most people would look away after several moments, but Scion just stared right back at him. She folded her hands, with their black nail polish, in mockery of him, then folded her arms again. Her dark, Goth-ish attire made her almost indistinguishable from the shadows around her.

Beside her, an equally svelte woman, with straight blond hair, mocking blue eyes, and a gray outfit very similar to the other woman's, leaned against a pillar, looking around with thinly-disguised amusement at all the people cheering in anticipation for the Storm. Lurking nearby the two women were two large men. One of them was packed with muscle, as big as Albert, but with a shock of red-brown hair and a snarl that could curdle milk. He was ugly as sin as well. The other man was a blob of a man, fat like a whale, reminiscent of Viscera. His skin was so black as to almost be blue, and he was as bald as a cueball.

Scion looked across the arena at Allura and her disciples, Desire, Ogre, and Orca, and shook his head. Allura tilted her head slightly, then smiled a bit. She nudged Desire with an elbow, nodded her head toward Scion. The blond smiled as well, then produced a pair of promotional photographs. One featured Billy Rose, giving his smug little smirk to the camera, hands on his waist. The other featured the Storm, eyes glaring over his sunglasses, one fist clenched in the other. The almost demonic-looking woman nodded, and Desire sat in the seat in front of Allura, holding the pictures up to either side. The ebony-haired temptress held her hands above the pictures, thumbs to the sides. She held a thumb up over Rose, inclined her head as though considering it. She shook her head. Then she held a thumb up over the Storm. She shook her head again. She then plucked the two pictures from Desire's grasp, put them together, then tore the pictures in two. She held her hands up and let the halves fall to the floor, smiling.

It should have been impossible for Scion to see any of this, but he saw it quite clearly. The man in the monk-like robes shook his head gravely, finally breaking his eye contact with Allura and looking down at the ring as the TitanTron lit up with the history package detailing the feud between the Storm and Billy Rose.

* * *

_Fade in on a dim view of the infamous structure, red flames flickering over the shot. Ominous music plays. Intercut flashes of the Cell from various angles, plus a few brief shots of the Cell's past combatants._

**J.R. Jim Ross (VO):** It is a perverse -- _perverse, _(echo) -- vile -- _vile..._ (echo)  
**Jerry "The King" Lawler (VO): **Satanic!  
**J.R. (VO):** ...structure.

_Cut to a shot of the Cell being constructed, flashes of the survivors -- **Shawn Michaels**, **Undertaker**, **Mick Foley**, **Triple H **-- in the crimson mask._

**J.R. (VO):** Custom-built for injury.

_Flash of **Stone Cold **raking Triple H's face across the mesh. (Armageddon 2000)_

**J.R. (VO):** (echo) _Injury._

_Flash of Shawn Michaels being hurled like a dart into the mesh by Undertaker. (Badd Blood 1997)_

**J.R. (VO):** (echo) _Injury._

_Flash of Mankind, bloodied and unmasked, smiling that sick toothless grin as he demonstrates he's sticking his tongue through a hole in his lip, the piece of a tooth sticking out of his nose. (King of the Ring 1998)_

_Cut to a shot of Undertaker standing atop the Cell, looking down at one of the people he's just made famous._

**Michael Cole (VO):** It's over twenty feet high...

_Back to a variant of the first sequence, with the flickering flames and flashes of the Cell and its survivors._

**J.R. (VO): **The most ominous structure ever erected.

_Flash of all the various combatants in the crimson mask, grimacing in pain, then back to the Cell shot._

**J.R. (VO): **The pain that these two men are about to endure is inhuman.  
**Lawler (VO):** This truly is Hell in a Cell!  
**Cole (VO):** Hell in a Cell.

_The music swells as we play a montage of clips from the Cell matches, featuring the downright brutality of them, with people being thrown into the mesh and brutalized:_

_Michaels v. Undertaker - Badd Blood `97  
Mankind v. Undertaker - King of the Ring `99  
Cactus Jack v. Triple H - No Way Out `00  
Triple H v. Stone Cold v. **The Rock **v. **Rikishi **v. Undertaker v. **Kurt Angle **- Armageddon `00_

_Among the highlights are Taker torpedoing HBK into the mesh, HBK falling off the side through the announce table, all of Mick Foley's big bumps (off the top, the infamous chokeslam through the cage, the backdrop through the cage and through the mat), Rikishi's bump off the top, gradually building to a sort of climax as Cactus Jack holds aloft a flaming 2x4 wrapped in barbed wire. Shift to the ominous shot of the Cell again as the music crescendos._

_Cut to a shot in the ring on Smackdown, as **The Storm **speaks. Intercut shots of what he speaks of, as well as shots of **Billy Rose**, who stands on the ramp as The Storm speaks._

**The Storm:** Billy, we've been beating the hell out of each other from the moment we met in CIW! (_Medium-quality (CIW) clip of Matthew Skinner and Billy Rose brawling_) We've beaten the hell out of each other in the ring! (_Clips of their KOTR match, their Fully Loaded match, and more CIW clips_) We've beaten the hell out of each other in the back! (_Clip of The Storm ambushing Rose in the VIP room_) We've beaten the hell out of each other in the street -- (_CIW clip of Skinner and Rose brawling on top of a car hood_) -- in the hotels -- (_CIW clip of Skinner and Rose doing that, as well as a shot of The Storm and Rose brawling in a hotel hallway_) -- even in the goddamn hospital! (_Clip of nurses and orderlies holding The Storm and Rose apart_) Well, it's time to end this, Billy. I'm gonna send you to Hell!

_Close-up of The Storm's face._

**The Storm: **-- in a Cell!

_Reaction shot of Rose._

**Billy Rose:** You're outta your f{mute}in' mind!  
**The Storm:** What's-a matter, Billy, you scared?  
**Rose:** You got yourself a match. I'm gonna break you down and send you to your grave!

_Music begins to play, a heavily amped-up metal remix of AC\DC's "Highway to Hell." Clip of one of those famous "epic staredowns" between the two, then of the two brawling in the middle of the ring._

**J.R. (VO): **The animosity between these two men outshadows anything seen.  
**Lawler (VO):** This is full-out _hatred_!

_Shot of Rose directing **Brick** to "break" the Storm. Repeated shots of both WWF and CIW footage, of Rose causing disqualifications, interfering, cheating, and periodic shots of Rose hitting his smug smirk pose._

**The Storm (VO):** I hate the bastard. He's had this coming for seven damn years.

_Clip from CIW of Rose clobbering **Victor E. **with the CIW Championship belt, then assisting **Sammy Best** in winning._

**The Storm (VO) (con't):** I'm not just doing this for me, but for every single person he's screwed over in his career.

_Clip of Rose attacking Kane with the WWF title belt, then leaving through the crowd._

**The Storm (VO) (con't): **Someone's gotta take him down a peg.

_Clip of the Storm returning after the Street Fight, standing on the stage while his pyros go off around him._

**The Storm (VO) (con't): **And that someone's gonna be me.

_Clip of Rhino attacking Triple H and kidnapping **Stephanie** and stealing the WWF title. Clip of Rose with the belt around his waist while walking to the ring, smirking._

**Billy Rose (VO): **I do what I want, when I want.

_Clip of Rose delivering Brain Damage to various people, repeated shots of the Deathride from the TitanTron, of the Storm getting Brain Damage onto a chair, of Viper getting Brain Damage twice._

**Billy Rose (VO) (con't): **You try to screw me, and I'll kill what few brain cells you've got left.

_Clip of Rose deftly turning and clobbering the Storm with a steel chair as he runs in._

**Billy Rose (VO) (con't): **I'm _smarter_ than you.

_Clip of Rose smirking at Mick Foley. Clip of Rose menacing **Kevin Kelly**, directing Brick to attack someone._

**Billy Rose (VO): **Triple H claims to be the king of mind games, heh, not anymore.

_Clip of Rose standing over a semi-conscious Rain, attacking Undertaker with a steel chair, menacing Stephanie._

**Billy Rose (VO):** I'm not a prick bastardI just don't care.

_Now the "Highway to Hell" remix reaches a climax, with clips of Rose, hitting his pose in the ring and smirking at the audience, clashing with clips of the Storm, staring at the construction of the Cell._

**Billy Rose (VO):** You're gonna f{mute}in' die, Storm. I'm not just gonna give you Brain Damage, I'll break your freakin' skull in!

**The Storm (VO):** Billy, I'm giving you notice, because when you face me at Hell in a Cell--

_Clip from CIW of Matthew Skinner delivering the Unsurvivable Driver._

**The Storm (VO) (con't): **--you won't be dealing with just a survivor--

_Clip from CIW of Skinner, clad and face-painted as **Agony **and standing with **Allura**, attacking Rose from behind._

**The Storm (VO) (con't):** --you won't be dealing with Matthew Skinner--

_Clip of the Storm whaling on Rhino, then of the Storm poised to deliver the Deathride to Billy from the top rope._

**The Storm (VO) (con't): **--you'll be dealing with one unstoppable Force of Nature!

_Side-by-side facial shots of the Storm and Rose, with the Cell mesh superimposed over their faces._

**The Storm (VO) (con't): **And that.. _is your Storm Warning!_

**Music Vox:** _(singing, approaching end)_ ... on the hi-i-i-ighway to Hell.

**-to be concluded-**

Next: Now is the time. An epic confrontation seven years coming. Egos will collide, vengeance will be had, and blood will be spilled. All this and more when the Storm and Billy Rose "Unleash Hell... in the Cell."

Afterword: If you have any ideas for who you think the Storm, Rain, Zed & Zeta, Brick or Billy Rose should team up with or go up against, drop me a line at jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com.


	27. Unleash Hell... in the Cell

**Raging Storm**   
**Chapter 27: Unleash Hell... in the Cell**  
By: Jay Winger 

Note: this is set immediately after "Chapter 26: On the Brink of Hell," at _Summerslam_.

To recap: As the Storm, Rain, and the Z-Men arrive at the airport, they are escorted to the Staples Center in a limo along with two former CIW wrestlers, Sean "Smoker" Johner and Nate Starr. Both of them seem quite eager to see the Storm kick Rose's ass. At the arena, they find CIW bombshell Deidre "Dee Meaner" Menser awaiting them. When the Storm goes to look at the Cell hanging over the ring, he is met by the enigmatic religious man called Scion. Scion attempts to convince the Storm to not face Rose in the Cell, but upon failing, he wishes the Storm luck, and subtly wishes him victory. Rose, Rhino, and Brick meet mafioso-types Tony Smiles and his pal, Joey, in their locker room. Gap-Tooth Tony and Pal Joey apparently are the only two supporting Rose, as the Californian later meets up with former CIW Champion and ex-Triumvirate member Victor E., who remains angry at Rose for costing him the CIW title and then leaving CIW. Rose, however, tells Victor that he's been planning for Hell in a Cell all along, that everything he was doing in feuding with the Alliance as well as the Storm and the Hardys was calculated to prepare himself for the match. Jennifer Black, another CIW bombshell and former paramour of Rose, slapped the man across the chops and likewise told him she hoped the Storm kicks his ass. In the actual matches, the Z-Men managed to overcome ladder match veterans Edge & Christian to retain their titles, Rain emerged victorious over Lita and Ivory to become Women's Champion again, and Kane wore down Brick and chokeslammed him to win. Rose, furious that Brick had lost, berated him and called him pathetic and worthless before leaving for his showdown with the Storm. In the arena, the CIWers had gathered together to watch the match. Up in the upper tier, Scion and his nemesis Allura shared a brief mutual staredown, as the witch implied she would like to merely let the two destroy each other. Then the arena quieted as the history package detailing the Storm/Rose feud played.

Teaser: Now is the time. An epic confrontation seven years coming. Egos will collide, vengeance will be had, and blood will be spilled. All this and more when the Storm and Billy Rose finally meet for the last time in Hell in a Cell.

Rating: R - for violence and profanity

Disclaimer: All things WWF are property of Titan Sports. The characters of Matthew "the Storm" Skinner, Claire "Rain" Whittaker, Billy Rose, Brad "Brick" Dickerson, Roger "Zed" Ziger, and Mike "Zeta" Zahn are completely fictional. I do incorporate a few traits from existing WWF wrestlers, but for the most part, they're my creations. The lyrics to Brick's entrance theme and the Storm's were written by myself as well. (For those who are curious, I title Brick's theme "Breaker" and the Storm's "Force of Nature.") Also, this chapter features more created characters, all from CIW. Any resemblances to existing wrestlers or personas is purely coincidental, or intentional but with no infrigement intended.

**SUNDAY: _Summerslam_, 30 August**

The fans were cheering quite loudly as the history package wound down, and now their cheering turned to quiet murmurs as ominous music played, the lights flashing as they shone on the lowering structure of steel called Hell in the Cell. It touched the floor, with no less than three refs around it. One, Tim White, facing the entryway, holding open the door to the Cell. One was inside the Cell, waiting in the ring. Another, Earl Hebner, was waiting in the ring. And the third, Jack Doan, paced near one of the Cell's corners.

Howard Finkel spoke into the house mike. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for the _Hell in the Cell_ Match!" The fans burst into loud cheers.

_"How long? How long? How long? How long? -- I said how long? I said how long? I said how long? Until you crack..."_ The TitanTron lit up with the face of Billy Rose, while "Until You Crack" by the Union Underground played. "Introducing first, from _Los Angeles, California!, _weighing in at 245 pounds... 'The Mental Elite,' BILLY ROSE!" The cheers immediately turned into boos. Billy Rose himself walked out, wearing black tights with crimson trim on the back. On the legs of his tights was a red rose, with drops of blood trickling down to the knee. He wore his typical loose red overshirt over his bare chest. He looked out at the crowd, then pointedly at the section that seated the CIWers. He smirked in that smug way of his, then raised his hands to the sides, smirking one way, then the other. Then his smirk faded as he looked at the forbidding cage before him. He paced back and forth for a bit, then walked through the open door and rolled into the ring. He posed there again, then frowned as the fans booed at him again. The CIWers shouted abuse at him. Rose turned toward them and gave them an Italian arm-chop.

Rose's music faded out. Then the fans turned their heads to the side of the TitanTron, where they, apparently for the first time, noticed the heavy metal band that had set up there. The local fans started cheering, especially the CIWers. The band was called Cold Steel, and its members had always been big fans of wrestling, and even helped out by composing entrance music for CIW. Cold Steel's drummer started a drum roll that mixed almost perfectly with the rumbling thunder that was on the `Tron, then he crashed the cymbals as the screen flashed with lightning and went dark. The lead singer, a man with shaggy black hair, growled _"This is your Storm Warning,"_ in unison with the voice from the screen. The lead guitarist played warbling chords on his axe which again mixed almost perfectly with the siren, and then the drummer smashed his drums as the pyros exploded.

The singer roared into the mike, as Matthew Skinner, the Storm, appeared under the screen.

_I'm a Force of Nature, I'm outta control!  
__I live in the lightning, let the thunder roll!  
I kill the sunshine, bring on the rain!  
I am the Storm, and I'll bring you the pain! _

The Storm raised his head and stared forward. It was unclear if he was looking at Rose or at the Cell. "And his opponent," the Fink continued, "from Dallas, Texas, weighing in at 240 pounds... 'The Force of Nature,' THE STORM!" The fans cheered like crazy as the band continued to play. The Storm walked toward the ring, wearing his _I am a Force of Nature_ T-shirt. The fans grew even more excited as they saw he carried a steel chair.

_I'm the King of the Thunder, lightning is my crown,  
I'm the Tornado Master, rippin' up your town,  
I'm a Force of Destruction, devastatin' the day,  
Get set to get wrecked, or get outta my way!  
_

"And the Storm looks quite prepared for this match, King," Jim Ross said to his broadcast partner. "He's getting quite pumped up by the live music of Cold Steel, who perform his entrance music, 'Force of Nature.'"

"He's even got a steel chair with him!" Jerry Lawler wailed. "Oh, Billy, look out!"

_Don't wanna piss me off now, I'm crazy as hell,  
I'm relentless, deadly, got no soul to sell,  
An unstoppable force, way beyond the norm,  
Better run and hide, here comes The Storm!  
_

The Storm stopped several feet from the door, smirking a bit as Rose paced in the ring. The Texan looked at the chair he held in one hand. He raised it in the air, then lowered it. Then the fans grew puzzled as the Storm wound up and hurled the chair up to land on the roof of the Cell. Rose, who had continued to look smugly confident throughout his nemesis' entrance, looked up at it, then gulped and actually showed some fear. He rolled out of the ring as the Storm strode through the door of the Cell and climbed into the ring.

_I'm the bringer of death now, knock you helter-skelter,  
Bringin' death from above now, you'd better seek shelter,  
I'll kill you slowly, you'll be dead by morning,  
I'm a Force of Nature -- (dead by morning)  
I'm a Force of Nature -- (dead by morning)  
I'm a Force of Nature -- (dead by morning)  
I'm a Force of Nature -- and THAT is your Storm Warning!_  


The Storm went to the corner near the CIW section, raised his fist in the air, then did something the California fans had not seen in two years. He thumped his fists on his shoulders, then did it again, only extending his index and little fingers in the traditional "metalhead" sign, then pointed out at the crowd. It was the action that he'd done back in CIW, first as Metalhead Matt, then as "The Survivor" Matthew Skinner. The local fans gave a nostalgia pop as he repeated the gesture and pointed at Cold Steel, then dropped off the ropes and turned to face Rose, who had slid back into the ring.

The two men stared across the ring at each other, the fans continuing to cheer. The Storm calmly removed his sunglasses, folded them, then glanced out at the crowd. Chants of _"Storm! Storm! Storm!"_ were rolling over them. The Storm smirked and glanced back at Rose, who clenched his fists. They held this stalemate for several more moments.

Then, all at once, the Storm threw his sunglasses at Rose. The Californian stepped to the side to avoid them as they flew by his head, and that's when the Force of Nature barreled into him. The Storm shoved him back in the corner and started hitting him with fast right hands, then kicks to the midsection. Rose slumped down a bit, but the Storm pulled him back to his feet and pulled the red overshirt that Rose still wore apart. He snapped his arm across Rose's chest in a vicious chop. _"Wooo!"_ the fans whooped. Another chop, another whoop. A third, then a fourth, fifth, sixth, and then Rose ducked under a swing and the positions were reversed. Rose started pounding back, then grabbed the Storm's forearm, stepped back, and gave an Irish whip. The Storm planted his feet and went for the reversal.

Rose deftly caught the ropes as he came in and swung his legs up and over the Storm's head as he charged after him. Rose landed and immediately sprang into the air, dropkicking the Texan's head straight into the top turnbuckle. As the Storm clutched his forehead, Rose shrugged his overshirt off, but caught the sleeves in his hands. He flipped it over his head, then looped it under the Storm's jaw. The self-proclaimed "Mental Elite" leaned backward as the Storm choked, trying to dislodge Rose, who had pulled himself in tight, using his forearms to block retaliatory elbows.

The Storm finally managed to break it when he pivoted forward at the waist and dropped to his knees. The sudden shift in balance flipped Rose over his shoulders, making the shirt come loose. The Storm quickly tore the shirt from Rose's grasp and threw it out of the ring. He snapped a fist into Rose's forehead, and the Californian had to roll out of the ring to get away. The Storm stood up, then ran toward the opposite ropes. He sprang off them and ran back at Rose, then launched himself in a flying baseball slide dropkick, which connected and sent Rose into the steel mesh.

Rose winced a bit, but as the Storm rolled out of the ring to confront him, the former owner of CIW grabbed the Storm's head and bounced it into the mesh. The Storm staggered back, and Rose did it a second time, then a third time. Then Rose grabbed the Storm's forearm and whipped him into the steel post. The Storm hit it with his head, spun half-way around and fell to the floor.

Rose used the momentary breather to reach under the ring. He produced a steel chair and raised it in the air. Earl Hebner tried to maintain some sense of order, but Rose menaced him with the chair to scare him off. As the Storm got to his knees, Rose wound up and hit him square in the head with the chair. The audience groaned at the sickening _whack_ of impact. The Storm fell face-down onto the floor. The blond-haired man didn't let up, however. He stood over the Storm's body, adjusted his grip on the chair, then spiked its rim into the spine. He did this several more times, grinning maliciously as the Storm rolled onto his side, grimacing at the pain in his back. Rose wound up and swung the chair into the back again, then the arm. The Storm shouted in pain and rolled away, getting to his feet and staggering away, leaning against the steel post as he tried to catch his breath.

Rose just stalked after him and wound up with the chair again. The Storm ducked away, and the chair hit the post with a _clang_. The Californian dropped the chair as the vibration of steel on steel jarred his hands. The Storm lunged, but Rose just sidestepped and hurled him into the mesh again. The Storm bounced off it and fell to the floor again. Rose picked up the chair and braced it half in the ring and half out of it, between the ropes. Once he was done with this, he went over to the Storm and grabbed his legs. He lifted him up slightly and then fell backwards, catapulting the Storm face-first into the chair and the post behind it. The crowd gave an _"Ohhh!"_ of dismay as the Storm hit it, staggered on his feet for a moment, then flopped to the floor.

Billy Rose laid the chair on the Storm's chest, smiling as he saw blood beginning to ooze out of a cut on his forehead. He stepped up onto the apron, and posed to the crowd, which booed and started a chant of _"Bastard! Bastard!"_ Rose gave them an Italian arm-chop again, then started to jump off the apron to land a double axe-handle to the chair. In mid-air, however, the Storm grabbed the chair and threw it into the Los Angeleno's face. He rolled out of the way as Rose crashed to the floor. The Storm raised a hand to his forehead, looked at the blood that came back, then, to everyone's surprise, actually _smiled_ and licked the blood off his fingers.

Rose got to his hands and knees, picking up the chair as he did so. The Storm advanced, but his opponent spiked the chair into his ribs, causing the Storm to double over as the air was driven from his lungs. Rose wound up and smashed the chair into the back again. The Storm fell to his knees, but as Rose wound up to deliver a third shot, he lunged forward and drove his forearm into Rose's stomach. The "Mental Elite" _ooofed_ and dropped the chair, and the Storm quickly stood up and charged forward, wrapping his arms around Rose's waist and driving him the length of the ring and into the steel mesh.

The Storm stood upright and started pummeling Rose in the face. After a few moments, however, Rose kicked his knee into the Storm's stomach, then drove his face into the mesh, then ground it back and forth before turning him around and ramming him into the steel ring post again. The Storm fell against the ring apron, sprawled out, blood beginning to cover his forehead now. His mouth hung open as he gulped in air. Rose clutched at his back with one hand and held his jaw with the other, then went back to the Storm. He hit him with a forearm to the face, then scooped up the chair again. He turned and swung at the Storm, who dropped to the floor to avoid the chair as it crashed into the ring apron.

Rose just adjusted his grip and smashed it into the Storm's knee. As the former "Survivor" of CIW clutched at his knee in pain, his archnemesis began to focus his chairshots on the legs. Finally, as the Storm struggled to get back up to his feet, Rose clobbered him in the head again, knocking him flat on his back. Rose smirked and positioned the chair to spike it into the knee again. He raised the chair a bit, but then the Storm kicked upwards, connecting with the rim of the chair and carrying the crossbar upward and into Rose's jaw.

Rose gagged and fell down backwards, clutching his throat. The Storm kicked the chair away as he crawled to the apron to pull himself up. Blood was flowing a bit more freely now on his face. His eyes looked cloudy for a moment. As he got to his feet, he flopped around so he leaned back against the apron, staring out at the audience. The fans were making a lot of noise, and then the Storm's eyes became _clear_. The usual cold intensity of his gray eyes was replaced by something else. A manic energy, and his lips peeled back to reveal an equally manic grin. He shoved himself off the apron, grabbed the steel mesh of the Cell and shook it, yelling at the top of his lungs. He paused to catch his breath, then turned slightly. The manic intensity remained in his eyes as he bellowed, "_RRRROOOSE!"_

The Californian lifted his head, and a touch of fear flickered across his features. He got to his feet and turned around just as the Storm threw his fist into his face. Rose flailed his arms and staggered backwards. A second punch knocked him further back. A third punch backed him into the steel mesh. The Storm let out a crazy laugh as he closed in and started pistoning his hand in and out of Rose's face. Finally, the Storm stepped back, gave that almost insane grin to the crowd, then grabbed Rose by the shoulders and leaned in close to him.

"Are we having fun yet?" the Storm whispered in his ear. Then he pivoted around and swung Rose face-first into the mesh to the side, near one of the corners of the Cell. He then grabbed Rose by his hair and raked his face back and forth across the mesh, much as Rose had done to him just a minute or so ago.

"My God, King, the Storm's showing us a side of himself we've never seen before," Ross remarked.

"He's lost his mind!" Lawler replied. "Those chairshots must've finally killed one too many brain cells, _ohhh_ my God!" He said in surprise as the Storm pulled Rose back from the mesh, grinned at him, then shoved him back into the mesh face-first.

"Yeah!" the Storm laughed as blood started to ooze from Rose's forehead. "Turn up the juice, Billy boy! We're just gettin' started!"

He pulled Rose back and slammed him into the mesh again. He held him there, licked blood off his upper lip, then cackled again. He started pulling Rose back and shoving him forward again in a rhythm. Before long the fans were counting along. _"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! ... Seven! ... Eight! ... Nine!" _The Storm pulled Rose back a bit, one hand at the back of his neck, the other holding his tights. The crowd screamed at him, and the Storm pivoted in a complete circle, dragging Rose along with him, then rammed him straight into the mesh. _"TEN!"_ the audience shouted.

Rose fell to his knees, then bounced back to his feet, staggering away, trying to put some distance between himself and the madman pursuing him. He grabbed at the discarded chair and started to pick it up, but the Storm kicked him in the head. Rose fell in a heap, chest heaving. The Force of Nature grinned maniacally at him, then raised a finger. He wagged it back and forth in a _no-no-no_ gesture. He stomped him once in the kidneys, then turned and pulled up the steel stairs. He hefted the stairs, lifted them up, and then turned back to Rose. But when he got within striking distance, Rose was up in a flash, swinging the chair up and into the stairs, which were positioned right in front of the Storm's face. The resounding _CRASH_ echoed throughout the arena, and the Storm's shout of pain was drowned out by the loud _"OHHH!"_ from the audience.

The Storm fell backwards, the stairs clattering off to lie on one arm. Rose was on his feet, swaying a bit but rapidly regaining his sense of direction. He still held the chair in one hand as the other came up to his bloody forehead. Rose wiped his hand back across his scalp, as though brushing his hair out of his face. A red streak was left in his blond hair after he did so. Rose shook his head a bit and then the slack look of disorientation on his face was replaced by a fiery anger. He looked at the fallen Storm, who was groaning and trying to roll onto his side, but without much success.

"You goddamn son of a bitch," Rose muttered. He ran forward and stomped the Storm in the ribs a few times, then set the chair on the apron as he grabbed up the steel stairs. He swung these down into the Storm's ribs, eliciting another groan of pain from him and the audience, then positioned them over his head, lying it there as he picked up the chair again. He climbed up onto the apron, raised the chair in the air. "How d'you like your Storm _now?_" he shouted out at the crowd. "Not so fucking unstoppable _now_, is he?!" Then, he gripped the chair with both hands, raised it up, and jumped off the apron as he swung it down into the stairs lying on top of the Storm's head.

There was another resounding _CRASH_, another loud _"OHHH!"_ and another muffled cry of pain. Rose threw the chair into the ring, not seeing and not caring that it bounced and flew through the ropes to the other side. He grabbed the steps on one side and threw them aside, then lifted them up and tossed them away, making Earl Hebner backpedal to avoid them. The Storm lay in a sprawl, eyes rolled back in his head as Rose kneeled across his chest and started punching him in the temple.

"I'm not just gonna give you Brain Damage, Skinner," Rose snapped in between punches, "I'm _literally_ gonna give you brain damage! No more surviving for you, Metalhead! Just you, lying in a pool of your own blood, while I personally _tear you **apart**!_"

He pulled the Storm up and set him on his feet, stepped back a bit, then snap-kicked the Storm in the gut. The Storm doubled over with a weak groan, and Rose hooked his head under one arm. "_Brain Damage, baby!_" he screamed to the crowd. He swung around to deliver the elbow, but the Storm suddenly reacted, grabbing the arm as it came around and trying to twist it back into a hammerlock. Rose quickly realized the Storm wasn't as out of his senses as he first thought and quickly struggled to get his arm free of the surprisingly strong grip.

Failing to get the hammerlock, the Storm settled instead for a modified armbar, snapping his elbow down into Rose's arm, trying to break his struggle. Rose leaned back into the ring apron to keep the Storm from swinging him forward to hit the hammerlock. Then, as the Storm started to twist the arm back and downward, the Californian thrust his free hand forward and caught him in the eye with a thumb. With a startled shout, the Storm released Rose and rolled into the ring, holding his face.

Rose followed him back in, smirking a bit as the Storm's blood dripped onto the mat. He aimed a stomp and connected, knocking the Storm onto his back. But again, surprisingly, the Force of Nature rolled to his feet and held his hands up to grapple as Rose prepared to move in. The Mental Elite stayed back, blinking through his own blood as the Storm stared at him with half-focused eyes.

Finally, the two locked up in a collar-and-elbow tie-up, and the Storm went for another hammerlock. Just as before, Rose blocked it, leaning back, and again managed to snap a thumb into the Storm's eye. The Texan shouted again, releasing with one hand, his right hand clutching Rose's left, their fingers interlaced. Rose reacted quickly as the Storm blinked to clear his eyes. He swung his left leg up and into the Storm's back, knocking him forward, slipping his foot under the far armpit from behind. Then, Rose gripped the Storm's arm with his free hand, wrenched it upward, pulling the Storm backwards, then kicked his other leg up and into the chest, driving his victim back onto the mat, then locked his feet together in a triangle hold variant, the Deadly Blossom.

The fans started screaming in disbelief as the Storm suddenly came alive again, kicking his legs and flailing his half-free arm about, trying to dislodge his nemesis' legs. The Storm was shouting in pain, hand clenching and unclenching as he tried to free himself, but to no avail. "I'll tear your fucking arm off, you psycho son of a bitch!" Rose shouted, leaning back to wrench in the hold. The Storm continued to scream, then started to pull himself with his hand and his legs toward the ropes. Rose laughed as he caught on. "What you gonna do, huh? Grab the ropes?! This match is anything goes, you moron! I don't have to break the hold!"

But the Storm didn't seem to hear him. As he reached the ropes, he grabbed them with his free hand, then swung his leg over and caught his foot on the apron. Digging it in, he dragged himself to the apron, then tried to roll himself out of the ring. Rose now realized what he was up to and hastily let go before he was caught against the ropes. The Storm hit the floor, groaned in pain and rolled to his feet, clutching his wounded shoulder. Rose pulled himself up with the ropes, snarled, then slid out and started to pursue the Storm. He charged to try and tackle him, but the Storm turned, caught him and pivoted, swinging the both of them back into a corner near the announce position.

The mesh shook as they collided with it, giving a bit as they leaned against it to push off and grapple with each other. Blood was smeared across both their faces, their hands, and their chests. Neither man gave an inch as they tried to gain the upper hand from the collar-and-elbow tie-up. Rose started to push the Storm back, but the Texan shoved back, driving Rose into the mesh again. He reversed their positions and Rose shoved him back into the mesh, trying to press his face back into it. The Force of Nature, however, shoved Rose away, grabbed him by the shoulders and hurled him back into the mesh, then speared him beneath the ribs to keep him there.

As the Californian tried to get some air into his lungs, the Storm went and picked up the steel stairs, hefted them and gauged the distance to Rose. Getting a running start, he charged, then hurled the steps with all the strength he could muster. Rose barely stepped out of the way, and the steel stairs struck the side of the cage with enough force to rip the mesh from the support beam. Both men stopped and stared at the opening in the cage. Then they looked at each other, eyes wide as they tried to figure out what the other was going to do.

Rose reacted first. He lunged to his feet and shoved the mesh out of the way as he tried to escape. The Storm was right behind him, grabbing him by the back of his tights to pull him back over the barricade, driving him to the floor with a forearm smash. The former owner of CIW grimaced and clutched his back, pushing himself away from the crazed Texan with his feet, then staggering upright and trying to run. The Storm turned him around and sent him flying into the timekeeper's table with a hard right hand.

"Oh, yeah, we're getting fucking hardcore now!" the Storm roared to the crowd as Rose tried to regain his senses. "Time to blast a few more brain cells, Billy boy!" He turned back to his archnemesis, reaching for his shoulder to turn him back around.

But as he did so, Billy Rose again showcased why he liked to call himself the "Mental Elite." He whirled around, swinging the ring bell in his hands. The hard wood backing of the bell struck the side of the Storm's head, sending him reeling back into the cage. Rose snarled, grasped the bell with both hands, raised it overhead, then brought it down hard on the Storm's head with a dull _thud_. The Storm leaned against the steel mesh to stay upright as Rose threw the bell to the ground.

Referee Jack Doan shouted at Rose to show some decency, but the now enraged Californian shoved Doan away with such force that he toppled over the barricade into the crowd. Rose shoved Howard Finkel out of his chair and folded it shut with a snap, raising it upward. The Storm still leaned against the cage, semi-conscious, as Rose advanced with the chair. Winding up, Rose scrambled the Storm's brains with a vile chairshot, sandwiching his head with the mesh and the chair. Such was the force of the blow that the Storm staggered to the side and collapsed against the announce table, rolling around until his arms were draped across the back of it, his bloodied face staring, but not seeing, outward. Rose furiously bashed the chair into the floor a few times, then raised it upwards. Boos descended down upon him.

"Yeah, boo me all you want, you motherfucking, brain-dead, shitty bastards!" Rose screamed to the crowd, then pointedly went over toward the CIW section as the Storm slumped to a sitting position against the announce table, while referee Jack Doan went to check on him. Rose sneered at his former colleagues. "What? Wanna fucking punch me in the jaw?" he snarled at Victor E., who was held back by Smoker and Nate Starr. "Go right ahead, you washed up son of a bitch! Do it and I'll fucking sue your balls off!"

Rose turned back toward the Storm, who was still being tended by Doan. The referee saw him coming and pleaded with him, but Rose shoved him away into the mesh with one hand, grinning a sadistic smile as he looked down at the Storm. Taking his time, the Californian raised his chair up in the air again, turning in a slow circle before facing his opponent again.

All at once, the Storm swung up to his feet, swaying unsteadily a bit. Rose stared in disbelief as the Texan looked around, looking around, but not seeing anything. Then as he turned back to Rose, a crazy smile twisted his mouth. He cocked his head to one side, leaning on one knee to stay upright, then pointed with each index finger, flicking his hands as though shooting a gun. "Bang bang!" the Storm shouted. Rose blinked and stared at him. "Bang bang!" he repeated. "Come on, baby! Hit me again, I fucking dare you!"

Rose shook his head. "You've fucking lost it," he muttered, backing up a step as the Storm, still smiling that Cactus Jack smile, advanced. "You've fucking gone off the deep end... _oooof!_" That last came as the Storm lunged and planted a toe in the Californian's gut, causing him to drop the chair on the floor. Acting quickly, the Storm grabbed Rose's head under one arm, then used his other arm to pull the other up out of the way, then dropped down, delivering the double-arm DDT onto the steel chair on the floor.

Rose rolled onto his back, seeing stars, as the Storm stood up and did the Cactus Jack gun-shooting into the air. "Bang bang! Cactus Jack, baby!" he shouted again, then went over to the announce table, ripping the top off of it, then pulling the monitors out and tossing them onto the floor, sending J.R. and Jerry Lawler out of the way as he wiped blood off of his forehead, still grinning maniacally at the crowd. He turned back to Rose and pulled him to his feet, dragging him to the table. As the Storm started to climb up on the table, holding Rose by the hair and starting to pull him after him, the Californian regained his senses, snapping his arm up into the Texan's gonads. The Storm groaned and doubled over, nearly falling off the table as he lost his balance.

Rose pushed himself upright, using the table for leverage, then looked around wildly. The Force of Nature was already showing signs of recovery, so CIW's ex-owner turned and grabbed at the mesh, pulling himself up and starting to climb upward. The fans, who had been booing Rose, abruptly started cheering in anticipation. Sure enough, the Storm got back up and snapped his gaze upward to watch as Rose climbed. The manic gleam that had been in his eyes when he'd channeled the legendary Cactus Jack was gone, replaced by burning fury. "_RRRROOOOOSE!"_ he bellowed.

The Storm stomped around the announce tables and grabbed at the mesh, starting to climb after Rose, who pulled himself up to the top of the Cell, quickly making a beeline across the precarious roof toward the steel chair that his enemy had thrown up there at the beginning of the match. Soon enough, the Texan Tornado was on the top as well, advancing on Rose, who was leaning over one of the big support beams on the top of the cage to reach for the steel chair. The Storm struck him in the back of the head with a forearm, sending him toppling over the beam. Rose got to his feet, staggering, and the Storm reached over the beam, grabbed Rose's head, then pulled him down over it, linking his hands under one arm and behind the head in a dragon sleeper, pressing the Californian's back into the steel beam. Rose flailed, and finally the Storm relented, releasing him and slamming his back into the beam before climbing over to go for the chair.

Rose leaned on the beam to catch his breath, then sidestepped as the Storm swung the chair. There was a _clang_ as the chair struck it, and Rose struck swiftly, driving a forearm into the Storm's head, making him drop the chair. The Californian struck again, then a third time in the back, then shoved him over the beam and back toward the edge of the Cell nearest the announce tables. Rose grabbed him by the hair and dragged him toward the edge, then placed him down on the mesh, stomping him to soften him up a bit. "Wake up! It's time to die!" Rose hissed before he put the Storm's head between his legs, then raised his arms to the sides, signaling for the Rose's Thorn.

He executed the gutwrench, holding the Storm in the crucifix position, but then the Texan slipped out and grabbed one of Rose's ankles, stomping on the other and applying the Twister Anklelock. Rose screamed in pain and flailed his arms, trying to get away, his face and arms over the edge, seeking some way to break the submission hold. The Storm turned his bloody face upward and roared as he cinched the hold in. "Come on, you fucking prick bastard! Quit! I'll fucking snap it off! Quit, damn you!"

Down on the floor, what seemed like miles away, all three referees were trying to tell the Storm that he couldn't win the match outside the ring, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. Rose continued to swing his arms in pain, then swung them down and grabbed the mesh of the side of the cage. Holding on tight, he pulled himself forward, freeing his non-locked ankle and pushing himself toward the edge. The Storm refused to let go and was pulled to his feet, then onto his knees, Rose's feet pressed into his chest. "Have a nice trip!" the Californian snarled as he kicked his legs free and locked his feet around the Storm's head, then pulled down, pivoting his body around painfully as he held onto the side of the Cell for dear life, nearly wrenching his fingers out as he pulled the Storm over the edge of the Cell and into empty space.

The Storm turned over in mid-air, coming down with a loud _CRASH_ through the American announce table, the debris laying atop the heap that was his broken body. Rose fell down shortly after, his knees buckling as he hit the floor, then falling atop the Storm's pile. The fans were screaming and chanting _"Ho-ly Shit! Ho-ly Shit! Ho-ly Shit!"_ as the "Mental Elite" painfully got to his feet, raising his arms in the air. "Fuckin' A! Broke his ass in fucking half!" he shouted, then staggered back into the steel mesh.

But Rose wasn't done yet. He started hurling the debris off the Storm's body, grabbing an arm and dragging him out of the wreckage of the table. "Enough is enough!" Jim Ross shouted. "Somebody stop the damn match!" Rose sneered and gave J.R. a middle finger before pulling the Storm legs-first toward the torn-open panel of the Cell's mesh. In a few moments, they were back within the confines of the Hell in a Cell. Rose left the Storm on the floor as he picked up the steel chair inside, tossing it into the ring. The Storm was breathing, but not doing much else as Rose did the same with the steel stairs. Finally, the Californian pulled him to his feet and rolled him into the ring. Leaving the Storm lying on the mat, Rose set up the steps in the ring, then positioned the steel chair on the mat in front of them.

The fans were rallying behind the Storm, cheering like mad. The CIWers were all starting to scream themselves hoarse, even Gap-Tooth Tony and Pal Joey. Victor E. and Smoker started a new chant. _"Skinner! Skinner! Skinner!"_ The nearby fans picked it up and followed suit, and soon it spread throughout the rest of the arena. _"SKINNER! SKINNER! SKINNER!"_ they chanted at the top of their lungs. Rose surveyed all the steel in the ring, smirked through the blood on his face, brushing a bloody hand through his hair, darkening and widening the red streak he'd left there earlier. He turned back to his enemy.

Abruptly, the Storm sat up, like a zombie. His eyes had his usual cold, uncaring gray stare again, and the suddenness of the action halted Rose in his tracks. The Storm turned his head to look at him, then painfully pushed himself to his feet. _"SKINNER! SKINNER!"_ the fans continued to chant as he stared down his archnemesis. Rose couldn't believe his eyes, or his ears. It was a chant he hadn't heard in more than two years, not since that fateful night he'd had Matthew Skinner broken and driven from CIW. The Californian seethed with fury as the Storm raised his hands and beckoned with both of them for him to "bring it on."

Rose snapped and lunged, trading fierce and incredibly stiff blows with the Force of Nature, then abruptly hooked him for a snap suplex. The Storm rolled to his feet, apparently unfazed. The Mental Elite didn't even blink as he booted the Storm in the gut and delivered a second snap suplex. Again, he rolled to his feet, looking more pissed off than in pain. Another kick and another snap suplex. Finally, the Storm showed fatigue, and Rose quickly kicked him again, then grabbed his head, thrust it between his legs. Without wasting time, he hoisted him up and delivered the Rose's Thorn powerbomb.

Rose was slow to get to his feet, all while the fans either booed or took up the _"Skinner!"_ chant again. He staggered, then looked around at the jeering crowd. Sneering, he pulled the Storm to his feet and then up the steel steps set up in the middle of the ring. There, Rose hooked the Storm's head under one arm. He was poised to deliver Brain Damage off the steps and onto the steel chair on the mat. He pivoted, swinging the elbow down, but then the Storm acted, and acted swiftly. His arms came up under Rose's in a full nelson, and then he lifted Rose up and dropped him forward in the Downdraft -- off the steps, and onto the chair.

The Storm shoved himself to his feet and collapsed against the steel steps, breathing heavily. Rose was grimacing pain and clutching the back of his neck in pain from where he'd hit the steel chair. The Storm stood up shakily, pulling Rose up and shoving him back in the corner. He clenched his fist back and measured a stiff right hand, then a second. The exhaustion showed on both men's faces, beneath the blood and sweat. The Storm continued his deliberate pummeling of his archnemesis, and that's when the TitanTron lit up.

_"Break it! (Break it!) Break it! (Break it!)"_ The fans were shocked as Brick limped out of the entryway and came down the aisle. Their shock quickly turned to boos and jeers as the behemoth plodded up to the Cell door. Brick shoved Mike Chioda out of the way and grabbed the door, shaking it, then ripping it open. He held the top ropes with both hands as he braced his foot on the apron and swung himself up onto the apron before stepping over the top rope into the ring. The Storm turned around and stared in shock at Brick, who glared right back, nostrils flaring.

Rose, propped up in the corner, snapped, "Break him, Brick! Break his ass!" The Storm shook his head and backed up a step, but the seven-foot-one monster grabbed him by the throat, leaning forward to growl in his face. Rose shoved himself out and slapped Brick's arm. "Come on, you worthless oaf! I said, break him! _Break him! BREAK HIM!_"

All at once, Brick's hand left the Storm's throat and snagged Rose's instead. The Californian gagged and flailed his arms in surprise as Brick leaned forward and snarled in his face. "_Motherfucking, goddamn prick bastard!_" came the deep, volcanic, gravelly voice from the behemoth. With a mighty roar, Brick lifted Rose up in the military press. Swinging him around, he threw him down to the mat in a ferocious Breaker Chokeslam, Rose spasming in pain as the fans cheered. Brick leaned down and pointed a finger in Rose's face. "It all has a system, you fucking son of a bitch," Brick growled before standing and climbing back out of the ring as the Storm circled back around to his fallen opponent.

Sensing the imminent end of the match, the crowd's cheering built as the Storm pulled Rose to his feet. It was clear that although the lights were on, nobody was home as the Storm punched Rose in the head a few times. Finally, he turned and pointed upward. "_Lightning!_" he screamed hoarsely. He spun back and drove his fist into Rose's gut, then swept him up onto his shoulder. He held there for a moment, then dropped to one knee, piledriving Rose's head to his side in the Southern Lightning Driver. He dropped Rose down, then turned him onto his back, leaned over the body and hooked a leg up. Referee Earl Hebner dutifully slid into the ring and counted the fall. _"One! ... Two! ... THREE!" _the fans screamed. Hebner called for the bell, and the fans went ballistic as the music of Cold Steel struck back up.

"Here is your winner, _THE STORM!_" Howard Finkel announced into the mike as Hebner helped the Storm to his feet and raised his arm in the air in triumph. Rose lay on the mat, thoroughly unconscious, in a bloody sprawl as the Cell started to lift back above the ring. Brick climbed back into the ring to help the Storm stand up, but the Force of Nature shrugged him off and rolled out of the ring over to the CIW section. He slapped palms with Victor E., Smoker, Nate Starr, and everyone else in reach, while the audience began another _"Skinner! Skinner!"_ chant.

The Storm limped painfully up the ramp with Brick helping him as Zed, Zeta, Rain, and Stone Cold emerged from the back to congratulate him, hoisting him overhead on their shoulders. "The Storm's done it!" Jim Ross was shouting at ringside. "By God, he's done it! Seven years of anger, frustration, and pain, paid back with interest here tonight, in what has to be the most ungodly Hell in a Cell match I've ever witnessed!"

"Look at Billy Rose!" Jerry Lawler wailed. Referees and EMTs were helping to him to his feet. He was barely conscious, still bleeding and sore. "He doesn't know if he's in southern California or South Carolina! The Storm's broken him down!"

"He had it coming to him!" J.R. retorted. "All of Rose's dirty tricks, all of his evil schemes, all of his treachery, it all came back to bite him in the ass! His most loyal comrade, that monstrosity known as Brick, finally turned on him tonight! The Storm told us it all had a system, and by God, he was right! The Force of Nature outwitted the Mental Elite here tonight!"

Back on the ramp, the Storm had been lowered back to the ramp. Rose was being helped to the back along the side of the ramp. Matthew Skinner walked over to the edge and gave an Italian arm chop, then his two-fingered salute as he was helped past. The fans cheered again as he raised his arms in the air.

After seven years, after winning and losing titles and his career in CIW, after paying his dues, after putting his body on the line night after night, finally, Matthew Skinner -- whether you called him Metalhead Matt, the Survivor, or the Storm -- had finally gotten his revenge on Billy Rose.

**-THE END-**

Afterword: Well, it took almost eleven months, but I finally did it. My longest fan-fiction ever, coming up to over 800KB in HTML format. I initially conceived "Raging Storm" as I was winding down "Storm Warning," during the midst of the Storm/Jericho feud toward the end of that fic. I wanted to do a WWF fanfic that focused strictly on one feud as opposed to the several that I outlined in "Storm Warning." I needed to come up with someone thoroughly twisted enough to drive the Storm to his limits. That someone turned up as the Californian, the Mental Elite, Billy (fucking) Rose.

I have to admit, this fic turned out to be a lot more work than I initially thought. The two chapters that took the longest to get done were the _Fully Loaded_ chapter (with the 2-out-of-3 falls Street Fight) and this one, the Hell in a Cell chapter. In fact, the Hell in a Cell chapter got so big, as I detailed the outcomes of the Z-Men's, Rain's, and Brick's matches, as well as the interactions with the former CIWers, that I realized I couldn't keep it all in one chapter, or it would just be too long. So I decided to keep my readers in suspense by ending the next-to-last chapter with the Hell in a Cell promo, allowing me time to bang out the Cell match. I certainly hope the wait was worth it to all of you.

By all means, review this fic. At the moment, I do have future plans for my fanfiction, not all of it necessarily WWF-related, so don't expect another Storm fanfiction for a while. If you have a critique, or anything else you'd like to say, drop me a line at jay_winger_2k@hotmail.com.

_-=Jay 2K Winger=-_  
January 1, 2002


End file.
